Child of the wolf
by lonewolf 83
Summary: When entering the hospital brings surprises. A challenge of whitetigerwolf. Genderbend character in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Work of fanfiction**

When Albus Dumbeldore and Cornelius Fudge entered the medical wing they met with a strange view.

On one bed a short haired redhead was stroking a similar furred wolf

On another was Ron Weasley being treated by the matron.

Beside him on a bed laid his potion master

Hermoine Granger sat on a chair beside some unknown people and beside them stood two cages one holding a happy dog and the other a very morose looking rat.

One of the people a black haired man stood up and walked to him and the minister.

"My apologies he started in a heavy German accent we did not know that this was a school of magic, our sorceress is taking some time off.

We received word about a mutant manifestation in this area and as you know any one different usually is feared."

Both men nodded to this

He offered his hand "Kurt Wagner adopted son of Margali Szardos."

When hearing the name both the chief warlock and the minister frowned.

And after feeling the hand Dumbledore knew there was something wrong.

" **finite."** he spoke. Nothing happened and his eyes focused on the man.

"My apologies headmaster and who are you sir?"

"Cornelius Fudge the minster of magic" was the pompous response of the minister.

Kurt touched a band on his arm and his image was replaced by a blue furred demon look alike.

"Is that electricity." asked Fudge

"One of the new models but it is burning out in this place." The owner answered.

"Mister Wagner you said you found a manifestation of a mutant around here?"

"Yes a new manifestation."

"Could you say something about his or her power?"

"Yes a very grumpy feral" There came a growl from one of the beds.

"Moira behave." A strict voice spoke in a familiar Scottish brogue "Your headmaster asked a question."

The wolf whined.

"the removal of the glamour and your feral nature will not be a problem attending here" the wolf whined again.

The women apparently understood wat the whine meant..

"Moira calling them both that is not nice."

Moira growled again.

"After you shift back I will wash your mouth out for that." the red haired woman replied Her face reminding him of a certain professor of transfiguration.

Both Dumbledore and Fudge raised their eyebrows.

"Sorry the removal of the glamour was a bit unsettling for her." The woman on the bed sitting with the very grumpy feral. "She is hiding in her wolf form."

The dog barked like it was laughter, a growl came from the bed as a reply.

"Moira behave." Yes Dumbledore mused they must be related

Hagrid and a not so smaller man entered the hospital wing.

"Professor Dumbledore, minister we have detained professor Lupin in his usual place." Said Hagrid. After giving that answer both men walked to the group of new comers

"Good. Thank you gentlemen." Dumbledore said looking to the two cages .

"Miss Granger, what are those to animals doing here? He asked

Well they are two animagus miss Potter, miss Granger and mister Weasley captured.

"Miss Potter?" the minister asked. Dumbledore chuckled "Well we know where she is hiding." Looking to the wolf lying on the bed.

She put her paws over her eyes and whined.

Hermione piped up "well you were rude to the teachers and the minister."

Lowering her right paw she glared at her best friend.

 **A.N**

 **Not the best use of the English language i admit. But i hope it gives you a laugh.**


	2. what came before

**A.N. fanfiction work of fun and all rights belong to the owners of said works. This is a response to the mutant's son challenge of whitetigerwolf. Still butchering English though.**

Chapter 2 **what happened before**.

 **Snape P.O.V.**

When entering the shack after Lupin.

Snape was faced with a group of three students one clearly injured and a escaped criminal with a glint in his eye and rat in his hand.

Potter stood before his female friend pointing his wand at said criminal behind him stood miss Granger also ready to use her wand her eyes looking around she was looking for an opening looking to get away. Finally some common sense instead of Gryffindor charging he thought.

Mr. Weasley lay on the ground in between his friends and Black.

Lupin spoke: "let the children go Sirius!"

Said criminal responded: 'They are free to go, but the rat stays Moony."

He heard Lupin gasp at that answer.

"What was It with that rat?" He thought to himself

 **Rahne Sinclair P.O.V**.

It being a nice evening and no earth shaking things happening it was quit on Muir Island. Kitty and Pete where out, probably in London.

Daytripper was on a holiday.

Magik was at a convention about something well magical.

That left only her, Kurt, Piotr, Brian and Meggan.

At the moment Rahne Sinclair was taking stock of the supplies.

A research center like Muir island had a big need and doing the inventory was almost a full time job that her mom always did at the last moment .

Her comm made a noise absently she touched it.

"Rahne." She responded.

"Rahne, this is Kurt we got a message about a mutant manifesting in Scotland from the institute."

Inventory forgotten she walked to the room Excalibur had made their ready room.

Kurt , Piiotr and the Braddocks where already seated when she arrived.

She greeted the others while sitting herself down.

Kurt started the meeting

"we got a message from the institute they got a signal that in a remote part of Scotland a mutant is near manifestation and is already giving the mental signs out.

That area is known for his strange happenings by the locals.

I think we should look in to it." He finished.

She and the others nodded.

They all stood up and left for their transportation.

 **Hermione Granger P.O.V.**

In the shrieking shack everything looked to go like an old western.

The good guys and the bad guys where having a show off.

The good part was that the good side outnumbered the bad side.

The bad part was that she and her friends where standing in the middle of it.

Harry always the hero stood in front of her, eyes focused on Sirius Black.

Only letting his eye fall on Ron once.

She knew what Harry was thinking.

How to get my friends out.

That boy she called her best friend and brother in all but blood had no knowledge of self-preservice.

Well she thought it is like calling the pot black and me being the kettle,

She was happy the professors had arrived finally Harry had not to be the hero.

"let the children go Sirius!" Her favourite dada professor said. Ok he was old looking but in Hermione's mind he was better than Lockhart. No that she would admit that .

"they are free to go, but the rat stays Moony"

Moony she thought and what was it about Scabbers.

Well first thing first she liked breathing and loved her friends

Where was the nearest emergency exit the golden trio had to leave.

And in her selfish opinion it would be now and not in five minutes

her curiosity for answers be ******.

It was good that both of her friends could not hear her thoughts otherwise she would never life it down. Hermione Jane Granger cursing.

Well knowing both of them they would respond with her usual reply

She hoped her boys would never found out about it.

The looks of both Ron and Harry gave her the answer she never wanted to know.

"Please tell me that that I did not curse aloud/" she asked meekly

Even under pressure there was laughter from everyone.

While everyone relaxed, she was embarrassed.

"Hermione, language." her boys chorused

Sirius Black gave her a crooked grin eyes filled with mirth.

She was never going to live this down. If she survived this adventure that is.

 **Excalibur P.O.V.**

The night runner was making his way over the Scottish highlands.

The five heroes relaxing and preparing or piloting in Captain Britain's case.

All thinking this would be a small time thing fleeing over the area the institute had indicated.

Meggan sat in the co-pilot seat monitoring the radar

She spoke:" We have arrived on the destination I spotted a small village."

Her husband made a sound of agreement. "I am going to look for a landing place." He responded

A few minutes later they had landed and where entering the village.

Most people in the village where wearing robes. Confusing a few members of the team.

Kurt stopping one the locals asked: "good day madam me and my companions have just arrived in your lovely village. But I have to ask what is the name of this place.

The woman wearing a monocle replied "this is Hogsmeade."..

Kurt looked surprised "the magical village?"

The woman gave him a nod

Kurt asked "do you know where we can find the local constabulary madam."

The woman gave him a smirk. "Well mister Wagner how many aurors you want?"

Kurt looked confused and his answer was a mirror in looks "huh"

The woman continued "when Excalibur takes a stroll to Hogsmeade and asks the head of the department of magical law enforcement where the local chaps are the head gets curious.

Rahne , Brian, Meggan and Piotr chuckled

Kurt's mouth opened and closed with no answer forth coming

Brian saved him by extending his hand and shaking that of the woman.

"Lord Brian Braddock,"

"Lady Amelia Bones."

The moment the little joke was over the head of the DMLE became pure business.

"what are you doing here?." At that moment every member of the group was remembered of a certain Scottish lady.

"We got a message of a manifestation in this area." Brian explained.

Kurt followed him in the explanation having found his composure back.

"We did not know that this was an magical area."

"I noticed that mister Wagner." the head of the DMLE replied. dryly.

 **A.N. I thought I make a filler chapter but it became a full chapter instead,**


	3. Shrieking Shack

**Still a work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **Shrieking Shack**

 **Harry Potter P.O.V.**

Harry Potter stood in front of his friend while laughing along with his best male friend. That they spoke at the same time was in his mind the true spirit of friendship

A cussing Hermione you did not see or heard that every day.

She would not live it down for a while Well only if they would survive the next moments

Stepping a bit forward standing beside Ron he hoped that he and Hermione could get him out and make a run for it. Futile maybe but his friends needed to get out.

But if it was not to be well according to his friends he had a saving people thing. Alas, he hoped he could keep up with Black for a few rounds making sure his friends got away.

The only problem was his friends would not like that plan, if he survived there would be a few angry people. The first one being his best female friend and she would be teaming up with his big sisters of the quidditch team. Well he could live with that, But the howler he would receive from the woman that was the mother of his first friend and the twins. Well he thought her reaction would better not be mentioned."

Well he would take the rounds.

But for the record he preferred the howler over that rounds.

Even if that howler and the scolding of his sisters would make him feel about one inch tall.

"Well in to the breach." He thought to himself

 **Remus Lupin P.O.V**

Remus Lupin stood beside his old school rival.

Irony was a ***** but having him here was a Merlin send.

He and Snape stood behind their students.

Pointing their wands at his former friend.

Even having a laugh with each other over the prim and proper miss Granger cussing.

He saw his cub taking a step forward placing himself in front of his friends.

He took after both James and Lily with that.

He was brave, but he was still a cub.

"Sirius, Peter is dead that's just a common rat." He responded hoping to win time. Yes he had seen the map and saw the name of Wormtail but for now his students needed to get out of the line of fire.

"Save the chatter Lupin, Black was never sane before Azkaban and now he is complete on the bent." Snape spoke

His ex-friend looked highly offended after the comment of the potion master.

"Shut up Snivellius, adults are talking here." This is Peter, Remus i am innocent.

Snape scoffed at that

Ron piped up. "but that is my rat Scabbers."

 **Excalibur and Bones P.O.V.**

Director Bones had confirmed with the local patrol that there had been no strange sightings after that she had send the pair to Hogwarts to inquire about the signal.

":Lady Bones, are there any strange places here?" the leader of Excalibur asked.

Amelia Bones could curse herself at this moment. The hideout of Remus Lupin while at Hogwarts.

And knowing who his friend was at his time at Hogwarts.

"follow me." While looking at the moon she could barely stop herself from cursing."

She forget to ask the patrol if Lupin had already checked in.

She prayed in her thoughts. :"let the child be safe."

She started to run to the shrieking shack followed by the superhero team.

Seeing a woman in mid jump change to a wolf and a men not much smaller as the groundskeeper of Hogwarts turn to a steel statue. She knew she would have backup and Wagner could at least evacuate the new mutant

"Lord Braddock" she called to the man knows as Captain Britain."

"fly to the castle and alert the patrol and staff of the school we have a possible loose werewolf." Hoping that said werewolf had taken his potion.

"Meggan with me." he called to the women running beside her and while running she saw the woman running beside her take to the sky following her team mate. Both speeding of to the nearby castle.

Let's hope they were in time because the moon was rising and she could deal with Black or Lupin on their own but both together. That was whole other story.


	4. a lot of answers and two wolves

**Work of Fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **In The Shrieking Shack**

 **Sirius Black P.O.V.**

Black stood in front of the golden trio

Holding his wand pointed at everyone and almost strangling the rat in his hand

He was not happy his old friend would not back him up.

Looking at Lupin and Snape he expected no mercy.

Well then I will go for the truth he thought while throwing the rat at Harry.

"Scabbers!" the red headed boy cried.

Harry caught the rat with his left hand. And missed the spell sent at him

" **Revelo finite**."

 **General P.O.V.**

Not a second after catching the rat both Harry and Wormtail started to change

In the place of the rat stood Peter Pettigrew.

In the place of Harry stood a petite red haired female with the famous scar and green eyes. Wearing Harries clothes.

The girl looked at herself and groaned.

Ron said. "Every year"

Hermione and the girl yelled "Shut up Ron" in union.

Ron and the other people including the rat man laughed.

"Hello Peter, fancy seeing you here." Sirius said

Lupin walked to the convicted man and embraced him.

"Hello Sirius." Lupin said.

"Well wat a touching reunion." Snape drawled. Pointing his wand at the former rat and the convict." Would anyone please explain why a dead man is still breathing.

Sirius gave the potion master a glare.

"Because he is a coward." The convict said

"Sure Black and you are so innocent." Was the reply from the potion master.

If the answer was given like that in sweets Hermione thought her parents would be in panic to find extra dentists.

"Well Snivellius." The potion master bristled at that name.

"We switched secret keepers.

I chased him into London to catch him"

The entire group looked at the dog animagus .

"I was the decoy the rat was the real one."

"When I cornered him he started shouting at me that i did betray the Potters to the dark lord and before I could react he cut of his finger and send a blasting curse to an open pipeline killing all the people. The hitwizards and aurors found me laughing and saying it is my fault ."

"So Peter why did you betray us?" The dog animagus said to the cowering man.

"He was so powerful" Pettigrew spoke.

"And that is why you betrayed us for." Lupin growled .

"Remus you would have even had a better place at his side as an educated werewolf." Peter replied. " Ask Snape about it."

Everyone except the rat turned to the potion master.

"That's the truth Lupin." He said.

In that moment Peter grabbed 'Harry's" wand. And made for the door,

Harry reacted after this started to change in a few seconds instead of her stood a red furred wolf. The wolf gave chase after Pettigrew.

Hermoine said "Harry why is it always you."

Ron replied" "well It's Harryiet"

Hermoine gave her friend a glare.

He gave laugh at the face she gave

The rat was just in the garden of the shack and ready to apperrate away.

When he found a wolf on his back a wolf ready to go for a jugular.

Wild firing curses around to hit the wolf instead of the animal on top of him he hitted Snape that made the potion master fall unconscious with a pair malformed legs..

Throwing the wolf of his back. He ran for some free space to get away from there.

The group that had followed him looked on while Harry the she wolf shook her head while looking for Pettigrew.

At that moment the moon rised and Remus Lupin felt the call of it.

"Padfoot."He screamed in warning.

Sirius pulled Hermione behind him. Pointing his wand at Lupin

"Get back to the shack." He yelled to the girl.

She obeyed him without question and bolted the door on his very rotten lock

While saying the levitation charm she made her way followed by the hovering Ron to the hidden tunnel near the Womping willow. She did not forget to close the door behind her and bolt it

 **Amelia group P.O.V**

Amelia found a new person running beside her looking to her side seeing the groundskeeper of Hogwarts.

The man answered to her unanswered question

"The captain send me."

While groaning to herself why she had not forgotten that Hagrid helped with the department of magical creature regulations.

"Why where you near here?"

"Fluffy needed to see the vet." The man answered

She did not ask what Fluffy was but hoped he was human size cute.

Knowing Hagrid from her school day's it would be a Cerberus.

The group were nearing the shrieking shack

She saw some things she never wanted to see

A rat like man running towards her.

The stupefy curse she send to him was spot on.

The man felt down

She saw the wolf of the group stalking to the unconscious man.

"Wagner evacuate." She ordered.

The teleporter obeyed the command without question.

Porting the man outside of the wolfs reach.

She saw Hagrid and Colossus grab the dog and the werewolf.

Wagner had appeared beside her with a bampf.

She looked at the man lying at her feet. He was familiar. But who was he.

And she saw Wolfsbane going for the wolf that was stalking for the man at her feet.

"Wagner unbolt the door inside if the children are not there."

"The man disappeared again with a bampf."

And not ten seconds later the door opened from the inside.

Colossus walked in with werewolf Lupin..

Hagrid put the dog down and told him to stay put.

The dog obeyed.

Hagrid followed the metal giant inside.

 **Wolfsbane .P.O.V.**

She raced to the other wolf that was clearly going for the jugular again.

She growled at the younger wolf as she ploughed her over

Wolfsbane started to circle and the cub followed her.

The younger wolf growled again. Baring her teeth at her.

This was no good cub behaviour . according to her wolf side.

Well, I teach you some manners cub her wolf side thought .

 **Sirius Black P.O.V.**

Sirius had changed to his dog form and tried to protect the kids trying to distract Moony.

Well the girl ran inside and bolting the door was good.

If he survived this he wanted to ask where she would have placed Moony.

Having that behemoth and Hagrid handling Mooney was good.

That the rat laid stunned beside his old fiancé was good.

SheHarry fighting with the wolf was not.

"Stay put mein herr." As he felt a blade at his neck

Looking up he saw the face of the apparation demon.

Well he could sit back on this one. His cub could prove to be an alpha.

Because a slobber attack was not good at the moment.

 **Amelia Bones P.O.V.**

Now she recognised the man lying beside her.

Peter Pettigrew. How he could have survived the attack from her former fiancé?

" **Revelo restore.** " She chanted she saw the man turn in a rat that tried to scurry away. She stunned him again and summoned a cage. Where she put the rat into.

 **Harry P.O.V.**

Harry growled at the other wolf. While circling around.

While that the other wolf was older. he, she corrected herself. Had something to fight for.

The other wolf bared her teeth also giving a growl that sounded like bad cub.

Well she was no cub even if her opponent had ploughed her over.

She bared her teeth again in a sigh of bring it on.

The other wolf growled at her something like manners

 **Amelia P.O.V.**

Come here grim, get hear she cooed to the dog sitting beside the shack door.

The dog looked at her. She raised the cage with the rat

"You want your freedom Siri," the dog trotted to her making a wild circle around the two wolfs.

When he sat beside her he was surprised when a cage formed around him.

He glared at the woman.

"Sorry luve.' She said.

Her former boyfriend looked very miserable in his cage.

 **Wolfsbane and Harry P.O.V.**

Both were still circling each other. When Wolfsbane jumped towards Harry,

before Harry could jump away Wolfsbane was on top of her,

Putting her teeth in the smaller wolfs neck

Harry started to whine in submission,

After the sign of submission Wolfsbane started to nuzzle her.

The words that she said with that where "good cub."

The whine that came back was. "I am not a cub."

The whine after the next nip in the neck convinced the cub that she was still a cub.

 **Nightcrawler P.O.V.**

Kurt Wagner had walked over to lady Amelia

While watching the two wolves.

The battle had been short.

Showing that the soft hearted Rahne could be dominant

The woman beside him had only gave a glare at the fight between the fight

Looking at the two caged animals.

 **Wolfsbane P.O.V.**

After making the cub see her mistake she shifted back to human form.

The other wolf looked at her and after a point of closing her eyes and following her example there stood a mini clone of her.

"Moira" Rahne exclaimed. Being happy to see the girl again.

"Moira?" the girl asked

"your birth name lass." Answered Rahne.

But how can I be girl I was always a boy? Said the girl.

I don't know lass. Rahne answered.

"Are James and Liliy good for you?"

"They are dead." Was the answer of the girl

Rahne frowned after she heard the answer.

"Did you never wanted contact with me?"

The younger redhead looked confused asked.

"Why do you ask that ma'am?"

"Because my little one I am your birthmother."

 **A.N.**

 **My first 1500 story some might be happy with this**


	5. History

**Work of fanfiction**.

Some question will be answered and it will be not the usual villains.

I hated writing part of this chapter and for the most it will be only talks about some events.

 **Rahne memory. 1981**

The young girl had tears in her eyes what that people had done was wrong

But when she went to father Craig about it he did not even remember it.

Then she had manifested and was almost put to the stake by the townspeople.

That was her punishment for being so wicked like father Craig had said.

Lady Moira had saved her and took her in. Her the little orphan lass.

The no good orphan lass. Well it showed now.

Being very obvious pregnant.

Her new guardian did not even remember the incident.

She found that strange.

 **Lily Potter P.O.V. 1981**

Working with the oblivators was always a pain in her mind.

They never could come up with a good excuse and did only half the work.

Like now only a few months after the dead eaters attack here.

They found out about a werewolf burning a couple of months ago and only now there would be an investigation.

Herr boss Delores had send her here to investigate. And she had been furious

While the woman could be a nuisance and had a total disrespect for any "Half breed" she was competent.

Dressed conservative Lily walked through the small town.

Having a I.D. from a tabloid investigating the weird.

It was a bit of fun of their department making fun of the muggle worthy excuses committee. In their eyes they did a better job with their tabloid.

Who beside crackpots who believed their theories and the families of muggleborn who read it for warnings and giggles.

Who ever said that their department was incompetent did not know wat they did.

Walking into the local pub she ordered a cup of tea.

This was swiftly served by the older waitress.

Lily turning to her thanked her.

Sipping her tea she listened to the talk of the people in the pub.

It was the usual small town talk. She noticed.

Until she heard someone say: " Lady Moira should have that left that girl at the stake." He got agreements of everyone at his table a couple of fellow old men.

"Well we know that she investigates the human body what was it called."

"Genetics."

"Well hoping for the girl she can find a cure for her."

"Yeah father Craig always was nice and strict to everyone except her."

"His own ward and calling that burning her penance."

"Heard the lass is pregnant to."

"well now we know why she was called wicked by him."

The men at the table nodded at that

Lily frowned at that was the werewolf still alive and being investigated.

She knew about genetics was there a researcher looking at her?

This was not good.

But pregnant? Lycanthropy made it impossible to stay pregnant after the next full moon a female werewolf would miscarry . The disease worked like that.

The waitress asked if she wanted something else

"Another tea please." She responded

The woman nodded

"And could you please tell me where I can find lady Moira?"

And why would a young lass like you want to speak to the lady?" was her question

"I work for "Theories today" and we heard some stories about some strange happenings around here." Said Lily.

The women face hardened. "Drink your tea lass and leave. You should not listen to the ramblings of old men" with that advice given the woman walked away

After finishing het tea and paying she left the pub.

Well of to find this lady Moira she thought.

Wandering the small town she found a phone cell.

Entering the booth she picked up the phonebook.

Looking through she found a Muir Island research centre.

Well that would be a good place to start. She thought to herself.

Finding the local cab service and telling her the destination

One of them brought her swiftly to the research centre

Walking up to the front door she saw an woman sitting with an obvious

pregnant girl on a bench.

Walking to them she saw the girl sniffing the air.

When she saw her in an almost fluid movement she saw the girl move in front of the older woman and her body shifted to a human wolf hybrid and gave a growl.

"Rahne calm down" the woman said

"Yes please, I don't mean harm. Lily said.

"she smells like them." The werewolf lookalike growled

Moira frowned at that. "Rahne that was only a dream."

"No lady Moira it was not." The hybrid in front of her growled.

"I have to agree with Rahne on this it was not a dream."

Both the woman and the werewolf looked at her if she lost her head.

"your that journalist Maggie called about aren't you?"

"Yes my cover story." Pulling out another badge she said

"Lily Potter. Auror attached to the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. And Rahne calm down because I feel like I am going down the rabbit hole following Alice.

Lady Moira gave a laugh at that.

 **General P.O.V 1981**

Leading the woman and her ward in to her office she took a seat behind her desk pulling Rahne on her lap. Knowing that after calming her down she needed a bit of cuddling.

"I guess your magical community is very isolated?" lady Moira asked

"Yes it is" Lilly replied.

"why are you here?"

"We use the tabloid we publish as a means to check for sightings"

"Rahne was called in by one of our readers. Most are crackpots and muggle family of our community. "

"Muggle?"

"Normal people." Moira laughed at this

"Your community does not follow the normal standards at all" she said while laughing

She explained ." Muggle she explained is a term for cannabis."

Lilly laughed to after the explanation.

" I know some sorcerers including doctor Druid . They told me about you wand wavers."

Lilly grinned at that finally somebody that at least understood the idiocy of her adopted world. She did not find herself in an cuckoo's nest.

Rahne looked confused.

"Sorry Rahne."Lily said "my department thought that you were a genuine werewolf. Bitten after the attack of terrorists that happened here.

"Attack?" Moira asked confused.

"Couple of months ago a terrorist group assaulted the town. We wand wavers as you call us have a statute of secrecy so everyone that survived was made to forget the incident"

"How barbaric" only Rahne felt the tension of the body of her guardian rise.

"Where the terrorist caught?" Rahne asked

"No." Rahne heard the sadness in her voice but wanted to wolf out and track that bastards. Moira hugged the young girl.

"Rahne, lassie calm down" she whispered in her wards ear.

"Being angry is not good for the baby."

"Rahne." Lily said: "we have caught a lot of them. But not all. Yet." the last word was spoken with conviction.

"now I have to establish you are not a magical being is it alright that I cast a spell on you."

Rahne looked terrified at the prospect of that happening on her."

"Magic is evil" the young girl said.

"Rahne forget what your former guardian said for a moment," Lady Moira told her. "Mrs Potter has to do her job. See it as what Jamie does using his energy blasts."

The girl still was still scared Lily noticed

"will it be bad for the baby.? She asked looking for an excuse.

"No Rahne it will not hurt the baby." Lily answered.

The girl nodded her consent.

"could you come and stand over here please?" Lily asked.

Rahne dragging her feet walked to the other redhead in the room.

Lily gave her a smile. "Relax it is painless."

Rahne not believing her looked at the wall behind her.

" **Revelo** " around Rahne appeared a soft blue aura.

Moira watched in fascination.

"Well the good news is Rahne you are not a magical creature." Lily said.

"But you might have some magical's in your ancestry"

"Might that have an impact on her mutation." Asked lady Moira.

"Mutation? " said Lily in confusion

"The wat that makes Rahne capable of assuming her wolf or near wolf form."

"Lycanthropy might work if one of her ancestors where a male lycanthrope but my best guess would say that one was an animagus."

"Animagus?"

"A wizard or witch that can change himself in an animal." Explained Lily

Rahne meanwhile had fled back in the arms of lady Moira..

"Well my job is done here you might see me or my colleagues from time to time if there are strange sightings again," said Lily

"Miss Potter?" Rahne spoke in a small voice.

"Yes Rahne."

Do you know some people that would like to adopt in your community?"

"I think I know a couple." Lily smiled.

 **James and Lily P.O.V**

When arriving home James found his wife pouring over pamphlets and books

Being curious about his wife actions he picked one of the discarded one up

" **Adoption giving a child a home!"**

Finding out he could notget children the normal way had hit him hard.

He and his wife where still discussing options finding her with this material was new to him. Especially because it where muggle pamphlets.

He spoke:" evening honey."

She looked up surprised that he was already home.

James grinned having found her many times like that in the library of Hogwarts. He still loved the look of her surprise and the smile she always gave him after it.

"Hello love." She said.

James seated himself beside his wife.

"Why are you looking in muggle adoption?"

"Met a muggle mutant today that was raped by death eaters".

"What's a mutant?" He asked.

"So far I understood the explanation of dr. McTaggart it is a person with additional gifts where they are born with. Like our magical gifts." She said.

Something alike young Nymphadora Tonks. Said James.

"An astute comparison."

Lily continued :

"The girl is very young for being pregnant and asked me of there where people in our world that would like to adopt."

"And you started thinking about adopting her baby?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed. But answered: "yes."

"Well I like to meet the girl first." Decided James.

 **Third person.**

On July 31 Rahne gave birth to Moira Dorea Sinclair soon to be Potter

By her side where her guardian and the adoptive parents.

The only stipulationss Rahne had that they stayed in touch and naming her after her guardian.

The Potters had happily agreed to that knowing while was not capable yet to take care of a child herself she did care and they liked the name.

The news that she got about two years later hit her very hard

She knew the Potters had gone in hiding from the terrorists.

But the dead of little Moira broke her hearth.

 **Godric Hollow.**

The boy had been a fool going after the brat alone.

Knowing that he maybe could thwart the prophecy a bit he casted a glamour over the child. Giving her the appearance of a James Potter lookalike with green eyes. Making it like the charm that had protected this house.

Everyone even the child himself would think of him as Harry James Potter.


	6. in between suprise

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **Questions and answers.**

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

Rahne frowned at this why had she thought her daughter was dead? She questioned herself.

"With who do you live now little lassie." The glare that she received was funny.

It made the rest of the adults laugh.

"my aunt and uncle." That response made Rahne growl.

Knowing that James was an only child. That could be only one other sister .

Lily had talked about her sister like she was one of those nosy keeping up appearances type of women with a frosty attitude for her own sister that could lead to a new ice age. And her husband was a hothead that made an active volcano look like a little boy when he was angry. No Rahne was not happy with this.

Taken aback by the growl Moira moved into a ball under her.

Rahne pulled her into her lap smelling her cub's scent.

Vowing to investigate and especially why she could feel the lass her ribs.

 **Amelia bones P.O.V.**

 **"** Well how touching this reunion is we have to go." Amelia said.

"Where going to the school for now there we can have miss Potter checked over."

She got nods off agreement.

The entire group that remained followed her to the path going to the school.

Levitating the two cages in front of her so that she could keep an eye on them.

 **General P.O.V.**

Rahne was still carrying her daughter and smelling her scent.

Something dark was surrounding her child she smelled it before.

But where?

First thing first a save cub and the other kids save to.

While nearing the gate of the school

They saw two persons running to them one a young women with pink hair and a African man.

The man started" We got your message Madam director?

"Detain the dementors and alert the ministry we have two persons for interrogation." Madam Bones ordered

"Have the children from the shack be found?" Wagner asked.

"Yes they have been escorted inside by the captain and his friend." the woman piped up.

"Good." Wagner said

"Where only missing Potter." The woman said.

"I have her here." Rahne replied

"Her." A look of dawning travelled over her face after that she started to laugh.

Moira gave her look that could freeze lava solid.

"Sorry kid but I knew you before you reappeared as Harry Potter. Why I never remembered it I don't know." Said the pink haired woman

Moira released herself out of Rahnes hold and changed to wolf form and raced to the school.

"Grumpy much I see." The woman quipped.

"Trainee Tonks not everyone can change their body anyway they like since their youth." Scolded madam Bones.

"Yes ma'am." Said a chastised auror trainee.

Looking at the person that carried the wizarding wonder she only saw one looking at her with a glare that reminded her of a werewolf they had detained once. "Me chew you toy." Tonks gulped. Her hair turning snow white.

"Come one rookie you made enough of a fool of yourself this evening." The black auror said pulling her with him.

"A cheery Fräulein I must say" Wagner said.

Madam Bones chuckled:" Yes she is, usually she makes me feel old."

The response of Rahne was a growl.

The three made their way to the school entrance following Moira.

Entering the school they were met by the caretaker.

"Good evening. Master Filch." Madame Bones started.

"Good evening Auror Bones" He replied.

"Could you please alert the headmaster that I want to see him?" asked madam Bones.

"Yes Ma'am. And I have sent the captain and his friend with the brats to madam Pomfrey under the guard of Mrs Norris."

"Thank you Master Filch do you have seen a wolf ran past yourself?"

The man nodded and said."Yes it went the same directions as the captain's group."

"Ok, That's good. Thank you master Filch." The man nodded his head.

Bones was one those few that came to him when they had problems in school.

He might be a squib but he had a few doctorates and masteries.

Most mundane but in History of magic ,anthimacy ,astronomy and ancient runes he had a mastery. He had come to Hogwarts to take over history of magic on the request of Binns.

But Dippet had stopped his appointment for the sole reason that he never had attended the school. Albus saw it different and asked him to take the role of wretched caretaker hiding his knowledge. Hoping there would be some to look beyond the exterior. Both where fools in his opinion.

With subjects like maths and anthimacy you have to be strict.

With philosophy and alchemy you must understand the stand points.

With runes and history you had to understand the writer.

With Astronomy you have to map paths the stars follow them over time

But with all you could make it fun.

Even mister Potter had come to him to increase his knowledge.

Even it was only for his mundane education.

His Granger friend saw only teachers but her friend saw more.

The Weasley twins while playing a lot of pranks came to him.

The most laughter he got after that was when they had coated Babbling and Vector in glue on their free afternoon. He could miss the extra work of course

The twins had found that the undergrad drop outs had insulted his knowledge.

Their prefect brother did not, only seeing a squib caretaker right for the squib work. The little ******.

Their eldest brother he had trained in various ancient languages and basic archaeology lessons.

When they had spoken again he learnt that his lessons had save a couple of lives he was ecstatic.

Before he came to Hogwarts he had been an archaeologist and scholar serving in Africa and he served in the first and second world war on that continent. Teaching at a respectable university after it.

He sealed the doors of the castle.

"Well" "let the games begin." He thought to himself it would be amusing to him.

 **A.N.**

I know a very out of character Filch

This Filch is educated and was asked by Binns to replace him. Because he is a fellow scholar that could teach well.


	7. Hospital wing

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language**

 **Hospital wing P.O.V.**

"Harry" no Moira she reminded herself found herself at a loss.

Being turned in a girl was something new and being a wolf was to.

Running after her friends she hoped that both where alright.

Meeting up with them in the hospital wing was a blessing in her eyes.

The wolf looked at madam Pomfrey treating her friends.

Ron's leg might be broken but wat she could observe it was a clean break.

Hermoine was okay, just shocked.

That made her happy she might be frustrated by her change, but her friends where alright.

But why everyone forgot that she was a girl. she did not understand,

Was it a charm or glamour maybe? She asked herself.

Moira told herself that she would look it up. Hermione would love to help her research it.

Moira jumped at "her bed" and laid down, Looking at the treatment of her friends and their "favourite" potion master.

"Well who have we here?" Madam Pomfrey said while casting spells at the wolf on the bed. "While having miss Granger and mister Weasley here my educated guess is that you are mister Potter."

Moira growled at that statement being embarrassed by it.

"Language, mister Potter." "Even if you are in a different form tones like that carry the language."

The mediwitch continued dong her checks

"Well miss Potter you are at the moment a very healthy female wolf." She said.

"We might have to look in the way you changed in this form."

There came a whine from the bed

Madam Pomfrey grinned after that.

"Well i think there is an reasonable answer dear and a good solution." the mediwitch looked at the wolf with mirth in her eyes.

Moira gave her a look that made the school's healer laugh.

"Keep practicing dear at the moment that look gives me the giggles." The mediwitch laughed

The wolf groaned at that remark,

"Well it is no transfiguration" the matron said "it is almost like a natural ability."

The wolf kept glaring at the matron. Feeding the madams amusement even more.

Curling up om the bed she wished she could have crept under the sheets.

Madame Pomfrey gave her regular patient a smile.

"You will survive this dear just like always."

The wolf looked doubfull from the bed.

The matron patted the young woman turned in a wolf reassuringly.

"Healer I think I can give some answers on the change of the child." The man that had carried mister Weasley in said. The matron gave him a nod to continue

"Earlier this evening our group got a call from some friends about a mutant manifestation in this area."

The matron nodded having seen some metahuman patients in the past.

Well not familiar with them she knew that they existed.

"But I am as confused as you are why she is a girl now" The man finished talking.

"probably a charm or glamour as a boy miss Potter was a bit behind in his physical development." Said the matron

There came a embarrassed growl from the wolf they were speaking of.

"If this a glamour or charm it was not detected by my scans the last two years." The matron answered looking frustrated.

"My apologies for that miss Potter." The matron added.

The wolf gave a small whimper at those words. Looking at the matron with sad eyes.

At that moment the doors of the hospital wing opened lot a diverse group of people in. A red headed woman ran to the bed with the wolf on it.

Sitting beside the wolf. Starting to pet her.

She was followed by the caretaker and a black haired men that looked like Errol Flynn.

The red haired woman could pass like a younger relative of Lily Potter.

The matron looked at the newcomers and raised an eyebrow when Amelia Bones entered followed by two floating cages.

"Starting a zoo Amelia?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes the wonderful world of unregistered animagi." The woman replied.

The rat looked hopeful at the answer and the dog gave a happy bark.

"Got a name for it already?" the matron asked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yes, Courtroom ten." The head of the D.M.L.E. said.

"Complete with a jury."

The rat started to look very morose after that reply.

The grim like dog looked even more amused.

Turning to the bed that her most returning patient she saw the young woman coo at the wolf while stroking her,

"Moira it is going to be okay lass." The woman said.

The wolf whined softly.

"Yes I know it is a big chance for you lassie."

"I think I would be very upset to if I had changed in a boy overnight."

The wolf was at that moment looking even more morose as the rat.

The wolf whined again being clearly upset.

The woman in her late twenties kept stroking the wolf.

"you have to be strong Lassie." She said.

"While the talk between you two is clearly touching." The matron began to speak.:" I like to know why mister Potter changed in a female wolf."

"Mister Potter was born Moira Dorea Sinclair adopted by Lily and James Potter. I was at that time a very young teen raped by magical terrorists. "

The woman continued "I don't know why I had forget about her but one of your bobby's was also confused remembering her as a girl and only capable of talking of her like that after her return to normal

"My mutant power is the power to change in a wolf or wolf hybrid form.

Including better senses and some increased regenerative capabilities."

The matron nodded at that. If her theory was correct this could attribute to the positive scans for miss Potters health scans. She could adjust those like the ones for magical werewolf's.

"do you know if you have any magical ancestors?" she asked

The woman shook her head in a negative.

"Lady Moira and Lily theorised about that." She said

"Because I am a woman their thoughts were going more to animagus then lycanthropy."

Madame Pomfrey nodded at that

"Is magical ancestry a faction in the developments of mutations." she asked

Rahne nodded at that

"Mostly if they are born in a magical family or a heavy magical area. But is not the norm" We know of five persons with known magical ability and ancestry.

Three developed because their raising or birth place.

One is a known magic user but his mutation is technological orientated.

The fifth showed magical talents but she never really developed them beyond using her powers so far I know.

The matron nodded at the explanation she was given.

Starting to scan both the woman and the wolf to get a bit of reading on both of them.

"Could you get me the reports that this lady Moira has made on you and the other persons?"

The redhead nodded. "I will ask around for them."

The matron gave her a smile.

Then she heard the doors to her wing open.

Seeing the headmaster and the minister entering her domain

 **A.N.**

 **Hope everyone likes the chapter.**


	8. a bit of fun

**Work of fanfiction and butchering al the English variants,**

 **Moira P.O.V.**

Moira formerly Harry Potter was grumpy.

Calling the headmaster and minister that names was refreshing.

Not so refreshing was the things her birthmother said

She did not like the taste of soap.

What was the thing to do to avoid the mouthwash? She asked herself

Looking very mournful at Rahne after removing her paws from her eyes.

"Moira." That look won't work on me young lady" Rahne said sternly

She heard that most parents could not resist that look but only she would have one that was immune, If she did not know better her mother and her head of house where related. Talk about luck life. Moira thought

In her mind another thought came up what if her mum and Mrs. Weasley teamed up.

She groaned at that image. She was doomed. One inch tall when this was over a quarter inch was more likely, Hermione was making fun of her at the moment but would tattle to her "sisters" and the foursome would be giving her a lecture.

That was fearsome alone but the punishment of her birthmother and the howler of Mrs Weasley

The worst part would be she could not hide in the boys dorms anymore.

"who did I screw over in my last live" she asked herself.

The carcass of the basilisk in the chamber of secrets looked like a wonderful sleeping companion for a while. She thought. She groaned again having remembered that Hermione knew where the entrance was.

Next she heard the entire room including the headmaster and minister laugh.

"Acting like a teenager I see miss Potter." The minister of magic chuckled

She put her paws back on her eyes and hoped that this dream would end soon.

Because everyone was a comedian here.

 **Minister Fudge and General P.O.V. conversation.**

Having a small laugh at the expense of the now miss Potter. Cornelius turned serious.

"Amelia what are those animals doing here?" he asked.

"These are Peter Pettigrew." she said while she pointed to the rat. "And Sirius Black." While she pointed to the dog.

The minsters face started to look like a sheet a very white sheet,

A living dead hero and an escaped convict both a part of the same crime.

This was a nightmare. A very foul one to. He could see his popularity ratings crash to the centre of the earth. Well both could be kissed that would not do. Amelia was here and she would make sure he would go the same way as his popularity ratings, to the centre of the earth.

"I see." He said.

"Yes" the matron piped in" She going to start a zoo."

Amelia groaned after hearing the reply of the school nurse and mumbling about a joke.

Poppy Pomfrey being very amused with all what was happening was on a roll.

And wanting to help she said

"It's going be called courtroom ten and they will have a contest because they need a jury."

Cornelius looking at a flabbergasted Amelia gave a laugh. Never say that his cousin could not find a way to make a joke out of everything.

He grinned:" I will be bringing the drinks for our contestants."

The caged rat started to look very frantic.

"much appreciated." The head of the D.M.L.E. said whiles she glared at the matron,

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

While stroking Moira she had been amused by the talk from the people around her,

Looking at her daughter beside her she gave a smile.

Moira had put her paws over her eye's again probably hoping it was a bad dream.

"Sorry lassie it isn't a dream." She whispered softly in her daughter's ear.

There came a soft whine from her daughter.

"We solve it together ok."

The wolf looked at her removing her paws from her eyes. Looking hopeful at her birthmother.

"we will have some hurdles to go over but we will reach the top of the mountain."

Her daughter looked almost ecstatic from that answer.

"One of those hurdles will be dealing with your foul language.

Moira hid her eyes again behind her paws.

Hermione gave a laugh after she spoke.

"Well little sis as I have told you before." "Language!" She said.

The wolf removing here paws again and started to look like the rat before the minister said he would be serving the drinks, quite morose.

"Why did you call her little sis?" She asked the other girl.

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione was upset her best friend and brother/sister in everything but blood was hiding in her alternate form. While having been reintroduced to her birthmother

She was still worried about her little sister..

She had heard Wolfsbane's name for her best friend.

Moira she had read in an article about Excalibur that they were based out of the Muir island research facility. And being a dedicated bookworm and science fanatic.

She had researched the newest home of the super team.

Headed by lady Moira McTaggart it was one of the foremost research centre in genetics

"So Moira was adopted by the Potters." Did it matter? she asked herself

Her inner voice gave the answer. "No."

This was still her sibling in all but blood.

Well sharing a dorm for a while would be awkward she knew she and her dorm mates would love having her around, She had to learn everything of course.

Parvati, Lavender, Fay and Sally Ann always loved to work their magic on her and while the boys never saw it she could clean up nice.

Hearing the question from the woman she replied.

"Well she isn't my little brother anymore ma'am".

Seeing the confused look of her best friend's birthmother she giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Work of fanfiction an butchering the English language.**

Hermione looked at the woman that claimed to be the birthmother of her adoptive sibling seeing the look she gave her.

And looking around she saw the look of the matron. And the rest of the people in the room.

The growl of the wolf. Answered for four of those people a question.

"Miss Granger why did you two adopt each other under magic." The headmaster asked.

"Well sir." The girl said at the end of second year I found out about life debts. and Moira being the shield maiden in wolf fur she is now decided because we were both lonely in the summer and while my home life is not as bad as Moira." The wolf gave snort what received her a glare from her magical sister.

"She found out that my parents force a tutor on me while they go on a holiday."

"Leaving me alone the first weeks of the holiday. Moira thought if it got worse she could protect me a bit by being my magical sibling.

The frowns that she saw on the faces of the adults where not nice.

Rahne gave a growl. While Meggan pulled Hermione in her lap.

Fudge nodded at this. "And both of you never attend the summer classes or use the summer post program for those that want to be capable working in both worlds?"

Hermione and Moira looked at the minister with question marks in their eyes.

The whine and the Hermione question were the same "what classes and programs."

Poppy Pomfrey gave a swish with her wand.

"Miss Potter we now can understand you. Could you maybe shine some light on your motives?"

The named shield maiden gave a snort. "They were happy costumers of the wannabee walrus. They bragged about her learning even in the summer and that they have to force you to go on a vacation." Hermione looked almost close to tears when she heard this revelation. Meggan started to softly stroke her hair. "Was she only a bragging subject?" Hermione thought "The could have had longer family vacation together. Slowly tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"they thought in first year there would also be given mundane subjects."

"when they found out it did not they were very angry."

"You should have listened to me Hermione when I said there was an teacher in the school for some mundane subjects."

The other girl gave the wolf a look.

"you said that Filch is an accomplished scholar."

"Well Miss Granger he is." Dumbledore interrupted.

Hermione eyes bulged

"My predecessor made it clear in his will. He found Mister Filch incompetent to teach here because he had never attended . While professor Binns specifically asked for him after he died that is also the reason why professor Binns is still teaching here after his dead. " the headmaster said.

"I could convince dr. Filch he could play the wretched caretaker secretly teaching students. "

This was news for everyone in the room

"He hold doctorates and masteries in many subjects." the headmaster continued.

History of magic and History having written the book when histories collide.

Archaeology various treatise over different digs where he was working.

Astronomy on both sides and is an expert in astrology. "Saying it can tell a lot of a culture." Is his most famous book.

A mastery of runes having written some excellent treatise about various scripts. If I remember correctly they were wonderful reads even trying to decrypt the parseltongue runic script.

Maths , anthimacy and various modern and ancient languages

While this are not his arts he keeps up with them

Cartography "Always useful if you want to know how to map your dig."

His word's not mine.

Divination. Having written the treatise "They spoke we divine"

"But Babbling and Vector always make fun of him." Hermione said. Forgetting her own problems for a moment looking as she was hit with a fish in the face.

Treating such a man like that was blasphemy for her.

"Headmaster I will take this up with the board and the department of education." Fudge said. "That a man of his calibre is not allowed to teach here is a scandal and forcing a ghost to hold on to see the instalment of his replacement is brutal. Forget that will this instant, next year this man is teaching the subject. Am I understood!"

The headmaster gave a pleased nod.

While the gobsmacked look on her adopted sister was funny Moira didn't dare to laugh. Angry Hermione was scary Hermione.

"Minister from which year are these programs given ?" Moira asked while .starting to shift back and seeking comfort in Rahne's lap.

"Usually from the second year miss Potter." Was his reply.

"It is regulated by the schoolboards of our nation.

The reason is that first year can be very hectic for young wizards and wizards while there cores are stabilizing from regulated magic." Answered the minister

"Then why was our year group not informed." Asked Moira

"That is a question the minister , headmaster and I also want to know." Amelia Bones said. "It's quit illegal to not inform students about the programs because many departments of the ministry of magic require them."

Both men nodded at her.

"We know from our government contact that the departments that work with your ministry require them to." Brian said.

Hermione placed her head against Meggan's shoulder and started to cry fully.

Her parents were right she would not make something of herself. She thought to herself

Meggan stroked her back. Making comforting noises to the girl.

"But why did I get a timeturner then? She cried.

A couple of shouts of "what sounded through the infirmary.

The three most political powerful people of magical Britain looked at each other and frowned this was not good. All three started to look grim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hospital wing P.O.V.**

Hermione's look of being scared and the reaction of the three adults raised Meggan her inner alarms. Hugging the girl Meggan tried to calm down.

"Hermione what is a time turner ?" Moira asked while looking confused.

Before Hermione could speak she was silenced by the minister.

The man looked frightened and angry at the same time.

"Miss Potter a time turner is an artefact to travel back in time forbidden to be used because it can create a temporal paradox an alternate timeline as the muggles would say." The minister looked livid at the bushy haired student.

The girl that had mentioned the time turner just snuggled further in Meggan's embrace crying.

"Cornelius, i think the girl was as fooled as we were." Madam Bones said.

" Miss Granger, where did you gain this artefact ?" The headmaster asked.

"Professor McGonagall." She replied The ministers eyebrows chose to hide beside his hair

"She knew a solution for me taking all the classes."

Dumbledore frowned taking all the classes was forbidden.

"Minerva why have you done this?" He asked al loud.

The summer program was there for a reason after all.

Time slowment was accepted because it did not age people.

That was one of the tings why the use of time turners was forbidden.

Because it could distort anyone's aging just by a spin.

Fudge was about to start foaming around his mouth Moira noted

Dumbledore was not far behind him it keeping his calm.

The only one that kept a cool head turned to the matron and asked to be allowed to use the floo.

After being given permission she contacted the men and women under her command.

Being given the reply that there would be two teams on their way she raised from before the floo. Turning to the recently arrived aurors in the room she spoke.

"Tonks you guard the receiving floo here. Kingsley secure the main exit,"

Both nodded at this command.

Dumbledore started to clear his throat. But he was cut off by the head of the Magical law enforcement.

"Forget it headmaster! For the moment your teachers are noted as compromised." Madame Bones snarled. Dumbledore blinked at this but nodded.

"Will all the teachers be interrogated? "He asked.

"Yes including your pet case sleeping over there ."was the reply. From the director of law enforcement.

At that moment the floo lighted up letting in the first team let by master auror Moody.

His team spread through the room getting in positions to be capable of having a shot on everyone.

Moody walked to the director.

"Bones what is going on?" His eye spinning wildly.

This type of calls made him paranoid. Well more than usual.

"A class 5 magical time object and a compromised teacher." Was the reply.

In reply she heard both Moody and Dawlish the head of the second team curse.

Normally both could barely agree.

She would have laughed but both cursing over something both agreed on.

Well she kept her mouth shot otherwise she could never keep the high ground over the two man, But this needed to be nipped in the bud.

"Moody, Apprehend McGonagall." She spoke.

The man stopped cursing in the middle of his tirade and looked at his commanding officer. Seeing the look on her face he gave his unit a signal to follow him.

"Dawlish secure the exits" The man gave a nod leading his team to follow Moody's one.

 **Minerva McGonagall P.O.V.**

It was a slow night for her of course the event that would be happening in the shrieking shack was big.

Hopefully miss Granger and mr Weasley would survive they were of good breeding stock, Potter while of good stock had to vanish. Black and Pettigrew well accidents happen in the calculations Lupin would take care of them.

Her master had commanded it.

Hearing a knock on her door she called enter.

The person entering made her gasp.

 **Moody P.O.V.**

Moody never liked being so paranoid. But sometimes his catchphrase would catch up with him

Minerva the girl he had a crush on before meeting Mandy.

Why would she give some child a time turner? He asked himself.

Knocking on the door he heard her answering call.

Stepping in her office stepping forward to let some of his team members in.

He looked at her.

"Minerva McGonagall you are hereby apprehended for interrogation." He said.

 **General P.O.V.**

"Well that gives a problem." Was the answer from the woman behind the desk laying down her quill. Seeing the men and women spread out in her office

"Please come quietly." Moody said

He shivered at the look she gave him it was not a look of fear. It was a predatory grin.

His shield was up in no time when he saw the desk being banished at him while the woman conjured knitting needles which she banished to the members of his team,

Only Vance beside him survived the assault unharmed. Checking over the other three aurors he found out he would be making the kind of visits he never liked.

McGonagall grinned before she changed in her animagus form and ran out of the room

Running through the castle she cursed her lesson plan.

Dodging the curses that where send her way by the aurors standing in the hallway.

Her former students were taught to well.

 **Filch and Flitwick P.O.V.**

The caretaker and the charms professor were having a late night stroll through the castle. Both were in good spirits.

While the professor was a charms master and a master duellist he was also well versed in other subjects. When he found out that the caretaker was a fellow scholar he sought the man out and found the sort of companionship he missed with his fellow educators wich would surprise many of his students. But in his eyes they were friends

Chatting about one of the newest breakdowns of the lumos charms relaxed both men immensely.

Argus was happy chatting with the charms professor while charms was not his thing anthimacy was. Walking to the grand door of the castle they were met by an auror.

"Sorry professor." The man started to speak meanwhile ignoring the caretaker.

"Yes". The small man answered while frowning at the behaviour of his former student.

"Please return to your rooms sir, everyone is asked to return his or her rooms."

The man said.

Looking at Argus he nodded. They would continue their talk later.

Both started to walk to their quarters. Until they heard a scream.

Both turned back and ran to the main entrance

Seeing Minerva duelling the auror made them gasp.

But the use of the dark arts by the deputy Headmaster was even more shocking.

Flitwick before thinking sprang in front of the auror starting to duel the woman.

His style might be charms based but he hoped that he could slow her down and stop her.

 **McGonagall. P.O.V.**

Minerva raged inside fighting against that insolent creature **.** He should know his betters and step aside. But no he chose to defy her. She who had hoodwinked Dumbledore for decades.

But that reject was besting her. This would not do.

Being drenched and nearly frozen was a nightmare she hated being cold.

Sending a couple of hexes and curses his way she never saw the helmet of one of the harnesses come down on her head. Putting her in the land of Morpheus.

 **Filch and Flitwick P.O.V.**

Filch having knocked out the woman looked at the small statured professor.

"Are you all right professor Flitwick." He asked.

The other man nodded panting.

He had not been in a fight for years and it showed.

Too much comfort and little work. Well he would solve that.

"Tie up that woman and call for the aurors we need reinforcements "

Argus filch nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione was entering her dorm seeing all her roommates where there.

"Hello everyone." She said. Being afraid what would be the reaction about Moira.

She got some greetings. While she was one of the girls she did not fit in one of their cliques.

While most got back to their the things they were doing Lavender and Fay kept an interest in her.

Hermione started:" We found out that Harry is a girl."

The entire dorm was full of shouts.

"Now way." From Sally Ann.

"Poor bugger living with boys." Was the response of Fay.

Parvati ran in to her cubicle and jumped on her bed drawing the curtains.. Surprising many of them except Lavender.

"Just give her a while." The blond girl said. "She saw Harry as a potential boyfriend." The other girls nodded.

"She will not be the only one." was the reply of Hermione thinking of a certain redhead.

Lavender said "so we will have a new sister for the next week and years."

Hermione nodded:" Moira is very confused about it." "But she takes it in strides."

Fay replied.:" Well I know a term for that. Girl power." She yelled

The remaining girls glared at her

The response of "Me and my motor mouth." Received some chuckles. Bur Fay groaned because the glares she received from Hermione and Lavender were as chilling as the winds in the artic.

"Well she will have all the information on the boy dorms girls" Sally Ann while she giggled.

 **Parvati P.O.V."**

Finally she found a boy that she maybe could love and some idiot turned him in a she. How wonderful.

While she preferred her own gender. She knew that most of her family including her sister would not accept that.

But Harry had been so soft almost feminine. She had hoped that she could built a future with him. But recent events lead against it. She shivered

This would lead in to that betrothal contract. Forcing her to please a man that would not please her. She sat om her bed giving her pillow a hug.

Would Harriet want one that was cast out? She asked herself.

She heard knocking on the wood of her bed.

"Parvati, are you all right?" she heard her best friend asking.

"I Am okay Lavender thanks for asking." She replied.

 **Chasers P.O.V.**

Katie hearing the talk from the bedroom alerted her team mates.

"Harry was a she under a glamour." She yelled entering the dorm of her fellow chasers.

Both raised an eyebrow." You are sure?" was the unspoken question.

"I heard Hermione and her roommates talk about it." Katie said.

"Snooping around again little one?" Angelina said. Katie being the youngest of the chasers was always called little one.

Katie blushed and stared at the floor. Her teammates knew that she loved to gossip quite a bit.

"If this is one of his adventures again. We will have a long talk with our seeker. And if what the little one said Harry can't hide in the boy's dorm anymore." Alicia said. The other chasers nodded in agreement.

 **Hospital wing P.O.V.**

Lying in her bed Moira felt a shiver going over her back. She knew that their where people talking about her. The wicked witch of the hospital wing had decided that Hermione could go but she had to stay. At least Ron was here

The promised mouthwash had not been pleasant either

Her mom and the rest of the people had left.

Rahne had not been happy to leave. If her birthmother had her way she had gone with her. Even growling at the headmaster. Dumbledore taking this in stride reminded Rahne that term was not yet over. Moira giggled at that memory. The headmaster had done this with his usual style and twinkling eyes. Rahne wolfing out didn't face him at all.

Moira felt it strange to think of her by this name. She always had been Harry.

But now she was a girl. Well that was strange to.

Headmaster Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey could not read the magical signature that had placed a glamour neither could madam Bones.

Madam Bones and minister Fudge had promised a swift trial for Black.

Well she hoped he get his freedom soon twelve years innocent in prison was doable but in Azkeban. She shivered at the thought, Dementors as guards was just plain evil.

"Harry." She heard a whispered call. From the bed beside her.

"Ron." not wanting to sound like Hermione." It is Moira now."

"Sorry." Was the reply. Ron continued. "How are you feeling having a parent again?"

Moira thought about that for a moment.

"With a bit of luck I don't have return to the Dursley's again. But having a parent scares me a lot."

"having a parent is both wonderful and frustrating." Was his reply.

"Why." She asked.

"Parents are wonderful most of the time except when you are in trouble" he replied." giving her a grin. Following up with another question.

"Moira could you give me and your fellow former dorm mates some info about the girls."

The look he received was artic.

"I don't tattle or gossip Ron. She replied while giving him a glare.

Ron grinned at the glare

"Moira you are such a girl."

"Well I am a girl now."

"I have noticed that." He said while Moira gave an eye roll.

Ron chuckled while the package might have changed it was still his best friend.

With his luck his best friends would team up forcing him to do better.

The shiver running over his back was not comforting.

"Girls." He sighed.

"Wat did you say Ron?" the youngest Weasley male gulped.

His thoughts after that were.

"O Bugger."

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

Well bugger it Rahne thought.

Because term did not had ended and she didn't have guardianship she was not permitted to take out her child.

The growling at the headmaster did not help either. He had smiled at her and told her to mind her manners. Embarrassing her.

Her entire team and the people from her daughters school had laughed at her. for that remark.

Well to them it might be a joke. For her it was not. Cub first the rest later.

"Rahne it was just a joke." Kurt said. Looking worried.

Rahne gave him a glare.

"For you maybe" she replied getting out of her chair after checking somethings on the computer." I am out for a few days" she said. Walking away.

"Rahne wait" Kurt shouted. She ignored him.

Her cub was not a joke to her. She walked to her room and packed a bag.

Walking with the bag slung over her shoulder she walked to the lab her mother was working in. Lady Moira was doing some experiments.

Rahne hugged her from behind.

Lady Moira gave a smile at the hug and leaned in to it.

"What are you up to lass?"

"Giving little Moira a home."

Lady Moira gave her kiss on the cheek having heard the story "Good luck lass."

 **A.N,**

Pairings are not yet decided for both Rahne and Little Moira.


	12. Chapter 12

**Work of fun and fanfiction and butchering English**

 **Kurt P.O.V.**

Kurt sat in his room thinking about the disappearance of Rahne.

The normal calm but sometimes raging Rahne.

That Rahne had left for personal reasons gave a big hint into what she would be doing. Picking up the phone he made a call.

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

Rahne arrived on the main land and walked to the train station.

Buying a ticket for London she sat down waiting.

She knew who Brian's and Meggan's barrister was. He could help her of course

But first she needed evidence.

The talks with her daughter had mentioned a place called Little Whining.

Well that would be her first point of investigation.

Stepping on the train she laid down on a bench letting sleep catch her.

 **Little Moira P.O.V.**

Having received some spare clothes of her birthmother that where magic proof and did not rip while shifting was nice except one part and the explanation of how to put it on.. Her complaints about why she could not wear her old clothes because they had shifted with her was nipped in the bud. Female students always should look their proper best. The brush through her hair was also a nightmare. The reminder to keep her knees together or her legs crossed made her blush. Leaving a very amused matron and a grumbling Moira.

Her clothes being made in a couple of uniforms and underwear where sent to her new dorm.

Moira hoped the girls would not be to mad at her.

She never had been tall for a boy or a girl well there was puberty for was it not? His living style with his relatives was also not good for a healthy live.

Why Pomprey could not release her a day later it being a Saturday and a day without lessons she did not know. She had study hall first, she was happy about that maybe she could find an excuse to go to her dorm or the hospital wing .But for now she would be the exhibit in the great hall.

Walking through the hall she sighed.

 **Great hall P.O.V.**

After the announcement of his head of house Draco was having a ball.

With this information his father would be back on the board again.

And with the Malfoy luck Snape would replace the old fossil.

A few well spoken words would convince that both the head of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw where not good enough for being the head of an institution like Hogwarts And who would give a Hufflepuff that kind of job. Not a proper person. Draco was already dreaming of the new school regime.

"This has gone too far." he crowed "Hiring a werewolf as a teacher. Everyone knows that they are good for nothing only for the hunt of them being put down,

That most of the house tables occupants gave him a glare including a large group of his own Draco missed.

"When my father will be reinstated on the board there will be a house cleaning." He spoke loudly." Everything not wanted shall be gone."

Looking at the staff table he saw the scowl of his head of house and the twinkling eyes of the soon to be gone headmaster.

 **A moment before Draco's speech.**

Softly Moira walked in to the great hall. Cussing about a certain matrons attitude of staying in a safe environment.

"Moira you have to face the music sometime dear." The matron had said,

"Yeah right." She thought.

Entering the hall at the moment that Snape made his announcement.

Why that bugger was released before her was a unsolved mystery.

She heard the gasps through the hall and she frowned.

Lupin had taken every precaution he could think over had his job even reported to the D.M.L.E. and they had approved of him.

And this greasy jerk just got on his soapbox and proclaimed him a danger to the school.

The man that called for the help of a convict to restrain him. Snape has always been biased in her book but this was taking the crown. She softly started to growl.

This was not noted by anyone in the great hall

She heard Draco talk about reforms for the better.

His type of better she snorted at that. That would be making it a disgrace

"My father knowing Lupin even taught me how to defend against wolves and werewolves. I am not terrified of everything." He boldly exclaimed.

Seeing the twins planning a prank she shook her head and put a finger to her lips. The twins frowned at this not knowing the girl. They were pulled back in their seats by the chasers and bot received very wicked grins from the girls.

"How Griffindor."Moira thought. Walking to the Slytherin table and slowly shifting to her wolf form.

Malfoy sitting at the end of the bench never saw her stalking to him. She sat behind him and took a breath given for the first time in her a live a howl.

The effect was marvellous by some sort of accidental magic Malfoy ended up in the rafters.

All tables in the great hall laughed.

"Well on a further note," the headmaster spoke. "one of our students developed a mutation for the magical born under us I will explain."

The hall went silent this was new.

"What I learnt about this comes from the group that came to investigate last evening."

"Mutations are abilities were someone is born with outside of magic. The can as I understand sometimes interfere with gift of magic but that is just the type of the magic and the mutation. As you can see miss Potter here can change in a wolf according to the team leader of the investigating team that came here she is not lycanthropic in the disease sense." His eyes twinkled after that.

"But her singing leaves something lacking."

Most of the great hall rolled their eyes at the last statement.

Walking to the lion's table she jumped on the bench between Hermione and Angelina. Shifting back to human form she gave both a smile.

Reaching for a steak she was stopped by Angelina.

"Little one. We are going to have a long talk." Angelina glared strict at her with the fellow chasers and Hermione giving their own glares.

"When my father hears about this." Sounded from the rafters.

The response from the rest of the occupants including the Slytherins was laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Work of fanfiction and butchering English.**

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

Arriving in London on a train was in Rahne's opinion an experience.

Her senses made it much noise that was not heard by normal humans a problem.

After getting instructions to reach the bus station from an elderly man manning a kiosk she walked there looking over the leaving times and the destinations.

Sitting down on a bench waiting for the bus she leafed through the prints she made.

"Harry Potter " the picture she saw did remind her more of James.

What she knew of magic wat was not much she knew this was no easy illusion.

Letting everyone forget that a boy is really a girl is heavy work.

She frowned at this she rather would have Daytripper or Magick with her at the moment they were the experts on this subject.

She sighed. Bringing her lass home would be hard.

Evidence first she reminded herself or a signing over of guardianship.

She had found a bed and breakfast in Little Whining. It was nothing fancy but it suited her needs. The owners an elderly couple where happy to have her.

Sitting at the kitchen table going through all the papers she had, she was trying to find answers.

The print of Harry on top. But the rest she had was going to be a mystery.

His files stopped two years back according to director Bones. They should have been started on the magical side starting his first year and in second year she should have started the summer program. This was an alarm. What she understood about the summer program was that it was tough even under time dilation the slowing of time teaching in a week a year of school work or more.

Her daughter would face hardships to reach the level of her peers.

But she had faith in her lass and her friends getting there,

 **Amelia Bones P.O.V.**

It was a hectic day for the DMLE even more hectic were the investigations from Hogwarts. An investigation involving a time turner an item forbidden for

centuries. Had her riled up.

The disappearance from Minerva Macgonagall did not help either.

Who was the former professor working for?

She frowned the start of an investigation always was not nicely cut.

But this was a mesh.

She had checked on Grindewald and he was still in his cell.

For the moment there were no other suspects.

She took her monocle off and started to clean it. Being frustrated about it.

"But who was the master of Macgonagall?" She asked herself.

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

The evening before had led to some results.

The owners of the bed and breakfast had recognised her child from the pictures.

This lead her investigations to a street that made the term cookie cutter houses feel inferior. Rahne thought she was in the heaven for people that loved to keep up appearances. Walking down the street she saw a fat man kiss his wife while taking his golf clubs to his car.

Seeing him drive away she started to walk down the street.

Well her luck ran out finding the house she sought was the one with the leaving man.

Walking up to the door and ringing the bell was the first step. Waiting for an person opening the door felt like an eternity.

The woman opening the door looked a bit like Lily.

Good day ma'am, Rahne Sinclair from Excalibur she said. " We were asked to investigate a possible manifesting mutant." She said giving the woman a smile.

"A young boy named Harry Potter." Petunia looked confused.

Petunia said." Well the last name reminds me of my brother in law. His name was James Potter but the only Potter living here is my cousin Moira."

Rahne groaned inside of herself. There was more at stake here,

"Ma'am can I see her room?" She asked

Petunia led her inside opening a door to a cupboard.

"This was his first room." She said with a sniff.

Rahne looked inside it and smelled the dried blood and saw the sing hanging on the wall "Harry's room."

Rahne turned to the woman. "And her other rooms?" She asked.

"Follow me please." Was the response.

Following the woman up to the stairs she was led in a bedroom full with broken toys and a broken bed. Rahne noticed no keep sakes around the room.

"Miss Dursley why are there no keep sakes from the girl in this room?" She asked.

Petunia frowned at this. "I don't know." She admitted looking confused.

Walking back downstairs. She followed the woman in to the kitchen and accepted a cup of tea.

After a few moments Rahne started to talk.

"Miss Dursley, I have to get some of my magical expert colleagues on this."

"Freaks." Petunia bristled . Rahne nodded.

"Unfortunately this is the law Mrs. Dursley.: she said. Petunia nodded looking like she ate a lemon.

Standing up she offered her hand to Mrs. Dursley wo took it with a frown." I will be in touch." Rahne said. Petunia nodded at this. Accepting the card Rahne gave her.

Rahne leaving the house and walking away was filled with questions.

This was big she thought.

 **Little Moira P.O.V.**

Moira was not happy being dragged to the Gryffindor girls dorms

Maybe she should take professor Trelwaney a bit more serious.

Looking at her best friend and her sisters from the team was scary.

All looked at her in disappointment. Very big disappointment.

She looked at Hermione and grabbed her and enjoyed the yelp she gave.

"Moira what are you doing?" Hermione yelled

"Shared pain is only half for both of us." Giving the girl sitting in her lap an impish grin.

"Well both of you can dream about that." Alicia said.

Both third years gasped at the answer they received.

But the tong lashing they received turned them in two very subdued girls.

"The next time this sort of things happen you will go to either a staff member or a prefect or one of the heads," Angelina growled at the two girls.

"If you can't find them or they will not listen to you both of you come to us." Alicia said glaring at them.

"Are we clear girls?" Katie asked

Both girls nodded. Looking to the ground.

"Ok." Angelina said "Moria if you have any questions about being a girl come to us please." Moira nodded an agreement.

"Can Hermione come to?" She asked in a small fearfully at the chasers leader

"Of course she can come." Angelina said. giving them both a smile.

The three chasers took the two girls in a group hug.

Hermione and Moira looked at each other and unspoken made a vow to never piss of this trio again.

 **Minerva Macgonagall P.O.V.**

Being knocked out by someone was not a pleasant experience.

She was cursing her capturers.

They would bow for her master.

She the greatest of his knights would get vengeance.

Receiving a tray with food she saw a syringe lying beside the food.

Looking at the guard that delivered her food she glared.

The guard smiled. "Sorry milady but our lord wants to keep in the shadows.

Minerva looked shocked.

The guard chuckled at her." You forget milady when a woman has done her duty she is expandable. Just like you." Minerva glared at the guard

Her master had left her and forget a part of the universe. "She should have listened to her parents." She frowned thinking about her situation.

"Well prof be a good woman and take your medicine" he told the woman behind bars. The woman looked at him and took up the syringe. From the plate kicking it away the guard smiled.

"I thought you would take your sacrifice with honour woman." The guard laughed." The ex-professor glared at the man.

"Having a last meal maybe even sucking someone of." he gloated stepping to the bars he never saw the syringe going to his neck. His gasps when the poison entered his blood stream. When the man had come to her about rebuilding the magical society she believed him. She had been one of his most devoted followers and this was her payment. Minerva Macgonagall gave an oath at that moment she would pay him back Because like the saying said nothing is worse like a women scorned. Picking up the key's and the guards wand she left Azkeban. Well her "Master" should start looking over his shoulder. It was a starting of the hunting season.


	14. Chapter 14

**Still a work of fanfiction.**

 **Little moira P.O.V.**

After the lecture they had received Moira and Hermione walked in their dorm,

A new bed was placed in a corner. A trunk with Moira on it before it,

Looking at Hermione she received a grin,

Moira was happy with the gesture opening the trunk she found a pair of pyjamas and took them out being pointed to the loo by Hermione.

While everything was new much stayed the same.

Walking to the loo she walked in to Parvati.

Seeing the look on the girls face confused her.

Seeing the girl run to her bed confused her more.

The body might be a girl.

But the mind was still a boy.

What did she do wrong?.

Seeing Parvati hide on her bed confused her.

"Girls" She thought.

Well she thought I should get used to it i am one now.

But Parvati's behaviour was still confusing.

Having finished her absolutions she walked to her new bed.

Getting under the covers she looked at her roommates beds and smiled seeing her friend fast at sleep.

Looking around she saw all her new dorm mates fast asleep. The only one with closed curtains was Parvati. And this confused the new girl.

 **Rahne P.O.V.**

Searching for evidence was never her strong suit. But this was ridicules.

That even the former guardians forgot Harry and remembered Moira raised alarms,. How she wished one of her magical colleagues was here.

This was a different thing there was more going on,

Sitting in her room she questioned herself.

Cursing under her breath she went over the facts she knew

If lady Moira had heard her, her mouth would be as soapy as her daughter.

After she shifted back.

Moira had lived as Harry for twelve years

Moira as Harry had been abused and nobody noticed.

That reeked of magic like Magick and Daytripper would say the wrong type.

Rahne growled. There was more to this mystery.

And she did not like it. This was the part why she found magic evil.

But for Moira she would soldier on.

 **General P.O.V.**

Waking up was a nice surprise leaving the bed and entering the loo was not.

Seeing Parvati being morose was not a welcome sight in the morning.

Parvati stepped aside looking down.

"Sorry Harry." She said.

"it's Moira and don't be sorry." was the reply of the new girl.

The Indian girl nodded.

"I am as weirded out as you." Was the response of the redhead.

If you only knew the raven haired girl thoughts while stepping in the shower making it a very could one to calm her feelings and emotions that were at war.

After all had woken up and did their absolutions they went down together and met up with the boy's.

"Harriet mate how you got this snoring monster up we never know." Dean said.

"Boy's it is Moira now ok and Glaciem augmenti works great." Ron grumbled while the boy's laughed.

Hermione grinned :" Let me show you the movements." Everyone in their group beside Moira and Ron nodded eagerly both stepping without notice behind their bushy haired friend. Making the movements for the basic augmenti charm Glaciem augmenti maximus spraying the entire group watching her intently with freezing water. Receiving yells from the group and laughter from the rest of the rooms. She pulled both of them out of the common room. Laughing while running to the great hall. Hearing the threats and cursing from their year mates.

Moira and Ron looked at each other and smiled. They had created a monster.

A pranking Hermione. Remembering Harry's first time asking for help waking Ron up And getting laughed at not knowing a drying or warming charm when entering the common room.

"Hermione, That one stay's a classic." Ron said sending the trio in a round of laughter again. Entering the hall the thrio sat with the twins that raised their eyebrows at their behaviour. Sending Moira and Hermione again in a fit of giggles.

The chasers that had just arrived explained the story and it left the twins in stitches. Giving Hermione a thumbs up and telling her that she was allowed to look at the anthimacy for their new project some time.

A perfect pest repellent they told her. Being torn being offended and learning something new her love for learning won out. Said girls friends looked at each other. Moira mouthed to Ron "a Monster." Left them and the chasers who saw the mouthed word in stitches again. Getting a confused look from the other three.

After this the trio was happy that they cast heating charms around them because the water never that their dorm mates send. their way never hit them. That one was a banishing charm that not intentionally hit a said black robed professor was not intentionally it was meant for a certain white haired fellow student. Was not taken to kindly from said teacher taking fifty points of Gryffindor.

After study hall they had charms and where complimented by their professor for four good charms. Giving Gryffindor fifteen points.

The lecture they received was of the use of common charms in unconventional means.

Using the Glaciem augemti to make an ice ring was an example that the professor demonstrated.

Seeing the man ice skate around them over an ice ring was very entertaining.

Their homework for this class for the summer was to take three charms and think about using them in different ways and how to adjust them for this task.

After lunch was transfiguration and the class was a test of the theory the learned this year. Next week being the exams. The summer homework being a treatise about using transfiguration in different way's

After this The Gryffindors had herbiology with the puffs.

Moira was busy repotting the plant she was given.

Looking up she saw some boy's looking at her

"Boy's!" sounded a stern teachers voice "Manners."

This made for an very embarrassing moment.

Hermione patted her hand. "you will get used to it."

"Boy's" Grumbled Moira this made the girls around her laugh.

Susan Bones laughed and whispered "Not even twenty four hours a girl and you get a clue why many of us thought of you as perfect boyfriend material."

Moira blushed at that remark. Susan patted her hand and said "it's going to be ok."

the girls from both houses walked back together to the castle chatting with each other catching up and teasing the new girl. When they arrived by the entry of the castle the group split up and went to clean up for dinner.

Dinner was a lively affair as always. The sound of heavy studying in the common room was not. Usually was it a loud and boisterous place. But know you heard the turning of pages and quiet asked questions and answers. It was the silence for the storm that was called exams.


	15. Chapter 15

**Work of fanfiction and butchering English**

 **Ministry P.O.V.**

While the last week of the year was starting a various people from departments where testing students at the various schools.

Two people were on the warpath albeit quietly having sworn the personnel that had been at the school to silence.

The first step of those people had been looking for the involved children records.

For Hermione it was straightforward. A good first introduction was said a proper standing witch to be. Family would take care of the other education.

Muggle guardian(s). Edward and Diana Granger (parents)

Magical guardian(s) not registered. (this places the head of house of her Hogwarts house in Loco parentis)

This made them frown. This was wording from someone visiting an existing magical household. No mentioning of the papers that had to be signed for a muggle born or raised person.

Moira Dorea Potter or sometimes known as Harry James Potter was even more. Got an introduction from a family friend and got only the basic supplies.

Guardian Sirius Black (fugitive) placed by family members awaiting trial.

Mundane guardian(s) not registered. (this places the ministry in Loco parentis)

No case manager mentioned.

Fudge frowned at the things he and Amelia missed.

Where were the heritage tests and former school results

The medical reports that had to be made two year before going to one of the magical schools and the first visit report stank of an motive not good for both children. Not mentioning the missing of the summer school programs.

Reaching in to the bottom drawer of his desk he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses pouring in both a generous amount. Giving one to the head of the magical law enforcement. She nodded her thanks.

"I have never seen so a mess working in the records department." He said sipping from his glass

The woman in front of him nodded.

"Such reports would raise alerts if my people made them." Was her response while looking in her glass as if she was looking for answers.

"Amelia have you a trial date for the trial of Black and Pettigrew?"

First wizgamot session after the holiday's until then they are detained in a secret place. After the escape of Macgonagoll. I did not want to take chances"

He nodded." Need to know for now. We will use vows." The director nodded.

"I have contacted the magical child welfare about Potter and Mellissa assured me they would go through all the records since Minerva has been their head of house. Their under the same vows as the prisoners guards."

Fudge nodded Bones and Weststreet where while political quite capable were a political in their jobs. Both had been at his throat sometimes for various reasons.

"Dumbledore is handling the school for now and asked the dowager of Longbottom to be his stand in for the position of Chief and asked Floris van Rosemund of the Netherlands to stand in for him as chief of the ICW.

Fudge nodded. Both were good choices

Both stand by their principles Augusta was a hard but fair woman leaning to the grey of the light

Floris was known to be a light hard liner in his thinking's but open minded.

"What about Albus himself?" he asked.

"He contacted some old friends that will go through his mind over the summer. He will stay on till the holidays." Was her reply "He wants to await the treatment and asked that if possible Griselda Marchbanks could stand in for him if the treatment went longer."

Continuing she spoke "He asked to speak with the unspeakable's first and asked that we both are witness to it And after the treatment another come together"

Cornelius Fudge found a headache coming up.

Hating his tendency to go to the muggle movies with his wife at the moment he said: "At this moments Amelia it's for them with vows only." The woman gave a nod,

 **Privet Drive Surrey P.O.V.**

Rahne walked from number four frowning.

The apathy of the sister of Lily baffled her. That she showed her the cupboard and rooms without remorse. It was like she was being played by an empath.

Telepaths usual where not this sloppy. The reaction on calling in her teammates made some things clear. This was a mess.

Walking down the street she walked in some one.

An elderly woman that was holding a bag full of cat food. The woman fell back and the bag ripped making the cans spray over the sidewalk.

Rahne helped the woman up apologising.

The woman waved it of picking up the cans.

Rahne started picking up cans to and offered to help her home.

The woman named Figg call me Arabella accepted that.

Walking to the house the woman lived the woman chatted whole heartily about her cats. Rahne nodded and gave answer at the right points. Holding the bag while the elderly lady opened the door. Letting Rahne in and leading her to the kitchen. Looking through the hall she spotted a photo of Moira.

"Arabella?"

"Yes miss."

"Is there something wrong with that picture." Pointing at the one with her daughter in it.

Arrabella Figg looked at the picture and frowned and gasped.

Harry was replaced by a younger version of the woman carrying her bag.

Dashing to the living room she took a key out of her pocket and opened a drawer she vowed never to open again pulling a cloth from the revolver her husband had carried while in the army. Checking the ammo she pulled the hammer back, walking to the fire she threw some floo powder in.

"Albus I am compromised." She spoke through the floo.

Rahne not being worried was stacking the food cans on the table

Walking in to the lady was here fault.

Maybe she had been to quick with pointing at the photo of her daughter.

But it might bring some answers. The cat lady was nice to her.

 **Hogwarts Headmaster office P.O.V.**

The end of term paperwork was always a big load.

And this year was no exception.

The biggest mess was that he had no deputy anymore.

After being checked by Poppy he was confined to his rooms.

Poppy had been furious at herself after finding out he had been confounded for so long even calling in reinforcements from St. Mungo's. Those had checked the matron over first. Finding some obscure spells.

After this Severus had been dragged back to the hospital by the matron and checked for any compulsion or potion she could find. The results were not good.

Severus would be spending time in St. Mungo's.

His reaction on this was not good. Blaming the adoptive child of his best friend and that werewolf.

Albus was not happy with this.

Remus was an excellent teacher. But the message from the board members was to fire him for being a danger to the students.

Albus saw this only as a public opinion not listening to their children or grandchildren about the man's teaching ability.

He hoped his old mentor and his wife could help him.

While not disregarding the people of St. Mungo's.

He had a few to many secrets in his head.

Hearing the floo activated he looked at the fireplace.

Hearing the voice of Arabella he stood up and walked to the floo.

Having a good idea who was the compromising person. But to be sure he would go.

 **Arabella Figg's house.**

Rahne was done with stacking the cans on the table not knowing where they needed to go.

The woman had said that she needed the bathroom and ran off so she sat down at one of the kitchen chairs waiting.

"who are you?" came the voice of the woman behind her

Rahne standing up and turning around looked in the barrel of a well maintained revolver. The look in the ladies eye was hard.

"Rahne Sinclair of Excalibur." Was Rahne's answer.

Wat is your interest in Harry Potter?" The woman barked.

"She is my child by birth." Arabella gasped at that.

"But he is a boy?" She said

"Accio revolver." Sounded from the living room door.

The revolver flew out of Arabella's hand.

Both women's looked to the living room door seeing the old headmaster stand in it. Holding the revolver by the barrel.

"Arabella could you make some tea please and I and miss Sinclair will explain everything." Albus asked

 **A.N.**

 **I am looking for a beta at the moment if you have any interest pm me please. And yes a bit more serious chapter as always I take ideas for fun scenes. If I can make them funny I will do them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **Arabella Figgs home P.O.V.**

Having been released of her weapon Arabella looked at Albus.

The tea he asked for be dammed Harry was important to her.

Looking at the man she saw him looking at the redheaded woman

Talking to her. "Rahne calm yourself please." He said

Arabella snorted

The girl looked like herself when talking about the Dursley's

Pissed off while smiling.

Rahne was happy that a certain weapon was not pointed at her

Looking at the woman she helped she saw anger.

Looking at the man that headed her daughters school she saw disappointment.

"miss Sinclair. I hoped that you would let me do the work."

Sitting down with the two women and receiving glares that could freeze the sun was not in his agenda

Rahne was glaring at the headmaster that claimed guardianship over her cub .

Albus sat on his chair smiling serenely at them.

Arabella understanding the woman grinned.

Rahne while glaring at the headmaster almost destroyed a part of the kitchen table.

"Arabella miss Sinclair is the birthmother of Harry now known as Moira," Albus started The squib woman nodded at this having seen the changed photograph.

"what happened?" She asked.

Some obscure magic was cancelled when the mother met her child." The ancient wizard said "and it confuses me still."

Rahne nodded along.

"Petunia showed me all her bedrooms and forgot that Moira had been Harry."

Glaring at Dumbledore she spoke "One was a cupboard."

Arabella gasped at this piece of information.

Albus seemed to age to his true age. sagging in his chair

Arabella started sobbing. "I told you Albus."

The man nodded solemnly." You did but at the time I was confunded by a close friend. Minerva was not what she appeared to be"

Arabella gasped at this revelation. Having known the woman as one of Albus closest confidants.

Looking at the other woman sitting at her kitchen table she saw anger.

"Dumbledore, Moira is not returning to that place. Furthermore some of my colleagues are going to check that house for any magic."

"A wise decision I am considered compromised at the moment." Conjuring a glass of water he took a sip. Continuing "I have an appointment with the department of mysteries to check for magic cast on me and after that with some old friends that will go through my mind."

Both women nodded at that.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair. I will arrange the reading of the will from the Potters it was sealed by Bagnold but she died recently if I am not mistaken there is a list of guardians.

Rahne nodded at that. The will would also mention that she and Moira would have regular contact. It would not be the home bringing she hoped for but her cub would be safe.

Walking to the fireplace and bidding both women goodbye the ancient wizard disappeared in green flames.

Arabella turned to Rahne after locking up her revolver.

"Cup of tea dear." She asked Rahne nodded an agreement.

Taking a photo album out of one the drawers of her coffee table.

"It is not much but this are all the pictures I took from our girl."

"Our girl."

Arabella laughed at the unasked question.

"I was more of a parent then Vernon and Petunia for her."

Pouring the tea she saw Rahne being engrossed in all the secretly taken pictures and copies of school pictures.

At that moment she saw the resemblances between mother and child.

Because they could both look so innocent and lose their camouflage when being engrossed in something.

Sitting beside the younger woman and taking the album from here she laughed seeing a very embarrassing picture of a two years old Moira.

Rahne looked at the other woman that had taken the album from her.

Arabella grinned at her "Let me tell you about Moira and her maple syrup adventure." " Arabella laughed at the look Rahne gave her when she started the tale. Like mother like daughter. She thought.

" **Hogwarts P.O.V."**

Having a break between exams Moira had a bad feeling

Like someone was telling stories about her.

Walking to the great hall for lunch she hoped it was just a bad feeling

Snorting to herself She was Moira Potter a bad feeling usually ended in a very dangerous adventure. She and a certain smuggler both knew the feeling.

The exams where not too bad. Happy that she had taken self-study in runes and muggle study both went well and anthimacy was not her thing but she had not been confident in taking the exams. Give me languages every time over maths. This summer would be heavy for both her best friend and her.

She had asked Ron about the summer program.

Her best male friend had cussed up a storm.

Her best female friend had told him to watch his language that had made him blush. A couple in the making was her guess.

She learned that the first two years where mandatory. Her friend had been confused why he never had mentioned it to her or Hermiobne.

Well like she said I got a bad feeling about this

While stopping at one of the bathrooms. She walked in to a Ravenclaw girl.

"Sorry." She said

"It's ok." was the .reply from the girl.

Doing her business and being happy for the lessons that the matron had given her she was stopped by the girl from the house of the ravens.

Being pushed back in the bathroom by said girl.

She was surprised with the glare she received.

She recognised the girl in front of her as the sister of her dorm mate Padma Patil.

"Stay away from my sister." The girl growled leaving the bathroom

"Huh." Was the response of a confused Moira.

Even if she was one of them now she could write a book at not understanding them.

Being confusing must run in that family she concluded.

 **Albus Dumbledore P.O.V.**

Having contacted both Augusta and van Rosemundt and having their agreement in taking the positions in his place was good.

His last act as chief warlock would be unsealing the Potters will.

He could not grant miss Sinclair custody outright so he hoped she was on the top of the list. In a case of emergency like not having control of her shifting he could get her emergency guardianship her being a mutant with the same abilities.

But Moira even recently manifested had good control.

He looked at the decanter standing at a shelf standing up he reached for it

A certain phoenix's song almost stopped him

Taking the decanter and taking two glasses from a cupboard

He filled both glasses generously

"Fawkes We must part this summer but please stand guard over the school."

The familiar of Salazar Slytherin nodded. As his familiar had asked he would guard the school. Drinking from the glass he looked at the man that poured him the drink

Gone was the merry headmaster replaced by the old warrior he was.

Fawkes tried to cheer him up by singing.

The old man gave the phoenix a sad smile.

"Some things even your singing can't cure old friend." Downing his glass.

A storm was coming Dumbledore picked up his glass and threw it to the wall.

"War. How do I loathe you." The wizened wizard and the phoenix sat in amiable silence knowing that this would be one of the last times they would enjoy this together.

But the tears from Fawkes eyes told about his feelings about staying behind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Still Fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **Little Whining P.O.V.**

Leaving the house of the elderly squib waving at the woman standing in the door. Smiling about the hours she spent with her new ally and friend.

Arabella had promised to make a copy of the album for her. She had promised her a copy of her own little album.

Walking down the street to a local pub to get dinner she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw some faces while not unwelcome was a bit of irritation. The couple that walked to her where a man wearing a suit with black hair smoking a cigarette and a brown haired woman.

"Pete, Kitty." She greeted the pair

"So when would you tell us that you have a kid Rahne?" Kitty asked in an excited voice.

"Calm down luve." The man knows as Pete Wisdom said to the woman beside him his eyes sparkling at his lover.

Rahne found them always one of the strangest couples.

"Just found her back Kitty she was born before I became a New mutant."

The couple gasped at the answers.

Pete face took on a hard grim look. Kitty put her hand for her mouth.

"Did anyone in the group knew about her? Kitty asked.

Rahne shook her head. "Not even the professor."

Pete nodded at that relatives could always be used against you.

Looking at his lady love he saw her connecting the dots.

"The little album you always hid when one entered your room."

The few pictures and letters I had from her adoptive parents before they went in hiding." Rahne said. "Come I want to eat she said walking to the pub and I will explain this further. The others nodded and followed their teammate.

Walking in to the pub and placed their orders taking a seat at an table in a corner.

When the meals arrived Rahne explained everything what happened.

Both her tablemates listened intense to her retelling of the last four days.

After desserts and having received a round of drinks. They returned to their conversation.

This stinks of a dark lord summed Pete Wisdom up

Rahne and Kitty both raised an eye at him.

"I am talked in." He explained " my sister is a wand waver."

His tablemates nodded at his answers.

"She works for their spook division. I can contact her if she knows something"

Rahne nodded that might be a wise decision."

Paying and leaving the pub tomorrow they would travel to London seeking for answers. Travelling to the Bed and Breakfast where Rahne stayed.

They got another room and after having a cup of tea and a chat with the owners they went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast they left for London.

The older couple promising if they heard something they would contact them.

"Nice people." Kitty said. Sitting beside Pete in the car they had borrowed from one of his friends.

Pete nodded sitting behind the wheel "The people we do our job for."

 **Hogwarts Investigation P.O.V.**

Recently appointed Gryffindor head of house Septima Vector was not happy with the mess that she received thankfully the exams for her classes were over.

When she received and read the student files of her cubs it could be said that she hoped to find a certain on the run animagus that said cat would not like that meeting was a very logical deduction. What a mess not given certain information,

not given access to the house library only used as a bonus for some.

Point deduction losing punts for having a fiancé in Slytherin.

Prefects appointment only for those that where malleable to her ideas.

Telling students who to date and destroying the relations with the other houses.

The auror reading the files with her named Dawlish was very amused at the use of language she used on what she would do to said person.

He himself was reading a notebook with notes on all Gryffindor students.

Notes beside their names who she would couple to each other.

Who were expandable. It was as fascinating as it was disgusting.

This would go in as evidence having found five more of these notebooks was terrifying for every house there was such a notebook and fifth for inter house relationships

The most extreme was Potters entry expandable Prophecy on him making sure to get her pregnant before fore fulling said prophecy. With a list of possible partners. Dawlish frowned at the list of names.

At the moments all professors were checked.

The first was that irritating "former" death eater Snape.

Who was in the tender hands of the arrived staff of St. Mungo's.

He hoped that one of the potions he received was vertrasium

Flitwick and Filch were ok.

Sprout was right now being checked over after that the rest of the staff would be checked.

A mess indeed.

 **Little Moira P.O.V**

It being the Thursday of the exams. Moira was very happy with the Defence against the dark arts and Care of magical creatures exams. Lupin having convinced Hagrid that they could use some of the saver creatures in his class made the exams a bit easier.

That Buckbeak had escaped prior from his execution by testimonies from various students that spoke about Malfoy's disregard for the instructions given had saved the animal from execution

The most funny thing was that when madam Hooch found out that he had lied about his injuries trying to avoid flying in bad weather.

The dressing down he received in the great hall a full great hall was terrifying for the Slytherin seeker. So where the looks he received that they were forced the game with a 150 to 0 loss the look on Flints and Snape faces had been priceless.

Sitting in a window seat in Gryffindor tower She was trying to write a letter to Rahne. Hoping that her birthmother had some news about where she would be staying this summer and telling about her first weak as a member of the fairer sex. Most students had teased her a bit about it some had shrugged it off. She was still the child wo lived in many eyes Collin had been very happy that she had changed in all his pictures.

A certain Slytherin ponce had tried to take revenge on her for the start of her singing career even Pansy had been mad about that revenge scheme.

 **Flashback**

Walking on Tuesday to lunch Draco Malfoy saw the perfect way to get revenge on the Potter freak. Said girl was walking with a group of students up to one of the small stairs that led to the great hall. Grinning at his idea he send a tripping hex at a first year Puff making him stumble into the half breed girl making him grope her breasts and falling down the stairs. Moira trying to shift to her half form succeed just before her head hit the ground .

The first year looked terrified having two older sisters and a few cousins that told him that touching breasts like that was not approved behaviour. Gulped looking terrified at the werewolf look alike that shook her head for a moment.

Draco laughed at the situation with the guffawing of his cronies behind him.

"Looking for a good partner Potter yes he is a bit young but he is at least able to find your ******* maybe he can also find the rest. Looking around the hall he noticed the sudden silence and started to notice that most bystanders that saw wat was happening where girls.

One voice screamed: "Patrick." A voice he recognised and gulped.

Pansy stormed down the chairs pulling the small boy from Moira who gave a yelp. Pansy gave her an apology The feral girl nodded at that she was still dizzy at the moment. Being pulled in his cousins arms was at least giving the young boy a bit of comfort while being checked over by said worried girl

"I am sorry." The young boy had started to cry "you told me not to touch someone like that without permission but I tripped."

Sitting up the shifted girl waved it of looking at the three morons that stood laughing at the scene. "Well I know three jackals that find this funny."

Pansy still holding her cousin looked up the stair and saw three boy's that she knew well and she knew that they had been taught better manners.

"Come one Pansy it was only a joke." Laughed the leader of said trio.

When he looked around his laugh and the laughing of his cronies disappeared like snow in the summer. The girls in the hall looked murderous and boys backed away slowly from the angry mob that was forming around the three jackals.

"A joke?" She questioned Draco nodded starting to laugh again while she helped her baby cousin and Potter up while glaring at her "friends."

The boy hid behind Pansy still sniffling Moira put her arm around comforting him. looking behind her she saw Potter. "Mind if take this one" she asked

Moira nodded "Your first in line and have help enough." while looking around the corridor.

"And last grinned Pansy."

Moira raised an eyebrow at that

"I am going to write their mothers."

Maura grinned at that

Pansy leaving her cousin in very furred arms walked up the steps of the stair and stood in front of a very scared looking boy with white hair that gulped at the looks he received.

Tapping her feet she spoke.

"Draco in our etiquette lessons we are told that there are some parts that should not be felt up without permission from said person. Would you enlighten me why you found it a good idea to force my cousin to break that rule." Raising an eyebrow.

Draco stammered I, I, I wanted to get b. Before he was silenced by a spell that hit him

Pansy sneered at him. and looked around her.

"for those that have not follow the sope opera that is "Draco's dream kingdom." It's always Potter this and Potter that. And I will get him, her or that half breed"

A few girls grinned at the word sope instead of soap

Moira growled at the half breed remark.

"Well we ladies going show our displeasure at your actions and because those idiots behind you found it funny they are going to share."

"Keep it simple girls." A female prefect said "if they miss their exams people will ask questions.

There were a lot of evil grins in the corridor and many fleeing boy's.

The three jackals did not have time to run.

That evening dinner had been amusing when three red glowing letters where received by three very multi coloured boy's their gulps got a lot of satisfied smirks. And a big smile from a certain first year.

 **Flashback end**

Even now it was still funny. She finished the letter with

Mum I love you,

Moira.


	18. Chapter 18

**This a work a fanfiction and the butchering of the English language.**

 **Rahne, Pete and Kitty. P.O.V.**

Driving in to London the three members of Excalibur stopped at a restaurant, Sitting at a table and ordering food they were surprised when a beautiful snowy owl landed on the table Looking sharply at Rahne she held her leg out to said woman.

Pete grinned `you got mail Rahne.`

Rahne looked confused at the owl sticking her leg out. She took the paper sticking from the owls leg.

Unfolding the piece of paper she started to read,

Most was the innocent rambling of a teenager. Telling about her week.

And the part with that boy made her smile. It was unfortunate for the young boy. But the fairer sex of the species had their revenge.

Seeing the last word her daughter had written. She started to cry.

Kitty took the sheet of paper out of her hands and started to read it wanting to know what upset her friend. Reading the letter she saw the last words and smiled.

Pulling her team mate in a hug she whispered in Rahne´s ear.

`It´s going to be okay mummy.`

Rahne pulling out of the hug looked at Kitty.

This made her team mate smile. Grinning like a woman on the big screen she said. `You did just hire the Excalibur.`

Rahne gave a snort at Kitty´s words.

`Since when did Kurt started smoking cigars.`

`We have Pete for the smoke.` Kitty grinned.

Pete laughed at the response of his lady love,

Their order was there a moment later

While eating the snowy owl snatched some bacon from Pete´s plate.

Glaring at the owl he spoke.

`Steal from the person you deliver to not from innocent bystanders bloody pigeon.`

The owl while eating the bacon tried to look innocent and offended at the same time.

Both Kitty and Rahne where entertained by the interaction by the man and the owl giggling at the misfortune of Pete Wisdom.

`Sinclair write a letter back before this menace steals the rest of my breakfast.

Pete Wisdom growled this made Kitty laugh seeing the owl snatch another piece of bacon of the man's plate. Pete glared at the owl eating his bacon.

`Even that flying rat is better.` He grumbled. This made Kitty end up in stitches

Rahne not having writing essentials asked one of the waiters for some

Receiving his notepad and pen she smiled at the young men and thanked him.

`Dear Moira.`

It´s nice that you adjust to your new body and gender.

Myself and a few friends are on the search for a solution for the holidays.

We are trying to meet some person that maybe has some information.

Stay out of trouble.

Knowing the family luck it will either find me or you.

Take care lassie.

Love,

Mom.

P.S.

According to Pete she loves bacon

Finishing the note she tied it to the owls leg.

Speaking to the owl. She said.

`Bring this to my daughter.`

The owl nodded taking another piece of bacon from Pete´s plate before taking of.

`Bloody glutton.` Pete Wisdom growled. This made his tablemates almost fall to the ground in laughter.

Pete Wisdom looking at his teammates grumbled. `women.`

Rahne and Kitty looked at each other and dissolved in laughter again

`I like that owl.` Kitty giggled.

Pete looked at her and his glare could compete with Bobby Drake's ice powers.

`You are in the doghouse Pryde, he grumbled

`well that will be cosy.` Was Kitty´s reply` smiling at her boyfriend while giving him a hug and kissing his nose. Her boyfriend grumbled at her answer

Glaring at his lover he said.

"Why is it us males that always end up in the doghouse or on the couch?`

Rahne snorted." Female superiority ." she laughed at the look she received from the only man at the table.

"because it is fitting for males." Kitty laughed "on the couch and the doghouse us women would be joined by our men for support."

Pete glared at her. Kitty leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss.

Women will always be a mystery. He thought. Enjoying the kiss.

Rahne grinned at the show she watched while she finished her meal.

 **Minerva Mcgonagall P.O.V.**

Having escaped to the main land she disguised herself and entered the magical shopping district of Edinburg. Walking the streets of said district she remembered why she joined that man.

Having lost her daughter to the policy of her husband's family.

Cursing at the memory she remembered wat her former husband had said.

"Squibs must be disposed of."

Aileas had been the centre of her world even after the day she had been cast out by her father Minerva's husband.

Not even aloud to make sure her child was taken care of she had become angry.

Angry at her own family and at her husband's family.

Being approached by her former leader she had listened to him and believed his honeyed words

But the remarks of that guard pissed her of.

"You did your duty." Now be a good woman and take your medicine."

While her own parents had warned against joining him.

They had not been against her husband's actions and demanded she did bring a healthy child in to the world. Minerva snorted at this memory her lass had been healthy but without magic. After the forced abandoning of her daughter ending her forced marriage was easy to end if you were a mistress of transfiguration.

Entering the Gringotts Brach of the district she smiled.

Time to find the family member most important to her.

After making sure she was okay and taken care of

a certain lord would learn why it was terrifying pissing of a mistress of the art of transfiguration.

But first it was time to find her leanbh (1).

Walking to a teller she gave the goblin a shark like smile.

"May our trade make our descendants wealthy." She said.

"May our trade ruin our enemies" the goblin replied.

Speaking swiftly to the goblin after a moment she was led away being led in to the deep halls of the bank.

 **The dark lord P.O.V.**

Sitting in a chair sipping a cup of tea he mused about the recent events.

Losing the influence on Dumbledore was a heavy loss.

Loosing Minerva was also a great loss. He hoped that she took to her death in the style she lived.

It was a shame he hoped that she at least could have bedded Dumbledore and produced a child. Pouring himself another cup he thought about the woman's intense planning hoping to build a better world. He grinned at that.

It would be a better world for him and his master.

The most recent information she gathered was lost to.

While not a great loss it was still a loss.

His master would be displeased.

 **Rahne Pete and Kitty P.O.V.**

Entering the shabby pub they were waved over by a woman that stood up and slapped Pete.

"Hello little brother." She said

"Hello Romany." Pete replied while holding his cheek.

"Talking about a sibling rivalry." Kitty said while shaking the woman's hand introducing herself.

Romany smiled at this.

"I blame him for our mother's death." She explained

" I also blame myself for it." Was the reply of Pete.

Kitty and Rahne nodded at this.

"Why did you wanted to speak to me?" she asked

"It's about my child she was disguised as a boy for her whole live but now the illusion or charm is broken." Rahne started

Romany wisdom nodded at this.

"The Potter case I think?"

Rahne nodded.

"At this moment it's a classified as in vows only case what is your interest in it." told Romany

Rahne replied "She is my child. I went investigating"

Romany looked at the redhead "What did you find out?"

When Rahne told her everything the woman pulled out a quill and parchment enchanting the quill to record her story on the parchment.

After Rahne finished her story Romany nodded while frowning,

"This was already big but now it became even bigger." She said.

Looking over her notes she was happy the tables in the Cauldron had privacy charms

"I will try to get her placed in your care but I cannot promise anything."

Rahne nodded

"Thanks Romany." Pete said.

"For the crown and the people." She replied making Pete smiled remembering their father's favourite saying.

Standing up Romany pulled Pete in a hug.

"Take care Pete." She whispered in his ear. "And visit dad."

Pete whispered "Take care Romany." Not replying to the request of his sister.

Romany looked at Kitty and smiled. Shaking Rahne's hand and giving Kitty a hug.

"Hurt my little brother and they never find your body." She whispered to Kitty while hugging said woman. Kitty nodded at this. Getting a kiss on the cheek after the words of Romany confused her the words she heard after that made her smile..

"Keep him close. Your good for each other"

Taken her boyfriend's sisters advice she took his arm and let him lead her outside the pub.

"What was that all about." Pete demanded when they left Leaky cauldron.

"Sisterly advice." Kitty replied. leading him down the pavement to their car.

Rahne having heard Romany's words gave a smile following her friends that were walking arm in arm down the street.

Rahne smiled while her cub was not at home jet they made some steps.

 **Little Moira and Hedwig P.O.V.**

Breakfast in the great hall might be loud but it was also a the part of the day where mail was delivered.

Seeing Hedwig land before her and taking some of her bacon made her smile.

After the owl had her bacon she allowed her human to take the letter.

Reading it made Moira smile

Looking at her owl she looked sternly.

"you are not failing back in the habit of stealing bacon from everyone's plate are you?"

The owl tried to look innocent.

"Hedwig." Exclaimed Moira. "We talked about that bad habit of yours."

The snowy owl tried to look even more innocent.

"Hedwig we discussed this?" Moira groaned

The owl nodded at this. Crossing her claws

"Keeping your claws crossed doesn't work young lady" Moira said.

Hedwig looked offended. It was her claws after all and in owl years she was older. But she considered being called young lady a compliment.

"You are allowed to take my bacon." Moira said.

The owl nodded at this.

"But taking someone else bacon whiteout permission is not aloud and you know that."

Hedwig nodded at this was still keeping her claws crossed.

"Because you still keep your claws crossed. You are not allowed my bacon for three days.

Hedwig looked horrified at the statement. Turning her back on her woman.

"No bacon for three days." The idea.

"Keep acting like that and it will be a week.

Looking at her human she thought "bully."

"I will let that one pass young lady."

Groaning Hedwig wondered.

"since when could her human understand her now."

"Animal magnetism Hed." The owl groaned at the answer

How could she keep the owlery's secrets safe now.

"You don't my snowy gossip."

Hedwig was mortified she should have taken that post office job this would not only embarrass her but her standing in the owlery would be ruined.

"I would have come to get you Hedwig and I will keep your secrets." Her owner said while stroking her and giving her a piece of bacon.

Hedwig groaned her human was nice but why did she feel as a young chick in their relationship.

"Because your acting like one Hedwig."

The look that the owl gave her made the young girl laugh.

"Mommy has to be stern Hedwig." Was the reply of her human.

The owl rolled her eyes at that statement. Not even a woman for a week and her human was stricter as her own mother. Stealing a piece of bacon from a plate she fled to the owlery.

Moira giggled at the behaviour of her owl.

 **A.N.**

 **1 Leanbh means child i used an online translation for this.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language**

 **Romany Wisdom P.O.V.**

Walking down the halls of the ministry. Romany was thinking about the information she got. Getting a call from her little brother meant that it was big.

But big would not even describe It now. Having read the reports from the aurors that where at Hogwarts. Now she had more information but to find out what happened to the Potter girl would take time

Hoping that Pete would not forget to visit their father Romany walked to her office.

Entering her office she asked herself who would be playing Croaker today.

It was as must a joke like the magazine another department published.

Looking up the files she got an idea to put said girl in her birthmother arms.

"I hope she likes summer school." Romany mused

" **Muir Island P.O.V.**

Arriving back at Muir island without her cub or any news of what would happen Rahne had locked herself up in her room waiting for more news from her daughter. Sitting on her bed she had the album she made with all the letters and pictures Lily and James had send her. The first page held a picture of her holding Moira. Rahne stroked the picture. "Sorry lassie." She whispered.

"Rahne someone is on the phone for you." She heard Kurt say through the door. Standing up she left the room the person that called was a surprise but a very nice one.

Magik just having arrived back from her trip was treated to a pair of very big puppy eyes from a certain wolf girl that left her brother and the rest of the team and lady Moira laughing.

Kitty was laughing the loudest thinking about a certain mother that admonished her daughter that it not would work on her but that said mother would use the same tactics.

"Just say yes Yana." She giggled "Those puppy eyes are lethal weapons."

Illyana grumbled about it but agreed

 **Arthur Weasley P.O.V.**

Being called to the minister's office confused Arthur. He had not done anything wrong. Being waved in by the minister's secretary.

Entering the office he was greeted by the minister.

"Hello Arthur, how are you?" Fudge asked.

"Fine minister." Fudge nodded at this.

"Your probably asking yourself why I asked you to come?"

Arthur nodded in reply.

"Well you see Arthur we have this orphan that has her magical guardian stepping down."

"I already arranged that she would be in one of the long term summer programs. But she needs a guardian at the magical side."

"Her birthmother while muggle would take her in in a heartbeat. But there is an investigation going on and she needs time to sort out her own choice of a magical guardian"

Arthur understanding were this would lead to asked. "Who is this orphan?"

"Moira Potter."

Arthurs face broke in to a smile. Molly would love this.

The minister smiled "Seeing your face I can only say thank you."

Arthur nodded.

"Please finish the paperwork this day and call her birthmother."

Arthur nodded at this hoping it would not become a battle between Molly and the girls birthmother. Leaving the office he laughed to himself knowing said girl they would team up while butting heads.

 **Great Hall Hermione and Moira P.O.V.**

Eating breakfast before leaving for the train two girls received letters before anyone else. Looking at Moira Hermione opened her letter.

 _Dear miss Granger,_

 _Through a fault at our department you were never entered in one of our summer projects. We are very ashamed of this._

 _Knowing that the first two year are mandatory_

 _The problem is that we have no place anymore in our group for students that had been held back._

 _Because it is our fault we offer you to attend the same sort of lessons abroad._

 _this would be in Boston America. We will arrange the travelling and sleeping arrangements if you agree._

 _Awaiting your reply,_

 __

 _Bobby Holmes_

 _Department of Education_

Hermione gasped at this. She knew this was a bit of forgive us deal but having a chance to go across the pond. This was huge and it would make her parents very jealous. They always had dreamed of going to America.

Hermione grinned payback was always a. stopping herself before she used that word she thought. Knowing herself her friends would find out about that use of language. Even now they did not stop to tease her about her fall from grace in the shrieking shack. But she still had a urge to cackle like a movie villain.

Looking at Moira she saw a similar letter

 _Dear Lady Potter._

 _Through a fault of our department you were never entered in one of the summer programs._

 _The first two years are mandatory and we are ashamed that we overlooked you._

 _We have enrolled you in a program in Boston America for students that have been hold back._

 _Having learned about your new capabilities we have arranged that you could spent the rest of your summer at a school for mutants nearby Boston._

 _With regards,_

 __

 _Bobby Holmes_

 _Department of Education_

Moira frowned at the wording of the letter.

What about the agreement of her guardians.

Sitting beside Percy she put a hand on his arm to get his attention

The oldest Weasley attending the school looked at her.

"Yes Moira." He asked. Handing him the letter she asked.

"Can they do this without a guardians consent?"

After having read the letter Percy nodded

"Dad told me about this it is usually a way to give some children a save place."

Both Moira and Hermione who was listening in gasped.

"Don't spread it around ok."

Both girls nodded at that.

Seeing Errol land with a red envelope and a normal letter reminded her that she had forgotten about a certain redheaded woman that was not her mum.

Percy grinned at her while looking at the envelope.

"Time to face the music little ones." Ron looked up and gulped when he saw the howler

Seeing the envelope explode the trio heard a voice they had dreaded to hear.

" **You three troublemakers can't stay out of trouble can you.**

 **Finding a former convict and confronting him."**

" **Are you insane? School is for learning not for those troubling adventures you always end up in." I will leave Hermione's punishment to her parents but Moira and Ron will have to face my punishment. With this the howler exploded.**

They heard Malfoy laugh at the howler the received with most of the Slytherin table giving half-hearted laughs.

Ron gasped at that while Moira was confused.

Picking up the remaining letter she opened it and started to read it.

 _Dear Moira._

 _I hope the howler of Molly did not disturbed you and your friends to much._

 _I also hope you are well, having heard about your most recent adventure._

 _Trouble seems to finds you on certain times of the year._

 _The reason I am writing you is to tell that the ministry has appointed me as your magical guardian. Don't be worried you are not the first nor the last._

 _It means that I have the responsibility for you in the magical community._

 _I know the ministry has placed you in a summer program already._

 _With a bit of arguing they agreed that you could stay the week before the quidditch world cup and the rest of the holiday with us._

 _With regards,_

 __

 _Arthur Weasley_

 _P.S._

 _Your mother is very welcome to visit but you will not miss her this summer._

 _P.P.S_

 _Stay out of trouble. This comes from me and your mother_

Moira smiled at the words she read giving the letter to Ron.

After reading it he gave her a smile and chuckled.

"You already have the right hair colour sister."

This made Moira laugh. Her friends and the other Weasley's joined her after a moment.


	20. A bit of history

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language**

 **A bit of history**

 **Edinburgh 1967**

Aileas hated having to work like this being left on the streets by her father.

Wearing clothes that would make her mother and family frown.

But her father had cast her out for a crime she could not help.

She still heard his words in her mind. " filthy squib."

Her mother had begged her father to at least support her.

But her father had disagreed and apparated her to Edinburgh.

Leaving her on a street corner.

She remembered the look of terror her mother gave before she left.

Remembering her mother she would know that she would hate her job.

Well beggars can't be choosers. She mused.

Seeing one of her usual costumers arrive she smiled: "hello John"

"Hello Alice." Why he called her that was always a mystery to her.

Leading him to a nearby hotel she started to kiss him.

The room they ended up in was bare. But it suited both of them for him it was satisfying his urges and for her doing a job.

Only this time the condom broke.

Both thinking nothing of it the left the room. Parting way in front of the hotel.

John Craig being the priest of a small parish in the city enjoyed live.

He knew that his weekly adventures were sins but it was better as using little children.

But Alice was a message from Heaven in his eyes. Losing his urges with her.

It being a about nine months he saw her and this pleased him. The little whore did finally something good in her life.

Hearing knocking on the door of the church he was surprised when he saw said woman standing in front of him holding a baby.

"Sorry John but I have to flee, some people are after me." She putted the baby in his arms. John Craig tried to give her back but was stopped By a hand on his shoulder. Still holding the baby he turned around and saw father Liam an older priest of a nearby church stand before him.

You sinned John?" it was not even a question.

John Craig nodded looking down.

"The child in your arms is your responsibility."

The young priest nodded. And he glared at the baby.

He felt a slap on his cheek.

"Your actions brought her in this world." The older men said.

"It is not her fault and hearing the words of the woman at the door she only wanted her child to be save." His fellow priest continued.

"How could she have known that I was the father." John Craig yelled.

"intuition ." Replied his colleague walking out of the church.

 **Ross and Cromarty 1968**

Having arrived to the parish he was happy to have a woman to take care of the housekeeping and of Rahne. Sitting in the room his predecessor used as an office while looking over the notes he left.

Seeing the housekeeper enter with Rahne he frowned.

"See Rahne father Craig is still here." The housekeeper said. Said woman took the one years old hand and made it wave to him and said good night.

After a hour he entered the kitchen seeing his housekeeper doing the dishes.

"Don't do that ever again?" he said.

"Why." His housekeeper asked frowning.

"She is a pest that I can't get rid of." He replied.

The look that his housekeeper gave him was scathing.

"Learn to live with it woman." He growled

 **Ross and Cromarty 1980**

Having helped her teacher to clean up the classroom Rahne had missed the school bus. Walking down the road she hoped that father Craig would not be to disappointed. It would be quite a walk. Father Craig had forbidden her to take a ride with anyone. It was sad that the teacher lived beside the school and only owned a bicycle that was too big for her.

Hearing a horse come up behind her she looked over her shoulder and saw said horse and its rider recognising her as lady Moira McTaggert.

Father Craig did not liked lady McTaggert at all but the lady was well respected through the county and was always nice to her.

"Hello Rahne."

"Hello Lady McTaggert." She responded. Looking down.

"What are you doing here walking alone lass?"

"I missed the bus Lady McTaggert."

"And nobody wanted to give you a lift?"

The girl shook her head in a no gesture.

Lady McTaggert looked like a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Come here Rahne." She told the girl

The girl walked to the horse and his rider and before she knew it she sat before the lady.

The horse galloped to the town she lived in.

"Your teacher told me you are her brightest and hardest working student." Lady McTaggert said.

"She told you that" Rahne asked.

"Yes lassie." This made Rahne blushing with pride. She rarely got praised.

Riding in to town lady McTaggert stopped the horse before the church

After dismounting she helped the young girl of the horse.

Turning to Lady Moira the girl almost gushed when she spoke.

"Thank you lady McTaggert."

"Your welcome Rahne."

"Rahne" Sounded an angry yell. Moira McTaggert saw the little girl flinch

Seeing said girls guardian leave the manse (1) of the church and storm to them.

The man looked murderous at the little girl.

"Did I not tell you to ask for rides little girl." He growled.

Moira McTaggert saw the girl shrinking befor her eyes.

"Father Craig she was walking her way home alone." Lady Mactaggert said.

"Please stay out of this lady Mactaggert." The priest said. Rahne knows that if she misses the bus she has to walk home."

The girls eyes did not even had tears in it.

"Get inside Rahne and go help Miss Jones."

The girl nodded an ran to the manse of the church.

Turning to the woman standing beside the horse he snarled

"Don't give her rides again lady McTaggert." His eyes where gleaming with fanaticism.

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. While mounting her horse she spoke.

"Don't place the sins of the parents on their children father."

The flabbergasted look of father Craig made her laugh.

"Good by father." She yelled well she rode away.

 **A couple of weeks later**

The aurors where cleaning up the town and helping the oblivators.

The Death eaters had raided this town with several groups.

Herding the people back to their homes they started to help oblivate some of the townsfolk. What they missed was a small teenage girl that hid herself.

The girl pulled her knees to her chest.

Now she understood why Father Craig called her wicked.

Woman like her where sinners.

What that men did to her was her punishment

Hiding herself in some bushes she waited till the strangers left.

Sneaking in to the manse was no problem.

Preparing for bed she knew that tomorrow would be strange.

Having heard the people with the sticks talking to the towns people.

 **A Month later**

Rahne was running. As usual going to father Craig had led to a disaster

At least miss Jones had helped her with her monthly problem explaining it to her.

But this changing in a werewolf it scared her.

Father Craig had led her to the place she would be burned for her sins terrified she had broken free from his grip and ran. Running from the town she pondered for a moment why father Craig hated her. Being exhausted she fell down a hill.

 **Lady Moira and Rahne P.O.V.**

Taking a late night stroll she heard the sound of something falling.

Running to the sound she found a naked girl who she recognised as Rahne Sinclair.

"Lass what happened to you?" Lady Moira asked concerned

"Ran." The girl whispered "Please go."

Lady Moira kneeled and took her in her arms and hugged her.

"No will do lassie" she said

Opening her eyes Rahne looked at the lady.

"Please. They will hurt you too"

"They might or the might not lassie."

Standing up while holding the girl lady Moira started walking to the research centre holding the girl in her arms and whispering comforting words to her.

 **Minerva McGonnagall 1967**

Sitting in her room she still heard the praise of her parents for her husband that he made sure there would be no stain on the family honour.

Sipping not from a glass but straight out of a bottle would surprise many that knew her. Her little Alleas was gone her caileag (2). And her husband was walking around like a proud rooster that had done something special

Standing up after she put the bottle down she walked to the fireplace she took some floo powder. Seeing the fire turn green she said "Butcher house." Sticking her head in to the fire she spoke " I am in. I have to take care of something first" Standing up she saw the connection fade. She walked out of the room.

The next day it was announced that Dougal McGregor was found dead having died in his sleep. Her parents were disappointed and Minerva acted like a grieving widow.

Several months later Minerva McGonnagall took a job interview with Albus Dumbledore gifting him with a bag of sweets.

 **A.N.**

 **1**

 **Manse is a word for a clergy house in Scotland and the rest of the UK used by some Presbyterianism and other churches.**

 **2**

 **Caileag means little girl**

 **Used a translator for the Gaelic.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A.N, Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

I am looking for a beta. PM me if you are interested.

 **Daytripper and Magik Privet drive Surry.**

Arriving by teleportation both woman grinned at each other.

"I prefer my own porting Illyana." Amanda Sefton otherwise known as Daytripper said. The other women nodded.

Having arrived in a local park both women looked around spotting the sign for Privet drive. Walking down the street they noticed the cookie cutter housing.

"It reminds me of home. But at home we had more individual gardens" Magik said. Daytripper nodded at that this street looked if they came from a magazine for uniformity.

Walking down the street they stopped before number four Privet drive.

Both sensed the magic that was in this place.

Looking at Daytripper Magik asked." Shall we inform the owners first?"

Amanda nodded while walking to the front door and ringing the bell.

After a couple of moments the door was opened by a walrus of a man.

"Yes." He grunted.

Daytripper showed her badge that M13 had given her.

"Good day sir. We are here to check your place for magical abuse."

"Petunia told me you freaks would come. Do your job and leave us normal honest people alone." After this he slammed the door in her face.

"Looking at the door Daytripper started to curse in her native language.

"That fat walrus." Was mostly complimenting him the rest not so much.

Walking down the lawn she and Magik started their scans.

 **Gryffindor third years dorm and common room.**

All the girls were packing.

Hermione was trying to get all her books in her trunk.

Lavender and Parvati tried to obscure some of their new clothes that their parents would not approve off.

Fay, Moira and Sally Ann laughed at their roomies antics.

Being prepared was a virtue. All three had learned that in their youth.

Fay's parents worked for doctors without borders.

Sally Ann's parents did not have a very honest career choice.

Moira learned at her aunt and uncles house what they could not find could not be destroyed. She loved the shrinking charm on her trunk.

The three girls took their trunks to the common room and took a seat on a couch.

`Moira could you please give us some info about the boys dorms. Sally asked.

The response was met with a grown.` Sally I give you the same answer I gave Ron I don´t gossip.` said redheaded girl glared at the girl asking the question.

Fay giggled at this. `It´s more fun to find the answers yourself Sally.`

Sally Ann huffed at this,

Fay seeing Moira grinning raised her eyebrow.

Moira started to speak. `Sally, Ron asked the same why would we not put you two on a date this summer The gossip couple together." She grinned while being hit by a couple of pillows. Looking around the room she spotted her former boy dorm mates and the rest of her new female dorm mates glaring at her.

Hermione tapping her foot glared at Moira

Moira looked confused while Hermione walked to her and used her fist to knock on her forehead.

"Somebody in there." Hermione asked.

"Huh." Was the response of a certain redheaded girl

"We girls and boys like our privacy."

"But I thought they were perfect for each other."

Hermione grimaced at that and dragged her best friend to a corner by her ear of the room.

"That was mean." Moira said to Hermione while rubbing her ear.

"Well little sister get used to it." Was said girls reply.

"Calling them the gossip couple would be right. But they would also gossip with each other."

Realization downed on Moira's face. "Bugger."

"Language. Little sister." Was the reply of Hermione.

Looking at her feet Moira mumbled.

"I hate this."

"What do you hate Moira?" Hermione asked.

"That I am so more free with my emotions and easy to anger. I don't understand it"

Hermione took her in her arms and hugged her.

"It's ok little sister. You will learn."

 **Privet drive Surry.**

Having avoided detection both magic users compared their notes.

The wards were blood linked both to the persons living there and to Moira.

The touch of a another magical made them frown.

This was not Dumbledore or Mora's signature. This was a unknown signature.

This would make Rahne not happy after they told her.

The charms that where placed by the unknown person were not nice.

"After we tell Rahne this I am going home and hide under my childhood bed." Magik said.

"Got place for one more." Daytripper asked. Knowing that their teammate was in protective mama werewolf mode.

"Well I hope you like to be felt up."

Daytripper sputtered at this.

While laughing Magik ported both to Muir Island.

"O Kurt your girlfriend has to tell you something." Illyana yelled in a singsong voice. Before she ported away.

Daytripper groaned. Yana would get her payback Even if it was the last thing she would do.

 **Hogwarts Express.**

Having taken the carriages to the train station. Moira boarded the train.

Finding a compartment they sat down. Some of their year mates had joined them. Dean Ron and Seamus where playing exploding snap with Fay and Sally Ann. Neville was quietly reading a book in a corner by the window opposite from him sat Hermione also reading. Moira had fallen asleep on the same bench as Hermione and was softly snoring. Parvati seeing an opportunity had cuddled up to her and in her sleep Moira had put her arm around the girl.

When entering the compartment Lavender smiled at the sight of the two girls sleeping together.

Emptying the basket with goodies from the cart she started to cast a couple of wards. On the door.

Hermione raising her eyebrow asked.

"Why did you do that."

Lavender let her eyes fall on the two sleeping girls.

Hermione nodded.

Looking up from his book Neville asked.

"Are you two matchmaking?"

This silenced the rest of the compartment.

Lavender blushed while Hermione turned the page in the book she was reading. "I am not but Parvati is under a lot of stress lately."

Before she could squeal about the cuteness Sally Ann found the hand of a certain red haired boy blocking her mouth.

She glared at him and he glared back at her.

Forgetting the game he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Let them sleep." She nodded at this to provoke the boy she kissed his cheek after her removed his hand. His blush was worth it and after that cute blush she rewarded him with a peck on his other cheek making his blush even more.

The explosion of the cards in Fay's face interrupted their moment.

"You can have your moments anytime you know except when we are playing games." The girl with the singed eyebrows said.

This made everyone except the sleeping girls laugh.

One of the sleeping girls woke up at the sounds of laughing.

Moira gripped the warm object and pulled it to her chest. The smell was nice.

Like the person in her dream.

Parvati woke up feeling pulled to a warm body. After a few moments she remembered that she was on the train home and she had uninvited snuggled up to her crush.

"O shit." She hoped her family would not find out about this.

 **Hogwarts Express. Outside said compartment,**

Draco and his "friends" walked down the train trying to find Potter.

Even trying to search for wards and charms he and his "friends."

Had not found anything. Seeing a lone Ravenclaw cast detection charms on a door the waited and watched.

Seeing the door opening and the girl walking inside. Draco had a big idea who were in there.

The scream of **** that reached their ears was like music.

 **Inside said compartment.**

Padma threw a fi when she saw her sister lying on a bench in the arms of that wannabee werewolf.

"You **** don't you know what you will cost me acting like that." Pulling her sister from the bench and making Moira fall of it awakening said girl.

Parvati looked scared. her twin had a look in her eyes that she would kill first and ask questions later.

"I had made it clear to father that you would accept the contract."

"You would take the contract and I could make a name for the family."

Parvati looking up at her sister said.

"Get lost." Spitting her sister in the face she said. "It has always been about you selfish *****. But I can make a name for myself without forcing others to do the work for them"

Her sister replied with kicking her in the face.

Padma grinned while looking down at her sister." You never can make the gold to buy out. The contract" "sister. You should know your place"

Parvati looked at her sister while spitting out blood.

"Unless I have a betrothal contract before you "Padma"." the way she said her sisters name implied that she would love to use another word,

"You won't I will not allow it." Her twin yelled.

"So I must endure the touch of an old man while you can do whatever pleases you sister?" The look on Parvati's face was murderous. She continued

"Fathers bright little girl. Winking at good matches and sniping at me for being mediocre. Well for your information Padma I am ranked at place nine this year what was your place? Padma looked at her sister as if she never knew her before. Her sister continued

"Because I am the nice twin I looked it up miss "superior twin".

"Being out of a class of fifty being placed at twenty five is not nice isn't it?"

Padma gasped she always switched her scores with those of Parvati. How did her imbecile of a twin found it out.

"This year there will not be switching grades because I asked the deputy headmistress my head of house to deliver the results to our parents."

"You *****." Padma yelled fearing the questions she had to answer, their parents were not easily fooled. They would be mad at her. Normally they would yell at her twin for having bad grades. But having fooled her parents for years would displease them immensely.

"I tell them you are a lesbian." Padma her sister.

Looking to Moira she whispered to her "Can you help me?"

Moira nodded. And when she stood up from the floor she picked Parvati up to and while seating herself she placed her roommate in her lap

"Meet my girl sister. She offered me a contract while she was still a boy with no strings attached." Parvati said.

"You didn't accept?" This will ruin my plans. Padma thought

"Yes I did sister dearest enjoy your life Padma. Harry was nice enough to let me have some girl time but now it is even better" When she ended talking she gave Moira a kiss on the lips

Moira being surprised at the kiss looked at the twin of the girl sitting in her lap.

Glaring she spoke "Get lost Padma this is my girl."

Looking around she saw various wands being hold casually but pointed at her.

"This isn't over sister." She yelled. While storming out of the compartment.

 **Omake** (it was funny when I wrote it)

Standing outside Potters compartment munching on popcorn

The three Slytherin musketeers. Hearing the words and insults being thrown around they were happy to not be on the receiving end of it this year

Seeing the Ravenclaw leave Draco poked his head in.

"Everything alright here?"

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language**

 **Hogwarts express compartment.**

When Padma ran out of the compartment.

Moira turned to Parvati for answers.

"A contract?."

Parvati lowered her head.

"Sorry Moira." She said. Getting out of the lap of her crush she seated herself beside the girl

"My father entered in to a contract where the payment was a bride either me or Padma or a lot of money."

"Padma was as the eldest always the favourite:"

"Studious and obedient always looking for a good match."

The girl stopped and hugged her best friend that had seated herself beside her.

The Indian girl continued after the hug.

"Padma announced that I would take the contract to my parents. She had for the last years changed our scores making her the favourite and me the bargain." I found this out and went to Professor MacGonnagal. She promised to deliver our results in person."

"With her fleeing. I went to speak to our new head of house she agreed to help me."

Parvati looking at Moira whispered:" Sorry for using you."

" I agreed to help Parvati," Moira said.

"How barbaric." Hermione said.

Using children as payment is not illegal but very much frowned up." Neville said. "Those contracts much have clauses that makes the betrothal not necessary."

"If you have 500.000 Galleons I give you my firstborn." Parvati said

Most wizarding raised children and a certain brainy girl gasped at the amount she mentioned.

"How much is that in pounds?" Dean asked looking confused

"50 pounds to one galleon." Was the reply of Hermione.

Dean gasped at the amount after calculating it.

"Moira can you raise that kind of money?" Dean asked.

"Don't have to until our seventh year." Was the girls reply.

Hermione and Dean raised their eyebrows.

This made two redheads grin. The glare they received from the other pair made them giggle.

"In first year Percy explained to me that I was the last member of my house and he told me how the rules of those contracts work."

Before I reached seventeen I only can make a promise to honour a contract that both parties agree on.

Parvati had approached me about such a contract while I was still Harry."

"You where blushing as if you were trying to imitate a tomato." Parvati was smiling at the memory.

"Hush." Moira reprimanded her. Parvati gave the girl a smirk.

"The first time that we met when I had changed Parvati was distressed. I understand now that I am even more to her liking."

This made Parvati blush.

Someone cleared his throat . Everyone looked to origin of the sound finding Hermione standing raising an eyebrow and tapping her foot.

"So your still acting like a shield maiden in fur Moira?"

"Yes sister."

"Parvati don't string her along. She has seven older siblings now and a little sister."

This made a certain girl gulp.

" I am not happy with you either Parvati you didn't tell me about the other contract." Said Moira while glaring at Parvati

Parvati looked to the ground. Her crush was angry at her and she understood why she was angry.

Feeling a finger pushing her head upwards she was met by a pair of bright green eyes.

"I don't know if I am straight, gay or in between but I will stand beside you." Moira told Parvati. I gave you that promise and even if the money gets tight I will be there and if you will find your love I will be there. I promise that we find a way to solve this."

Parvati's mouth formed in a smile while her eyes teared up.

She leaned forward and kissed the other girl on the cheek.

"Thank you."

 **Flasback Sorting**

"Be cunning and bold for what you desire. You are Gryffindor and Slytherin in spirit but how you act will be up to you" " **Gryffindor**."

Parvati sitting under the hat did not understand it's advice.

 **But now she understood**

Looking at Moira she smiled. She had to be brave, calculating and showing her that she was there for the long time. As a lover or a friend.

She was sly but wat Moira needed was a friend.

The words the hat said. Well she understood them now. Promising herself that even on the worst times she would be there for Moira. While she was cunning. She did not plan for everything she had been bold asking Harry's for the promise

Being the abused kid in shining armour she had tricked him in the promise and now she regretted it. Before Moira's change she saw a boy she maybe could have some affection for. Now she saw the shield maiden in fur who she crushed on.

And while the armour had changed the spirit remained.

Some knights did not wear a harness but they carried an aura of strength and forgiveness.

Parvati smiled she found herself on a quest. If her crush was like a shield maiden she could be a knight and conquer her heart .

If Faramir could do It she could do it **.**

 **Padma P.O.V.**

Padma was angry she had plans. Those plans would ruin her sister who did not matter. She wanted to be a researcher in the department of mysteries..

Parvati could be the housewife. Grovelling was her forth.

But now it was reversed she would become the homemaker.

Going against Potter would give her problems.

Seducing her would be impossible.

Her parents would not be against the match even when Potter was now a she.

As a male Potter gave his word and while it was only a promise.

The house of Potter could pay the galleons. And it would hurt Potter a bit but it would not help her.

Her sister had been perfect for the contract. A girl that needed a man's touch to remind her how foolish her desires where.

But now she had to get 500.000 galleons and convince her parents Parvati was lying.

Sitting down in an empty compartment she started to cry her world was destroyed.

 **Parvati P.O.V.**

Standing up she told the rest of the compartment that she was going to the loo.

Walking down the train she started looking for her twin.

After a while she found her crying alone

Leaning on the doorpost she asked

"Are you done with your pity party?"

Padma looked up and glared.

That won't make the contracted happy Padma."

"You ruined everything if you had accepted the contract I would be free."

"It was always about you" Parvati replied. "As soon you learnt about the contract I became your enemy."

"Moira makes me happy and I am still convincing her that I am the one for her. In a heartbeat she would pay the money"

Padma frowned at this "Why"

"Because she is Moira the shield maiden in fur. I tricked her but when she found out about the contract she told me that she would be there even if I was not her wife"

"You demand sister but she gives." With that response Parvati left.

 **A couple months ago**

Sitting in a chair before the fire Harry was approached by Parvati

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Parvati."

"I have a question are you betrothed?" Parvati asked she looked serious.

"I am going to check this summer. Why are you asking?"

"Well if we both made a promise for betrothal to each other we would escape most marriage contracts."

Parvati knew that Harry was not an fool she was hoping said boy would accept

Looking at her Harry asked "Are you betrothed?"

"No" she said this with her fingers crossed behind her back

"Then I give you my promise."

Parvat beamed at the answer

Padma could kiss her ass.

 **London Parron 9¾ P.O.V.**

Two woman and one men stood in the waiting crowd a couple of hours earlier they had met for the first time.

Arthur and Molly had been impressed by the young woman that was named Rahne Sinclair. While both women had butted heads at first they understood they had a common goal/

Little Moira.

Molly had sniped at first at the little comment.

But after Rahne explained her choice of words Molly was all smiles.

Someone that helped children and strangers without question was a saint in her book.

And that little Moira's birth mother was an person that was willing to stand for her believes and she had shown it travelling to Limbo and travelling through the nine realms deserved respect. Molly knew that even as a baby little Moira had learned from all of her parents well except the birthfather that was a waste alike the Dursley parenting skills. He should not be mentioned in the reach of her hearing. Her tirade about this received her some applause

Both Arthur and Rahne had smiled at this.

 **The Station**

Sitting in his car Dan Granger looked at the letter that he and his former wife had received. He had always wanted to be normal and be capable to brag about his daughter. That she was magical had complicated this.

Being in an arranged marriage was not nice his wife was "secretly" frolicking around after Hermione's birth . In his own way he had loved her.

But she had not loved him.

Now she had ran away not even leaving an address for her daughter.

The running he could forgive but the abandoning of Hermione he could not.

Always telling her she was not good enough and should read less and make proper friends.

His knuckles started to turn white he was almost sure of it that he could break the wheel at this moment

And making that contract with that fat asshole. And helping Henry getting a job with his uncles law firm.

It was not even profitable except for her family. Emma was so excited about it that her cousin would get a promotion. But he had to pay for it.

The clauses on the divorce papers would maybe not be favourable for him but it would ruin her

He sold their business. She would be happy with all the money she received. But he would have the last laugh he kept the shares and their house for himself.

Cousin Vernon would lose his job. Just like cousin Henry. Dan smiled at this, was his son Justin not always sniping at his daughter.

Having worked with his accountant and solicitor he had everything fool proof

He opened the letter he received from his daughter for the tenth something time.

 _Dear father and mother._

 _I hope you are well._

 _It has been busy at Hogwarts._

 _Two criminals where captured and as always Harry was in the middle of it._

 _Well we can't name her Harry anymore we found out my best friend was spelled to look like a boy. Even people that had known her before had only remembered her as a boy. So my best friend instead of a knight is a shield maiden who prefers fur. She has developed the capability to turn in a wolf or werewolf form._

 _I am placed in a summer education that would allow me to catch up with my mundane studies. Normally the first two years are mandatory._

 _This is in America Boston Massachusetts. The reason for this is that I missed the first two years. I have to catch up and there were no places in Great Britain or Ireland left. It will be in an four week program. The first week of the holiday I will be at home. The magical ministry arranged my travelling and board. This was as an apology for their mistakes. I hope you not have plans for a holiday because the fourth week is allowed for a holiday for foreign students and their family. The Weasleys have invited me for the Quidditch world cup so I will be out of your hair two weeks later._

 _With all my love,_

 _Hermione_

Dan glared at the letter cursing himself for allowing his ex to look after his daughters schooling. If he did know better he would think his ex-wife had known about the magical world before Hermione's invitation letter arrived

That his girl would get to America made him laugh his ex-wife loved to travel and had badgered him about going there.

But telling his daughter that her mother had left. without warning

That would break his daughters hearth.

Stepping out of the car he cursed his ex.

Standing before the entrance to a certain platform he waited

Seeing his daughter appear he walked to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello sweetheart." He said.

"Hello father where is mother?"

"That is a story for ano."when he wanted to answer his daughter a redheaded woman walked out of the entrance and hit him making both of them land in a heap on the ground.

The woman and man started to make apologies at the same time.

"I am so sorry miss."

"It was my fault sir."

Finding themselves almost in a lovers embrace both entangled them from it while blushing making many bystanders laugh.

"Rahne are you ok." A red haired woman asked.

"Yes Moly just hurt my pride."

"Mister Granger are you all right?" A red haired man asked.

"Yes Arthur just hurt my pride."

This made the Weasley parents laugh.

"Both of you should join us for a drink." Arthur said helping Dan up while Molly did the same with Rahne while a group of children laughed at their misfortune.

"I would love to Arthur. But Hermione and I have some things to discuss." Dan said while grimacing.

The red haired woman that had walked into him walked to him

She offered her hand while saying.

"My apologies sir."

Dan took her hand.

"Apologies accepted and no hard feelings. Might I know your name?"

Dan was mesmerised by the soft accent of the woman.

"Rahne Sinclair. Might I know your name?"

"Dan Granger."

"So you are Hermione's athair." Rahne said

Dan looked confused but was reminded by that word of some of his Gaelic speaking fellow students.

"I am her father if athair means that." He replied

"It does means father indeed."

While little Moira and Rahne left with the Weasley's Dan kept staring at a certain red haired woman

"Dad where is mum?" the question brought him back to reality,

"Well Hermione for the conversation to come I need an ice cream."

 **London**

Sitting on a bench in a park in the middle of London confused Hermione

Even getting ice cream. This was her father's secret treat. Her mother disapproved of it a cone of vanilla was like normal candy to her blasphemy.

Seating himself beside his daughter he gave her an cone with two scoops of vanilla. For some reason Hermione never wanted other flavours.

While both enjoyed the treat and looked around watching the people in the park

"Mom left?" Hermione asked looking at her dad.

"Yes she frolicked around and found something to her liking. It was bound to happen the only communication I have with her is through her solicitor. "

"Has she said anything about me?" Hermione asked

"No."

Hermione nodded at this she and her mother had never been close at sometimes after seeing Keeping up appearances she asked herself if her mother was a relative of Hyacinth." She kept it secret that she and Justin Finch-fletchley were related. She hated that braggart. Always looking down on her. Seeing as how close their mothers where her mom would have known about the summer programs but why would she have kept quiet about them.

Looking down she felt her eyes being filled with tears.

"I was expandable." She said

Her father who had finished his ice cream put his arm around her shoulder.

Putting her hands on her face she started to cry.

After a while she removed her hands

"Dad would you go with me to Boston? Just to make mom angry."

"I would love to but visa and plane tickets cannot be obtained in a couple of weeks."

"What if we asked Moira's mom? She might know a way"

"Those routes Hermione are better for emergencies. And while she and her friends would love to help it can alert also the people they don't want to alert.

Hermione nodded.

Dan standing up from the bench reached out with his hand and pulled his daughter to her feet..

"Let's go home and watch something your mother disliked."

"Dads army?" She asked. She loved that serie

Her father chuckled at that and replied." How about "Who framed Roger Rabbit."


	23. Chapter 23

**A Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language**

 **And still looking for a beta.**

 **This chapter has some contents that are hard I rated this story mature for a reason**

 **Little Mora P.O.V.**

Moira left the station with her mother and the Weasley's,

They were led to a car leaning on the car was a blond woman around Rahnes age. Seeing them approach she smiled.

Looking at Moira she smiled.

"So this is the Мало одного из "

Moira looked confused at the woman.

"I means little one kid."

"Well everyone meet Illyana Nikolievna Rasputina otherwise known as Magik" Rahne said. She is a teammate of mine and always a way of transportation.

"Just don't use that puppy eyes of you against me all right."

"Yana this is not the right time to talk about that."

Moira laughed at this." I try to give you the puppy eyes and get told to don't try again and you gets away with it.`

`Keep practising kid we always made your mother explain to our headmaster and teachers about our adventures.`

Illyana` Rahne growled.

Moira and the Weasley children were laughing. And the parents tried to hide their grins.

`Yes Rahne, booked a hotel already.` was the reply

Rahne groaned at the reply.

`Moira we are going by train Illyana is sulking to much`

` I am not sulking payback is a *****"

"language." two redhead woman yelled

This made a man and a group of children laugh

While her birthmother and her teammate were squabbling the Weasley's said their goodbyes to Moira. Arthur promised to bring his children when he would visit the next week .After this she watched in amusement that the car of the Weasley's disappeared. This made miss Rasputina fall on the ground

"Sorry." She whispered." I should have warned you

This made both woman laugh

"Don't be sorry. It was embarrassing but funny." The blond said

"Ready to get to your new home?" Magik asked

Moira nodded.

In a flash they stood before the entrance of a building.

From a bench nearby a woman said.

"So I can finally meet the girl named after me."

Turning around Moira saw an imposing woman in her fifties.

Said woman was sitting on a bench.

"Hello lass I am lady Moira McTaggert." She said while offering her hand

"Moira Potter" she stuttered while shaking the woman's hand.

Before she could register it she was pulled on the lap of the woman. And received a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome home lassie."

 **The Burrow**

The Weasleys had arrived home.

The youngest of the group were in good spirits.

All were dragging their trunks to their rooms.

Ginny groaned thinking about sharing her room with both Hermione and Moira before the world cup. She loved them both but her room was small.

The enlargement charms could not be expanded. And while she had a nice room it was still the smallest in the house. With only Hermione it was quite comfortable for both of them. But placing Moira in this room would make it crowded. This was neither her or Hermione's or Moira's fault.

Both her friends would arrive she hoped after the summer classes.

She would attend them in London. It made her a bit jealous that her former crush and Hermione would be getting them in America.

It would be her first year she was happy that her friend Luna was in the same class. After last year she still was having nightmares and was confused in lessons. She hated Tom for that.

Her oldest brother Bill had her checked by his employers.

The alarms it raised was not helpful.

The goblins used a word and she hated it.

"Horocrux."

The gpblins would keep an eye out for them

But it was a human problem

Well if there was one and he was not dead there were more.

Tom had a problem and it was Ginny Weasley.

She knew that she was not the only one. Beside her would be Moira teeth bearing.

"Tom I hope you have your plot reserved and your will made. Because instead of the hunter you became the prey" She thought

 **Albania P.O.V**.

The spirit of Voldemort felt a feeling of dread. Someone with power had sworn revenge on him. he laughed at this even without a body he was greater as everyone. Looking for a new host he was surprised by a voice of a woman.

"Master?" he turned around and saw Bertha Jorkins.

"Yes my faithful."

"I found you." The woman looked like Bella when she cruciod one of his enemy's.

The woman kneeled before him.

"Master I am sorry that I was so slow in finding you but I did not want to risk my job in the ministry."

"It is alright Bertha. You at least searched for me."

"thank you master."

The spirit grinned.

"You have to bring me a young new born to get me a body."

"Master that would give us away."

"And what would you do Bertha?"

"I own a favour from a man that can clone bodies."

"Clone?" Voldemort asked.

"He can recreate your body master and make improvements if you want them."

Voldemort smiled at this. "Let"s visit him."

" **The Granger house"**

Father and daughter were laughing at the antics of Roger and Eddie.

It was their medicine.

Dan was still hurt by the leaving of his wife.

Hermione was different.

She suspected her mother had known about the summer schools and home schooling by owl.

But why she had never talked about it?

Hermione felt her dads arm tighten.

Looking at him he said "Don't worry."

 **Somewhere in London**

Emma formerly known as Emma Granger was angry.

Forced by her family to abandon her husband and daughter.

While she had not been faithful. She had loved them.

She should have been closer with her little bookworm.

She smiled at the memories of seeing her daughter reading in a corner

She always hated Anna praising Justin and talking down to her because she had a daughter .

Well she had the last laugh one of her contacts had told her that her daughter would be send to America because she missed the first years.

She hoped her daughter was smart and stayed there. She had planned it carefully. But knowing her daughter she would return to stand beside that boy.

Hermione was too much like her. At this thought she smiled.

Dan and Hermione would probably be watching what she despised.

She hoped that it was the movie with the rabbit while she was scatting about it she had loved how her husband and daughter curled up on the couch watching it.

She could not run her family had made sure she could not get out.

She heard a hoot from the window inside the window sat a familiar owl.

"Hedwig you are sight for sore eyes." Emma said while smiling

The owl landed beside her.

Emma stroked the owl.

"Hedwig would you deliver one last letter for me? She asked

The owl nodded

Emma walked to the desk she was given and took a piece of paper

After finding a pen she sat down to write the letter.

The letter gave her some peace. Tying it to the owls leg,

She said "Thank you Hedwig." The owl hooted and flew to the window

Sitting in the window Hedwig turned to Emma

"Thank you Hedwig but the next part I would like to do alone."

The owl nodded.

Emma kneeled before her bed and folded her hands.

The prayer was short. After this Emma stood up having made a rope out the curtain ropes Emma stepped on the bed she took the noose and pulled it over her head. When she jumped down it was over in seconds.

 **The next morning Granger residence**

Hermione and her father enjoyed their breakfast

It had been always their together time.

Emma enjoyed being up at five thirty.

Now both were troubled.. in a way they missed Emma.

Her laughing and yelling,

When a familiar owl landed before him Dan stopped eating.

Relieving the owl of his message he gasped at the words. That were written on the piece of paper that everyone could see.

"To my faithful husband and the sun in my life"

Dan recognised. The writing. He placed the letter outside of Hermione's reach.

"After breakfast." He told his daughter.

His daughter nodded.

After their breakfast Dan led his daughter to the living room and the couch.

Unfolding the letter both were surprised with the first words they read.

 _To my husband and my daughter,_

 _Daniel,_

 _I did not wanted to leave whiteout a warning_

 _My family forced me to abandon you._

" _Dan the wandering from you was forced by my family._

" _They did not care for you or me."_

 _.They hoped that I would conceive a boy after we had Hermione."_

 _This would never happen her birth was hard and I would not be able to have any more children according to the doctors._

 _In my own way I loved you but my hearth belonged to someone else_

 _My family was about duty to the family above everything else._

 _Dan find someone that you can love with whole your hearth you deserve it._

 _Hermione,_

 _I am sorry for berating you every time when you came out of school crying._

 _Forcing you to take that tutor instead of summer classes._

 _Taking you to the park instead of the library._

 _My family forced me to hire a tutor because Justin was taking them and he resented you._

 _You where the sun of my life. The one thing I brought in this world that I am proud of. I love you with all my hearth. If my family comes for you kick them in the ass for me when you send them out of the door._

 _With all my love._

 _Emma_

 _P.S._

 _I will see you in the next great adventure._

The letter made father and daughter cry

Dan started to have a hatred for his ex-wife's family. Before he had disliked them but now it was war. Forcing her to have other lovers while they knew she had been rendered incapable from having more children. He had loved her and in her own way she had loved him. if he could ruin them in any way he would do it. Knowing his power over Vernon and Henry would only be the first step.

Hermione's reaction was different reading between the lines she understood that her mother knew that she knew the tutors were no good.

In her own way her mother had tried to protect her and help her.

There would be a duel around Hogwarts next year and her "family" would suffer.

 **A.N.**

 **Finished for the third year part**


	24. Chapter 24

**Work of fanfiction, Butchering of the English language and playing with other people's properties.**

 **Grangers P.O.V.**

The few days they had for them self where filled with crying and arranging Emma's funeral. Her family had unannounced dumped the work on them.

"Typical." Thought Dann." No gain no work. Well I hope they like being bankrupted." He was happy that Henry had not been her solicitor.

Hermione while mourning helped her dad where she could.

He was grieving he had loved her mother and had been hurt when she left.

That it had not been her own choice hurt him even more.

Hermione knew her father tried to be strong for her. But hearing him sobbing in the death of the night made here even sadder as before.

The day before she would leave was the day of the funeral.

It was one that not many attended Moira and her mother attended. Most where family friends or neighbours the most pleasing was that none of her mother's family showed up. Her mother's sister and her spawns absence was most welcome.

Hermione refused to cry throw the entire funeral but when it was over she walked to her mother's grave. Looking at the tombstone she read the inscription

 **Emma Granger**

 **01-12-1959 31-06-1994**

 **Beloved wife and mother**

 **The Lord is my Sheppard**

She could not stop the tears and felt them running down her face.

Why had she never said something.

She had known about magic and why had she always backed her family instead of backing her and dad?

This where questions she asked herself. This raised questions that she could not find in books. Well she knew the answer to that question. It was time to be patient and gather information in other ways.

Kneeling before the grave she whispered.

"I will find the truth mom. Standing up she walked away.

The duel could wait right now she wanted answers.

 **Muir Island P.O.V.**

Moira Potter had a couple of wonderful days. She had met most members of Excalibur and the staff of the research centre. She had started her homework and had been taught somethings about her mutation by her mother and lady Moira. When Hermione called her about her mother she took miss Rasputna's ( It's Rasputin kid.") Advice and decide to test her puppy eye's on her.

Finding her reading on a couch in the living room she coughed.

Looking up from the book she saw Rahne's daughter walking to her looking questioning. She did not give the girl any task or homework did she? Seeing the look in the girls eye's she knew how Xavier and Magneto had felt when they sent Rahne with Samuel and Danielle when they were in trouble.

"Stay back you." Miss Rasputin yelled. "You are even worse as your mother." Rahne's daughter looked confused.

"What do you mean miss Rasputin." The girl looked confused

"You are not fooling me Moira" The blond woman said.

"Miss Rasputin I am new at being a girl and my upbringing might be hampered by my adoptive relatives but you are confusing me." The girl said. While placing herself on the couch beside Magik

Illyana Nikolievna Raputina cursed herself she could stare down her minions but could not say no to puppy eyes of redheaded lycanthrope mutants.

"Moira? Have you been practicing before a mirror." Illyana asked.

The girl beside her shook her head.

"O bugger."Illyana thought." A natural."

"Well what do you want kid?" She asked

"Nothing." Was the reply.

Illyana raised an eyebrow while looking at the girl.

Said girl shrunk back.

"the truth Moira." Demanded Illyana.

"My friend Hermione's mother had passed away and the funeral is this afternoon."

"And you would like to support her?" Illyana asked.

The girl seated beside her nodded.

"Did you talk about it with your mother?"

The girl shook her head " I am afraid she will say no."

Illyana was flabbergasted about the reply of the girl. Rahne would say yes without a problem. But then a memory came from the back of her mind.

"Freaks, do your job and leave us normal honest people alone."

Taking the girl in her arms she felt the urge to track down those "honest" people and drag them to Limbo."

Stroking Moira's hair she said: " we are going to ask your mother kiddo. She won't say no."

Moira looked at her eyes filled with hope.

Getting up from the couch she took the hand of the girl

"Come one kid let's find your mom."

 **London ministry of magic P.O.V.**

Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones were waiting in front of the International Portkey gate. Their persons of interest would leave in ninety minutes to Boston. International travellers had to arrive an hour before departure to check in with customs and confirm their destination and papers. While this could go quick it could also be a headache. With a local portkey it was not much trouble. But international was different. Most Portkeyports where heavily warded against illegal entrance and if you were not confirmed on the other side of your trip it would make you go splash against the wards except if you used an emergency portkey that would bring you to the nearest station.

Knowing from experience both had arrived earlier.

Madame Bones had received news of the funeral of miss Grangers mother from the auror she had tailing her. That the owl that had brought the letter had been Potters was strange in her eyes.

While not ethical she had the stationed auror retrieve the letter for her.

After reading it she knew that this was only the top of the iceberg.

After she had made sure the letter was where it belonged she contacted a few people she could trust and that they would meet in a week.

None of them were on the Potter case and some of them were not aurors.

Like Cornelius had said "Vows only."

Seeing both girls arrive with their families Cornelius waved them over.

"Hello everyone." He said cheerfully

"Well young ladies I hope you will enjoy your stay in America."

Both girls smiled at this Hermione's was only a turning up of the corners bur Moira's was a full smile.

"We will minister." Was the reply of Moira.

"Minister." Hermione asked meekly.

"Yes miss Granger?"

How does the fourth week works for parents from other countries. Because we are last minute additions and I hoped my dad could visit but being muggle it would not be possible.

"Miss Granger this was already planned when you received the offer. Your fathers visa is already waiting for him and he can travel by portkey.

The smile that said girl gave him was more worth as the last donation of Lucius in his eyes.

"Miss Sinclair do you have travel arrangements?" Fudge asked

"I have the first two weeks that the spend in time compression I will be here.

I have been assured that with the third week they will be placed with friends of mine were Moira can train with her mutation and Hermione can train to"

"And week four is parents week."

The minister nodded at her reply.

"Well then everything is in order. Moira Hermione stay out of trouble you are representing Great Britain show those colonials why we are the best."

Both girls grinned and saluted him turning to their parents both hugged Dan and Rahne. Moira hugged her grandmother and Illyana.

While little Moira was hugging her namesake she did notice that Hermione was crying in her father's arms.

"Shhh Hermione everything is going to be alright." Her father cooed in her ears.

"Promise me you call miss Rahne at least every couple of days." Hermione sobbed.

"I promise sweetheart. But why do you ask that?."

"She cares." Hermione said "If trouble finds me and Moira she will come running teeth baring ."

"Ok honey. But I will be short behind her."

After this both girls took their luggage and placed a hand on the portkey an old plastic bucket.

"Next portkey Boston." They heard

Madame Bones, the minister and their family waved at them.

With the feeling of being sucked threw a straw they disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**As always butchering languages and playing in other people's sandboxes. Everything you recognise is not mine.**

The arrival in Boston was fast with a pop both girls stood in an hall that had a sign hanging that said arrivals.

"Hello girls could you come over here please?" A woman behind a desk said.

Both girls trotted over and stood before the desk.

"Let's see Hermione Granger and Moira Potter from Great Britain if I am not mistaken." The women said.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Hermione.

"Do you have your passports?"

Both girls handed them to the woman.

"Good." The woman said while smiling making some notes and stamping both documents.

"Someone is waiting for you in the leaving hall have a nice stay girls."

"Thank you." both girls said.

Leaving the arrival point both girls followed the sings for the leaving hall.

Dragging their luggage they arrived in said area and spotted a blond woman with a sign that said Granger and Potter. When they reached her the blond woman in her forties gave them a smile.

"Well hello young ladies. I am miss Hatchback and will be one of your teachers the next two weeks. We have to wait for two more students after that we leave please take a seat over there." She pointed to bench a couple of feet away. She said this like it was a burden.

A large blond boy using a walking stick walked in to the hall, He was wearing a backpack beside him was a girl with raven coloured hair who was pulling an carry on. Both spotted Miss hatchback and walked to her,

The teacher smiled at the two teens.

"Tjerk Hiddes and Fatima Janssen." she asked

Both nodded at this.

"Well come along you and the British students are late." The woman said. All four students followed the teacher that lead them to the exit.

When they left the building their new teacher led them to a van

"Because of the magical build up for time compression we have to travel there by mundane way's

The children nodded at the given explanation.

All loaded their luggage in the van and seated themselves.

The teacher nodded her approval seating herself behind the wheel they took off.

While driving she asked if they could introduce themselves after looking around Fatima started in a low whisper she started.

"I am Fatima and live in Rotterdam in Holland and earned this spot in the exchange program I like runes and love to knit.

"Had ik dat geweten had ik je gevraagd of je een paar sokken voor me had kunnen breien."(1) Tjerk said

Fatima glared at the boy "In je dromen boer."(2) Tjerk chuckled at the reply.

"Het zou een mooie droom zijn."(3)

The teacher cleared her throat.

"English please. I am not president van Buren."

Both children looked sheepish after the reprimand.

"Sorry mevrouw." (4) they chorused Miss Hatchback glared at the pair of kids..

This made Hermione and Moira laugh having both an idea what the last sentence meant.

Looking at the two British the teacher asked

"Can you two at least introduce yourself in proper English?"

This made the children laugh..

"Yes ma'am." Hermione said.

" I am Hermione Granger and I attend Hogwarts. Me and my best friend beside me missed the summer courses and because the only available were here we were sent to the colonies.

My best friend beside me is Moira Potter and don't get her grumpy because she grows fur if that happens. I

"Oi" Moira yelled "I will have you I have good control Hermione.".

This made Hermione and the other kids lsugh

"Yes you have but riling you up is fun."

Moira folded her arms and pouted. This made even the teacher laugh.

Tjerk laughed after a moment he asked. "So you got a double problem every month? Being a werewolf."

Moira shook her head. I am a lycanthropic mutant according to the healer of our school and my grandmother I might have some werewolf or animagi in my ancestry.

"well that's different." The boy said. "Got any hobbies we want to know about Hermione?"

"Yes." Chirped Moira. "If you can't find her call the librarian and ask for the biggest stack of books. It is usual that we find her behind it.

Now it was Hermione's time to be offended.

"Moira!" growled said girl.

"Yes Hermione." The other girl asked while trying to look innocent

"you watch it Moira I have the blackmail and are not afraid to use it."

"Shall I lead you to the office of our head of house Hermione because all the trouble we ended up in was usual us and Ron."

Fatima started to giggle. After a moment both she and Tjerk ended up laughing whole hearty.

Behind the steering wheel miss Hatchback chuckled along with the children.

"Moira are you any relation to that famous Potter?" Fatima asked.

Hermione giggled and when she looked at Moira she received an glare.

"Yes." was the answer Moira gave looking embarrassed..

Hermione smirked

"Not a word Hermione."

"But the public has a right to know Moira."

"Big sis." Moira begged.

"Little sis"

Looking to the other occupants of the van she saw mirth in Tjerk's and Fatima's eyes. Moira groaned.

"She is that Potter." Said Hermione "Recently a glamour was removed from her changing him to an her.

"Tough to be you then." Tjerk said.

"Says the son from the director of Healers without borders." Fatima quipped

Both other girls looked at the boy.

"My dad does the job. I only get asked every other day how he does it."

Leaning over Hermione More offered her hand to Tjerk.

"Moira Potter."

"Tjerk Hiddes." He said while shaking her hand.

"Please introduce yourself young man and in passible English please." Said miss Hatchback.

"Well I am Tjerk and just like Fatima beside me I attend de academie voor Heksenkunsten in Utrecht (5). I enjoy flying and anthimacy. This reject beside me considers me a hick because I don't live in an city but she is just jealous that my grades surpass her own.

This made the boy receive a slap to the back of his head.

"zoveel geweld. (6) You never heard the phrase Make love not war."

"With you it's more like taking a puppy to a behaviour course."

"But Fatima I am housebroken." The looked at her and tried to look innocent.

"Het enige gedrag wat je beter maakt als een puppy."(7)

The boy grinned at her reply.

"English please you married couple." A voice sounded from behind the wheel.

This made the boy and the girl blush.

Hermione and Moira grinned.

"So you two are a couple?" asked Moira

Fatima nodded. And started to speak.

The relationship I and Tjerk have is frowned up while I am adopted Tjerk belongs to a very conservative family that rather only marry European blood.

"They think that other blood not raised in the same ideology does not understands the why and how." Tjerk continued "When my family found out Fatima was adopted my Pake en Beppe (8) blew a gasket.

"We worked hard for this exchange spots it will be the first time we can get away together.

"Why is your family so against you two dating? Hermione asked

"I am what you would call muggleborn or at least I think." Fatima said

"That is not the biggest problem."Tjerk said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"She got two dads. That's troubling in two way's"

Fatima gave him a glare "Tjerk!" Her voice had a hint of steel in it

"Ja lieverd(9)?" The look she gave him promised that he would have three problems.

The felt the van stop and the four teens looked through the windows and saw a mansion surrounded by luminous fields of grass.

"Welcome children to the Boston summer program of education.""

 **A.N.**

 **First chapter of year four a couple of O.C. a lot of Dutch and a bit of Frysian.**

 **And a bit more plot forming.**

 **Translations**

 **1**

 **Had I known that I would have asked you to knit a pair of socks for me.**

 **2**

 **In your dreams hick.**

 **3**

 **It would be a wonderful dream.**

 **4**

 **Sorry ma'am**

 **5**

 **The academy for Witchcraft in Utrecht**

 **6**

 **So much violence**

 **7**

 **It's the only behaviour that places you above a puppy.**

 **8**

 **Grandfather and grandmother**

 **9**

 **Yes dear**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bertha P.O.V.**

Bertha Jorkins held a job in the department of International Cooperation.

She worked for that infuriating man Barty Crouch senior. Born a halfblood nobody would understand why she did join pureblood fanatics like the Death eaters. It was not for fear or recognition she had a price to pay or more like vengeance to give.

Bertha was born to a former follower of Grindewald that the boy known then as Tom Riddle had saved. After the war this man had hid himself in Great Britain.

In his fifties he married a young witch a muggleborn, It should be bit of fun for him and a couple of heirs to boot. After two boy's she was born. She graduated a couple of years before. Potter and his wife and friends and even if her future was not bright it would be great.

Her father owned his own business and she hoped to get a reasonable position in the ministry. She got that dream becoming a junior clerk in the department of regulations. And being smart with talking and pretending to not be too bright many told her much. This way she learned many things. She was known as a gossip but new when she should keep quiet

This made her also useful for gathering information.

Her father had worked for Grindewald as a spy and had taught his children the trade. To pay his debt he helped uncle Tom this way. While her family ran the business . She worked herself up in the ministry. And the information her family gave was not to useful they knew the ways to find it.

Interrogation is as sometimes less useful as conversation.

While many called him lord she called him uncle. When he visited he was not the dark lord he was just uncle Tom laughing and talking with them asking about their education and learning her and her siblings a bit more about the branches of magic.

Becoming his follower was something in an unpleasant future.

This happened after she had been used by a muggle group of man while delivering some reports to one of the muggle ministries. Being grabbed from behind and drugged by a group of men

The next couple of days had been an hell for her. Used in every way the group could think of she had been chained up in an basement The men told her that nobody would miss her. Well they were wrong on the fourth day she was found not by aurors but men wearing silver masks being led by her adoptive uncle.

The group of men were tortured in to insanity her uncle said this should be an warning to every person that would do things like that.

Being brought to St Mungos she was checked over and healed in a couple months but the scars remained. Many at her work gave her pitying looks but two of them gave her looks of hatred when they thought she could not see them.

she started to investigate those two. Finding out that family members of them

at the same time while she was used by the group of men. Where found in the same building she had been held together with four other men all turned to drooling wrecks.

Going through her contacts in the muggle government she got access to the file on the investigation of the assault on those bastards.

Most had former convictions except two but they were linked to those charges but there came never enough evidence up.

Noting down the dates of the former crimes she started look through the archives at the ministry finding out both that given her angry looks worked on those day's there in the area. Compiling the evidence she was shocked when her investigation was thrown out of the window by Barty Crouch Sr. for being nonsense both ministry employees were respected and hardworking.

The only ones that where understanding her desire for investigation and justice where Amelia Bones and Arthur Weasley.

Depressed she went home not even talking to her family. Taking time off she started to gather more evidence

Going over the new evidence she found she saw a pattern and using all her contacts she connected the dots.

She had not been the first woman or man that was used like this but there was a very big cover up. Always linking those family names to it making evidence disappear. In a perfect world that she was not in this would not happen.

But that some of those case where signed of as nonsenses by a certain head of the DMLE made her frown. Conspiracies against proper people he called it without any evidence except hearsay.

"Well in her opinion those actions weren't very proper.

Sitting behind her desk going over her notes she heard knocking on the door.

"Enter." she called.

Opening the door was her uncle.

"Hello Bertha. Sorry I did not visit earlier but your parents told me you were researching something?" Bertha smiled at the men that was starting to grey slightly.

"Hi Uncle Tom." Tom Riddle gave her a smile the little girl that once in better times had sat on his knee had grown in a fine woman.

Maybe she had found some clues on the person that had broken him in pieces. The time that he had spent with the Jorkins always calmed him

But now he and his followers were like a pack of rabid dogs. Destroying everything they did not like. If his adoptive cousin had found something maybe she could clue the rest also together.

Taking a seat on the bed of her he looked to the girl.

"What happened? he asked."

When Bertha was done her Uncle Tom was gone and almost replaced by the mad Lord Voldemort.

"Uncle please calm down?" Bertha begged

This calmed the dark lord down but anger was still radiating from him like warmth from an inferno.

 **Tom Riddle P.O.V.**

"Bertha." He started "I knew a couple of those names very well." Standing up he walked to the window and watched outside lost in memories of the past.

 **London 1938**

Walking down the street beside the child hailing from Wool's orphanage Albus Dumbledore felt himself as excited as the young boy it was always a beautiful thing to show the world of magic for the first time.

While he was concerned about young mister Riddle.

He could understand that the boy was wary off everything and he gave off some angry vibes when he had told him that magic should not be used on others like the boy had done.

Entering the Leaky Cauldron he looked to the boy wearing scruffy but reasonable maintained clothes and asked

"Did you have had breakfast Tom?" He asked

The boy raising his head slightly shook his head while saying. "No sir."

"Well then you can join me I haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Two dark eyes looked to him from under the cap that the boy was wearing.

Something he was always suspicious of was generosity it came always with a price."

"I have no money to pay for it sir."

" I will pay my boy breakfast as I am told is the most important meal and I love to have a good conversation in the morning." With this word spoken he led the boy to a corner booth where they could see and be seen by everyone."

Seeing the son of the barkeeper arriving Dumbledore spoke.

Hello Tom two breakfasts please and a pot of thee. The boy wrote it down and the young boy that was seated gasped as he saw it fly away to wat seemed to be the door to the kitchen.

"Your first time to the Cauldron lad?"

The young boy nodded.

"welcome to the world of magic lad." the adolescent said while walking away.

After a few moments their breakfasts arrived both man and boy enjoyed it immensely. The boy that had not eaten since the day before yesterday smiled while eating.

Albus smiled at the sight if a breakfast could please the boy like this than there was hope for a better world

 **Hogwarts sorting 1983**

 **Riddle, Tom** Albus Dumbledore called.

Seeing the small boy almost run to the stool with the sorting hat on it made him smile. Little Tom would go far.

Seeing the boy sit on the stool with the hat on his head Albus was hit by nostalgia.

" **Slytherin.** " Sounded through the hall the table clad in green and silver clapped politely. Young Thomas Riddle walked to the table and took a seat beside the boy that was sorted before him in the house said boy turned to Tom and offered his hand.

"Abraxas." The blond boy said.

"Tom." The black haired boy said.

 **Hogwarts years Tom Riddle**

Tom proved himself an excellent student and also popular.

He had friends in all the houses.

Most of his schoolmates offered him a refugee from the orphanage.

And for the first time in years he spent his holiday's mostly out of the orphanage. Tom Riddle started to learn what a normal live was, well as normal as a magical live was,

But the summer before his fifth year changed everything

Tom had left London with the rest of the orphans from Wools orphanage they were placed in an abandoned hotel near the sea. Tom loved it here. He promised himself he would go live near the beach. Seeing the vastness of the sea he would happily give up magic to travel over this blue wonder.

Turning away from the sea he came face to face with a man.

" **obedientam**." And Tom did not know anything anymore.

This one spell changed everything. Tom became calculating and cruel gone was the friendly boy replaced by a darker version of himself

The first Hogsmeade outing he saw the man again.

The man ordered him to find the chamber of Slytherin and open it.

Tom fought against the command just as much as the basilisk in the chamber fought his commands.

Both ensured that there were no victims. But when you try you will always fall one time. Sweet Myrtle the girl Tom had a crush on died.

But he was on a mission and framed the half giant boy Rubeus Hagrid.

It was not right but at least Dumbledore saved him.

The worst part was the breaking of his soul. This made him give even more in to the darker parts of himself.

 **The summer of sixth year**

Tom spent the summer near a town called Little Hangleton, Staying with one of his friends. One day while helping his friend's father in the fields he spotted a man and a woman riding on horses. The biggest surprise was that the man looked like an older version of himself. Keeping his head down while working he wondered who the pair was. That evening he asked the parents of his friend about them.

They told him he was the son of the local squire. Tom Riddle was his name.

After saying this his friend and his parents realised that the name was also the name of their guest. Tom smiled and said it would be just a coincidence.

The father of his friend shook his head and told him the tale about Tom and Merope the witch that had bewitched him.

The next day Tom went looking for answers. Finding the shack where Merope had lived he found a savage man threatening him in parseltongue.

When he responded in kind the man smiled

"So you are my sisters brat."

Tom nodded

"Well little bastard get lost."

Would Tom not be under a said spell he would have not reacted like he did now. Pulling out the razor he used for shaving he stepped forward and thrusted into his uncles neck.

"Good by uncle. "he said while pulling the razor out.

He watched the other man choke on his own blood and when he had died he picked up the man's wand while searching the shack he found some money and a ring. After he was done he left the shack.

Outside stood the man that had placed the spell on him and forced him to tear his soul to shreds.

"Bravo Tom." he said

Tom Riddle wanted to yell at him and curse him but he could not.

"You were always helpless boy you should know the feeling."

The glare Tom gave the man could freeze the sun.

The man laughed whole heartily.

"you can fight boy but you will always just be a puppet."

Before he knew it Tom used his uncles wand a shot of a piercing hex.

The man's look of surprise when the hex hit his chest made Tom smile.

Walking to the fallen man he bowed over him and smiled.

"You created a monster guv. I hope you are happy with it."

Tom walked down the path to the village.

That evening the news spread through the village the Riddles had been killed in their own house. Most people had not liked them. But the news that the girlfriend of the son had been pregnant and killed shocked the village.

 **Seventh year**

Being head boy kept him busy but it gave a very good cover to network.

Most of his former friends called him lord already. Tom had fully given in to the curse. Leaving Tom behind and becoming Voldemort.

The only one that resisted him was Walter Jorkins with this man he still was Tom. The man had recognised the signs and tried to help him whenever he could.

On his graduation day he looked to the teachers table and saw the tears in Dumbledore's eyes.

As Tom he would have shared those tears but as Voldemort he wanted to laugh about that weakness.

 **The next years**

Tom travelled through a continent ruined through war seeking knowledge and items that could help him to gain power. In Albania he found the diadem of Ravenclaw. While working for Borgin and Burkes he charmed miss Smith and killed her to gain his mother's locket and Hufflepuff's cup.

Those items he choose as vessels to break his soul even further.

When he returned to his homeland he started to gather his followers. Starting a war that would ruin magical Great Britain and Ireland. He led his followers on a rampage. With barely a lucid moment he gifted his followers with some of his soul anchors. Others he hid in places important to him.

 **Bertha and uncle Tom P.O.V**

"Bertha I will grant you my mark. But do you think it is wise to take it?"

"Uncle I want vengeance people like them should not go unpunished,"

"I understand dear but taking my mark will cost you your humanity."

"If that's it wat it takes a give it freely."

Tom sighed "Please reconsider this Bertha. There is more at play. We need reasonable people in the government."

"I know uncle but last week I went to the hospital because I was throwing up.

One of the healers gave me a potion saying it would solve my problems.

The next day I miscarried. When I went to the hospital for answers. They told me it had been an act of mercy because my baby would be a squib."

"If it takes to be rabid dog for vengeance so be it."

 **The next week**

The Daily prophet announced the dead of two ministry workers and an senior healer of Saint mungo's

While reading the newspaper Bertha smiled.

Pulling up her sleeve she saw the mark her master had gifted her with. If vengeance meant to be rabid dog so be it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Work of fanfiction most characters and some characters names are trademarked. Still butchering English and OC are mine but might be used in a responsible way.**

 **Boston Summer school P.O.V.**

The first day's under time compression was an eye opener for both Moira and Hermione. There where students from all over the world ranging from the deepest jungles of Asia , Africa and south America. the frozen tundra's of Canada and Eastern Europe to the biggest metropoles in the world.

Eating their first meal in the dining hall was a cacophony of different languages al talking to each other.

Hermione having read the brochure of the summer school that this was summer exchange where only scholarships or award winning students where aloud to go every couple of years the location changed next year it would be held at one of the African schools. But at the moment a certain redhead covered her ears and complained about the noise while entering the dining hall the level of noise made the great hall of Hogwarts almost silent in comparison.

Hermione gave her an one armed hug and led them to a nearby table

Sitting down the saw many sort of food appear. At the moment it was mostly British fair. After a few moments their where joined by Tjerk and Fatima followed by a couple of girls including Su Li and two boys who had followed Tjerk. Their appeared new dishes at the table which were happily plashed on dishes to eat

"Well, did you liked the tours.?" Moira asked she had been placed in a class for student with special needs. Having an werewolf , veela two other mutants and an two half merfolk made them the smallest dorm group. She had been a bit insecure while Pierre a werewolf from French had started sniffing at her.

"one of the other students just conjured a rolled up newspaper and had hit him over the head with it. When she had looked at the girl that did it she saw a girl about eight years old Scowling at Pierre.

"I thought you passed playing nice for werewolf's." she stated glaring at the boy

Pierre rubbed his abused head.

"But Gabbi she smells nice?" he stated

"She is like me." This made Gabbi roll her eyes again

Pierre stared at Moira and blurted out "would you go out with me."

Moira shook her head taking the road of the Parvati defence.

"I am promised to someone."

The boy's look was crestfallen.

"Well young lady I hope there a clauses if you don't like each other otherwise your mother is going to be upset." Turning to voice that had spoken spotting a native American woman.

"The name is professor Daniella Moonstar and I am your dean and house mother for the next four weeks or for those that had not read the brochure about four year in time compressing one week to recover from the time change and one week of parents or guardians running around with you.

Pointing at the girl holding the newspaper she said.

"Okay little one introduce yourself.

The small blond girl huffed and folded her arms while glaring at the woman who smiled at the sight before starting to speak with a French accent.

"My name is Gabrielle Delacour I am fourteen and a veela I have not yet reached my maturity. My hobbies are horse riding and cooking.

Pierre laughed at the last one the response of Gabrielle was sticking out her tongue.

"Your next Fido boy."

I am Pierre du Guesclin I hail from French just like my adorable fellow French student. Obvious I have better style. I am also fourteen. I take my academics quiet serious and my hobbies are reading and hiking and running away from Gabbi's cooking is a necessity .

This made the entire group except a certain veela laugh. Said veela whacked him again with the newspaper

"Miss Delacour I think mister du Guesclin passed obedience school but did you skipped playing nice in kindergarten.

"But professor he is a boy and a werewolf they need proper reinforcing sometime." Gabrielle protested. Before she knew it she was in Pierre arms being tickled.

This made her laughing and she screamed to him to stop.

"Ok kids next one." Professor Moonstar pointed to one of the two half merfolk

Glaring at Pierre to make him stop fooling around. When he putted Gabriele down she stomped "quite in accident" on his foot.

"Hallo." I am Lori Kauffman I hail from Germany I am fifteen. I enjoy swimming and reading. The first of the merfolk said she had a slight accent she was a pretty girl in an homely way if green skin was normal her hair was blue and tied in an braid.

"Hi I am Cassandra Jones and I hail from New Zeeland." the other mermaid said

Sixteen years old and hoping to pass two of my masteries here. My hobbies are swimming and history what is no surprise because I am going for a major in magical and mundane history.

A redheaded girl followed her in introducing herself

"Hi I am Theresa Cassidy I hail from Ireland and am here on a scholarship from my home country. I can generate sonic screams and have great hearing.

Professor Moonstar nodded. This would be the first kid for the testing.

The boy beside her introduced himself as Michael Jones from Australia

He was also sixteen and hoped to graduate with a mastery in English literature and English he was able to manipulate fire.

In their professor mind it would be a tossup between Moira an the boy for testing his blond hair and looks reminded her a bit too much about a certain villain.

"Okay carrot top your next." She said to Moira

Moira frowned at this

Well I am Moira Potter I hail from England and attend Hogwarts in Scotland.

I am currently thirteen. I recently manifested and went from a lad to a lass when an glamour was broken. I love to fly and my mutant powers are lycanthropic in nature.

Pierre and Gabrielle gasped

"You where the boy who lived." Theresa asked.

Moira nodded.

Professor Moonstar clapped in her hands. Getting the attention of her charges

"Well most of you have to share rooms the only exception is our returned baby girl.

"Pierre and Michael you are sharing. Because you're the only gentlemen in the group."

"Lori and Cassandra I don't have to tell why you share" both merfolk nodded

"Theresa and Gabrielle you share a room I have reserved the corner room for you and made sure it is mostly fire and sound proof.

Hermione nodded her head but the look in her eyes said different

She had ran in some of her old tormenters that attended a school London and Swansea and both just had started where they left her. And hid their actions from the housemother and the dean.

Her housemother wanted to place her with them because they came from the Great Britain

But Fatima and Su Li who had arrive earlier had come to her aid.

Arguing that Hermione rather needed common faces around her.

Her dean had nodded at that she was in the regular dorm with 20 other girls

Luckily they got two roommates Marie from Belgium and Priya from Suriname.

The only annoyance for both British witches that the other three lapsed in Dutch or Flemish at time. The three promised to teach them both at least the basics. Su li promised to teach them some Chinese. Priya promised them to teach some Sranantongo. Fatima hoped that she could talk into Tjerk teaching them the basic of Frisian.

Tjerk was placed in the regular boys dorm and roomed with three students from Japan, Poland, and Indonesia.

He had no problems in the boys dorm only running in two cousins one from French and one from Bulgaria. All three where happy to see him while he was the youngest of the three he laughed that his cousin parents had ordered his cousin to at least get an decent mastery otherwise there would be no quidditch this summer.

When dinner had finished the headmaster asked for their attention by tapping his knife to his glass.

"Hello everyone I like to welcome you the international schooling camp for the gifted and delinquents." He grinned "A group of students laughed.

The man standing up continued." In the years we at Boston School of sorcery hosted this event we were proud of every student and made sure everyone reached the goals they wanted and yearned for. You are our final class for the moment don't disappoint me with slacking off ladies and gentleman."

"For those students that need testing please contact your dean"

"Have a nice night people tomorrow we start to work your ass off."

 **A.N**

 **The challenge from Whitetigerwolf**

 **The parts I took and I mind them**

 **Harry manifesting in his third year. Done**

 **Powers like his parent. Done**

 **Knew about her Done if said person is found Rahne won't be happy.**

 **Mutation magicals do not care of think of it is a muggle problem**

 **Half half mutants are a bit of an unknown as usual it can mix with magic**

 **No teachers from the retirement home aka**

 **Stephen and Agatha Done. We have a strict Cheyenne Shaman/Valkyrie**

 **Being the only Mutant at Hogwarts Done. Nobody said something about summer school**

 **I was asked if Hermione would get mutant powers the answer is no**

 **But can she get additional powers the answer is yes there are more**

 **artefacts around.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Boston summer school P.O.V.**

Instead of keeping a diary Hermione opted for a book with letters to her father.

Two weeks into time compression

Hi dad,

This is my first letter in my log that you will get after I leave here

It has been a hectic time. To use the words of our headmaster at the opening dinner "Tomorrow we start to work your ass off."

While my main courses are mundane I have basic magic classes too.

Most of them are of the theory versions the active classes are mostly for students that are working to a mastery. I tested out of basic English and French so I had to pick two languages for my course and opted for Chinese and Dutch hoping that my roommates can help me.

In other subjects I can scrape by to get in the middle of the class When they said it was for the gifted and delinquents he wasn't making a joke.

Most of my year group are either studying to get at the correct level or working either for a newt or mastery. Older students are mostly working to get ready to be certified because they need more knowledge my oldest roommate is studying medicine to be able to be qualified on the mundane side she is in the medical program already being qualified as a mediwitch she wants to become a healer.

The only thing I despise in learning here is the return of gym classes.

The school has huge gardens and well maybe not such a magical feeling as Hogwarts it's still beautiful .

I live in the regular dorms and share my room with Su li an Chinese English girl that attends Hogwarts in my year. Than we have Marie from Belgium and Priya from Suriname both are older and are heading for masteries. The last of the group is Fatima an girl from the Netherlands she is in my year and already working for a runes newt.

Moira was placed in the special needs dorm instead of having a ton of fellow students of them there are only seven of them. They have a werewolf, a pre maturing veela, two merfolk and three mutants including Moira.

Seeing that group together is sometimes funny her dorm mates and Fatima and her boyfriend usually eat together with us. My older roommates and Cassandra the eldest of the special needs group usually sit with their own friends . Pierre the werewolf in their dorm has a habit of flirting with Moira that are usually stopped by an conjured newspaper from a small veela.

Beside regular classes these group have additional classes specific for them

Pierre and Moira have survival 101 for weres.

Lori and Cassandra have underwater survival And oceanography.

Theresa and Michael have training in controlling their powers.

Gabrielle is the only without special classes but before she entered the time compression she was nearing her maturity.

I am happy to announce that my ancestry check showed an inclination for magic. While not related to any famous names I am not the only witch in our families history. The farthest they could find led to the crusades where an knight had an affair with an Egyptian woman who was an witch.

With all my love,

Hermione

 **Dining hall P.O.V. First week**

Moira was nervous today she would have her testing.

She was scared about them because after them she would meet her survival instructor.

"Relax Cherie, nothing bad can come out of those test." Pierre said.

Moira glared at him.

"Don't mind him." Hermione said understanding why her friend was nervous

"Your mother loves you."

Pushing her plate away Moira stood up and left the dining hall. Returning to her room she curled up in an ball on her bed and started to cry her body shaking while she sobbed.

A couple of hours later an angry Daniella Moonstar marched to the door of the room from her youngest student. Normally Moira acted like Rahne when she just had joined the New Mutants. This was new behaviour. Opening the door she saw her sleeping on the bed and if she was correct the girl had cried herself to sleep, walking to the bed she shook the tweens shoulder.

When she opened her eyes a look of fright appeared on her face.

"Well miss Potter why have you not attended your testing or your lessons?

Instead of answering Moira shifted and ran out the room.

Danielle groaned. If she still was on speaking terms with Rahne she could have asked what Moira's problem was with a heritage check and a medical check-up.

But her undercover time in the MLF had cost her that. Rahne blamed her for the dead of her friend Catseye who was shot in a fight between the police and the MLF. Catseye was just going for groceries and was shot when she tried to protect a young child and two kittens. Danielle Moonstar understood the anger of her old roommate the two shifters while in opposing groups had been close and sometimes understood each other better than their own teammates.

Starting to walk to where she felt her student had ran to it led her to the regular girls seeing Moira scratch at a door who was opened by a mulatin girl.

Moira ran in to the door while the girl closed it. Checking her link she felt fear

 **Hermione's dorm room. P.O.V**

Priya opened the door to a familiar sound of scratching

Seeing a familiar wolf run inside and who hid under the bed of their youngest dorm mate.

"Moira shouldn't you be in class ?" she asked she knew that she and her three younger dorm mates shared classes. The young healer trainee heard a wine from under the bed.

"Little one I do not speak wolf."

Their came no reply from under the bed.

A knock on the dear made her look up from the text she was reading

"Come in."

The door was opened by one of the basic shamanism teachers. If she remembered correctly she was also the dean of the dorms where a certain hiding wolf resided.

"Hello I am looking for one of my charges."

Priya gave her a smile and asked

"What did she do?"

Before the teacher could answer the door was opened by an busy haired missile storming inside.

"Priya have you seen Moira?" asked an panting Hermione she did not showed up for class." Spotting the teacher she groaned

"She did not show up for her testing either?" The woman nodded

"When I checked her room she was asleep when I woke her she got scared

"Did you yell?"

"I raised my voice."

"bugger."

Priya cleared her throat. "She is hiding under your bed Hermione."

Said girl did something that would surprise every student at Hogwarts and raised her voice and using her lecture voice said. "Get out now." While glaring at one of her teachers.

Danielle Moonstar wanted to protest but found her being banished from the room by a very angry student landing against the wall on the other side of the hallway she heard the door slam.

After a moment she saw Priya leave the room. The student offered her an hand to help her get up. Accepting it she got back on her feet.

"I think ma'am you should warn their teachers that those two will not attend classes for the day.

Danielle Moonstar now understood how Magneto felt when they had gone of adventuring. Knowing Moira she had probably the same innocent look they used when they had her mother explain their antics. Remembering those eyes she groaned.

The student beside her looked at her with a soft smile

"Ma'am as a certified mediwitch I would recommend you to get a headache potion and something to bolster your resolve.

This made her chuckle when she and the girl parted she send of messages to the teachers of the girls and miss Grangers dean.

And she hoped her former roommate would at least listen to her.

She had no desire to become wolf chew.

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

She had finally coaxed her best friend to leave her hiding space.

Things had being going so well.

As Harry both she and Ron had gotten him out of his hiding himself in small places.

Levitating the wolf she placed her on the bed. Seating herself beside her little sister she tried to look strict at her but the a pair of green eyes looked like they were somewhere else.

"Moira pleas snap out of it."

The wolf looked at her like she noticed her for the first time.

Hugging the wolf she started cooing and making comforting noises while stroking her.

After a few minutes Moira shifted back to her human form her eyes where still bloodshed.

Hugging Hermione she cried, Continuing what she had been doing while holding her best friend and sister hiding from the world.

"Was it what Pierre said." Hermione asked.

The girl in her arms nodded.

"The testing are not scary Moira."

Mora nodded again.

"Then why are you scared?" Hermione asked

"The results."

Realisation downed on the bushy girl holding her

"Your mom and Mister Weasley have custody of you."

"Well if said " **Donor"** claimed imperious he can make a claim for custody. Saying he never meant to do it cry some crocodile tears and voila the same goes for his family if he is dead or incarcerated"

"Well little red I don't like to do this."

The girl saw her best friend reach for her wand and tried to run for the door shifting again to her wolf form. She tried to run for the door.

"Wingardium Levosia."

Floating in the air Moira groaned and glared at her best friend.

recoiling under the glare she received she said

"I am sorry Moira but we have to talk to your dean about this."

The pleading look she received made her to start to tear up.

"sorry little red."

While she left her room she made Moira float behind her.

She felt the glare of her best friend who was a very private person.

Walking through the school she reached the class they were supposed to attend. Knocking she heard a woman say "Enter"

entering she saw the whole class look at her and the wolf floating behind her.

"I am sorry professor Moonstar that we are late."

The woman nodded while glaring at both of them.

"Don't let it happen again."

Levitating her friend on a chair beside her she saw Moira glaring at the teacher

"Moira she was only doing her job." She whispered.

Seeing the glare of a certain wolf Danielle decided to not scold the girl and try to cheer her up a bit with a wave of her hand sunglasses appeared on the wolf girls snout.

"Miss Sinclair those eyes of your family are considered armed and dangerous see me after class for a permit."

This caused some sniggering

Moira frowned why would miss Moonstar call her Sinclair.

Moira dreaded the sound of the bell announcing the end of the lessons.

When the sound came the entire class left except for Moira and Hermione.

"Miss Granger please leave."

"But."

"No buts I have to talk to your friend in private. Please tell professor Isles and professor Martin I cancelled Moira's attendance for the day"

Hermione looked at Moira

Taking a seat on a table in the row before her the professor started to talk.

"I must ask why you did not showed up for your testing and classes."

Moira looked down finding the floor under her table very interesting."

Through the same sort of link she shared with the mother of the girl before her she saw flashes from him holding a small girl and the sorting of said girl,

The girl was called Dolohov when she not responded to the name an teacher became angry and yelled at her to come to be sorted she said her name Jones not Dolohov. Being sorted in Slytherin she had been unhappy. The only one who would talk to her was the child sitting before her. The young girl was placed by the ministry with an uncle from her biological father she died in the summer holidays and there was no investigation in her dead and her muggle relatives where oblivated.

Not willing to scare the girl she said" Moira your mother has custody of you with a sponsor from the British Ministry for magic.

The wolf looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Do I have something on my face miss Sinclair?"

The wolf looked confused.

My mutant powers include being capable of communicating with animals on some levels.

The wolf girl looked down again.

"Miss Sinclair you are going to the testings. If somebody tries to place you somewhere where you don't want to go I will back you up."

In Moira's mind appeared an image of a very angry image of her birthmother."

"the link goes both ways. Your mother and I were roommates and very close in the past."

The wolf cocked her head looking interested.

"It is something personal between us carrot top." Professor Moonstar had a distant look in her eyes.

The wolf nodded.

"I will escort you to your testing after that I think you need to blow of some steam."

At this moment she was happy for the conjured sunglasses because the posture of the girl reminded her of too much of Rahne trying to get out of trouble and those eyes where lethal in an attack of puppy dog eyes.

 **A.N.**

 **Yes I use many characters names of movies and television**

 **Thunderclaw03:** as always thanks for the review.

 **Althalus57: T** hat would teach any one to not beta their one stories half asleep.


	29. The big bad wolf and the seeker

Dear dad,

School is going well for me a couple of years have passed in a couple of weeks the time compression will end .

Moira has developed a good relationship with her dean Professor Moonstar

Her mother and her dean where close at an time but she is tight lipped about their falling out.

My and Moira's classes are going well right now. Moira says hi by the way.

So far I learned the basics of Chinese and Dutch and we are working for our owls levels in runes and arithmancy. For our A levels both of us are on schedule. When the time compression is over I might even be capable of getting an start on a doctorate in English literature.

Moira is working hard in her maths and arithmancy classes and she hates them. Her dean forced her to take them.

Because four language classes and no math was not allowed. According to professor Moonstar.

Growling in wolf form resulted in the same way when Pierre acts like an idiot. The abuse of newspapers.

He finaly understood why our little veela whacked him so much and they are a steady couple at the moment. When the newspaper comes out he calls it bullying his girlfriend calls it proper reinforcement.

The rest of our dorm mates are having their own things that are going on

Marie aced her criminology exams. She wants to enter the Belgium auror force. This will help her immensely.

Priya does well in the healer program and will be certified in the mundane world when we leave time compression she will be qualified as an nurse and Healer trainee.

Su, Lori and I will be ready for our A levels

Fatima will be able to sit for her newt in runes.

Tjerk will be ready at the mundane side and going for a potions newt

Cassandra will be able to get a scholarship for archelogy in the university she wants. She passed her history exams. As a joke her dorm mate got her an hat and a pitchfork. Telling her a whip was no good under water.

Tjerk's cousin Victor is working for his mastery in transfiguration and doing well,

Moira has a bit of a magical crush on him in my opinion.

With love Hermione.

 **Qudditch pitch second year in compression**

There were no competitions in sport in the summer school. While gym was mandatory it did not include flying

Standing on the pitch and being ready to take off she spotted an older boy that did wanted to do the same thing. Grinning Moira took off on her broom and flew to him

The boy released a snitch and mounted his broom waiting a couple of minutes before he started to search for it.

In a reflex Moira started to look for it too

As if in an unspoken agreement both started to chase tiny winged bal.

The next hour both tried to outperform each other.

When the boy caught the snitch before she could grab it he laughed.

Landing he was soon followed by the girl

Grinning at the girl he said in heavily accented English

"You are good."

"I like to apologise." Moira mumbled

"Why?'

"You wanted to train and I interfered."

The older boy laughed.

"Few can keep up with me."

"oh." Was the no to so intelligent reply of the girl

"I am Victor Krum." The boy said.

"O bugger." Was the reply of the girl that had flown against him

"I rather have that not happen to me it sounds painful." Victor laughed.

This made the girl grin

"I liked your flying." He said "Want another round to lose."

"In your dreams." Was the reply of the girl

This made both grin

Victor and Moira started to fly more together and for both it was a time to relax.

Moira never told him her last name and with all the flying. She started to feel something. After a few months she understood it but she kept training with the boy her score was fifty four against his filthy five .And she would show him her superiority

Leaving the pitch one day she saw Victor kissing with a girl. Having to pass them she looked away.

"Moira, I like you to meet someone" Victor said releasing himself out of a liplock with the girl that was in his arms."

"Sorry Victor see you next time." She said while she walked away

When she turned the corner she turned into her wolf form and ran to her room

Entering her room she jumped on her bed and shifted back she ran for her shower.

Victor was confused Moira never acted this way.

Looking at Anya his girlfriend he said "she never acts like this."

Balling her hand she knocked on his head

"I need sensitive Victor not the idiot one."

Said boy looked confused

"what is the meaning of this."

"a tween girl that flies with you."

"Huh"

"She has a sort of crush on a certain dim-witted boy I love."

:"I do not understand what you mean."

"Well there is this boy she flies with that was making out with his girlfriend while said girl was interested in him for some certain actions."

"Oh." The words he used after this made Anya spell a mouth washing in his mouth,

Spitting out the soap he glared at his girlfriend

"You know which dorms she resides in?" his girlfriend asked

Victor shook his head

"The special needs dorm her last name is Potter."

Victor groaned he knew that name. She was famous enough but then it clicked "O Sh."before he could finish another mouthwash hex was send his way.

His girlfriend glared at him. "Language."

"Usually she stares at the girls but when she sees you all her interests are forgotten at the moment."

Victor groaned again.

Knocking again on his head his girlfriend said,

"I like her taste in men even if it is just for magical attraction."

Moira avoided him the next week even not flying with him.

When his friend saw him she shifted and ran.

Moira hated it she sat under a tree in her wolf form looking at the quidditch pitch. She missed flying with Victor but at the moment Her hormones and magic were at war throw in a certain mutation it turned in a cocktail that made a Molotov seem to be a firecracker. When professor Moonstar had explained to her what was happening she had ran. Why could her live not be normal.

She snorted at those thoughts she was a chew toy of fate.

Laying down she heard someone approach.

Before she knew what happened she could not get up

"Hello Moira Potter." said a girl that when she entered her vision recognised as Victors girlfriend." Sorry for the sticking charm. But we need to talk."

"I like your taste in magical boy's. and I know the first time when our magic starts to look for someone that is compatible with our magic can be hard."

The wolf nodded.

"I know you look at the girls is that a remain of being a boy all your live?"

The wolf shrugged or at least tried it

Somebody gave you the talk yet.?

The wolf nodded. She felt the starting of an attraction with Parvati last year.

In a way she felt like she cheated on the girl they were betrothed after all.

"Also the magical version." The wolf whined it sounded like she felt embarrassed.

"I see then you know how it works."

The wolf glared at her.

Looking at the girl in wolf form she gasped.

"your mutation." She could not help herself but laugh

"your magic created a version of a magical heat."

The wolf beside her looked embarrassed.

"And it is on his peak." A nod from the wolf

"So you want to procreate with him."

The look she received was what she could make out something like "are you an idiot?"

Anya rolled on the grass laughing

"everyone thinks he hurted you and cheated on me with you, But you are in need of distance and cold showers."

She saw Victor approach with some of their friends when they came near her and Moira she yelled.

"Stay away my prince in distress. Because the only thing that's hold this big bad wolf to not have her wicked way with they is me and my sticking charm."

Said wolf glared at her while Victor was looking confused

An girl asked "Is she is in heat?"

The wolf whined The girl nodded her aunt was a feral mutant it messed with magic and knowing where said wolf resided she replied.

"then we shall help protect your prince and the wolfs virtue my lady. By leading him away. Pulling Victor with her. This made the group of friends that followed the two laugh

After Victor had left Anya released the sticking charm

She was ploughed over and a certain wolf shifting to a human form who gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Laying on the older girl she grinned.

"Do you like cold showers?"

Anya grinned "Nope you flirt. Go take one alone"

A certain redhead pouted "we could invite Victor."

"I don't share with hormonal little girls in heat."

Said little girl pouted even more

"Shower now little red."

"Don't confuse me with Victor." This made Anya grin she was so going to tease her boyfriend with that.

After another kiss on her other cheek Moira left for said shower.

 **A.N.**

 **As always thanks for the reviews.**

 **Guest. I do a lot of editing and in some sort of way every time I load something up the layout gets ruined. I seem to be jinxed it pisses me off.**

 **For my sentence structure I am working on it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear Dad,**

 **This will be the last entry before we will leave time compression again.**

 **Pierre is already disappointed about next week is the full an like any no rabid werewolf he dislikes it immensely. When I asked why he did not use the Wolfsbane potion he explained that he was too young for it and it still considered to be in the state that it is seen as a drug potion.**

 **For some reason Victor is being called Little red by Tjerk , Anya and Moira**

 **They started laughing when I asked why they did it and told me to use my brain.**

 **When I gave them my best professor MacGonnogal look they just laughed when I threatened Moira with the newspaper treatment she just laughed and conjured her own.**

 **Finally everything is back to bit of a resemblance of normalcy.**

 **The strange happenings between Moira and Victor are over and it disappeared almost over a night.**

 **Marie laughed when I asked her about it and told me that detective Granger has to put the clues together herself. She seems to think it is a good exercise to see I can use my gathered knowledge and rival Sherlock Holmes someday.**

 **It´s annoying me greatly.**

 **The current score of the competition in the flying between Moira and Victor stands at an sixty to sixty and has attracted many people watching, the last match will be this afternoon. Next week we will start time readjustment and filing of the results and doing a few group outings. So they were forbidden to fly next week.**

 **I am looking forward to see you again I hope you can come for the parents week. Victor leaves at the end next week as does Marie.**

 **Victor needs to report for the world cup and Marie starts Auror training.**

 **With love**

 **Hermione**

Hermione sat at her desk in her room and was again going over her notes about the case of little red.

A couple of weeks ago Moira and Victor seemed to have a falling out that was resolved a couple of weeks later

Moira avoided Victor and Pierre almost everywhere the last couple of those weeks and spent most of her time outside classes in her wolf form.

When I asked Anya she laughed and said somebody had to learn to control her hormones.

`How is the case going Hermione solved it already.` Asked Fatima while grinning `I can´t put my finger on it.` she replied

`First I thought Moira was developing feelings for Victor. she just turned into a girl but evidence from last year gives away that she started to notice girls.`

A glamour usually doesn´t interfere with attraction.

`She could have developed some interest in him on a magical level. female werewolf´s have a sort of heat but through the curse they always miscarry.

But it is in their instinct to seek out a good mate that makes the dead rate under female werewolf very high.

Chewing on her quill a light went off in her head

`Yes I did it.` she screamed.

`Enjoyed it." Fatima asked while waggling her eyebrows

The answer was a pillow she caught and threw back at Hermione.

Who was hit in the face with it.

Marie laughed at the antics of the younger girls.

"Well dazzle me with your findings young grasshopper."

For a moment she sorted her thoughts. And started to pace

"Moira was in heat. When Anya had said somebody should control her hormones she meant Moira."

"Heat is common among werewolf's or others with similar curses.

She avoided both Pierre and Victor like they had the plague."

"And." Was Marie's question

"Little red points to the tale of Little red riding hood and made her the big bad wolf. She wanted to do the naughty thing with him because she saw him as a good genetic match that was the only way why she showed interest in any boy."

Marie and Fatima clapped "Well done madame Piorot."

"I thinks that deserves a reward." Complimented Marie

So her roommate told the girls about what happened when Anya and Moira had their talk and what was said after it. This last part left both Hermione and Fatima in stitches.

"I can't believe Tjerk didn't tell me that last bit its hilarious." Fatima giggled.

Hermione giggled along" Poor Moira avoiding some of her friends because she wanted to do the horizontal tango with them and protect her and their innocence at the same time."

"It's probably because she has some basic bond with them as friends or maybe she sees them as members of her pack we could ask Priya about it" said Marie

"Ask me what?" came from Priya when she entered the dorm

"Madame Holmes here has solved the case of little red Victor." Fatima grinned

This made all four laugh." Good for you Hermione we still can make an investigator out of you." Priya said

"Priya could you tell something about magical bonding?" Hermione asked

"Well magical bonding happens in certain way's the natural ones are between familie, friends and lovers for certain people like werewolf and centaurs they can become very strong because their pack or herd mentality.

The house elf is the best know being they need to be bond to place or person they prefer families or magical areas full with live."

"What happens as the bond is broken." Hermione asked.

Depends on the bond for house elves it is quite painful because the will start to lose their magic and life force over a long painful time." Was the reply she got

"Some centaurs leave for another herd. Ask your friend Pierre why he is happy to have Gabrielle by his side at the moment."

What about other types of bonding?

"Well you have contracts or vows and penalties for breaking them can be quite severe. Vows can be given easily but asking a child to make before their adults is heavily frowned same goes for contracts. Guardians or family can enter children in contracts but since around the nineteen thirties there is an international treaty that they much have clauses that can be used to get out of a contract but in some countries this one is ignored."

Hermione bit her lip in thought. She should ask Dobby if had bonded already.

She should call the elf when she was back home.

Leaving the door she left for the dining hall.

Seeing that her friend was there already she seated herself opposite her

And greeted her.

Moira seemed in a good mood probably because she had her last match this afternoon.

"So is big bad wolf Moira ready to win from "little red" Victor?"

Moira grinned "it's going to be close but the big bad wolf will win."

"Are you dreaming again Fifi."She heard Victor said while he seated himself beside her .

"Stating a fact I think everyone knows the female of the species is the most capable Victor, but I will cheer for my boyfriend." quipped Anya while kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"It will be close." Gabrielle said.

"I heard the betting pools don't favour anyone at the moment." Su Li said

"Well I going alert the hospital wing that those two idiots are at it again." Priya remarked who had a distaste for flying on everything that was smaller as a large flying carpet."

"now you jinxed it." Grumbled Moira.

"You can always forfeit Fifi." Victor teased

"In your dreams Little red." Was the reply.

That afternoon it was a best out of five matches and every trick they knew was used. After two hours the score was two catches for both

At the start they were surprised that a couple of students began commenting for the crowd.

Their name were Patrick and Michael Reily a pair of twins that studied journalism.

The last game was heated and in the end Moira lost from Victor.

When they landed there were loud cheers from the stands.

They shook hands and left for their dorms.

Before they could leave pitch she was met by Hermione and Anya who both smirked. Both seekers had bad feelings about smirks

"Well I see you are a bit heated up there I see." Anya grinned

"Let us help you cool down." Hermione said

Before they could react both where hit with a spell that Moira was very familiar with in using. After a moment both Moira and Victor where soaking wet.

And the two girls ran away laughing.

"Little red."

"yes."

"I think this means war."

The boy beside her nodded in agreement

Both ran after the girls after and whey they caught up with them there were various very wet and cold hugs.

 **A.N.**

 **Another chapter fast after each other**

 **I hope it answers some question.**


	31. Just a day trip

**Work of fanfiction and butchering English and jinxing my lay out**

The return to regular time was an adjustment for everyone.

All students where exhausted. Pierre even more. The Monday that they left it was the full moon and he had spent it alone when he reappeared the next day he was dragged to the hospital wing by Priya while Gabrielle supported him after that said veela left rarely his bedside on the next days.

The filing out of papers for the received owls, newts, A levels or their namesakes, doctorates and masteries went well.

Most students slept for more than twelve hours a day.

At Wednesday most had recovered and were asked to sign up for the outings for the next two days

Most were for visiting cities and offering various things to do.

Hermione had convinced Moira to go on the daytrip to Washington promising that it would include the tour of the Washington Quadpot team stadium but she had to come to an museum with her. Said girl agreed with her only to avoid those eyes innocent puppy eyes where her thing.

So this found the two girls walking with a group through Washington this included Marie, Michael and Theresa "Terry" Cassidy. Marie had only two days left before she had to leave by portkey had been scheduled for tomorrow evening. While they were led by professor Moonstar and professor Isles the last being an man in his sixties. Who had told them to act with proper decorum.

But today a couple of students. Acted like they were yearlings led outside after their first winter. This group included Moira who was reprimanded by both Hermione and professor Moonstar for shifting in public.

That there had been a picture taken by a photographer had not been noticed.

When the next day a certain institute received the Washington daily there was much laughter about the picture and the article on page 5. The headline of said article was.

 **She is** **having fun but she did forget it is not nice scaring other people**

But Moira would not know about that till later and acted like an hyperactive cub

Hermione grumbled a bit muttering "She used to be so restrained when an certain wolf was chasing pigeons in an park where they had lunch.

Most of the group could laugh about it and ignored the playfulness of the big bad wolf the most funny thing that happened was when a class of pre-schoolers where seen petting her. This morning they had visited the quadpot stadium and walked through the city. In the afternoon they would visit the Smithsonian museum.

Being dragged to an out of the way corner by her ear was no fun for a certain wolf.

Especially when her dorm head and Hermione were glaring at her.

"Miss Sinclair shift back and stop your antics."

The glares she received looked like they meant business.

Shifting back she looked down.

"Sorry" she whispered

Professor Moonstar gave her an hug.

"Stay in your human form miss Sinclair." The girl nodded she never understood why her dorm head started to call her that.

Walking through the exhibits she was starting to get tired she looked for place to sit maybe she should have not chased those pigeons spotting an bench where a man sat sketching she asked off she could sit beside him the man smiled at her an nodded.

Removing his bag made an suspicious clank when he moved it.

Before she knew it she shifted and curled up on the bench make the man smiles while he started a new sketch of a certain sleeping wolf .

Seeing a certain wolf curled up beside a man sketching Danielle Moonstar groaned.

Moira tried to be good the last couple of weeks but seemed to regress a bit.

The mind healers had hinted at this that after her period of heat she might be more comfortable in her wolf form sometimes.

Danielle had believed their advice and had tried to keep Moira in her normal form.

But today she remembered her again of a young Rahne Well except the curling up beside strangers.

Walking to the bench her student was sleeping up the man that sat beside her with an sketching book raised his hand that was holding an piece of charcoal.

"Let her sleep agent Moonstar."

Danielle looked confused not many called her that anymore,

The man grinned and kicked softly against his bag. Hearing a soft clang she understood who was sitting beside her student.

"Captain if she gives you trouble send her to me she broke the rules I gave her already."

"I think the only problem would be her starting snoring." This made an old security guard passing by laugh.

This made said former agent smile while she returned to the group of students she saw the bushy haired friend of Moira looking around looking for someone.

Pulling the girl aside the girl and telling her what happened made the girl groan. "Only her."

Moira was having a nice dream she, daddy , mum , mom, Hermione, Parvati, Miss Moonstar and grandma Moira were having a picnic together.

It was a nice gathering until two persons appeared

One was a man clad in robes of a dead eater and the other was Voldemort.

"Come here my daughter and kneel for our lord."

Moira was pulled to the moment well she was fighting to get back to the picnic she looked back to it and lying in the grass was her family and friends their throats ripped open.

"You my daughter are my pride." Said the man in dead eater robes

Waking up she gasped and she fell from the bank. Realizing she was in wolf form she shifted back. Looking around she missed her school group and started to shift back to her human form professor Moonstar would not be pleased.

"Everything alright miss Sinclair?" She heard somebody ask.

Looking to were the voice came from she saw the man that had been sitting sketching beside her.

He smiled at her.

"It's Potter sir." She replied

"No relationship with her?

"She is my birthmother."

The man nodded. His look still was questioning.

"I had a nightmare sir."

We all have been there kid. I dream regularly of the war"

Moira cocked her head and raised an eyebrow

"I am a little older that I look." Was his reply.

Moira seated herself again and nodded.

"I am Steve by the way." Offering his hand.

"Moira." She said while shaking his hand.

"Just wait here for your group to return Stanley does not like animals walking around in the museum. And I think you like to shift and find your group. The girl nodded while Steve returned to his sketching.

The group was at the moment in the exhibition about Captain America and the Howling commando's. Most of the group had not been to a mundane museum for a time and for some the entire museum had been an eye opener.

Hermione loved it going from exhibit to exhibit she acted as excited as her friend.

Marie was right beside her it seemed she enjoyed museums as much as she did

But when she felt fear rise in herself she stared around she looked around

"Little know it all."

"Beaver have your parents done your teeth again." The ones that bullied her appeared around her.

Hermione shook her head what was going on looking around her she saw her fellow students and one of the teachers in a state of dread the only one not affected seemed Professor Moonstar who had created a bow. Beside her Marie and a year mate of her seemed to get out of whatever affected them. Marie pulled her wand out as did her friend.

"Hermione get out of here. Alert the aurors" Marie ordered "No buts girl go."

Hermione darted of but before she could run there was explosion said explosion created an hole in a wall behind the created entrance stood four people. The debris Hit professor Moonstar knocking her out.

Hermione recognized the woman with the group.

"Hello Hermione fancy seeing you here." The woman said.

"Aunt Anna?" she said it was more a growl reminding her of Moira then her own voice.

"Yes dear. Now come along. You are needed"

"Over my dead body."

"Well that's a problem we need you alive."

Before she knew it Hermione started to cast every hex she knew even the illegal ones,

One of the group of attackers raised his hands and from two flamethrowers came fire that formed a wall.

"Sorry Sheela they look quit pain full. Now be a good kid and listen to your aunt."

The response came not from Hermione but Marie's year mate who animated every weapon he could find and loaded them with magic.

The result was an onslaught of shots from machine guns, rifles and pistols that made all but one of the group duck. This man grinned at the magic bullets that bounced of him

He was large and fat and grinned at the attack against him "That tickles."

Marie send a bombardia curse to the ground before the uninvited guests the smoke and rubble that created it where weapons for her and Adrian.

They created out of the mess and smoke animals and terrors that would fright many minds for the rest of their lives.

"amateurs." Said the last of the group pulling a gun out of his pocket and fired two times making both Marie and Andre fall to the ground dead.

"No." Hermione screamed but before she knew it she was hit with something and fell unconscious. The big man walked forward and took her in his arms and left with the rest of his compatriots.

Both Steve and Moira heard the explosion and gun shots. And started to run to it after a moment they were joined by Stanly and ran to where the sounds came from

A moment later they got to teens more.

"Had a nice snog." Moira asked

"yes" was the reply of the girl while the boy and she blushed.

When they arrived at the exhibit where everything had happened.

Seeing most people huddling on the ground there were three exceptions

Stanly ran to two of them and his face turned hard.

"Their dead captain."

Terry had made her way to professor Moonstar and checked if she was still alive

"She is breathing just a bump on her head." Meanwhile Moira was searching for Hermione. After a couple of minutes she exclaimed I can't find Hermione.

One of the students that were assaulted said "She was the target. There was a woman she called aunt Anna, a guy that could manipulate fire and a fat behemoth and a guy I suspect manipulated our minds."

"They took Hermione?" Moira's growled and over her body started to grow fur

"Miss Potter calm down please." Steve said A growl was the answer he received.

Before them sat a kneeling Moira most knew her wolf form but had never seen her in between form Michael and Theresa had but the visual aura was new.

"Miss Potter calm down please" Said professor Isles. In a soothing tone.

The growl he received chilled the entire group gone was the happy girl instead was something out of an nightmare her aura turned black as the darkest shadow.

"Moira." Steve started but he, Agent Moonstar and the three teens that had ran with him disappeared in a flash.

"O dear." Said Professor Isles


	32. It's always the end of the year

**Work of fanfiction playing with other people's toys and butchering English.  
**

Staying at school was no fun Jubilation Lee decided. Sitting on the steps to the front door.

Frosty and Banshee had promised her and the other kids that stayed some outings but it was boring.

Wolvie had told her she could spent some time with him but as always there was an emergency.

Frosty had been so sadistic to double her home work after a little prank.

She could not help that a certain flower bomb went off when a certain queen passed. She was called the White queen after all.

Next week some summer campers would come she hoped they were fun.

Chamber and Skin where great but she was itching for some girl talk. She chuckled when she got a vision of herself sipping tea with Frosty talking about the man and boys at the school.

"That's indeed chuckle worthy Jubilation." Jubilee looked up and saw one of the teachers that headed the school said teacher seated herself beside her.

Jubilation Lee giggled "It is isn't it Frosty."

"Yes it is young lady." The blond woman sitting beside the young girl smiled

Both were surprised when they disappeared in a flash of light

Waking up she was met with a wolf's nose sniffing at her.

"Moira give the girl some space." The person the nose belonged to a bipedal wolf girl looked up when a mans or rather a teenager voice spoke.

A blond boy and a redheaded girl sat against a wall.

"Don't mind Moira she is in angry protective mode." The girl said

"How she got in that? Friend of her was kidnapped and a moment later us three found ourselves here." Jubilation nodded

Meanwhile the wolf girl was pacing before what seemed the door of the cell.

An energy floating around her.

"Moira snap out of it we need the girl that goes toe to toe with a dark Lord not the wolf that bites first and ask questions later." the boy snapped at the she wolf. A growl was her only reply.

"Moira calm down please." The redheaded girl said. Said wolf girl started to shift and was replaced by a redheaded girl. that reached for her pocket and smiled "Still got my wand do you have yours?" the two teens sitting against the wall nodded.

Jubilee frowned wand She thought they were also mutants.

"Sorry we were waiting to Moira calmed down usually she is not that snappy."

Names Michael This is Terry and the girl that failed anger management 101 is Moira." Said girl gave a wave

"Sorry for sniffing you over."

"Checking if I was a threat?" Jubilee asked

"More for Injuries."

`And hoping she could grope you a bit Sheela.`

`Unlike most gentlemen I am a gentlewoman and don´t grope without permission.` This made Michael and Theresa grin

`And your girlfriend would be disappointed with you.` Was the retort of Michael

Jubilee sniggered and asked

`Any idea where we are?"

"No idea we appeared here in a flash. What's your name" The girl asked.

"Names Jubilee firecracker extraordinary." She created a few sparks above her hand.

"Pretty handy on old year's eve." The boy said. This made Jubilee grin

"So what can you do I know you checked for your wands so my guess is that you are magic users?" Jubilee asked.

Moira nodded "and mutants. As you already have seen I am capable of shifting to a wolf girl form and a wolf form. Michael is a fire manipulator and Terry is a loud screamer "

"Oi. Call me Siryn "

Jubilee recognised the name "You worked with black Tom and the Juggernaut." The girl looked embarrassed

"Yeah cousin Tom took me in when my parents died."

"Why did Sean not take you in?"

"Sean?"

"Sean Cassidy he is a teacher at my school." Theresa eyes grew.

"But he is dead." Jubilee shook her head focussing she asked to distract the girl "You think we can get this door open?"

In a moment Theresa and Michael started diagnostics charm what a annoyed Moira. "For the love of Merlin go for the basics _Alohorma_."

The door opened while the two older teens glared at the youngest girl who glared back."

Jubilee sniggered

"Because you are having yearly adventures Sheela you still should be careful."

"Yes but this goes faster."

"Be quiet." Jubilee hissed peeking around the corner of the door.

When she did this light appeared and a voice started to speak

"Ladies and gentlemen. It seems our contestants are ready to start. Give them a big applause to welcome them to the show"

"Please, not him." Jubilation groaned The three other teens looked at her.

But the voice interrupted their questioning.

"and let's see the prices in front of them a screen appeared showing Steve Rogers , Emma Frost and Danielle Moonstar. Welcome to The Mojo madness race. Can the contestants reach their prices before the time expires and their prices die well we will see."

"That's it next year I go for home schooling if it isn't a dark lord it's a bloody megalomaniac of a show producer." Moira grumbled

This made the two older magical teens grin and it confused Jubilee

"She has a track record with getting in life threatening adventures while at school." Theresa said.

Jubilee grinned "Welcome to the club." This made Moira grin and the other teens groan

"I should have stayed in jail it's a lot safer." Theresa groaned

"You would not have met me Terry." The boy said

"Less chatting and lets move out." Jubilee said "Got a ton of homework to finish and knowing my teacher she doubles it again even from the afterlife."

"Sounds like Moonstar." Michael glared at a grinning Moira.

"But it is a classic." Was the cheeky reply

"Not a word or I will charm in your wolf form and dump you at the pound Fifi."

"Which classic?" Jubilee asked

"It's "Professor" Moonstar Michael." Siryn quipped.

Jubilee grinned.

The foursome left the cell and before them an arena rose from the ground

"And here in his deadly beauty is the track.

"Lava, bloodthirsty creatures and some of the hardest challenges await our contestants .

"And I thought Tom was bad at least he is hands one if the minions can't do it I do it myself." Moira said this made Jubilee grin.

"Probably couldn't get a discount at minions for hire little wolf, you chewed too much on them. According to the books" Siryn said

"don't mention those. When I turn seventeen I am so suing those writers."

"Books." Jubilee asked this made Moira groan

"Their evil and filled with lies let's keep it at that."

"I find them wonderful reads." Siryn said as she laughed at the glare she received.

Their first obstacle seemed to be a bridge over a lava river. The only problem seemed to be the guardian at the other a massive three headed dog that breathed fire out of his mouths.

"Know any way to conjure a music box might work." Moira asked this Cerberus made Fluffy look cute,

Don't think this is a regular Moira Cerberuses aren't known for breathing fire. Michael said

"Terry lets tag team it between your screaming and my fire power it's not much of a problem." Michael said

The other teen nodded

Moira pulled her wand out Jubilee looked at her

"With my luck we have to save them."

But both teens seemed capable Michael stopped the fire and returned it to the creature who ignored it .seemed to be resistant to fire. Terry had more luck her sonic scream made the beast howl in pain.

Raising her wand Moira started to throw spells at the beast

Jubilee following the example started to shoot fireworks at the three headed beast who slowly backed away

Michael also started to fire curses at it

The three headed dog used his fiery breath to keep them on a distance

Michael was happy that Professor Moonstar had forced him to practice.

Turning it in a wall of fire he send a wave of it to the three headed menace

This wave hit the chain holding the dog in place and when it broke the dog charged at him.

"O bugger." Was the last word the girls heard.

"Michael" Siren yelled dread in her voice. The answer was laughter.

"Bad doggie that tickles. Let me get up"

This confused the three girls.

"Marcy you're a bad familiar let me up."

The gigantic three headed dog sat up and was wagging its tail.

Michael grinned and petted the middle heads snout.

"Good girl."

Siren started to tap her right feet did received her a growl from the three headed dog and made Michael grin.

"Meet Marcy my familiar."

This made Moira roll over with laughter after a moment she was joined by Jubilee.

"Well I won't be taking her for her walkies."Siren said.

"But you need bonding time." Michael whined

With the added support of Marcy the teens raced down the race of doom.

Moira enjoyed it the most running beside the huge animal that the others used as a steed only riding along when they needed to pass an bridge or river of lava. Most opponents consisted of robots who were not very resistant to fire and sonic waves but in the end they reached the tower where at the top where the adults

Marcy ran up the stairs when they reached the tops they were welcomed by a group of robots who were easily defeated but behind them stood a woman.

"Well hello children let's dance." Whit that the woman waved one of her many hands at them and a wave of energy threw the children and animal back

Looking around Moira saw that her friends and Marcy where knocked out

The woman smirked at her having her foot on her wand.

"What you going to do little girl? " the woman said

Moira grinned and shifted to her half wolf form

"Improvise." With that she charged at her and using her as step stone she was able to reach the button that released the adults. Making them fall to the ground"

This surprised the woman "You little bitch."

"Makes that you an big bitch?" Moira asked

The response was a wave of magic where the wolf girl jumped over

"forgot your glasses granny" Moira mocked the woman

With a wave of one of her hands from the ground started to grow statues that charged her friends and the adults

"you are on the clock girl who are you going to save?"

"The response surprised Spiral when the girls aura started to show and the girl charged her before she knew it a certain wolf girls mouth was around her neck magic radiating of the girl. The look she received terrified her. When she tried to push her away the aura of the girl strengthen itself and the jaws of the girl tightened even more around her neck.

"Game over." The girl growled through her nearly clenched teeth

Spiral nodded and with a wave of her hand the animated statues disappeared.

"Miss Potter calm down. It's over your group has won" Said the oily voice of Mojo. Looking at the oversized slug her aura grew even more. Mojo started to gulp. The glare the wolf girl gave him was terrifying .

"I will send you and the others back home." The wolf girl still stalked to him

"I even pay you." Still the girl kept stalking to him standing in front of him.

"And how would you pay?"

The terrified slug gasped seeing that the girl had seen through his ruse.

The growl that left the girls throat wasn't very promising.

I can give you a couple of favours."

"And how would I get those favours?" was the growled reply

Mojo gulped this girl new her business. After a moment looking to her friends she growled.

"I will take six arms as payment when I call she comes for seven times and does my bidding without questions."

Mojo nodded being relieved. She could have asked for much more.

"Now get us home you overgrown slug."

 **Metropolitan Museum of Art New York**

Hermione woke up with a headache looking around she saw Aunt Anna and the men that kidnapped her beside them stood a man in robes and Justin.

Whatever they were planning did not sound good for her. Looking at her Justin grinned

"Well The bushy beaver is awake" he sneered

"And the cowardly lion sneers again." She smirked

This made the man with the flamethrowers laugh and her aunt grin

"Just like your mother quick with a retort soon you will see her again dear."

"Well I will be in better company instead of a bankrupt bitch and a spoiled brat I hope you gentlemen got paid in front." This made the men in the group laugh

The man in the robes grinned. "Shall we get started then?"

"Before you start can I ask what dumb and dumber want?"

Her aunt smiled "In our bloodline is power and I want that power for my son but you are going to face the challenges."

"how usual greedy and sacrificing others. And you call yourself a Hufflepuff cousin."

Justin slapped her.

"No wonder your housemates despise you Justin." Hermione said while spitting out some blood

Justin raised his hand again but was stopped by his mother.

"Hermione it is for the greater good of the family." The glare she received was of artic scale coldness."

With that a necklace taken from an exhibition was placed around her neck

And with the sound of apparition Hermione disappeared.

 **Somewhere**

When Hermione opened her eyes she was surrounded by mist

An old man wearing a stag skin on his head stepped out of it.

"Well met child of Herne."

Hermione gasped she heard that name before.

A black haired man stepped out of the mist.

"Well met child of Herne"

A blond man stepped out of the mist

"Well met hooded one"

The three stood before her and gave her smiles

"Hooded one." she asked

"Well that's obvious isn't it." A group of men and a woman appeared out of the mist.

"I am Dickson." The first introduced himself

"I am Tom." The second introduced himself

"John Little " said the third

"I am Much." a boy introduced himself

"Will Scarlet."

"Nasir."

"Marion." The woman said

"You're the merry man" Turning two the three other people

"Who are you?"

The men in the hood" The old man said

"Robin of Locksley"

"Robert of Huntington."

"Why am I here?"

"Your aunt thought that making you face the trials could give her a chance to give her son the power she desired, that she failed from the begin should have been obvious." Hermione nodded

"but how being the hooded one will help me?"

The man smiled.

"we will teach you many things but your biggest lesson will be in a world far away. It will place you apart from your friends but like true friends they will endure"

For a long while everyone of the group taught her things. From swordsmanship, the use of the bow, stick fighting, ancient lore and the basics of survival. But after this she was send away awakening in a world where magic had just reappeared. She remembered none of this lessons and her past. she remembered only being a girl in a destroyed world .

Her years there where hard there but over time she started to memberd them and after a while she started to relearn the skills she once had been taught

But one thing remained her thirst for knowledge.

She searched for tomes to read and academics to speak to. She was used as a messenger between most of them working as a mercenary when necessary.

But when an old men appeared in front of her and offered her magic powers she took off to the shrine mentioned. The challenge was hard and she had been tempted by many knowledge and adventure but she succeeded in the end and she belonged to the group that received a reward. After that many called her Magpie the lone knight that travelled alone. After the last battle she fought with her sometime allies she felt a pull and she disappeared before their eyes.

 **Metropolitan Museum of Art New York**

"Mum where is that beaver bitch she is needed." Justin whined

"Patience boy" the man in robes said "Things like this take time."

"Please forgive my son he has still to learn patience." His mother said

Before her could embarrass himself more respond his mouth was webbed up

"Patience is a virtue kid what you will be learning for a long time in juvie."

"Spiderman." Snarled the man that shot Marie and Andre.

"That's me." A man clad in red and blue said from the plafond hanging upside down from it.

Pyro shot flames at him and Mastermind tried to confuse him with illusions

Anna used her own magic to hamper him as did Justin and the robed man.

After a while Spiderman lay on the ground gasping for breath while the villains where advancing on him.

A woman's voice startled them

 _"The arrows turn, the swords rebel; let nothing pierce this mortal shell!"_

A woman wearing some kind of armour stood beside him she wore armour under a cloak and on her chest was a blue green picture of a bird in her hand was some kind of banner staff.

"Hey auntie. I hope you didn't miss me"

 **A.N.**

 **Yes Hermione got her artefacts and assistance from some friends she did not know she had. The show she got the artefacts from is called**

 ** _Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light and the Robin Hood characters are from Robin of Sherwood. I gave her the totem of the Magpie because of her desire of knowledge and she would do much for it is her blinking material._**

 ** _Had planned to make a one shot with a magpie Harry. But I found this a better alternative_**

 ** _Please check out Wildcat on my profile and tell me what you think._**


	33. Chapter 33

Anna Finch Fletchly gasped gone was the young girl she sniped at in the past for her own pleasure. In front of her stood a young woman that if she could saw it right smirked mockingly at her.

"Well no dear are you ready for giving Justin what he deserve."

"Well let me get an paddle and he gets what you never gave him but he surely could have used ."

Anna looked outraged as the meaning of the words reached her brain.

"get her." she shouted.

The other villains tried to rush her but where stopped by a barrier.

"Impossible the Blob said when was stopped by said barrier.

"Sorry gents but the spider and I have to be at other places bye."

With that she picked him up and apparated away

Appearing in an nearby ally she put the wounded hero down.

"got to recharge my staff soon so the only thing I can do now is one more thing.

 _By warmth of heart, your pain I feel. Grant me the power, your wounds to heal!_ " Her staff started to glow.

Spiderman groaned when he felt his wounds being healed after a moment it was over

"Now I understand why Wolverine said that healing fast is painful."

"don't complain we have to get to a safe place for now. My magic core is recharging itself but after so many years of not being used its better to regroup for now and lay in wait for them to come to us."

"Well let's see if a friend of mine is not that busy." With that he stood

"come on I will carry you."

The woman grinned and a moment later the picture on her armour seemed to come alive while the woman disappeared

"Well that's new."

"Well little bird can you keep up?" The squawk he received sounded quiet offended. With that both left the bird following the web slinging mutant.

After a while they reached a very famous tower. Landing on the rooftop he saw the bird turn back in the woman.

"Well you think he signs autographs?" said the woman.

"A magical fangirl. He will be horrified" Spiderman grinned.

"His work makes for good light reading." Was the reply.

"Light reading. Webs I am keeping her." said a black haired man grinning that walked to them.

"Hey Tony meet my new friend. O I didn't catch your name" The Spider themed hero said.

"Call me Magpie" The woman said

"Jarvis hide the shiny things we have a Magpie here" Tony Stark yelled inside.

"Certainly sir." a voice replied.

"So what are you two here for?" The man known as Iron man asked

"Well the fantastic four and the heroes for hire are out of town, Daredevil too

So I came here asking for help."

Tony Stark nodded well I have a guest on the moment but I think she will be quiet understanding." Walking inside Peter saw one of his oldest friends a girl that he had to fight against a couple of times.

"Hi Peter."

Peter gasped seeing one of his best friend sitting on a couch wearing a conservative business suit and sipping coffee.

"Harry since when are you back?" he asked sounding awkward

Harriet "Harry" Osborne grinned "About a week thanks for helping me out by the way."

"Harry what happened between me and your dad." Spiderman started

"Forget it Peter he manipulated me as much as he did you." The woman snapped and look in her eyes turned as hard as diamonds. She took a sip of her coffee trying to force herself to calm down. And there things at stake some of my father's old associates are working to get some powerful things and have hired a lot of villains and criminals to get them. Rotten Scriers "

"Why do I get the feeling your aunt is one of them." Peter said to Magpie

"I think your right they are mentioned once or twice in a history book I once read. Known more as a magical crime cartel they were believed to be destroyed sometimes in World war two because they double crossed Grindewald who everyone assumed was a member. It's not mentioned why they did that to him. But Grindewald had various groups that he played against each other."

"Grindewald?" Harry asked.

"Dark lord ally of the third Reich wanted to create a world ruled by a magical elite His slogan was "It's for the greater good." As heard herself speak it clicked. When she started to cuss most in the room looked at her

"Want to share what makes you go all sailor mouth?" Peter asked

"It's for the greater good of the family. My aunts exact words. Most magical families frown at using mundane help but that they use them set the scriers apart I bet they are breeding power in their bloodlines. Grindewald had access to camps full of magicals and empowered and they wanted them."

After the war they laid low only acting from the shadows a word here a marriage there. Bugger talk, about secret societies."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Your last names Osborn right you dad is the Green Goblin former CEO of Oscorp. My dad and I hail from a long line of squibs that where showing signs of regaining magic my mother's family forced her to sleep around hoping to have her get pregnant a second time even when they knew it would be fatal for her, My friends Moira's uncle is a cousin from myself and Moira's birthmother was known as the brightest witch of her generation."

"Selective breeding. With the rise in empowered and mutants they want the best" Tony summed it all up Harry snorted

"And they wanted my dad? He is maybe one of the most intelligent people I know but hardly stable"

"I think they recruited him before becoming the Green goblin. His research in genetics is still legendary." Peter said

Tony Stark nodded "Might be. But they are at the moment after you two. "

And at the moment I have not enough time to power my staff and I don't think that I can use it as foci and that hag of an aunt of mine has my wand and probably snapped it already. Magpie said.

Well I hope other skills that can help than that banner of yours." Tony said.

"a world without technology a nightmare." He shuddered

"I have a couple of more skills some of us used their magic to start up some old vehicles never did it myself butt we could try."

"Worth a shot but I don't exactly have something without an working energy or fuel source lying around. To test it"

"But I do Oscorp acquired recently a small company that designed vehicles for military and police use. The surprise I got was that they were trying for a while to get a jet flying on magic and still have all the tech not burning out. There newest prototype is not enchanted yet."

"Well lets go then and see of the little bird can make it fly."

Walking outside Peter to his friend and asked

"Up for some fun."

"I hate this part."

Whit that the foursome left


	34. Can a bird fly with out wings

**Work of fanfiction, butchering of English and my formatting and layout.**

Arriving at Oscorp was done quick. The group that walked inside caught a lot of attention when they were led by their CEO and her look was one of anger.

"Get me dr. Zabini ASAP and prepare for the emergency protocols." She yelled. The three receptionists sitting behind the welcoming desks. Started to pick up their phones. The other people in the hall started running only the customers looked confused. A couple of employees started to lead them away.

Entering one of the lifts the group wert brought to an underground construction area. An olive skinned woman approached.

"Miss Osborne why do you wanted to see me?"

"The magical projects are you still on the drawing board for the jet?"

"Yes." The woman looked confused "But the magical batteries don't work right with the electronics."

"Good, I found a person that's has a possible solution and get a couple of those batteries."

"They are still in the storage pool."

"Even better maybe I can charge my power staff and core there with it." The hooded woman said.

"Now you see miss. That well is still in the experimental face." The woman looked scandalised.

"Do it and tell dr. Zabini the results. We see you by the plane."

The doctor nodded grudgingly and led Magpie to a door.

Some of the people looked like their CEO had grown a second head.

"Show that plane people and call my secretary that I want the items standing in my private room delivered here asap."

A man stood up and said "Yes ma'am, follow me please."

Another picked up his phone and started to dial a number.

"The things you asked are that what I think they are?" Spiderman asked

"Yes webhead they are." Was the response.

" Harry do you think that is wise?"

" No but you need help." She snapped. Black cat, blade and Morbius are in Europe. The punisher is in Mexico city and the avengers are disbanded."

"Might I know what's going on?" Iron man asked.

"about six months after my dad's died by webhead. I found his stuff and decided to take vengeance. Like the dumb girl I used to be I used his stuff including a serum chamber. What I did not knew was that he had counted on that and left a programming in it just for that."

 **Magic pool room.**

Doctor Zabini was still muttering about idiot little kids.

Hermione grinned at some of the words she used when the both of them

"So are you related to the infamous lady Zabini?" She asked

"I am that cursed widow." The doctor snapped having the family curse was no fun at least it had broken when Blaise was born.

"Knew your son a bit I used to attend classes with him. He was one of my more challenging fellow students"

" Are you not a bit old for that?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"used to be fourteen going fifteen this morning. and was whisked away this morning to a world full dangerous adventures." the woman grinned

This made the doctor gasp.

"Could you please remove your hood?" she asked

She saw a face her son once had described as being a bushy beauty in the making now it was face scarred by diseases and a scar that just missed an eye.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked

"Yes." Was the answer.

Reaching the pool Hermione grinned Merklynn would have been jealous.

"Tell your people to start their equipment. This might be the solution your looking for

Dr Zabini nodded and yelled "Bert, Ernie activate the magical detectors. Please remove your cloak?" she said to the woman while she started her own diagnostic charm.

The woman removed her cloak and a sword , collapsible bow and a quiver with arrows. What her surprised was the blade if she thought which blade it was the forces of darkness had a new enemy.

"Ready Zab." said one of the two man behind one console.

"Ready ini." Said the second one.

"Boys behave." she yelled

"Let me guess twins?" the woman beside her grinned.

The doctor nodded. "and a couple of pains in the ass. Well let's get started."

Hermione took the staff in both hands and lowered it in the pool. When it hit magical water the staff started to glow after a moment the woman started to glow to.

"Amazing."came from the three other people in the same room on the same

"Staff seems recharged pool is at eighty five percent her core is reaching normal levels."

Doctor Zabini said "Health is reaching normal levels too she is at 75 percent."

"Not so healthy living does that to you." gritted Hermione through her teeth obvious in pain. "now I know why that wanker led others charge my staff. The old bugger never liked competition."

Doctor Zabini nodded at this

"Core is stabilised."

"so is her health."

Hermione pulled the staff back and groaned that had hurt

She looked at the doctor and the techs and saw the excitement in their eyes

"Saw something you liked?" she asked

All three gave her grins

"Well let's take it a step further."

Focusing she softly began the lessons her friend had given her in a past live.

 _Laughing when she had forced Darkstorm to release her from the oath he forced her to take. Laughing about Moira's antics today. Her dad's smile when he held her after a fight with her mother."_

Feeling her core leading magic to the staff she whispered

" _ **Expecto Patronus."**_

After a moment her staff come to live and a white magpie appeared out of it who flew around the room. After a moment it flew to her shoulder where it landed.

"Well it is a foci, but try something not shamanic orientated please." One of the technicians asked." Hermione nodded

" _ **Wingardium levosia"**_ she casted

"No energy build up. Beside some core stirring"

"It tried to go the way of the staff but it did not wanted to release it."

"Well I think we have some new info to ponder let's see if you can activate that plane without blowing it up."

Walking to the hangar holding the plane Hermione mused aloud "So the magic we used was more shamanic in nature did that old bastard charged up our magical cores and bound them to be able to only certain things a few times?"

"Might be a possibility. If as you said he was weary of competition he might have bound yours" the woman beside her mused along.

"I think you are correct electricity and magic are opposite forces while some can work together to much of both don't go along."

"Did Britain not ban books on that subject." The older woman asked while grinning

"Only when not necessary for work and after first year I staid some week with Arthur Weasley and family and well I take a shine to knowledge and books." The younger woman said

"A magpie with a love to learn"

"It shines to me."

"Give me a call when you want a job. I always wanted a library hunter on my team."

 **Oscorp hangar.**

When they entered the hangar the where met with the chief test pilot arguing with the CEO that was dressed in green and wearing a purple jacket with a hood and a bag and a sort of hoover board on the back.

"Ma'am with all respect this is not going to work. The electronics are not ready."

Iron man and Spiderman stood behind the woman.

dr. Zabini said "I agree with you Ace. But start looking at world one and two models."

The man looked at her question marks in his eyes.

Dr Zabini grinned. " Magpie had an idea what we overlooked."

"First things first doctor." the CEO of the company said

"Sorry miss Osborn. Got a bit excited this thinking can make the company a lot of money."

"Gobby ,I tell Pepper where in for that joined venture. You get the people you want." This made the woman grin.

"Tell her to make an appointment."

"Ahem, the plane." Ace asked

"Are the electronics loaded?" Magpie asked

"No."

"good. activate all scanning devices"

This made a group a people ran a few moments later they got the clear

Laying her hand on it she started to channel her magic not true her staff but through her hand. For a moment the plane seemed not to want to start but after a moment it started up. The jet more of a bomber type roared to live.

This made a room full of people cheer."

"I need a pilot. I handle the guns."

Ace grinned "on it darling"

"Well ladies and gents lets surprise the bad guys." Said Iron man.

 **A.N.**

 **Bit over the top maybe. A new battle in New York. How many time was it not demolished by superheroes battles I lost count after a while.**

 **Leave a review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

Finding himself hanging upside down father Craig saw a woman standing in front of him in his own office a woman wearing robes that gave him a not so pleasant smile.

"Well laddie are you paying attention now?"

The man nodded.

"Smart lad aren't you, well. What I heard from some lads and lassies of the night in Edinburgh you were a costumer of my daughter and took custody of her child .

"She was a whore who was cast out of family that her found useless and the only job she could have was working on a street corner." He yelled.

"Father Craig?" said a voice from the door his housekeeper miss Jones looked at the sight she and she was scared by the sight she saw.

"Take a seat my dear, this lad is going to tell me why he treated his own child like something you have to scrape of your shoe."

Miss Jones had remembered the words lady Moira said.

" _Don't place the sins of the parents on their children father."_

 _The flabbergasted look of father Craig made her laugh._

" _Good by father." She yelled well she rode away._

Rahne had ran to her and asked what her chores where. She had not even comforted the girl who was in tears as father Craig had forbidden her to do it.

Before she knew it she stood before and slapped his face.

"buthaigir duine." She yelled at him and the tirade continued for a few minutes.

After she calmed down the woman in robes continued.

"Well my wandering lad I want to know why you found it an good idea to burn your little lassie at the stake?" The woman asked

The reverend staid quiet

"Letting her pay for your sins lad or that she was different is not nice."

The man glared at the woman,

"She was just something that reminded me of my wandering ordering her to the stake was taking care of her wickedness just like we should take care of you.""

Outside the church a elderly priest stepped out the car that had brought him from the train station..

Walking to the door of the manse he saw it was open pushing it further he walked in to the hall he heard yelling

Dropping his bag he ran to where the yelling came from.

When he reached the room of where the yelling came from

He was met with a sight he had hoped to see again for years.

"Minerva."

 **Albus P.O.V.**

Having the unspeakables check him had been a challenge.

Some of them had wanted to do more tests.

The little one that had to become a warrior would need to visit them soon. He loathed to do this but that blasted words of Sybil gave him no choice.

Knocking on the door he was met with a man that hated his guts.

The man snarled.

"Goodbye Albus."

"Hello Aberforth I need your help."

The fist that hit his nose was expected. His little brother despised him and it was for a good reason.

Had Nicholas and his wife not died he would have gone to them.

But beggars can't be choosers.

"You got a minute to get lost." His younger brother yelled gone was the grouchy pub owner instead of him stood the man that had bitterly fought at his side in world war two and the rise of Voldemort.

Albus understood the anger.

"Like your mentor would have said sometimes you have to be bold and sometimes you have to use your head."

Aberforth deflated at that his mentor had been wise." And sometimes you have to do both." He ended the most famous quote of the woman that taught him wisdom, when his parents could not do it anymore and Albus was too much in love with his lover.

"Get In."

Being returned to earth this way was not nice decided Michael. Talk about a sore loser. Well at the moment he liked the result, but the response would be severe.

Beside him lay Moira, and the other kidnapped people.

The position he found himself was nice, but his girlfriend wasn't ready for it.

"Terry wake up please I know you are comfortable at the moment but please wake up Sheela ."

"Five more minutes." The girl laying on him mumbled

Michael groaned

"Terry if miss Moonstar catches us like this I am blaming you."

A soft mhm was the only reply.

Behind he heard laughing an elderly security guard and mr Isles.

"Too late boy. But it is a nice place to be in, isn't it." The professor grinned his eyes showed the mirth he found himself in beside him the security guard smirked in the same sort of amusement.

"Wished I had a camera at the moment." The guard laughed

Seeing the glare they received from the young man made them burst out in laughing.

"Enjoy it for the moment boy." Stanley smirked.

Beside them most of the others stirred.

The first to rise was their little lycanthrope who shifted directly to her half form.

"Peace girl, you are al safe." Stanley told her.

"Miss Potter!" Dr Isles said.

The wolf girl growled and started to sniff over everyone one of the group.

The blond woman who stirred smiled at her.

"You my dear are a bit too young for my tastes and your mother would skin me alive."

The wolf girl gave her a grin and ran for the next of the group.

Nuzzling miss Moonstar the wolf girl almost get whacked.

"I am sleeping Rahne go bother Sam." She muttered

The laughter around her awakened her fully

Meeting the snout of her student she grumbled.

"You are so going in emergency healing kid."

The wolf girl grinned and started to check Jubilee

"Watch it doggy breath. I tell your girl you are straying". The girl said

"I think your friend isn't against a threesome."

"Frosty!."

"Yes Jubilation?"

"Behave."

This made a couple of people including a certain security guard laugh.

"Everyone ok?" Steve Rogers asked

"Only missing my puppy." Michael said.

A couple of barks startled a certain security guard and a professor.

Looking behind them both gulped.

"Marcy it is not nice to scare people." Terry scolded the fire breathing Cerberus who had been shrank back to her actual age being the size of a small bear.

Said animal bounced over to Terry and Michael and the three heads showed them a lot of affection.

"Not a word lad." Theresa said between the licks of one the heads.

Michael smirked at her and patted the head who was slobbering over him

Said puppy laid herself over them and kept giving them licks.

"Marcy I think we won't get dinner if you keep acting like this and I like to sleep with my girl you know.

The small Cerberus stood up from laying down on her companion and his mate.

The Cerberus looked down

"Well dinner can be arranged and because I have a romantic mood I can arrange a candle." Professor Moonstar said "But sneaking around in my dorms does not please me."

The two teens gulped at the words and Marcy tried to look away.

"Where is everyone." Moira asked looking at the big hole in the wall

"evacuated me and Stanley staid to see of you would return here." The other teacher said.

"Well and was that not a idiots mistake." A man flying on a glider said.

"Trick or treat."

 **A.N,**

 **buthaigir duine. Utter Bastard.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language and cursing my formatting.**

 **Smithsonian museum.**

"Not again ."Grumbled Terry looking at the man that stood on a glider dressed in a goblin costume with a yellow cloak.

Before anyone of the group could respond the person on the glider started to throw some pumpkin themed bombs.

Some exploded throwing the group backwards while one created a smoke screen.

Jubilation had dodged most of the bombs and started to fire fireworks at the villain.

The villain dodged and fired a couple of shots with a laser pistol at her.

The girl dodged those shots.

But before anyone could react the man on the glider raced forward and released a horrifying laugh who disoriented most of them except Terry who was still coughing from inhaling smoke.

In a matter of seconds the glider pilot had picked up Emma Frost and Daniella Moonstar and flew outside disappearing in some kind of portal that closed behind him.

After a moment professor Isles cleared up the smoke and gas.

Looking around he saw that most of the teens had recovered except miss Potter who was still shaking her head the same went for the Cerberus cub who was whining softly while checking both teens that he used as a pillow.

"Marcy get off girl. We are alright." Terry said while scratching behind an ear from one of the three heads.

Reluctantly the fire breathing animal obeyed but it kept hovering over both over her bonded and his mate.

Terry stood up and pulled the dazed Michael up. Her boyfriend was still a bit disorientated. After a moment his eyes focused a bit and he gave Terry a smile.

Jubilee had kneeled beside Moira and was moving her finger in front of the wolf girls eyes.

After a moment said wolf girl nodded and said. "One finger instead of three."

"Ok." Was the response of Jubilee.

Steve had kneeled beside Stanley and was checking the old security guard. After a few moments the old man opened his eyes and leaned a bit more against the wall he was seated against.

"I am okay captain." The old man said. Reaching for his radio he started to ask for backup.

"Who was that guy?" Moira asked.

"Looked like one of the many goblin villains to me." Michael said.

Jubilee nodded "Looked like the Hobgoblin to me but he was killed in jail according to the papers."

"And why was he here and not in New York?" Asked Terry.

"First Hermione gets kidnapped than we and now Professor Moonstar and the blond lady get kidnapped." Moira summed up.

"Who kidnapped Hermione actually?" Michael asked while scratching Marcy behind one of her ears.

A cough from behind them attracted their attention Turning around they saw Professor Isles looking at them.

"Miss Granger identified one of the attackers as her aunt. She was accompanied by three other persons. But for now we need you three to return to Boston. The search for miss Granger is already started and soon also the search for professor Moonstar and the other lady will begin."

Moira looked like she wanted to protest but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking to her side she saw Jubilee shook her head.

Starting to speak Jubilee said " can I get a lift from you my school is near Berkshire County and I have to inform my teachers that miss Frost has been kidnapped."

The professor nodded." That can be arranged miss."

Steve having recovered his backpack and shield nodded "I will contact SHIELD and some of my friends ."

The teens and teacher nodded .

The four teens and Cerberus followed their teacher outside were they were met by some aurors that asked them some questions.

They had been missing for eight hours.

Their story was met with some disbelief until Steve interfered and told what he knew.

After this he said his goodbyes and disappeared in the crowd. Surrounding the museum.

After this they took a portkey to Boston. Arriving on the school they were met by some happy faces and some very sad faces.

Tjerk was consoling Fatima while Priya sat beside them with her head in her hands.

When the arriving group was spotted entering the dining hall both Gabrielle and Pierre ran to them and gave all three tight hugs that where soon followed by hugs from Victor and Anya who had a tearstained face.

"You three are save." whispered Anya while hugging Moira.

"Yes we are. I am sorry about Marie." The younger girl said while hugging her back.

The older girl smiled through her tears Marie had been her training partner in the auror courses and they had been close friends.

Jubilee kept herself a bit out of the way and asked professor Isles where she could make a phone call.

The man led her to the office of the secretary and handed her the phone at the desk.

 **Xaviers school for gifted youngsters Massachusetts.**

Sean Cassidy otherwise known as the mutant Banshee heard the ringing of the phone. He and the two remaining boys had been searching for Emma and Jubilee. It seemed that both had disappeared.

At the moment he , Angelo , Jono and the three wards of the school where having a bit of a late dinner. Standing up from the table he ran to the nearest phone praying that it was news from both of them.

"Xaviers school for gifted youngsters." He said when he picked up the phone."

"He Cassidy its Jubilee." It felt of a great weight fell from his shoulders.

"Jubilee where are you and where is miss Frost?"

"I am currently in Boston being brought here in an evacuation from a magical class from Washington DC Had a bit of adventure before that but somebody kidnapped Frosty. I tell you the rest later" Sean frowned at the answer.

"I come to pick you up as fast as I can lass."

He heard someone talking in the background a moment later he had a different person on the phone.

"Hello this Professor Isles from the Boston school of Sorcery." Sean heard a man's voice say.

"This is Headmaster Cassidy of Xaviers school for gifted youngsters."

"A yes. Next week a couple of our summer students would be sent to your academy." He heard the professor say.

A light went up in Sean's head he had heard the name of that school before now he remembered why.

"How is miss Lee?"

"Healthy but worried about her teacher. I was surprised when they appeared with the disappeared students and adults."

"I see I will be there as soon as possible professor Isles."

Again there was talking in the background.

After a moment the professor was back on the phone.

"There is no need for that one of the student's parents is coming with a friend to here from Scotland and her friend will pick you up her name is miss Rasputin I believe."

This made Sean frown if he thought who the students parent was he knew a certain woman would not be happy.

"I will await her arrival. I will see you soon professor Isles."

"Of course headmaster Cassidy." With a click the connection was broken.

With a frown he started to dial a very familiar number.

After a moment of waiting he heard a familiar voice that warmed his heart say.

"Muir island research centre"

 **Scotland a couple of hours earlier.**

Minerva looked shocked recognizing the older priest.

"Hello McGregor." She said in a cold voice.

Father Craig and miss Jones looked at the newcomer and the woman that had father Craig hanging in the air. Both were curious how those two knew each other.

Looking around the room father Liam McGregor eyes fell on the man hanging upside down in the air.

"Please let him down Minerva hanging like that is not that comfortable."

"I find it a very good learning experience for him McGregor." The woman identified as Minerva said in the same cold voice as before."

"Minerva we are both here for the same reason I think." Father Liam McGregor said. "What my cousin did was inhumane but taking it out on someone else is not right."

With a swish of her wand father Craig fell to the ground. After this Minerva took a step back and pointed her wand in a way that she could hit anyone in the room in a moment.

"How did you found out about what happened to Aileas?" Minerva asked in a clipped voice while looking at the elder of the two reverends.

"I spoke with an old friend of mine a couple of weeks ago. My brother had contacted me about something pertaining to the family. I was surprised when he showed me his family tapestry showing that Aileas died after giving birth to a child. The surprise continued when I talked with my friend who remembered a certain straying reverend that disappeared after Aileas was killed." Looking at his colleague at the ground. "It was rumoured he left with a child. Last week my investigation bore fruit when I spoke to a former member of this parish. Who told me about what happened to his ward."

Father Craig glared at the three other occupants of the room.

"It was for her own good her wickedness must be destroyed just like the wickedness of her mother." The younger reverend yelled.

Miss Jones slapped the back of his head and said.

"Who is without sin cast the first stone. Do you remember that passage in the bible father?" The father sounded like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

The chastised man bit back a retort while glaring at the older reverend and the witch.

Minerva pointed her wand at the man that had abused his own child because he would not admit his own failures. The urge to torture the man on his knees in front of her was overwhelming to her.

"Minerva he is not worth it. Go look for your granddaughter. It will not bring back your daughter but I might give you some closure." Said father McGregor recognising the intent to do harm in the eyes of his cousin in law.

Miss Jones nodded."Rahne would not like it if you beat the crap out of him. The lass has grown beyond living with this excuse for parenting. She works on Muir island with Lady McTaggart and is a member of Excalibur."

Minerva nodded and with a crack she disappeared.

"Well my dear could we maybe get a spot of tea? I think us three have some things to discuss." Father McGregor said to miss Jones the woman nodded at that. Offering a hand to the man on the ground miss Jones helped father Craig to stand on his feet after that action she left for the kitchen.

 **Near the Muir research center.**

Rahne was taking a walk since she had found Moira she found herself constantly worrying about her daughter.

Lady Moira had chased her outside and told her to relax after telling her that the little lass was just fine and was having fun.

The week before Moira had left was a new experience for the two of them.

But her daughter had shown her that her fears if she could be a parent were unfounded. Moira was self-reliant but loved to spent time with her.

The week had been filled with both doing things together.

The visit of the Weasley's and Hermoine had been fun and she was now the legal parent of Moira while for the time being Arthur was in charge of the magical side. The man had explained that after a set amount of time she could decide who was the magical guardian of Moira but the ministry was allowed to deny some people on certain grounds.

That her daughter had to spend time in summer school in the United States was not a problem but it made her a bit irritated.

The lack of contact was most of the problem. Moira had been in a time bubble for the last two weeks and it had been hard for both of them.

Moira had called her almost immediately when she and Hermione had left the time compression.

That phone call had been amazing and raised both their spirits.

Like Hermione her daughter had kept a journal with letters about what happened when she attended summer school.

Rahne looked forward to reading it.

The downside was the surprise that her former best friend was Moira's dean and dorm mother. It should not have been a surprise as the brochure said that magical trained mutants where on the staff.

Dani had left SHIELD after her undercover mission in the MLF. Rahne had not spoken to her in years and their last meeting had destroyed their friendship.

Rahne had blamed her friend for the dead of Catseye who had died protecting a five year old who had been holding a basket with a couple of kittens.

A member of the MLF had shot at the child but Catseye had jumped in front of the child shielding the young boy with her own body dying instantly when she was hit.

The anger at her former friend came when she discovered that Dani had led the attack and had aloud said member to go around and shoot at anything he wanted.

Catseye was remembered in the press as the mutant student that had protected a small boy and was shot by a member of a group that preached they wanted to liberate the mutant race.

She was buried at the Massachusetts Academy beside most of the other Hellions.

Harsh words had been spoken by both Rahne and Dani when they had met again.

It was one of the reasons why Rahne had left X-factor and returned to Muir island.

Yes she missed Dani at times but she was not ready to forgive her or herself.

The other reason had been her psychic link with Havok.

Catseye had supported her when she had found out about the link with Havok. supporting her when the man's desires, emotions and feelings were send through the link and drove her to act in weird ways. One time she even took him to task about it.

Rahne smiled remembering the tongue lashing she gave Alex in front of Lorna and Valerie Cooper. Telling him to learn some self-control and think about his link mate. Some of the threats she had made had her and Lorna blushing like a pair of tomatoes and left Valerie Cooper in stitches.

This had led to both learning to block the link so long there were not too heavy most did not bled through well and distance between them helped and at least it worked both way's. She had promised him if he ever send the pain he felt to her to get rid of it without a very good reason again she would use one of the threats which Catseye had made.

After a couple of months the link and the part that made her a docile slave while in her human form were removed making both very happy.

Walking further down the path that led back to the research centre she saw a woman appear a dozen or so of yards ahead of her. Said woman was dressed in robes but had forgone the traditional hat most witches wore.

Turning around the woman spotted Rahne and gasped while bringing her hand to her mouth.

Rahne surprised by this gesture walked to her and asked.

"Are you okay ma'am?"

The woman nodded and spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes lass you just remind me of someone. May I ask you something?"

Rahne nodded her consent.

"Is your name Rahne?"

Surprised Rahne replied." Aye it is. I am Rahne Sinclair."

What surprised her was the tears that formed in woman's eyes.

"I thought so. You resemble your mother greatly."

Rahne raised an eyebrow after those words.

"Sorry where are my manners I am Minerva Mcgonagoll. And I am your seanmhair" (grandmother.)

Rahne recognising the name gasped and started to slowly shift to her hybrid form while taking a few steps back.

"Please Rahne I don't mean you any harm" Minerva spoke in a soothing voice

"Say's the woman who played with my daughter's life." Growled Rahne

"You have a daughter that I know?" Minerva asked

"Yes you should know her as miss Potter." Snarled Rahne

The look she received was a look of confusion until something clicked in the brain of the woman that claimed to be family of her.

"So Harry was adopted. Lily and James never told me that." Minerva said.

"I heard about the plans you had for her when you were still working at Hogwarts. Let's make one thing clear your plans to use her as a pawn will not happen." Rahne almost screamed the last part.

The clothes she had worn had turned into her uniform

The woman in front of her just nodded and spoke.

"Rahne I do not intent to do that lass. I lost my daughter through the rotten ideas from your seanair (grandfather) and your great grandparents. I had hoped that she had gotten a good live but that did not happen."

"What do you mean?" Rahne asked finding herself being confused by the woman's words

Your seanair cast your mother out when it was revealed she was a squib. A Squib is a child born without the capability to wield the magic born to parents that are magical. My husband and I were married under a contract that was planned by our parents. I despised him and my parents adored him.

The only good thing that came from our marriage in my eyes was your mother." After a moment sorting her thoughts Minerva continued.

"When your mother was born I was told I would not be capable of getting pregnant again through some complications that occurred during her birth.

When she grew up she never showed signs of having magical capabilities.

This displeased your grandfather and when she turned eleven and not received any invitation from the magical schools he became furious.

That day was the last day I have seen her."

Rahne saw the tears forming in the woman claiming to be her grandmothers eyes.

Minerva continued after a moment.

"Douglas banished her from the family and dumped her somewhere. He told me to never speak about her again when I returned home from my job at the ministry that night.

Some way your mother survived and after some years started to work on the streets of Edinburg. There she had after a while a regular costumer named John.

While your mother was a squib she was an adapt brewer of potions and when she was pregnant she brew an heritage potion. A few weeks after your birth she was targeted by the Death eaters. She tracked your father who was a reverend in a local parish and left you in his care and led her pursuers away from you."

Rahne gasped if what this woman told her she had a good idea who her biological father was.

"This can't be true." She whispered shocked by the story.

"I Minerva McGonagoll. Swear on my life and magic that what I told Rahne my granddaughter the truth so far I know it."

With a wave of her hand her wand lighted up

Rahne's mouth fell open but before she could say anything her communicator came alive.

"Kurt to Rahne. Come in please." Said the German accented voice from the leader of Excalibur.

"Rahne we have some strange readings in the area nearby your position. I am sending reinforcements."

"Take this please." Minerva said and she gave Rahne a small box after that she disappeared with a crack.

Looking at the spot where the woman had stood a moment ago she tapped her communicator.

"Rahne here, situation under control awaiting backup. " she said.

"Wat happened." asked Kurt

"I had a chat whit an unexpected visitor."

"Any one we know?"

"You have no idea lad." Was her reply.

 **A.N.**

 **A hard chapter to write.**

 **Writers block and having to rewrite a large part a couple of times.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Work of fanfiction and butchering of the English language.**

 **Dumbledore brothers P.O.V.**

Both brothers sat watching the sunrise two weeks later.

It was the starting of a beautiful day. Birds were singing and both men heard and saw the village awake around them.

Aberforth sipped from his mug and watched his older brother who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

The last couple of days had not been good for Albus finding out just how far the manipulations of his live had went had shocked him.

While the unspeakables had removed most of the potions and memory charms, the sorting and recovering of memories and removing the memory modifications had to be done alone or with the help of a trusted someone.

The last part was especially true for a gifted Occlumens like Albus.

Aberforth had always respected Minerva MacGonagall but the charming and altering of his brothers mind had been a work of art.

A piece of art that turned his brother in her very willing puppet with her pulling his strings.

Albus felt broken. He had seen his former deputy as a gifted student that wanted to change the world. In school he had mentored her while she was working on the foundation she needed for her mastery. Hoping that she would concede to become his apprentice.

But the young woman had chosen to do her apprenticeship while training to become an auror.

When he had read her thesis on Gamp's first law he had felt privileged to teach her.

He could not rime the view he used to have of his former student and deputy with a dark witch.

But the things she had done spoke of a different person.

Emptying his mug of tea. He looked to his brother and started to speak.

I am going to the ministry to day to speak with Cornelius, Amelia and the unspeakables. Do you want to come? He asked his brother.

The man shook his head and stood up and picked both mugs up and walked to the pub's door. Before entering the building he turned around.

Albus could have sworn that he saw tears forming in his brothers eyes.

"Good by Albus and good luck." With that words Aberforth Dumbledore entered the Hog's Head leaving his brother outside.

Albus stood up and vanished the chair he had sat on and walked down the street. Before he apparated away he looked over his shoulder and saw his brother stand in the door. This brought a memory to the front of his mind.

 _ **Memory Germany 1945.**_

" _Albus this is madness!" his younger brother yelled at him_

" _I know." Was the elder brothers reply._

 _Aberforth shook his head and spoke_

" _At least let me and Charles go with you."_

" _No you and the others are needed at Remagen to keep the remains of his followers from assaulting the muggle military forces."_

" _Albus please reconsider."_

" _No Abe this time I have to be bold. If I can stop Gellert from reaching his forces he is vulnerable."_

" _At least think about it ?" Aberforth pleaded._

" _I have."_

 _Abeforth cursed and walked away._

 _When Albus left the camp he and his companions had set up his brother looked at him and said before walking away._

" _Good luck."_

 **Ministry P.O.V.**

Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones were preparing for their meeting with Dumbledore and Croaker.

Their first meeting after the last time were both of them had been shocked by the amount of manipulation that had happened to the famous wizard and through that to wizarding Britain.

Their own investigations had also opened a can of worms.

The person that had filed the reports on both girls had died a few years earlier and at the moment a group of his former colleagues from child welfare were going through all the man's cases. Saying that Melissa Weststreet and her department were angry was like saying that Mount Everest was just a small hill.

The report from the aurors stationed at Hogwarts had led to even more anger and work for the records and child welfare department.

Melissa had with help of the investigating aurors made a list of affected families. It came to a surprise that a lot of the survivors where orphans attending Hogwarts. It included even Suzan Bones name.

A knock on the door of Fudges office alerted them to the arrival of Albus Dumbledore and unspeakable Croaker.

"Good day Albus, Croaker." Greeted Fudge "Please take a seat."

Both seated themselves beside Amelia.

"With a swish of his wand Fudge conjured a tea set and served everyone.

"Well to start. Albus how are you?" Cornelius asked.

"I am fine minister." Albus replied without his trademark twinkling eyes,

Fudge nodded.

"Found anything out about what happened to you and why?" Amelia asked.

The old men shook his head "she blocked most of my suspicions about her actions in the end I was just a puppet to her."

The other three nodded.

"Well lets continue then Croaker does your department have any new leads."

The hooded man spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes we might have a couple of leads that we are checking now."

Fudge raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What for leads?"

"We are unsure but if we think what it is it will cause a lot of trouble."

Albus cleared his throat and asked

"Is this about the prophecy and the diary?"

The unspeakable nodded.

Albus his face became grim after getting his answer.

"I hope it is not what I fear it is."

"What do you think it is?" Amelia asked.

"One of the foulest kind of magic that can be done."

"And better not to be spoken about." Added Croaker.

The other two occupants gasped at wat the unspeakable said.

"My department also wants to check her as soon as possible and we want to check a couple of other students."

"the victims of the chamber of secrets fiasco?" Albus asked

"Yes."

"Might I suggest to check the chamber to."

"You may Dumbledore." Was the answer from Croaker.

"Do it at the same time as the cursebreakers are looking at the curse on the defence against the dark arts post." Fudge said

"You will need a parselmouth to enter the chamber." The former headmaster said.

Croaker nodded. "We have a few within our ranks."

This made the eyebrows from Fudge and Amelia rise in surprise.

Croaker chuckled "Most keep it silent that they have the capability to speak it."

Croaker continued "next week we start at Hogwarts Madame Marchbanks had given us a list of things to check."

With a wave of his hand piece of parchment appeared in front of the others wo read the list and agreed that they could not find any thing missing.

"Amelia how far is the investigation?" Fudge asked

"My people are still going through the records but we are making a list of affected people and it came to no surprise that the younger people on that list are either attending or too young to attend."

Fudge nodded and asked

"Any surprises?"

"A few but there are many orphans or those that lost family in the blood war."

For a moment the woman took a sip of her tea and continued.

"MacGonagall is still on the run and Pettigrew is being interrogated under vertrasium and we are compelling a list of former Deatheaters he knows."

Fudge nodded and asked

"What about the imperiussed ones?"

"Some are on that list.

Pettigrew told that most marked Deatheaters were members by their own violation. I started working on a security plan and have a couple of former not known ones being watched."

"Snape is almost ready to be interrogated but he is nearly a basket case at the moment. His mind seems to have been fractured through something that happened to him.

The other teachers are all fine except Poppy Pomfrey is angry with herself for missing most of those signs and considering resigning."

The three men nodded at this. Madame Pomfrey was a great healer but having missed this must have hurt her in more things then only her pride.

Albus cleared his throat after a moment the others looked at him and he started to speak.

"I will be visiting some people about the leads I have." Turning to the unspeakable he said.

"Croaker I have some information about Voldemort that I want you and some of your people to look at regarding similar items like the diary."

The other occupants shuddered about the name of the dark lord.

Croaker nodded his consent

Albus removed a small wooden box from his pocket and gave it to Croaker.

After this all four said their goodbye's and three of them left the minister to ponder everything he had learned.

Vanishing the tea set he reached for the drawer with the whiskey and poured himself a generous amount. If this debacle was over he would probably be an alcoholic Fudge mused.

 **Muir Island.**

Rahne sat on her bed looking at the small box that the woman who claimed to be her grandmother had given her.

When she had returned to the research centre and told her teammates what happened.

They had been surprised about the claims from the woman.

After that both magicals had checked the box.

After a few minutes both Amanda and Illyana had assured her that it was safe

Inside was a piece of folded parchment and under it was a beautiful necklace. Made of silver with a locket bearing a crest on it and a picture of a young girl smiling and waving at the camera. The girl reminded her of some of the few pictures she had from herself as a child

Unfolding the parchment Rahne started to read.

Dear Rahne,

This locket belonged to your mother. Your seanair took it from her when he casted her out. It belonged to my mother's grandmother who I was named after.

When your mother was born I gifted it to her like my grandmother gave it to me at my graduation.

I pray you will be able to gift it to your child someday and continue this tradition.

I am going after the people that I worked with I have somethings to settle with them.

They want me dead and I want to live so it's them or me.

With all my love,

Minerva MacGonnagall

Placing the necklace back in the box and folding the letter and placing it back she closed the box and placed it on the shelf above her bed.

Standing up she left the room and walked to the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of tea.

Sitting at the kitchen table her thoughts went back to the meeting and the letter.

How had she known she had been her grandmother?

Her mother had left her with father Craig. That was one of the few things he ever told her about her mother except that she was a wicked woman.

Was her mother the reason why she worked with her former associates?

And if that was her reason another question would be why?

Sipping her tea she pondered the letter. That she went after her former allies was new but not surprising. Her escape had involved a syringe filled with a lethal dose of cocaine.

That her former allies wanted her silenced was understandable using a drug that was not well known in their magical community was probably a good idea and why was she directly brought to Azkaban?

Standing up and putting her cup in the sink she walked to the living room and started to browse the bookcase finding an old detective she sat herself down and started to read. She still had questions but at the moment information or answers where not coming forward.

About an hour later she heard the ringing of a telephone.

She heard Piotr picking it up after a moment he appeared and gave the phone to her.

"Moira's school," he said.

Rahne frowned and took the phone

"Rahne Sinclair speaking."

Listening to the person speaking on the other side of the line.

Her face became pale.

"I am coming as soon as possible. No I will not stay out of it a friend of mine miss Rasputin can transport me to you"

With a growl she shut the phone off.

"Where is your sister?" She asked Piotr

"She will be back in about an hour. She did not tell me where she was going"

The look she gave him was one of pure frustration.

Tapping her communicator she tried to contact Magik.

There came no response.

 **Ninety minutes later**

Rahne was pacing in the command room of Excalibur while Brian and Megan where watching her while doing some maintenance work.

Piotr had gone back working on one of his paintings.

Kurt and Amanda where on a mission with Kitty and Pete.

"Brian I think it is a good thing that the floor has no carpet." Meggan whispered

The man known as Captain Britain grinned at the remark of his wife.

Luckily Rahne had not heard the teasing remark or ignored it.

"Rahne relax Moira and Hermione will be all right." Meggan said trying to calm her teammate.

The look she received was luckily not backed up by eyebeams otherwise Meggan would be incinerated on the spot.

"They disappeared Meggan knowing that disappearing in a flash of light or being kidnapped by the Brotherhood means trouble with a capital T." Rahne growled.

Raising her hands Meggan said. "I know Rahne but worrying yourself does not help you or the children."

"I know." Rahne said with a sigh seating herself on a chair.

A moment later lady Moira entered the room holding the a phone.

"Yes Sean Rahne is still here Illyana has not arrived back yet." She spoke in the phone.

"Okay I will tell her, bye dear." With that lady Moira hang up the phone

Everybody in the room looked at her.

"That was Sean. Moira has been found and the other that disappeared with her too."

Rahne wanted to interrupt but was silenced with a raised hand."

"Emma Frost and Jubilee had also disappeared and where returned together with Moira and her classmates but miss Frost and miss Moonstar have been kidnapped again by someone else."

"And Hermione?" asked Meggan.

"Still missing." Was Lady Moira's reply.

Rahne returned to her pacing

"Rahne stop your pacing lass. We don't need a hole in the floor we have enough stairs and elevators and don't need an opening for another one." Said her adoptive mother who pulled the younger woman in a hug.

Leaning in the hug Rahne said

"Now I am understanding why our teachers and headmasters hated it when we were on our adventures."

Lady Moira chuckled and stroked her foster daughters hair.

"Don't worry lass. It's going to be all right."

At that moment Magik appeared in the door opening.

Looking around she asked "Did I miss anything?"

When she saw the look Rahne gave her she grinned and said.

"Hermione and Moira are in trouble aren't they. Wish I had a camera. Professor X and Magneto need a good laugh"

"Yana." Rahne's tone was nearing the red scale of not exploding in anger."

"Let me guess the night runner is out and you need transportation?"

Rahne nodded.

"Don't forget to pick up Sean ladies." Lady Moira said

Magik raised an eyebrow in question.

"Frost and Jubilee were kidnapped and returned with the disappeared students and adults. Danielle and Frost were kidnapped again so Jubilee is with Moira at the school and Sean would pick her up."

Magik nodded and whisked her and Rahne away.

 **Boston School of sorcery**

Moira sat in the common room of her dorm hoping to hear some news soon.

Beside her Theresa and Michael who were talking to Jubilee.

The couple explained things about the school and a bit about the magical community.

Jubilation was fascinated by the hidden part of the world the few magic practisers she knew about were more in contact with the regular world.

Jubilee told them about the academy she attend where Miss Frost and Sean Cassidy where the headmasters.

Theresa had been surprised that there was a possibility that her father was alive. Uncle Tom had told her he was dead.

When Jubilation told her he used to work for Interpol she hoped he would not look in the things she had done with uncle Tom and his friend Cain Marko.

Michael squeezed her hand as if he knew what she was thinking about and gave her a smile.

"So you how long have you two been dating?" Jubilation asked.

"For about four months give or take." Michael answered.

"More about an extended week." Theresa teased.

The look of mock betrayal he gave her made her smile.

Jubilee giggled at how those two acted.

Beside her Moira lip curled a bit but the girl was not very talkative.

Moira wanted to find Hermione and professor Moonstar. But the teens had been ordered to go to their dorm with strict orders to stay there. Jubilation had gone with them having been told to await the arrival of her headmaster.

The door to the room of Pierre was open as was the rule when Gabrielle was with him. The full moon had been hard on him and most of the last days he had spent resting.

Gabrielle had just returned from visiting New Orleans and was telling him about the magical district she had visited showing him the pictures she had taken.

Lori and Cassandra would return the next day when they would return from visiting a local underwater trading post. Boston was one of the few that had such an trading post. It was manned by one of the local merfolk tribes and it catered to various aquatic and semi aquatic species that wanted to trade with land dwelling species.

Cassandra was hoping she could find information about groups of cursebreakers or archaeologist teams that were looking for people hoping she could find maybe a temporary job before she went to university.

Lori went along as tourist having seen only a few underwater communities.

When they heard the door to the common room open they saw professor Isles lead two women and a man into the room.

A shout from Moira identified one of the persons as her mother. Wo after reaching the group of teenagers hugged Moira tightly.

Jubilee waved to Sean.

"Hey Cassidy?" she said. "Let me introduce you to Siryn and Michael. Michael is a fire manipulator and Siryn has a lot with you in common being a loud screamer, Irish , having red hair and being related to black Tom."

Sean's face turned to one of being surprised.

Looking around his eyes fell on the redheaded girl sitting that looked a lot like Maeve beside a blond boy.

"Is that so Jubilee." Was his reply while staring at the girl.

"Yeah." Was her reply.

Theresa extended her hand. Who Sean took and said.

"Theresa Rourke."

"Sean Cassidy."

"A relative of Tom Cassidy?"

"Yes my cousin." Sean said

The girl hesitated for a moment.

"He told me you died." She told him

Sean gave her a confused look.

"Why would he tell you that?"

"because I am the daughter of Sean and Maeve Cassidy ne Rourke."

Sean looked at her like he had been hit.

The moment was broken by the sniggering of Jubilee.

"Well Cassidy it's a girl. Congratulations" she said

Both Irish redheads gave her a glare.

"Well one thing is for sure their glares are almost identical." Said a grinning Michael.

"Michael." Said a glaring Theresa her tone was one of warning

"Sorry dear." Was his response while kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile Rahne and Moira where having a bit of a heated discussion

"Moira for the last time you are not coming helping to look for Hermione and the teachers." Rahne's tone was strict

"But I can help the others can too." Moira argued

"I know you want to help lass but for my piece of mind you are staying here. And that is final."

Moria gave her a rebellious look and opened her mouth to argue her point further.

Rahne pulled the girl in her arms and while resting her head on her daughters head she said.

"Was she just missing lass I would let you come but at the moment we know that the brotherhood, a goblin themed villain and some unknown group are involved.

I know that you can handle yourself but luck has a nasty habit of running out."

Moira mumbled something what sounded like hypocrite.

Rahne chuckled and breathed in her child's smell.

"You might think so lass but I only have one pair of eyes and need them to find Hermione and the others."

After a moment she pulled away and walked to the blond haired woman who was talking to the teacher that had brought them here.

Passing Sean who was talking with the other redheaded girl she noticed that both looked uncomfortable.

She saw Jubilee grinning who winked at the boy who had his arm around the girl.

Finding herself beside Illyana and the teacher she caught the last part of their conversation.

"There is no further news about miss Granger the only thing I can remember she called the woman who kidnapped her aunt." Dr. Isles said.

Illyana nodded and asked "has her father been informed?"

The teacher nodded

"Yes, he said he would like to be kept updated and was looking for transportation."

Rahne bit back a couple of words why did they forget to pick up Hermione's father."

"Thank you professor Isles me and my colleague will contact some of our associates and start looking for." Illyana said.

The teacher nodded and left.

Turning to her teammate Illyana said.

"No news about Hermione. According to Isles the aurors did find some traces of magic but could not trace it far. They think the group used either a portkey or other transportation. Captain America would contact SHIELD and some of his friends to keep an eye out for the missing persons"

Rahne nodded

"Can you find out how to contact cap?" She asked Illyana

"Sure I will port over to Muir and pick up Mr Granger afterwards.`

And a moment after finishing talking the blond woman ported away.`

Let the hunt begin Rahne thought to herself.

 **A.N.**

 **Well a new chapter**

 **As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites.**


	38. Sigthseeing in New York

**Work of fanfiction all rights belong to the owners of said characters and franchises that are (ab)used in this work of fanfiction. All readers are thanked for their continuing support.**

 **Somewhere in New York.**

Waking up with a splitting headache was no fun at all, this was the second time this day she was knocked out. Trying to move her body Danielle Moonstar found out she was shackled. "Great." She thought she was an prisoner again.

First Mojo and now the Hobgoblin.

Looking around she saw Emma Frost sitting beside her shackled like herself and the woman was starting to wake up.

Checking the space around her she concluded that they where is some old and forgotten place

The room seemed to be used as an office at some time. An window in a sidewall was boarded up and the only remaining furniture was an old desk and a chair.

" _What the heck wants that creep with us?_ " she thought to herself,

" _And where are the others?_ " was the next question that popped up in her head.

Beside her the same questions where going through Emma's head.

"Well Danielle a fine mess we have landed in. Isn't it? She said to the younger woman sitting beside her."

The glare she got in reply made her lips curl up a bit. Some things never changed.

"Yes and I like to know why, and where are the others?"

"true but it seems we have to be patient." Emma said. Raising her shackled hands.

"This are some of the newest kind of restraints for super powered individuals. And don't forget their power dampening capability dear."

Danielle sighed. " _Why did that woman had to be right_?" She thought.

Seeing the woman smirk again at her just made her even more annoyed at the situation.

 **Hermione and friends P.O.V.**

Hermione was grumbling to herself.

"Man the guns? Hermione you dumb girl a test plane does not has weapons. Welcome back to the twentieth century on Earth girl."

Ace who heard her grumbling was laughing loudly.

"I was waiting to see when you realised your mistake." He said true the microphone in his helmet.

Hermione gave him a glare that was worthy of her potion professor. This amused Ace even more.

They were following the three local heroes to the museum which she and Spider-man had fled while escaping from her aunt and cousin and their helpers.

Well two heroes and one reformed villain seeing the green goblin fly beside Iron man and Spider-man was not a sight you saw every day.

After a short while they reached the museum. After landing the craft Ace opened the cockpit and helped Hermione out.

Putting her hood up she walked to Iron man who was talking with a police officer that was guarding the entrance Spider-man and the Green goblin kept out of sight for the moment. Law enforcement was not that fond of them after all.

Standing a step behind the avenger the man who was talking with Iron man noticed her.

"A new Avenger ?" he asked Iron man

"Magpie you mean? She is from Britain. Used to be in some super powered program. She has some background information on the items the thieves where after." Tony told the police officer.

The officer nodded. "You can both get in ask for detective Lee."

When they walked to the crime scene Hermione looked at the armoured man beside her and said.

"Very smooth Stark."

The man in the armour laughed.

"Better than telling them you were kidnapped and brought to the crime scene by the thieves."

Hermione nodded seeing the wisdom of his actions.

After a moment they reached the exhibit that she had fled a few hours earlier.

Now it was filled with policemen investigating the crime scene.

"Iron man what are you and your friend doing here?" Asked a black haired woman.

"Heard that there were some super powered criminals involved from a web slinging buddy of mine."

The woman nodded.

"And said buddy of yours could not wait till the police had arrived as usual?" said the woman an hard look in her eyes. "How typical."

"We are looking for detective Lee do you know where we can find him?" Iron man asked.

"You two are looking at " _her"_." Was the reply of the now identified detective Lee.

"My apologies detective." Was Iron man's reply

"Did Spider-man tell you anything?" Detective Lee asked.

"Well so far I know they were using some of the objects that were shown here. At least that where they doing when I arrived." Hermione said

The detective looked at her and glared

"You left with Spider-man?" she demanded to know from Hermione.

The hooded heroine nodded at the detective.

"Arrived after the fight he was in was almost finished. Escaped with him and met up with the tin man beside me." She received a look from the man in armour and saw the mouth of the detective twitch a bit.

"Where you looking for something or someone?" Asked detective Lee after a moment.

"Looking for some of those criminals. They might be involved with various criminal acts." Hermione answered. "Kidnapping, theft possible murder."

Detective Lee nodded.

"We identified a couple of them as former members of the Brotherhood of evil mutants. A man and a woman and a couple of teenager one of them a girl was knocked out. It seems they used the girl for something because she disappeared. After that the cameras and most security systems crashed."

Hermione nodded.

"That's usual with opposite energies build ups." She said.

Detective Lee gave her a confused look.

"Opposite energies?" She asked.

"Power term for energies that not can be explained." Iron Man said

"Why didn't you asked that demigod friend of yours then?" Detective Lee asked.

"out of reach." Said Iron Man turning around and looked through the room.

"Any idea how they left?" he asked the policewoman.

"Not a clue." She said

"How typical. Magpie do your "opposite energies" tell you something" Said Iron man

Hermione shook her head.

"Divination was never my thing." She said.

"Jarvis do an energy scan use the parameters we discussed?"

"Certainly sir." Replied the A.I.

Hermione grinned and said

"you made a scan when I charged up the plane."

"Yes." Was the reply of Iron man

After a couple of moments Jarvis spoke.

"I have found a distinctive energy in the building sir."

"Where does it goes to and where does it come from Jarvis?."

After being pointed the way by Jarvis the two heroes and one detective walked to an empty exhibit. After a couple of moments looking they found an snapped wand.

When Hermione saw the two wand pieces she said in an angry voice.

"that bitch of an aunt of my is going to pay for that." Reverently she picked up both pieces of wood after examining them for a moment she spoke.

"I think they used my former wand to power something to transport them. Apparition or using a portkey leaves traces that can be followed the same goes for using their own magic. Because they did that ritual using my wand would mask their own signatures and their way of travelling."

Iron man nodded and asked after a moment.

"Can we track your aunt and cousin? They must have travelled here?"

"I doubt they stayed in either New York or Washington. To close to the action for them. Staying in both cities would put them on the radar of the American magical government."

"That is correct" said a new voice when the group of three turned around they found an man in his early forties standing behind them.

"Auror first class James Drummer at your service. Federal bureau of magical law enforcement" he said giving a small bow

"I am Detective Terry Lee NYPD and this are Iron man and Magpie said Detective Lee nodding to the two heroes.

Drummer turned to Hermione and said to her

"My guess is you are the person that was kidnapped in Washington while visiting the Smithsonian museum earlier this day?"

Hermione nodded and replied.

"Nearly a day for you but a couple of years for me."

Drummer nodded.

"We figured that out already when we detected the magical effect in here. At the moment we are tracking the perpetrators but like the young miss said they covered it well."

"Magic?" asked detective Lee despite having seen many strange things happening in the city she did not believe in magic.

"Believe it detective I have never been capable of getting a good reading on it." Said Iron man in a disgruntled voice.

"Auror Drummer do you or your colleagues have an idea where they travelled to? Asked Hermione.

The auror shook his head.

"We know they are still in the city. the man that was part of checking the museum recognised a local wizard travelling with the group. We are currently searching his house"

"Checking the museum?" asked the detective

"Some of the artefacts on display might have magical uses. We check most museums randomly or when a special exhibit starts this one had just started and had some seldom seen before items. Some are on loan from some exclusive collections" said Auror Drummer.

A moment later he pulled an notebook from his pocket and began to read in it. After a moment he said.

"Some of my colleagues are checking on an address they have found somewhere in

Hell's Kitchen."

"Well let's check it out." said Iron man.

"Magpie did you check in with the Boston school?" Auror Drummer asked.

Hermione groaned and said "I knew I forgot something."

"I tell dispatch to contact them." Said the auror.

"Thank you Auror Drummer." After that the heroes and law officers went to the entrance of the museum.

Standing outside the group saw the plane being placed on a truck while Ace stood nearby. Walking to them he said to Hermione.

"Well miss it did work for a while but the electronics burned out again."

Hermione nodded.

"Thanks for the ride." She said Ace nodded and left.

"Well where is that address?" asked an impatient detective

The auror told the other three the address when he followed the detective to her car he looked back and asked Hermione.

"Aren't you coming?"

With a smirk on her face the auror and detective were surprised when she shimmered for a second and was replaced by an blue magpie.

While seating himself beside detective Lee he turned to the woman and said.

"I am always surprised with what some people can do with magic."

 **Hell's Kitchen.**

Standing on a street corner in one of the most infamous parts of New York was not her idea of a cushy job.

Auror Trainee Beth Maza was not a happy rookie at this particular time. While studying at Flagstaff she was asked to help in checking the museum in New York for non-categorized artefacts. It should be an easy job for some extra credit, It had been till the start of this little adventure.

Her supervisor on this case had recognised an wizard at the museum that was there with a group of no-maj. Deciding that they should follow them she was dragged along.

Gone was the cushy job for extra credit and now she was standing of a corner of some empty street waiting for reinforcements while Mulder was checking out the building. She tried to tell him that was a bad idea. But he had waved her concerns away, it where only a barely capable wizard and a group of no-maj's after all he had told her.

"Idiot." She muttered It was the first lesson you get drilled in your head don't go in alone in a unknown situation.

That idiot thought he could do it alone but she had recognised the group of no-maj's as members of the Brotherhood. She had tried to warn him but just as her concerns they were not important and he had told her she should listen a bit more to her.

"That _pompous idiot thinks he is the best auror for every job._ " She thought.

At least she had send a message to dispatch where they were going.

At that moment her communication notebook started to vibrate.

Reading the message a sense of relieve flooded through her.

" **Reinforcements are on their way**. **"** She read.

Let's hope they were on time.

 **The warehouse across the street.**

Auror second class Mulder just had sneaked in to the building through a side door.

He found himself after ascending some stairs in an office area overlooking the ground floor of the warehouse. He saw the wizard Scully talking to a woman and a boy.

Both were oblivious a witch and a wizard.

Some were near them stood the three no-maj.

Well those three were not important he thought. they had no magic after all.

Finding an intercom system he activated it

"That stupid bitch should have given me her new powers" whined the boy.

"Justin keep quiet. Now is not the time to whine about spilt milk." The boy's mother said to the boy. Mulder chuckled at their exchange.

"I agree with your niece ma'am, he could use a good spanking." Said Scully

The woman glared at him and spoke.

"Can you find her?"

"No need she fled with Spider-man. Normally they will show up again after that we hit them hard."

The woman nodded

"What about the aurors?"

"we messed the background magic up so they can't track us, so long we keep our own magic to a minimum around here."

Listing to Scully Mulder suppressed the urge to laugh.

That small time crook would be surprised when he showed his face to arrest them.

He could see the promotion coming. Auror first class Mulder had a nice ring to it.

" _That no-maj's are dangerous criminals sir! We should wait for backup."_ The words of that Injun trainee played through his head. He snorted softly, _"That girl should not be in the aurorprogram but be send back to the reservation. Those Injuns danced around and talked to ghosts and imagery beings and called it magic._

 _The policy makers should be harder on those savages it was the twentieth century after all." He thought_

Sneaking downstairs he threw open the door leading to hall where the group was gathered and yelled.

"Magical law enforcement! You are all under arrest."

Confidently Mulder walked to the group enjoying the looks he got their surprise was amusing to him.

"alright, raise your hands." He said when Scully did it he was followed by the rest of the group.

"So Scully you are going behind bars for a long while."

Scully only smirked and opened his mouth and started to speak but was silenced by Mulder.

"Your lies are not going to help you Scully so please stay quiet till the reinforcements are here."

"Well I only would like to warn you and say behind you."

Mulder laughed "Like I would fall ." But before he finished the sentence his world went black

Scully lowered his hands behind the prone body of Mulder stood the Toad.

Who had knocked out the auror.

Turning to the rest of the brotherhood Toad said.

"Blob take this idiot and our allies to the truck and prepare for departing. Pyro, Mastermind go look for this moron's partner."

All three nodded Blob led the three magical's to another part of the warehouse while carrying the unconscious auror.

Mastermind and Pyro left the hall to and started to search the warehouse.

Toad took a mobile phone from his pocket and dialled a number.

"Were on our way we have to get rid of some people first." After that he left the same way as the Blob and the magical users

 **Outside the warehouse.**

Watching the warehouse for anything that could happen Beth Maza was not surprised when the door Mulder had used opened and that one member of the brotherhood came out stepping behind a large trashcan she pulled her wand.

In her mind she cursed Mulder for his idiocy, that fat idiot was so going to be taught a lesson either by her or his boss.

" _listen rookie. I am the senior auror and you should obey my orders and learn from them."_ Mulder's nasal voice floated through her mind as she remembered what he had said to her before he went inside the warehouse.

Watching the villain looking around she started to do some of the exercises she had learnt. While standard occlumency strengthened the defences of the mind there were some exercises that could you make hard to be noticed.

Since the rise of telepathic mutants this part of the mind arts had gain some popularity again.

The member of the brotherhood was joined by a second one and Beth decided it was time to get further out of sight.

Sneaking in to an alley she hid herself behind a large stack of boxes.

Calming herself she hoped she would not be spotted by the two criminals.

"Pyro do you see anyone?" she heard one of the men ask the other one.

"No, This one is at least smarter as that dumb idiot."

Beth supressed a groan but shared the one named Pyro's thoughts about Mulder.

"Well I can't sense anyone." Said the other.

"Torching the street could help." Was the reply

"Heard of keeping a low key?"

"Yes but we are leaving in a moment a little fire would erase our tracks" Whined the other one.

"and it would alert every emergency service and law enforcement in the area you moron."

"That's true." Admitted Pyro.

Beth planned her next step and smirked when she spotted both men come into the alley. With a bit of focus she banished the stack of boxes at the two men and apparated away with a loud crack.

Both men jumped out of the way of the boxes flying toward them.

Turning around they walked back to the warehouse and entered both missing the coyote that was watching them from behind a dumpster.

Said coyote ran to the other side of the warehouse where she heard a truck start his engine.

The two men barely talked when they walked to loading area where there transportation stood waiting.

Toad and Mulder sat in the front of the truck and both men jumped in the back of the truck meeting up with the others.

The coyote watched this with interest remembering the name on the truck and its plate number.

When the truck drove away the coyote transformed in Beth Maza who quickly send a spell to the truck hitting a tyre.

Walking to the truck bay she walked inside and started to search for Mulder.

She found him after a while hidden behind some crates.

When the heroes arrived they were met with an unusual sight of a veteran auror being lectured by a trainee.

"So what do you have learned after this dumb act of yours." Said the trainee with her arms folded over each other.

Mulder looked to the floor and mumbled something.

"A bit louder if you would please." Said Beth Maza

"Not going in without backup and listen to others once in a while." He growled.

"That wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Beth said

Mulder glared at the smirking woman.

"Beth Maza, what are you doing here." Exclaimed detective Lee

"Hi aunt Terry how long has it been?" Beth said.

"Two months." Was her reply while she raised an eyebrow.

Drummer grinned. And said

"Taking lessons from Jackson I see Maza."

"Yes sir." Was the reply of the trainee.

Looking around he noticed the open truck bay.

"They left I see."

Mulder started to speak.

"They resisted arrest when we went in."

Beth cleared her throat and Mulder added quickly

"I mean when I went in. I ordered trainee Maza to stay back and wait for reinforcements."

Beth continued "He got knocked out and some of the group came looking for me.

I tricked them into thinking I had fled and was able to get the plate number, a look at the truck and I tagged it with a tracking charm."

Drummer gave Mulder a look that told the auror that he would have to explain his actions.

"Well done Maza. Did you use a mapping charm already?"

The trainee shook her head.

Drummer nodded and asked for her notebook opening it he cast a charm on one of its pages.

Looking over his shoulder Iron man and detective Lee saw a map of New York appear. A dot was slowly moving towards an unknown destination.

"Well it seems we have to go after them said Drummer.

 **With the Brotherhood**

The truck rode in steady pace through the traffic of New York making his way out of the city. Toad and Mulder sat in front in amicable silence while in the back Justin was whining to his mother looking in the rear view mirror he saw that his fellow members of the Brotherhood were fed up with the boy's behaviour.

"Justin stop your whining. That is not proper behaviour." Ordered his mother after a couple of minutes of being glared at.

Justin folded his arm and sulked further in silence.

After a while the truck stopped near small harbour getting out Scully opened the door of another warehouse and Toad drove the truck inside.

They were welcomed by a group of people an black haired woman turned to the arriving group. And asked.

"And do you have what I want?"

 **Boston school.**

The group of parents and guardians had gathered around a table with a couple of maps on it.

Magik was trying to scry for thew location of Danielle Moonstar.

The entire group had been relieved that Hermione had been found, but at the moment she was still needed for the investigation according to the aurors.

Her father who had arrived with Magik was not happy about it but had been assured the girl would be back the next day.

The group of teenagers had been joined by some of their friends and were mostly talking quietly or listening to the adults talking.

After a change of maps Magik got frustrated by the way her pendant flew over the map.

"as far I can say Mirage is somewhere in New York city that area is notorious for his anti scrying wards. And what the aurors have told us they are already checking the most recent spikes of magic"

Banshee and Wolfsbane nodded.

"Could we team up with those magical cops? They might have an idea where we have to look." Banshee asked.

Magik shook her head." They already have support from some heroes and the New York police, they don't want any more concerned people around. Their words not mine."

Banshee nodded.

"Do we know which heroes?" He asked.

"They did not tell me." said Magik.

That moment an house elf of the school popped inside the room and gave a piece of paper to Magik who read the message written on it.

"Tony Starks butler called and told the telephonist that Iron man was out flying chasing the brotherhood. He gave us some coordinates near there."

The three mutants looked to each other and left the room.

Dan looked to the leaving group and said.

"Godspeed."

 **A.N.**

 **Finally getting somewhere near the World cup. Still a chapter or two away but it's getting closer. Some parts really didn't want to get on paper like I wanted it I blame my muse and my imagination.**

 **Reviews and comments are welcome.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Work of fanfiction no money is made.**

 **Butchering of the English language and my lay out**

 **Moonstar and Frost P.o.v.**

Emma and Danielle sat in a very uncomfortable silence together neither of them had the desire to speak.

Danielle had tried everything to get out of the restraints that she was placed, what had kept Emma amused for a while.

Now both sat waiting till their captor would show himself.

That moment was a while later when the door opened and five men stepped in the room. When both women saw their uniforms they looked at each other Danielle raising an eyebrow while Emma's response was a shrug of her shoulders.

What was going on here?

 **Outside the second warehouse.**

When the heroes had arrived they landed on a nearby roof.

Hermione transformed back and looked at the others in the group and asked.

"How do we go on from here? Charging in blindly is asking for problems I think." She said.

Iron man nodded in agreement.

"Not my first choice either, let's look around for a bit and see if we can find out what they are planning first."

The others of the group nodded.

After a moment spider-man and Hermione made their way to the warehouse and sneaked inside.

Iron man and Goblin stayed behind for a moment and flew up in to the sky and started to fly to the warehouse and circled around above the roof staying out of sight. Spotting a window through which they could look inside they were surprised whit who they saw when they looked inside.

"Well this just became more interesting." Said Goblin softly.

Inside the warehouse an blue magpie and a certain superhero had come to the same conclusion.

Watching the Brotherhood leader give a small box to Hermione's aunt who handed it to a black haired woman in some sort of armour.

The woman opened it and smiled like a shark.

"Excellent." she said pulling a amulet from the box. With a wave from her off hand the amulet started to glow.

The glow faded after a moment.

The woman smiled and said. "The first step of my employers plan is going nicely. How have your own plans fared?"

Before Justin could spout his disappointment his mother silenced him with a wave from her hand.

"The first step went well the second did not go so well. My cousin was able to escape after she went through the ritual to empower my son and instead of empowering Justin it empowered her."

The woman nodded

"That was indeed a risk that we had to take. The magic's of that amulet were always picky about on who it would work on. Or that was what my employer told me about it."

Justin wanted to start to rant about that unworthy bitch of a cousin of him but got an glare from his mother that kept him from starting said rant.

"I see, will it work again?" Asked Anna Finch-Fletchly

The woman nodded

"When do we leave?" Asked Toad.

"Soon my employer needs something done before we can leave and Toad informed me that Spider-man fled with your cousin."

Anna nodded.

"Then we prepare for their arrival."

From their hiding place both heroes looked at each other and left the building.

Outside they met up with the other two.

"Their expecting me and Magpie." Said Spider-man.

The others nodded.

Looking for moment as if he was thinking iron spoke.

"Jarvis contacted me and told that he had called the school Magpie is attending after detective Lee had called him. It seems that some people don't want more heroes snooping around. And there are some on their way to here.

"That's going to take some time." Said Goblin.

"I wouldn't worry." Said Magpie while pointing to a nearby alley where a portal appeared.

Out of the portal stepped three familiar faces.

 **Inside the warehouse.**

Being led to side room Anna and Justin seated themselves on some chairs.

Soon they were joined by the woman who seated herself beside a desk and Scully stood behind her watching the door through which they had entered the room.

"We let the guards and the Brotherhood deal with heroes and while they are fighting we wait here and if it goes wrong we leave the way we planned."

Mother and son nodded.

"What if the aurors come to?" Asked Anna.

"We still make a run for it." Said the woman who poured herself and her guests a glass of water.

A moment later four guards and the Hobgoblin dragged two women inside the room who were pushed to their knees.

The woman smiled like a shark and greeted the blond woman of the pair.

"Hello Emma fancy meeting you here."

Emma eye's grew when she recognised the woman.

"Astrid." She spat the name out like it was something foul.

"Why did you bring the squaw with you, when you kidnapped my old friend?" the now identified Astrid asked the Hobgoblin.

"Seemed like a good idea on the time I know someone who is interested in magical mutants." Was the answer of the Hobgoblin.

"Keep to the plan next time you idiot." Astrid said in a harsh tone.

The Hobgobling shrugged it's shoulders.

"If you say so."

Astrid Bloom glared at the Hobgoblin.

"Good help is hard to find isn't it dear." Said Emma smirking at her former best friend.

Astrid stood up from her chair walked around the desk and when she stood in front of Emma she slapped her hard.

"Still a cocky cold bitch aren't you Emma. Leaving me for dead and trampling on all the plans I had for us."

Emma just smirked at her.

"Well those plans were not exactly good for my health dear."

Astrid slapped her again after that she turned to Mulder.

"Prepare to take them with us. For now were going to wait when we can capture that little chit."

The guards nodded.

Danielle looked to the seated woman and boy and in her mind clicked some facts together and if she thought who that chit could be she hoped that said girl would be smart and get in contact with her friends.

At that moment the warehouse shook on i's foundation and they heard an voice yell "Knock knock. Any one home."

Looking to the Hobgoblin and Sculley Astrid said

"Spider-man brought help go help the guards and the Brotherhood."

The Hobgoblin did not wait for her finishing her order and left running through the open door.

When the Hobgoblin and Scully arrived they were met by the sight of his allies battling Spider-man Iron man Goblin, Banshee Wolfsbane , and Magik

The Hoblobin smirked and called his glider to him jumping on it when it floated before him and with a grin he pulled his pistol and aimed it while he flew into the fight aiming for a similar like him themed hero who was throwing bombs at some guards while flying above most of the fighting.

The Blob was held pinned by a screaming Banshee who used his powers to make the other man nauseous and dizzy.

Mastermind was trying to fend off Wolfsbane so he could use his powers more effective.

Pyro was keeping Iron man at bay for the moment with creatures made out of flames.

Toad was fighting with Magik and Spider-man was dealing with another group of guards,

Before Scully could join the fight his chest was pierced by an arrow.

Looking to were the arrow had come from his eyes grew his last words before losing conscious were "Beware the hooded one."

Inside the office The guards had cleared a couple of filing cabinets away from a wall and had revealed a hidden set of stairs.

Turning to her two allies Astrid said "Come on we have to leave."

Justin and his mother ran into the tunnel soon followed by Astrid.

The guards that dragged Danielle and Emma in between them tried to follow them but a couple of arrows cut their plans short.

Turning to the door both women were met by a hooded woman who held a bow in her hands.

When the woman pulled the hood back Danielle gasped

"miss Granger."

Hermione smirked

"hello professor Moonstar."

Emma looked at the woman beside her and raised an eyebrow

"Not now Frost." Said Danielle

"Do you think you can get these restraints from us miss Granger?" Asked Emma.

Looking at them Hermione shrugged and willed some magic in her hand and with a look of concentration she spoke. "alohomora."

A moment later both set of restraints fell to the ground

Looking at her teacher Hermione asked "Could you not have done that yourself?"

Frost chuckled at the glare Danielle gave the woman before them.

"Well if I am not further needed than I go after my family members." Said Hermione while running down the stairs disappearing out of view.

"Miss Granger come back here." Yelled her teacher.

"Well she learnt one thing from you I see professor?" said a smirking Emma.

"Not a word Frost." Said Danielle

"Well lets follow her." Said Emma

Before they could enter the stairs a metal door fell to the ground.

A couple of chosen words left Danielle Moonstars mouth.

Meanwhile the rest of the heroes were having their hands full with the guards and the villains.

Hobgoblin and goblin were battling in the air and neither of them could get the better of the other.

Wolfsbane was still fighting with Mastermind who had gained the upper hand in the fight between them by using his power to abuse her senses.

Pyro was still using fire and flames all around him keeping both Iron man and Banshee occupied while the Blob was recovering.

Spider-man was fighting guards at moment and Magik was still fighting with Toad.

Rahne Sinclair was not happy at least Hermione and stayed behind after helping them catching the Brotherhood with its pants down.

Dan would not be happy with wat had happened to his daughter.

She was not looking forward to that meeting. Well a little bit she wanted to see his face when he saw his daughter.

At that moment she was knocked out by Blob from behind.

"Thanks Freddy." Said a panting Mastermind

The blob nodded and lumbered to were Toad was fighting Magik

Just before he was going to hit the woman from behind the Blob froze into place.

Well hello Jason, fancy seeing you here." Said a voice from someone he had not seen for a while.

Turning around he saw his old ally Emma Frost standing behind her beside her stood a native American woman in her hands a bow with an arrow made of energy notched and pointed at him a second later he saw said arrow fly towards him when it hit him he dropped to the ground relieving his worst fears.

Meanwhile Emma force Blob and toad to fall asleep.

Magik nodded her thanks and threw herself back into the battle a moment later the other members of the brotherhood had joined their comrades on the floor fast asleep.

The other heroes focussed their assault on the remaining guards and the Hobgoblin

When the Hobgoblin saw Banshee and Iron man coming his way he threw a couple of pumpkin bombs to them and the Goblin and escaped into the city.

Goblin cursed and when she saw the gobbling disappear in some sort of portal

A few moments later the fight was over.

"Where's Magpie?" Asked Iron man.

"After her aunt and cousin." Said Danielle Moonstar.

 **With the three stoogies**

The stairs led to the sewers and Astrid led Anna and her son true it like she did this every day.

After a couple of minutes the reached the end of the tunnel getting a view on the Hudson river.

Running to a nearby parking area they saw an jeep standing there.

Astrid got behind the wheel and started the car before either of Mother and son could get in the car she drove away

"F******g bitch" yelled Anna loudly swearing vengeance.

An amused sounding voice behind them spoke

"I would worry about other things first auntie dear."

Turning around they were met by their hooded cousin.

"Hermione." Her aunt started to speak "it was all for the greater good of the family. Your mother wanted to keep you out of it but I had no other choice then use you, Justin is way too important for the family."

Hermione snorted

"for what your own ego and greed?"

"If you let Justin leave I will tell you as much as I can." Her aunt said

"ok."

"Swear it." Demanded her aunt

Hermione put her bow away and pulled her powerstaff free.

"I Hermione Jane Granger swear that I will allow Justin Finch Fletchley to leave alive if his mother tells me everything what I want to know about our family."

Her aunt nodded.

"Justin go!." She ordered her son

The boy nodded an ran away.

Turning to her cousin she smiled and before she could speak she started to gasp for breath.

Hermione cursed and ran to the woman who gave her a superior look before she died.

Cursing Hermione ran after Justin.

She had to admit that her cousin was fast but after a couple of minutes she had cornered under a bridge what surprised her was that he stood waiting for her.

Justin glared at her his eyes full with hatred.

"You killed my mum you bitch." He snarled pointing his wand at her.

"And she manipulated my mother in committing suicide." Was her response

"You and your mother were always expandable I was the most pure of our generation. I am destined to lead our people forward under our banner the magical community will take it rightful place in the new order."

"Well cousin poodle are you done posturing or should I go for a cup of tea.?"

"You should respect your betters you mediocre witch. Your even so dumb to go fight on the side that will always loose."

"So magic is the most important thing huh, well lets fix that little boy."

With that words she raised her powerstaff and started a chant her voice took up a chilling quality.

" _Flay the flesh, lay bare the bone. Upon this field, let grief be sown!"_

A bolt left the top of her staff and hit Justin in his chest he cried out in pain.

Gasping for breath he saw the bolt return to the staff.

"And now for the grand finale." Hermione said while smirking at Justin

She pointed her powerstaff forward again and the banner on top of it started to glow again.

"You promised my mother I was allowed to leave." Justin said

"You will leave after this Justin." She assured her cousin.

 _"By what creeps, what crawls, by what does not; let all that grows recede and rot!"_

After the incarnation was finished another bolt left the banner of her staff and hit Justin. Who started to age rapidly while clothes rotted away only leaving the amulet which was used in the ritual to remain around his neck.

Hermione felt the power from her staff fade. Time to look for a way to charge it she mused to herself.

"Goodbye Justin." She said while she walked away after a few steps she turned in to her totem and flew away.

Justin lay on the ground whimpering. Reaching for his wand he tried to summon it to him but he did not feel any sign of his magic.

The scream he gave was music to a certain magpie ears.

 **The warehouse.**

At the moment the criminals were led away the five bodies followed soon after them

Goblin and Spider-man had made themselves scares when law enforcement units had arrived.

Five of them including Scully were leaving on stretchers the arrows had hit true but the armour they had worn had saved their lives.

A moment later a magpie landed on Danielle shoulder which startled her.

"Well were all here lets go." Said Iron man.

With a wave of her hand Magik opened a portal and the group disappeared.

 **A couple of hours later in the apartment of Harriet Osborne.**

"Thanks for coming with me Peter." Harry Osborne said while she handed him a drink.

"No problem." Was his reply when he accepted the glass of water and took a long drink from it after this he said

"Thanks for helping us today."

"It was the least I could do." She said while sitting beside him on the couch.

The silence disappeared when they started to talk about the last couple of months.

At the end of the evening when Peter was ready to leave. Harry said

"Say hi to MJ and aunt May please." The reaction was one she had not expected.

"I can't say that to MJ anymore she died giving birth to our daughter."

Harriet gasped. They had not spoken about MJ because of Harry's father.

"I am sorry Peter."

"Don't be. You did not know about."

Giving her friend a hug the said good bye.

Seeing him swing away Harriet felt tears run down her cheeks.

 **Boston School of Sorcery.**

The return of the group and some new people raised some eyes when the group arrived in the common room.

When Dan Granger saw his daughter his mouth fell open gone was his daughter had changed a great deal gone was his bushy haired little girl who was replaced by a hardened version of it.

When he had hugged her the young girl had frozen for a second but returned the hug twice as fierce.

After that Moira had just pulled her in her arms and hugged her for all she was worth.

After that she had given Hermione a stern look.

"Don't get in trouble without me again I was worried sick."

Hermione raised an eyebrow while the rest of the people in the room laughed.

The next morning Rahne and Moira found themselves seated in front of the desk of professor Moonstar.

Danielle looked uncomfortable looking at the mother daughter pair. Opening a drawer of her desk she pulled a file out.

"Moira asked me if I would talk to you and her about the tests that were done here including the heritage test. Do you know why she is scared of the results."

Rahne nodded been told what could happen with these results.

"He died in Azkaban just after the war. His family will be informed soon. Expect some legal fight over at least magical guardianship." Said her dean.

"Can we do nothing?" asked Moira.

"Not before we hear from them kiddo." Said Danielle

"Further you are in good health but we have to let someone have a look at your scar. It might be good to let miss Rasputin have a good look at it"

"Thank you, professor Moonstar." Said Rahne while standing up her daughter thanked her teacher to.

That night Rahne found herself holding her terrified daughter.

 **The next week.**

Their last week Hermione and Moira had spent at the Massachusetts Academy.

Getting additional instruction for Moira.

Miss Moonstar had come with them as had Theresa and Michael

It was sometimes very funny to see how Sean treated his new found daughter or her boyfriend. The good natured teasing was sometimes not appreciated by the involved persons but for now all had to leave.

At the Boston portkey centre all said their goodbyes.

Michael would stay behind having found a place at the academy for the summer, while Theresa had to go back to Ireland awaiting the process.

 **Somewhere in the Ministry of magic for Her Majesty in Great Britain.**

A man sat working at his desk. A smile playing on his lips. When he had received the letter with the information about his granddaughter he had been almost euphoric with the news. His worthless son had at least done his duty to the family even if it only was a bastard girl. Getting guardianship would be easy for him. The mess that his career had become would be soon cleaned up.

 **A.N.**

 **Finally back to England. Coming up next**

 **Tommy and Bertha, Quidditch , not wanted family problems and Hogwarts.**

 **Reviews and comments are nice**


	40. Back home

**Work of fanfiction and butchering of the English language.**

 **Muir Island.**

Instead of directly going to the Weasley's Rahne took her daughter back home with her for a couple of days.

Having read the files she had gotten from her former friend and teammate both mother and daughter were anxious about it.

Illyana had a good magical look at the scar as suggested and had not been pleased. If it was what she thought there was going to be trouble getting rid of it.

She promised she would look into it but it would take time.

In the meantime she started Moira on the basics exercises for some mental disciplines.

The books Danielle Moonstar had gifted Moira were about the basic concepts of shamanism and it place in the branches of magic like divination and astronomy the second book was about the basics of mind magic's .

When Illyana had seen the second book she had smirked and said "Great minds think alike."

 **Granger family.**

For Dan and Hermione the return of home of Hermione was a bit different.

While the young woman appeared to be nearly fourteen mentally she was a lot older and cynical. For Dan it was a bit hard to adjust to.

Hermione was still his little girl but her adventures made her different. She was still studious but some days he would find her up around in the middle of the night just sitting in a windowsill and watching the outside world a book in her lap lost in her thoughts.

He knew not to pry but he was worried, She had told him a bit about her adventures and while she did not age physically the mind would get older and wiser or as Hermione putted it more cynical.

For Hermione it was a change being back in her time and world. But she missed a lot from her adventures on Prysmos. Her adventures for knowledge, her time as a mercenary and her adventures with the Darkling lords and later the Spectral knights. But as Herne had told her it was to put her to the test as it had done. Charging her staff had become easier she had learned how to charge it with her own magic while it was more a charge before use foci than a direct use foci it was still quiet useful.

Her search for a new wand had been hard. By British law an underage student was allowed to use only one bought wand before his or her O.W.L.S.

In earlier times most students were given a foci that was not quite matched with them to learn more control. It explained why Ron and Neville struggled in classes their wands were not unlike her former wand a proper match.

Ollivander had told her the wand was unrepairable. This had saddened the man as much as it did her.

The good news was that she now owned a vault in Gringotts which held a lot more then gold.

It held a quite nice library containing a decent amount of volumes. Including some journals and grimoires of her ancestors. It really had opened her eyes to the history of her family, But the best find in her new treasure hoard was the box of wands.

Her new wand was a wand witch had belonged to an sorceress who was friends with her first known magical ancestor.

Right now she had started to pack to travel to Ron's house. She had missed Ron, the trio wasn't the trio without him. For a moment a thought flashed through her mind what for adventures he would go on without her and Moira and laughed. Ron´s adventure this year would probably be asking a girl to go out with him.

 **Ministry of magic.**

Arthur was in his element. Scanning over an enchanted board game that had come up on a garage sale. It was just an ordinary game of Monopoly but the enchantments were well done. It had been found by an associate of him a squib with the capability to see aura´s and as usual he had bought it and send it to him.

A good network and knowledge about the muggle world was a must in his line of work. Playing the muggle obsessed wizards was always fun to him and Perkins.

It made sure that nobody asked question when they went about their work.

While they were a part of the D.M.L.E. they had close ties with the department of mysteries.

If some of the people that looked down at him and his office would know what he and his partner were capable of they would be surprised.

The game did no harm but would have broken the statue of secrecy and have the most needed but hopeless inadequate department in his opinion whining about him not doing his job, how he despised the oblivators and the idiots from the muggle worthy excuses committee.

There were so much more ways of keeping their world secret and that worked better than their backwards thinking.

Did those idiots keep up with the muggle world. No they thought that the muggles still used quills for Merlin´s sake. And when things did not go the way they wanted they complained about others not doing their jobs properly. Like that doomed to fail Muggle protection act that he was forced to author because none of those morons wanted their names on it.

At the moment Perkins was out of the office visiting one of those crop circle sightings. Thanks to some help of a young squib a while ago there were now groups that made them for fun in the muggle world. Yes there were still rumours but it was those were seen as elaborate pranks by muggles. Sometimes you don´t need to beat around with a wand to maintain secrecy, But still mooncalves and some idiots found it funny to make them. And one of those idiots likes to pretend he is an alien.

A knock on the door made Arthur look up from his work and his internal rant.

He was surprised by the young men who entered. But greeted him warmly.

`Hello son, what brings you here? Business or being annoyed that Barty still calls you Weatherby?"

Percy shook his ."Just being the messenger father." He said grimly having an idea where the letter was going to be about or rather who." Giving him said letter.

Sitting down at his desk Arthur studied the parchment envelop

After a moment he broke the seal of the letter. After unfolding it he started to read it , a frown started to form on his face after a moment. Finishing the letter Arthur looked at his son.

"Do you know if Barty got a letter about this?"

Percy nodded "He almost smiled instead of his normal scowl. When he arrived this morning. All the senior employees were walking on eggshells around him."

Arthur thought for a moment and nodded.

"Thank you Percy. Keep your eyes open about this please."

His son nodded and left the office.

"This opens a whole other can of worms." Mused Arthur.

 **Little Hallington P.O.V.**

Being back in Britain she had made sure her master's plan for a body were on track.

Her associate had been very willing to for the right prize make a body for the dark lord.

For her there were other tasks to complete.

Taking care of Nagini for one thing and arranging protection for her master.

But the first things she had to do were a bit easier because her master was with her.

Apparating to an abandoned shack near a muggle village she followed the wraith of her master who led her inside while he disarmed all the laid traps in front of her.

On his orders she removed a small metal box from his hiding place. Opening it she saw a signet ring entranced she started to reach for it.

"Stop Bertha. I demand it." She heard the voice of her master as if he was far from her.

Then she felt her mark burn and she snapped back to reality.

"What was that?." She asked her master.

"The final trap a very devious and deadly one." Her master explained.

Bertha nodded feeling shame rise up in herself for forgetting that her master had told her to be careful because some traps could not be disabled.

She pulled a silk bag out of her pocket and levitate the ring above it and let it fall in the bag feeling the pull of the ring disappear,

The wraith beside her gave her a smile.

"The second one can wait for later we need a person that is expandable for that."

Bertha nodded at the words while she placed the box back in his hiding place.

When they left her master reactivated the traps and a moment later both disappeared with a soft crack. Both had failed to notice and old man with a cane watching from behind a couple of bushes.

Frank Bryce had checked on some of the sheep's of a local farmer who had to leave for a couple of days and had been on his way back to his small home.

He had not heard what the woman had said but he had heard another voice a voice of man that sounded a lot like young mister Tom.

He remembered the stories about him and the daughter of the tramp, and after all those years some pieces started to fall in their places.

But who would listen to him he pondered while walking home.

 **Bertha Jorkins The next day**

Grumbling about that idiot she had to call her boss That just as she wanted to go home and take a long rest. Had demanded she should deliver some papers to Barty Crouch senior. At least it was close to her home so she could take a leisurely stroll back home to wind down.

Apparating to the home of the grouchy department head she walked over the path that led through the garden to the front door and rang the bell.

A moment later the door was opened by a house elf.

"What can Winky do for miss?" the elf asked.

"Is your master at home little one?" asked Bertha.

The elf nodded and said." Miss be following Winky." After that the elf turned around and walked at brisk pace down the hall clearly expecting that Bertha would keep up.

Bertha smirked at the elf's behaviour if the elf had been human she would be called an old battle axe in her opinion.

While following the elf she heard old Crouch talk to himself through the door leading to a living room.

"Well Junior at least something good came from your dastardly deeds and my appointment as the next minster is almost guaranteed."

Bertha frowned when she heard the man speak. His son had been a death eater like her and old Crouch had shown that he did not care for the boy throwing him in Azkaban to regain some respect back from the public.

But just when she was led into the room by Winky she saw somebody sitting on the couch under some sort of invisibility spell or cloak. While the person was invisible it was visible that someone was seated on the couch.

Winky cleared her throat and when Crouch spun around and faced the elf and Bertha

A look of surprise flashed over his face.

"Good afternoon sir." Bertha said.

"Afternoon miss Jorkins. Why are you here?" asked the older man suspicion clearly in his eyes.

"Mister Bagman send me over with some "important" documents. That you needed to see immediately according to him." Barty Crouch ignored her sarcasm and took the offered documents and gave them to Winky with the order to place them in his study.

"If that's all you can go miss Jorkins. Have a nice evening."

"I will sir and the same to you." Bertha replied turning around she was led to the door by Winky.

Strolling down the street she thought about what she heard if she was correct a fellow death eater was out and about in hiding. Or was he kept under house arrest?

She had heard that Crouch senior and his wife had visited their son just before he died in Azkaban. His wife had died soon after her son.

"What if they had switched inside Azkaban?" She thought to herself while entering her home. This was a thing she and her master should think about.

 **Crouch Senior P.O.V.**

"That was to close." Thought Barty Crouch senior to himself while watching that Jerkins woman walk away. If he remembered correctly she lived nearby in a small cottage.

He had spotted her looking at the couch were Junior sat. "What if she spotted him or overheard me talking to hm." He questioned himself.

After a moment he decided it would be a problem for later, for now he had to arrange the outing for his son. At that moment Winky announced that dinner was ready and called him and his son to the table.

 **The Burrow**

The day was coming to an end and at the Burrow the matron of the house kept her children that were at home busy as only she could.

Her two eldest were getting tables to the outside so that the family and their guest could a nice diner outside.

The twins were their troublesome selves doing Merlin know what in their room.

Her two youngest were collecting dishes and cutlery to set the table.

Molly was happy that soon two other children who she thought of as her own would join them.

For a moment she looked at the family clock who had recently had two additional hands added to it for the best friends of her youngest son.

Both hands were pointing at travelling. Both had assured her that their parents would come with them.

Molly thought about the first time those two had met. If they could not be a couple in the making she would stop making the runic puzzle for the Quibbler.

But as she mused further on the subject that would need time. Dan was still grieving and Rahne was obvious to the looks she had gained from him an which look she had given Dan. And like the affairs of dragons. You should not meddle in the affairs of love.

A moment later two other hands changed their place on the clock. Telling her that her husband and third son were on their way to home. Or in Percy's case taking a detour.

At the end of January Percy had broken up with Penelope. Both felt that their lives did not included a relationship further as friendship.

Recently Percy had met a young woman named Audrey and it became his habit to walk her home. When he had not arrived with Arthur one evening she had become worried that Percy tried a bit too much to impress his boss. Arthur just had smiled his most charming smile and had waggled his eyebrows when she asked him about it.

At that moment a shout from outside alerted her to the arrival from the Grangers and Moira and her mother.. A few seconds later the fire in the fireplace went green and a moment later Arthur stepped out of the floo.

"Evening Molly." he said while hugging her from behind and pecking her on the cheek.

Evening dear." She replied well turning around and kissing him on the lips.

After a moment holding each other molly told him to get ready for dinner.

Arthur left the freshen up a bit.

A moment later Ginny appeared with the other girls who were pulling their trunks walking towards Ginny's room.

They were chatting about the things they had done this summer.

Turning back to the stove Molly finished preparing dinner and with a wave of her wand the food floated in front of her while she walked outside.

When she walked beside the stairs she yelled.

"Dinner is ready."

A moment later she heard a couple of doors open upstairs while she walked outside placing everything on the table.

After this she greeted both Dan and Rahne who had been talking with Charlie and Bill and the just arrived Percy.

The rest of the dinner was filled with eating, talking and laughter.

After dinner the conversations went on till around nine, when the children were sent off to bed.

Wishing everyone goodnight they went to their rooms grumbling about the early morning that was to come.

Sitting in the slowly cooling summer evening the talk led to wat had happened since the parents had sat together.

In a moment of silence Arthur asked Rahne to come with him for a moment when he stood up.

"Leaving me for a younger redhead Arthur? How could you." Said Molly in a teasing voice leading to laughter around the other adults.

"Don't worry Molly you're the only redhead for me." Said a smiling Arthur

Walking around the orchard Arthur spoke.

"I got a letter from the child welfare department worker from the embassy in America. He has forwarded Moira's info to her "father's" family.

Rahne nodded and spoke.

"Moira is terrified that they will try to get custody. "

Arthur nodded.

"It is not the first time that things like this come up. Family even bastard children are important for keeping the bloodlines alive. That Rahne is a descendant of two prominent houses and the heir of another makes her very important. Percy and I have noticed that the remaining member of that family is very happy about the news"

"Do you know this person?" Rahne asked.

"Yes he was once in line to become the next minister for magic before it became known his son was a death eater. His son died in Azkaban.

Rahne frowned after hearing what Arthur said. Seeing the look Arthur said assuring.

"Don't worry. Everyone knows what for a person Barty Crouch is. He is respected but people are still wary about him.

After this they walked back to the others. A while later Bill and Charlie brought both Rahne and Dan back to their homes.

 **The Burrow the next day.**

It was early in the morning when the sound of alarming charming charms rang through the house. The three oldest children were very happy that they had put silencing spells on the walls of their rooms contently sleeping for a while longer.

After a while three girls and three boys were stumbling down the stairs being followed by an amused Arthur Weasley.

"Good morning dears," said a cheerful Molly Weasley.

"Good morning Molly." Said her husband while seating himself at the head of the table. The group of children said their greetings while seating themselves.

Breakfast was an unusual quiet affair with most of the occupants being half asleep and trying to eat their meal. This was to great amusement of the other two occupants.

Of said table.

Turning to her husband Molly went over the things he would need. Arthur assured her everything was packed and everything would be all right.

After breakfast the group made their way outside and walked to a nearby clearing on a hill.

"Well look around. The portkey must be somewhere around." Said mister Weasley

"What does it looks like ?" asked Moira

"It can be anything. Usual it is something not easily picked up." Was the reply of the older men.

A moment later they heard an known voice yell

"It's over here."

Turning to the sound of the voice the group saw a man and a schoolmate of them walk to them.

"Good morning Arthur how are you today?" asked the eldest of the two newcomers.

"I am fine Amos. Everyone meet Amos Diggory and you probably know his son Cedric. Amos this are my children and Hermione Granger and Moira Potter."

Turning to Moira Amos smile grow as he said." So you are the girl who lost from my son. I told Ced it would be a tale he could tell his grandchildren someday. That he had defeated the child who lived." Obvious pride in his voice while Cedric and both of the twins rolled their eyes.

"Well he was the first on the list in quidditch." Quipped Hermione from beside Moira

"O." said Amos looking confused while the Weasley children giggled having heard Moira grumbling about losing to Krum in their final training match.

"One of our classmate in Boston and she practiced together the final score till their next meet up is in Viktor's favour." Hermione said.

"Viktor as in Viktor Krum?" asked Cedric

The answer was an enthusiastic nod from Hermione.

"Very good young lady. That makes Cedric's victory even more impressive." Said the boy's father.

"Dad." Said an embarrassed Cedric.

Before Amos could respond Arthur interrupted him.

"touch the boot no everyone. Where leaving in five, four, three, two, one." And with a pop the entire group vanished .

 **A.N.**

 **Ok, no world cup and Hogwarts yet. But we are getting closer.**

 **Thanks for all the following, favourites and reviews.**


	41. The world cup

**Work of fanfiction.**

The arrival at the quidditich pitch happened to start in a heap with Cedric on top.

"Could the person on top please stand up?" he heard from under him.

Quickly he stood up and after a moment he was followed by the rest of the group a man with a clipboard ushered them to the side.

"The next group can arrive any moment step away from the arriving area please." After spotting both of the elder men of the group he greeted them warmly and spoke a few words with them for a moment.

After that both went to see the owner of the campsite who was busy registering his customers. Beside him stood a robe wearing man staring at a wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world while a young woman was overseeing the payments

"Would our wall admiring man not be young mister Rockson from the oblivators? Asked mister Diggory.

Arthur nodded " That's him indeed. What in Merlin's name happened to him?"

The owner grinned when he heard the two man speaking.

"Your organisers should have informed me that you were not a "normal" group. The lad that finds my wall so interesting tried to wipe my mind a few times. Idiot did not knew what a mutant was, his boss arranged for someone helping me with the money because a lot of you forgot to get regular currency.

"It could not have happened to a nicer lad sir." Said mister Diggory while he was paying for his site. "Thank you Anna. Have a nice day everyone." With that he and Cedric left for their campsite.

Looking at the group the owner focused on Moira.

"A fellow mutant?" he asked her.

In a moment Moira had shifted to her wolf form. The man grinned. "I will forget about the leash laws, but don't make any trouble." The wolf nodded while the twins piped up

"Gred old chap."

"Yes brother mine."

"I think the man just jinxed it."

" I agree Gred."

" Moira never gets in trouble."

" It just finds her." Finished Fred

Arthur grinned at the word play of his sons and said good bye to the man and woman and led the group to their site.

Setting the tent up took a little while because Arthur wanted to do it the muggle way. But after a while conceded to use the magical way.

Both Moira and Hermione were impressed with how the tents were larger at the inside.

After the tents were set the teens were sent to get water. On the way to and by the taps they met a lot of their class mates it gave them some time to catch up

On their way back they met with Seamus and Dean who invited them to their campsite. Here they met with Seamus mother and after a while of talking and assuring the Finnigans they would cheer for Ireland they left.

When they arrived at their own site the three other Weasley's had arrived.

Bill had taken the matches from his father while grumbling about idiot wizard playing with fire.

Charlie was chatting with some girls from a nearby tent and Percy was chatting with a girl he introduced to the group as Audrey.

The twins and Ron teased their brother a bit before Ginny and Hermione slapped them on the back of their heads.

"Why did you do that for?" Asked a confused Ron rubbing his head.

"Reinforcing the manners mum tried to instil in you." replied Ginny while she offered her hand to Audrey who took it and gave it a firm shake. She was followed by Hermione and Moira.

"I know the problem my little brothers are the same." Said a smiling Audrey

While pointing to a pair of boys who were busy with throwing a quaffle to each other.

After a while Audrey left with Percy and the two boys. Before they had left the boys had been introduced as Richard and John both would start to attend Hogwarts in two years.

After lunch they walked to the stadium at a sedated pace. While passing some vendors. The group started to look around for a few moments.

The trio decided to buy some Omniculars seeing the price Ron face took on a look of disappointment.

"I don't have the gold for it." He mumbled. Both girls told him that he could pay them back later.

When Moira returned to the other two members of the trio and both gave them a different pair than they had looked at Ron frowned. With an annoyed look Moira said.

"Ron according to a friend of mine this are some of the best out there and they have the capability to remove the recordings and copy them. According to my friend Victor there is a large trade in recordings of things like quidditch matches."

When Ron heard that his grumpy mood disappeared like snow in summer.

When they walked further to the stadium Hermione held Moira back for a moment.

"You got us the fancy ones hoping Ron would find something he enjoyed doing beside playing quidditch?"

Moira nodded.

"I did. He is not as camera crazy like Collin but he loves quidditch and knows his stuff about it. And I think there always will be people willing to see the Hogwarts matches who cannot attend."

"keep this up and he will call you mental just like me,"

Both girls laughed at the image of it.

Behind him they heard Ron snicker turning to him he said.

"That's because you two are girls and girls are mental."

"Ron," said Hermione in a dangerous voice.

Ron face lost a bit of colour as he turned a ran to rest of the waiting group.

"See you in the stadium.' He yelled over his shoulder.

Both girls followed him at a slower place chuckling at his antics.

Arriving in the top box they met minister Fudge and his Bulgarian colleague.

Fudge introduced Moira to the man and the man's eyes lighted up at hearing her name.

A moment later the Malfoys arrived and both father and son sneered at the Weasley's that were present.

While walking to their seats Moira noticed a small house elf sitting on a chair.

When the small being saw her she waved excitedly at her.

Kneeling to be at eye height with the small elf Moira said.

"what is it that you want?"

"Me be Wnky miss. Winky wanted to meet the little miss."

Moira frownedwhen she realised to which family the elf belonged too.

"Pleased to meet you Winky. But I am not part of your family."

Winky nodded while her ears dropped and a sour look appeared on her face.

"Winky knows. Young master Barty is a bad boy for what he has done. Winky is sorry that she made miss upset."

"It's okay Winky. But what are you doing here?" asked Moira

"Master Barty ordered Winky to watch his seat. Winky would rather be back in masters tent. Winky doesn't like heights."

"Let's hope that your master will arrive soon then Winky."

The head of the elf bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Young miss will behave won't she?" Winky asked while giving the girl a stern look.

"I will Winky," said Moira

After her short talk with Winky Moira seated herself between her friends.

"What did the house elf wanted to talk about? Let me guess, she wanted to meet the great Moira Potter." Teased Ron.

"Winky belongs to my donor's family." Moira said the word donor with obvious disgust.

Ron's face fell a bit and he apologised "sorry."

"It doesn't matter the elf was not exactly happy with the young masters actions. And quite vocal about it for a bonded house elf." Said Moira.

Hermione nodded and said. "Many have to become creative to say how they feel about things. Some of those old binding oaths have horrible penalties."

Looking at his friends Ron groaned theatrically " Why did I made a bet with my brothers that Hermione in her ignorance would start a crusade to save the house elves."

"because you're acting like a halfwit most of the time." Teased Hermione.

"Be quiet its starting." Said an unusual excited Percy.

While the trio had been talking the announcer Ludo Bagman Had arrived.

When the man started to introduce the teams the mascots of said team made a show out of it the leprechauns of Ireland made it rain gold that said gold disappeared when somebody or something touched it disappointed a big part of the audience including Ron.

"I could have paid you back with that gold." He sulked.

"No you would have not. It is leprechaun gold as you can see it disappears after a while back to the pots of the leprechauns. The organisers asked the Irish to make it disappear immediately after their introductions led to some riots after some matches." Explained Percy.

When the Bulgarian mascots started Hermione had to hold Ron back and calm down Moira at the same time.

Moira seemed to get angry at the veela's because they were using their allure and Moira got agitated by it.

"Calm down Moira we do not need fried Veela at the menu tonight." Hermione told an wolfed out Moira.

What Hermione understood from the words that came out between the growls sounded like Moira planned to skip the frying part.

"Young miss promised Winky she would behave. So young miss should behave." Said a voice behind Hermione and a moment later found Moira stuck to her chair. Hermione smiled in thanks to the elf who nodded while she looked sternly at Moira.

When the introductions of the teams was over and all the embarrassed spectators were seated again the game started.

The games was spectacular but one sided with the Irish chasers dominating the quaffle,

The game ended with Victor Krum catching the snitch. And Ireland winning the game with a lead pf ten points.

That evening every one of the group were still excited by the game and the partying was still going on when the teens went to sleep.

.

.

.

.

"Wake up girls and don't dawdle get outside now." They heard Arthur Weasley say from outside the tent the three girls were sharing.

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy Ginny.

"I don't know but it does not sound good." Said Hermione who was already pulling her clothes on. Beside her Moira was doing the same.

"Hurry up girls." Sounded from outside the tent.

A moment later the girls left the tent and met the Weasley males outside.

Turning to the teens Arthur said.

"Death eaters appeared. I , Bill, Charlie and Percy will go help the ministry. You lot will go hide in the forest."

"But dad." Started one of the twins.

"No buts Fred. And watch out for the girls boys." Said Arthur Weasley in a tone of voice those around him never had heard using him.

"Come on boys we are going to help the ministry." Arthur said while leading his eldest sons towards the fighting.

The twins had led Ginny already towards the nearby trees and the trio followed after a couple of moments beside her two friends Moira started to shift what led to her taking on her hybrid form.

"Moira keep calm and close ok." Said Hermione who was in the lead and berating herself in her mind for not taking her weapons and armour with her.

When the entered the forest they heard a drawling voice.

"Well what do we have hear the werewolf, the weasel and the mudblood." Said a familiar voice.

Turning to the voice the trio saw the bane of their school live Draco Malfoy,

Well if it isn't the peacock. Hiding from the death eaters Malfoy." Said Hermione. This made the blond boy laugh and he said while pointing over their shoulder.

"Granger they are after muggles and other undesirables. Me I am more safe then you three will be in a couple of moments maybe the use you just like those muggles over there."

Turning around they saw four body's float in the air. With a gasp the trio realised it was the family that owned the camping site who were tossed around high in the air.

Moira started to growl and advance on the blond boy,

The blond boy took a step backwards while looking at the advancing girl.

"It was just a joke Potter. Just for a laugh." He babbled in fear.

"Moira leave the little boy alone and come along." Said Hermione.

Moira looked over her shoulder at Hermione who gave her a look.

"You won't have the last laugh Malfoy." Threatened Moira before she followed her friends further in the woods.

Running further into the woods The trio found themselves near a group of people to be precise a couple of the mascots of the Bulgarian team and a group of men and woman trying to impress them while they tried to get away.

Before either girl could stop their friend Ron had joined the group and was boasting about himself trying to impress the group of veela. His Biggest boast was a broom which he had invented that could be flown to Jupiter and back.

Moira was less agitated than before the match having but still agitated.

A couple of loud bangs fired from both girls wand allowed the veela's to escape turning to group of people including Ron back reasonable behaviour.

Grabbing the hands of her friends Hermione dragged them both further in to the woods.

A couple of hours later they were found by mister Weasley who brought them back to their tent while telling them about what had happened including the arrival of the aurors and hitwizards.

The next day when they arrived at the Burrow Molly had been so relieved that they all were healthy that she barely led anyone of them out of their sight including her husband and Percy who had to work.

A couple of days later the kifd found themselves all boarding the Hogwarts express. Two of them were not in the same high spirits as the rest. When they looked at each other they nodded somebody had tickled the dragon and the dragon was starting to awake.

.

.

 **Crouch Residence.**

Barty Crouch sr. sighted normally the task of restraining his son fell to Winky. But said elf had been injured in the riots at the world cup and was being taken care of by some house elf healers.

Leading his son into the living room he saw that the fire place was lighted he looked around and spotted a young man sitting in his favourite chair.

Barty Crouch gasped when he saw the man who sat in his favourite chair smiling at him.

"Hello Bartemius. It has been a rather long time isn't it?" said the man.

.

.

 **A.N.**

And here is the next chapter of the story and next chapter finally Hogwarts.

It was a hard chapter to write because in my planning I was already busy with the fourth year. Enjoy and reviews are appreciated


	42. Welcome to a new year

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the written word.**

When the trio had found a compartment to sit. Moira excused herself after storing her truck and Hedwig's cage. Said owl had chosen to fly ahead to Hogwarts.

Moira started to search the train for Parvati. Both girls had corresponded with each other over the summer when it was possible.

Parvati had told in her letters about the fights she had with her family. Her parents were not happy with the fighting between the twins.

They had been surprised that Parvati was attracted to women but were not against a good match with a heiress of such a prominent status.

The rest of her family was not happy with it, Padma had loudly spoken about it at a family meeting to her parents and siblings displeasure.

Her uncles and grandfather were pressuring her parents to force her in the original contract for her own good as said in their own words..

Her parents still kept their own council and told their relatives that a contract promise was a good thing The letters between the two were further filled with talking about their families.

Parvati had two cousins that would start at Hogwarts this year. The girl and boy were excited about starting at Hogwarts.

Moira found Parvati sitting in a compartment sitting with Lavender Brown and said two cousins. When Parvati saw her Moira found her arms filled with a very excited Indian girl. The clearing of a throat forced the two to break apart.

"So this is the mongrel who you forced in a contract promise." Said her cousin in a disapproving voice while her brother gave her a friendly wave.

"Don't mind her Moira she worships Padma." Said Parvati in a mock whisper. The girl glared at her older cousin while her brother grinned with mirth playing in his eyes.

"Ojas make the mongrel leave." Demanded the girl.

"Why should I Zaca? A contract promise is a honourable thing." Said Ojas.

The girl now identified as Zaca glared at her brother who smirked at her.

"Listen to me Ojas that mongrel is not good for the family."

"The contract for one of the twins and a promise for a contract from a respected witch for the other. A winning hand for our family are the words I would choose Zaca." Said Ojas.

Lavender smiled at the boy while standing up and leaving the compartment before she left she turned to the couple and said. "Have fun you two."

"We will Lavender." Said Parvati who turned to her cousins after Lavender left and said. "keep out of trouble Zaca."

The younger girl glared at her and retorted. "Take your own advice Parvati you might catch something from that mongrel."

Before either Parvati or Moira could reply Ojas swatted the back of his sister's head and said in a stern voice. "Zaca apologise to heiress Potter. Now!"

Zaca gasped and looked at her brother if he had grown a second head her twin kept looking sternly at her. "Now Zaca" He repeated anger flowing in his voice.

Zaca's cheeks started to turn red as she mumbled. "My apologies heiress Potter."

Moira nodded as she pulled Parvati from the compartment.

While the girls walked down the train they caught up with each other talking about things they had not written about.

When they had reached the compartment with Hermione and Ron in it they were welcomed with "Look what the wolf dragged in." From Ron who was hit by Hermione in response.

"Hello Ron and Hermione. How where your summers?" asked Parvati.

"Not so quiet as I had hoped for but nice and yours?" Replied Hermione while Ron replied with a mumbled too short.

"It was as I had expected with the reactions and the antagonising of my sister." Replied Parvati who seated herself beside Moira opposite of the bushy haired girl and the red headed boy.

Said boy seemed to be thinking hard about something ignoring the chatting of the three girls.

In a moment of silence he spoke up. " What do you three think about the things my brothers said?"

Parvati raised an eyebrow in question not and said. "For those that were not present what did they say?"

"Well Bill my eldest brother wished he was at Hogwarts again after Percy and my father said that there was something going to happen this year. Charlie agreed with him but said he would be at Hogwarts for a while this year."

"And your family Telling you nothing how pathetic Weasley." The four Gryffindors looked to the door of the compartment which had been opened by a not so welcome blond boy.

"Unlike you I know what will be happening at Hogwarts already. Isn't that right boys?" Draco Malfoy said. Behind him Crabbe and Goyle rolled their eyes at their "leader".

"My father being good friends with the minister told me all about what is going to happen." The boy bragged.

"You mean you were near them when they spoke with each other Malfoy? Unlike you we have some patience and can wait for the answers we will receive at the school Malfoy." Said Parvati.

Draco mouth fell open in surprise his plan to bait the gryffindors failed.

"Bye Draco it was nice to see you. Now go try to impress someone else please." Said Moira waving her hand in an dismissal.

They blond boy was so shocked that his friends pulled him away from the compartment.

When the three slytherins had left the four in the compartment burst out in laughing.

"Poor Malfoy. He looked like a kid whose toy was taken from him." said a laughing Hermione.

A laughing Ron nodded and said.

"Yes but what do you think will be going to happen this year?"

" If Charlie is involved there will be dragons." Said Moira

The three other occupants looked at her

"Merlin." Mumbled Ron remembering a certain adventure with a certain dragon in their first year "Not again."

When the foursome left the train they greeted Hagrid who was gathering the first years around him. The giant man waved at them cheerfully.

When they entered the school they saw professor Flitwick waiting for the first years. The small professor seemed to be his usual excitable self.

When the foursome seated themselves they met up with most of their fellow gryffindors and waited for the sorting to start looking at the Head table they spotted various new faces in the throne like chair usual in use by headmaster Dumbledore sat an witch who looked as old as Albus Dumbledore.

"That's Griselda Marchbank." Whispered Katie Bell. "I heard she would replace Dumbledore while he was on his sabbatical. She is the head of the examination board for Education at the ministry."

"That's not even the biggest surprise." Said Fred Weasley looking at the teachers table with sadness in his voice.

Before he could explain what he meant the sorting started.

After the sorting the temporary headmistress stood up and gave a warm smile to the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts students new and old. I am Madame Griselda Marchbank and will be for the foreseeable future your headmistress because of the absence of Albus Dumbledore who is on a sabbatical at the moment. Because of the happenings last year there are some changes in the teachers some subjects will even have more than one. Let me introduce them to you.

For transfiguration we have professor Amadeus Jones a master of the field."

A short brown haired man stood up and gave a small bow.

"Professor Flitwick is the charms professor and head of Ravenclaw house and is the new assistant headmaster."

The small professor gave a wave.

"For History of magic the board was convinced to appoint professor Argus Filch."

This announcement sent a wave of disbelieve through the hall. while the former caretaker gave a genuine smile to the students.

"were doomed Gred. Doomed I tell you." Mumbled George horror struck.

"Professor Hagrid has asked for some assistance with teaching the OWL students because of his job as groundskeeper takes up most of his time so welcome professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank." A pipe smoking woman stood up and gave a small bow.

Continuing the headmistress introduced the final two new teachers.

"For potions we have also two new teachers. Please welcome professor Molly Weasley who will teach the students till their owls and professor Lancelot Prewett one of the senior healers of St. Mungos who will teach the NEWT students."

Hearing their mothers name surprised all the other Weasley children instead of the twins who had seen her already while both potion professors stood up and gave a small bow.

"There goes our joyful schooldays twin of mine as you said were doomed." Said Fred.

His twin nodded solemnly.

"For Defence against the dark arts we have secured Alastor Moody. Who will arrive later this evening." Said Headmistress Marchbank. Before she could seat herself the door to the hall flew open. In the opening stood a gnarled man leaning on staff. A magical eye spun around taking in the occupants of the great hall.

A chuckle from the head table broke the spell like feeling that seemed to have ensnared everyone in the hall.

"I see you did not leave your love for theatrics at home professor Moody." Said a smiling headmistress.

"Aye Headmistress, someone might use it against me." Replied the now identified professor Moody who walked to the head table and seated himself beside Molly Weasley.

"As you all will have realised our last professor has arrive safely in our midst. The rules about no magic in the corridors are there for a reason so follow them. The forbidden forest is named forbidden for a good reason so do not enter without proper supervision and the list of forbidden items can be found in the office of our new caretaker Amanda Smith." After the name was said a redheaded woman stood up and gave a wave.

"She looks nicer as Filch ever did." Commented Lee Jordan.

"Also it is my duty to announce there will be no quidditch cup this year." The headmistress said.

"You have to be joking." The twins yelled in union with a lot of other quidditch players and fans.

"I am not joking ladies and gentlemen when you can calm yourself down I can explain why there is no quidditch cup this year." Said headmistress Marchbank in a stern voice.

After the students had calmed down the headmistress continued.

"The reason for not having your favourite pastime this year is because we will be hosting another try of the triwizard tournament. This tournament was held in the past between the three premier schools of magic in Europe, because of the high dead toll of said tournament it was cancelled. I believe the last tournament was held and cut short in 1792. This year after many unsuccessful attempts to revive said contest there will be another one held here at Hogwarts."

The hall was full with whisper for a moment when the headmistress stopped talking for a moment.

"From each school a student will be chosen as a champion for his or her school. Said student has to be of age at the time when the champions will be chosen at Halloween. Anyone not of age will immediately be disqualified by the judge the same goes for people that were not entered by themselves."

Beside the fame of winning said tournament there is a thousand galleons waiting for the winner."

This led to gasp through the hall.

"There has to be a way to fool that judge. I know there is." Said one of the twins.

"Hope that mum doesn't hear you two plotting." Ginny said

"Since when has that stopped them for long?" replied Ron.

"Touché brother. Touché ." Was her reply.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Said Moira. "A really bad feeling."

After clearing her throat and waiting for the students to calm down the headmistress continued.

"The other schools that will compete are Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Continents of both schools will arrive a couple of days before the announcements of the champions. For now I wish all of you a pleasant evening and a good night of sleep."

After her speech she seated herself while the houses left for their dormitories.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Slytherin Common room.**

When the Slytherin students arrived in their common room they were surprised with the professor who was standing in front of the fire.

While the students gathered behind her said professor stared into the fire.

When everyone had arrived and was either sitting or standing behind her Rolanda Hooch turned around and let her gaze go over the students that were now under her care.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the honourable house of Slytherin. The house that prizes cunning and ambition above everything else." Her voice was nothing like the older students were used of her it seemed almost hypnotic. "My name is Rolanda Hooch, your head of house.

Unlike my predecessor I don't play favourites with the students under my care. I don't care who your parents are and I don't care about your blood status." She paused for a moment before continuing "I do care about your grades, your behaviour and your welfare. So keep the first two exemplary.

There will be mandatory medical checks for everyone this year. So don't miss your appointment. I will be very displeased when I hear anyone of you have skipped them.

When you have problems in your studies you come to me and we will look together how we can solve them.

And lastly if you get caught in any misbehaviour or mischief do not count on my help or sympathy Am I understood?"

A couple of yes ma'am's sounded through the room.

"I am usual found in my office or on the quidditch pit. I try to be in my office between lessons and dinner every weekday the door in that corner leads to it when the light above it is on I am available for every student."

"Prefects please show the first years where their classes are the first week and try to answer their questions as much as possible."

"Yes madam Hooch." Was the reply of the seventh year girl prefect,

"Good. have a pleasant evening." With those words she left the common room.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Teacher's lounge.**

Molly Weasley was having a cup of tea before she would leave for the day she sat beside her cousin Lancelot.

"The look on your children's faces were priceless Molly."

"They were weren't they." Molly said between two sips of her tea.

"Were doomed Gred. Doomed I tell you." Said Lancelot in a good impression of her son's voice.

This sent Molly and the other teachers present into laughter.

"I wanted to know their reactions." Said a laughing Molly. Who had finished her tea and walked to the fireplace to take the floo home.

"Goodbye Molly give my regards to Arthur." Said Lancelot.

"Will do. Give my love to Rolanda would you." Was her reply before stepping into the floo..

When a moment later the door of the room opened and Rolanda Hooch stepped into the room a smirking Charity Burbage said "Rolanda you're not so secret beau has something to tell you." When Rolanda looked at Lancelot she burst into laughter.

"Molly still believes that we have something going on?"

"Afraid so my dear she told me to give you her love." He said grinning.

"She never learns does she." Said a still laughing Rolanda Hooch.


	43. Teachers and ferrets

_**Work of fanfiction and butchering the written word**_

 _Dear dad,_

 _The school year started as usual at our first day at breakfast. The new professors and the Triwizard tournament was all what was talked about._

 _I am not surprised that Hagrid asked for help with teaching. I am very fond of the man as a friend but his choice of creatures always worried me and his job as groundskeeper and keeper of the keys or also not suited for a part time job._

 _At the moment I am really looking forward to the new history teacher. For a fact he is alive which I see as an improvement over the former professor. And he still keeps up to date with new happenings and findings. I fear that I start to sound like when I still believed that Lockhart was the real deal. But professor Filch books are at least proper nonfiction works._

 _The Weasley children especially the twins were surprised that their mother came to teach at Hogwarts. Moira just shrugged it off and told me that she is an improvement over her predecessor._

 _I am a bit conflicted about the defence classes. What I was able to find out about the man worries me a bit. He is a superior wizard it seems but paranoid in to the extreme._

 _I have to stop writing. New teachers and classes await,_

 _Love Hermione._

Hermione rolled up the parchment and gave the letter to Hedwig who hooted and flew away after stealing some bacon from her mistress's plate.

"That owl never changes does she?" Ginny remarked watching the snowy owl fly away.

"She rarely does." Said Moira who looked up from her class schedule and finished what was left of the meal.

"Herbology and care first and after lunch divination not bad for a first day." said Ron. "I wonder about which creatures we will be learning.

"Instead of that sherry staring woman I will be attending Anthimacy." Said Hermione who stood up and picked her bag up shortly followed by Ron and Moira who helped Parvati stand up asked her girlfriend to carry her bag for her.

Said girl rolled her eyes and took her bag while Moira shifted to her wolf form.

"I am going to transfigure that bag of yours in a pair saddlebags Moira." Parvati grumbled.

"Not a bad idea, she can run around and carry her own bag. Usually we made it float after her." Said Hermione.

Moira did not listen to what they said, she was enjoying the petting of one of the first years.

"If I did not know better. I would say Moira rather would stay in her wolf form." Neville said while watching Moira.

"Some day's she does. It's a bit of a defence mechanism for her, she worries about a lot of things at the moment. Her studies of Occlumency are sharpening her mind but also tear old wounds open and she worries about the Crouch family." Said Hermione.

Parvati nodded in agreement and added. "Don't forget the tournament even after headmistress Marchbank said there was no possibility of anyone not of age or against their will to be entered."

Ron shrugged and said. "She starts to sound like professor Moody."

When classes started Moira had returned to her human form and was helping Parvati with the plants they would take care of for the semester. After Herbology the Gryffindors walked to the paddock were their first care of magical creatures with their new teacher would be held.

Said professor was waiting for them while smoking her ever present pipe.

When all the students had arrived she started the lesson with giving the students an overview of the animals and beings they would study this year.

After this she led the students to an nearby entrance leading to an underground area. Here she showed them a herd of mooncalves telling that the next lesson they would study the herd to learn about the mooncalves behaviour.

After lunch Moira, Ron, Parvati and Lavender made their way to the divination classroom.

They were welcomed by the usual smells when climbing the ladder to said class room. Which made Moira grumble out people overdoing things.

The lesson ended with an annoyed group of Gryffindor students because of the extra homework they received.

"Thanks Ron if we did not have anything better to do." Grumbled Dean Thomas while Seamus and Neville just glared at him while Parvati was consoling her friend about a remark of a certain redheaded boy.

Ron looked around for somebody who supported him but Moira gave him a look that reminded him of his mother.

Ron walked to Lavender and apologised to her which she accepted with a haughty sniff.

Returning to the common room most of them started to relax till dinner.

At dinner the Gryffindors were talking about their day and comparing the new teachers to the old. While the twins and Lee proclaimed Moody was even better as Lupin. Ginny told about the potion lesson she had in the morning.

"It was really great. Mum started with a short review of last year potions and walked us step by step through the assigned potion. Explaining why everything was done a certain way even Collin had made a decent potion." She gushed.

Collin Creevy nodded. "If Snape had still taught I would have destroyed my cauldron at least twice in today's lesson."

"Ooh did my ears deceive me. One of the biggest complaints of professor Snape making no mistakes. Tell me mudblood how did you bribe the Weaselette professor promised some services to be used later in her pathetic life?" said a sneering voice from behind the two third years back.

Turning to the voice most of the Gryffindors spotted Draco Malfoy standing there with a superior smirk on his face.

"I can understand why she helped you her husband has barely any life in him anymore." Draco seemed to not notice the glares he received from most of the students at the Gryffindor table

"How pathetic as usual Malfoy. Do your parents know you ruin their good standing by your despicable behaviour?" Asked Moira while raising her eyebrow.

"keep out of this you little bastard . I think your father would agree with me." yelled an angry Draco who walked away to the Slytherin table when he noticed all the glares he was receiving.

"I see your guys later ok?" said Moira who shifted and walked towards the door of the hall. Before she could leave the hall a spell exploded above her dodging to the side she turned around and bared her teeth a low growl leaving her mouth

When she noticed Draco Malfoy pointing his wand at her, she lost it and charged at the blond boy before she could reach him there was a pop and the boy had disappeared. Coming to a halt Moira started to look around in confusion.

The sound of angry chittering pulled her attention to an angry looking ferret, who when he spotted the in his eyes gigantic wolf made a run for it Moira soon at his heels.

In Moira's mind the ferret seemed rather good in getting away every time she nearly had her prey it bounced away chittering loudly in protest. The chase let through the entire great hall upsetting most students that were still eating,

Loud protest, screams and laughter filled the hall while the ferret was chased by the wolf. Said ferret ran over the Ravenclaw table followed by the wolf who made the biggest mess turning over dish after dish then the ferret fled to the Slytherin table where it tried to hide between the legs of one the female prefects who screamed and jumped away from the charging wolf before the wolf could catch the ferret said ferret bounced to the Gryffindor table landing in a bowl of soup. When the ferret came out of the bowl its chittering had reached a new peak. It ran from the table when it spotted the approaching wolf and ran for the Hufflepuff table where it hid himself behind a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Moira followed the bouncing ferret by jumping at said table and using her nose to find said critter.

When said critter looked around the pitcher where it was hiding behind he came eye to eye with a smirking wolf with a leap which was fuelled by fear and magic he jumped to the teachers table and ran for the chair of the just arrived professor Flitwick before said professor could react he was bowled over by a certain wolf who jumped over the table hot on the ferrets tail.

Loud screams of fear from a certain ferret where heard while the chairs of the teachers were thrown around.

When professor Flitwick was standing again he waved his wand a couple of times and the wolf and the ferret floated towards him.

Turning to the man who stood in a corner of great hall he asked in a hard and cold voice that most of the students had never heard him use. " I thought we had made it clear there would be no magic used on students outside of a class setting Alastor?"

The man now identified as the defence professor shrugged his shoulders and mumbled "I think Marchbank mentioned it."

"I did Alastor and would somebody explain what has happened here?" Said the just arrived headmistress.

"It was wicked." Exclaimed Ron a big smile on his face.

"You might think so mister Weasley, but I do not. Prefects to me please." Said professor Marchbank. A moment later the woman was surrounded by said group of people.

A few moments later Marchbank walked to the floating animals.

With a wave of her wand the ferret turned back in Draco Malfoy. Moira growled in protest but was silenced by a glare of the headmistress.

"Miss Potter calm down and shift back please." Ordered the ancient witch.

"Mister Malfoy I find your behaviour despicable. Improve or suffer the consequences. I think professor Weasley will be overjoyed that she has to stay late to oversee your detentions for the next week. Draco opened his mouth in protest. But was silenced by a glare of the headmistress.

Turning to Moira the Headmistress face softened barely.

"Miss Potter I was impressed with all that you accomplished while in Boston. When I read the reports I also read the recommendations they gave. I will enforce one of their suggestions. You will meet with me tomorrow when we will go over it with your mother and your magical guardians in detail."

Moira nodded while looking to the ground.

"Good you two may go." Both students were released from the floating charm and fled the great hall.

When the split ways on the stairs Draco glared at her and said

"I will get you and that blood traitor for this."

Moira's eyes started to turn yellow as she said in a dangerous voice.

"Why don't you go cry to your parents and find out how pleased they are with your behaviour ferret."

Draco fled in fear.

This Potter was not the Potter of the last three years. Merlin he missed the old Potter. That one had been predictable. He mused to himself while he fled to the dungeons.

.

.

.

The next day Moira made the trip to the Headmistress after lunch in a very subdued mood. When she was younger the Dursleys had to come to school about her and Dudley's behaviour. Saying they had been pleased about it had been an understatement.

When she stopped for the gargoyle guarding the office she took a couple of deep breaths and fought the urge to shift an run far away.

After straightening her clothes she turned to the gargoyle and asked it to alert the Headmistress she had arrived.

When the gargoyle moved aside she walked up the stairs to the door of the office and knocked.

"Come in miss Potter." She heard the Headmistress say.

When Moira entered she saw that her mother and the Weasley parents were present.

"Take a seat miss Potter." Said the headmistress conjuring a chair beside Rahne,

"Well Miss Potter. You know why you are here?" Said headmistress Marchbank.

Moira nodded and said in a soft voice " I lost it yesterday."

"Indeed young lady, you did and quite spectacular I must say." Was the reply of the headmistress. "To come to the point why we are here. The healers in Boston had noticed you were starting to use your capabilities as an escape in a way. This is of course is understandable. What it does not is helping you face them."

Rahne added. "it's very easy to walk away from them while you are a wolf, and I speak out of experience lassie."

"When I talked to your mother and your magical guardians. We agreed you need help with this. I don't think professor Moody would have let you hurt or kill mister Malfoy, it came close to close in my opinion. The portraits in the hall you walked through to your dorms also mentioned your talk and behaviour to mister Malfoy."

Moira nodded. She had spent most of her time in her dorm doing her homework and staying in her wolf form.

"your mother has contacted her old mentor and asked if he knew a solution and he had."

Rahne took over from the headmistress and explained. " When I talked with professor Xavier he reminded me his a trained psychiatrist and knows a lot of people in this field. Also he is magical aware, because let's face it for a telepath of his calibre not much stays hidden."

Moira nodded and Rahne continued.

"professor Xavier has a colleague here in Britain who is magical aware. She has agreed to meet with you and see if she can help you."

"I see." said Moira while in her mind going over the idea of the teachers. She did not like to talk about her life." It is not as I hope a recommendation?"

"Indeed miss Potter it is not. Further incidents can go too far and with your current state of mind I think Azkaban would be not to your liking." Said the headmistress.

Moira nodded remembering her encounters with the dementors last year.

"When will she be here?" the girl asked.

"You will meet her at the end of your classes at Friday." Was the answer of the headmistress. "and you have a week of detentions with miss Smith for your actions last night. She was rather displeased at having to repair the teachers chairs you destroyed in your chasing of mister Malfoy."

"Yes ma'am." Said Moira.

"You may go to your classes miss Potter and stay out of trouble." Said the headmistress.

Before she left Moira hugged Rahne.

She walked to the dungeon with Mrs. Weasley which class she had next.

Before they entered the class the older witch said. "Don't worry Moira everything is going to be all right " Moira wished she could believe it.

.

.

.

.

In another part of the school a conference between the head of house and the mother of one of her students were not going the way the student thought they would go.

"My son acted like an idiot I admit that. But can't you do anything about his punishment." Asked lady Malfoy." I think having his detentions overseen by the professor he insulted is not a good idea."

"I can't and will not try to interfere in his punishment Mrs. Malfoy. Under my predecessor he got too much leeway to act like he owned the school." Said madam Hooch.

"I understand but the feuding between my husband and her husband can affect the way how she punishes him." Narcissa said in a pleading voice. "And don't forget professor Weasley is also the magical guardian of miss Potter."

"I know lady Malfoy. But I explained to the students under my care they would feel my ire when they got detentions and are on their own."

"I understand professor Hooch but could you ask professor Weasley to let at least someone else supervise his detentions." Pleaded the blond woman.

"Molly told me she and Laurent will both oversee the punishments which will included a lot of potion ingredients and equipment. She will also demand from him an essay explaining his choices of words and actions excluding his reasons of being a Malfoy and allowed to do how he pleases."

Narcissa snorted. "That's going to be difficult for him he is too much like his father."

Rolanda Hooch nodded. "He is isn't he thought would have even more power this year in Slytherin. But he lost most of it, his actions from last year have alienated him a great deal from his housemate especially the girls."

"Indeed Pansy and her mother where very displeased by his actions and Lucius lost quite some lucrative deals from the Parkinsons. I think if the news about his latest idiocy reaches the ears of many parents Lucius will lose even more influence and opportunities. Especially after the way heiress Potter acted before he tried to curse her."

"Do you plan to force Draco to apologise?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

"Lucius will not allow it." Was the reply "I hope I can convince Draco to apologise. But I will not place any money on it."

"I see. I will send him to you so you can speak to him."

"Thank you Rolanda. Will I see you tonight?"

"At eight as usual. Narcissa"

After that madam Hooch went in search of Draco who arrived in the office a while later.

"Hello mother, I hope you are well." Said the sullen looking boy.

"Hello Draco I am here to talk about your actions last night, And let me say I am rather displeased."

When the boy saw the glare on his mother face he gulped. How had his mother found out what really had happened last night. The letter he had sent home had put all the blame on Potter's shoulders and had none of his own actions mentioned in it.

"I have my own sources in this school Draco, and don't think for a minute I will allow your father to convince me to not punish you."

Walking to her son she pulled him to the chair she just had left by his ear.

.

.

.

.

When the Gryffindors and Slytherins were leaving potions everyone was happily talking about the change in teachers. Well not everyone a certain blond boy had earned another two detentions to be served with Hagrid. And had received an extra essay as homework to boot. Looking to the Gryffindors said boy frowned. The things his mother said to him had hit home a bit too close to his liking. This morning his father had written back to him and told him not to worry about people of lesser status he was a Malfoy after all. But his mother visit had made him think

" _You act like an fool my son. Thinking that your family name and money will always protect you. Someday it won'. You squabble the good name of our ancestors with your foolish actions. A good name your ancestors worked hard for, live up to their actions or face my wrath. Today was a warning the next time will be a real punishment."_

His mother words played through his head. Had he acted as a fool? He could admit he had. Snape had protected him when he had bullied or intimidated other students.

But he was a Malfoy people should respect and obey him.

In the common room he was left alone even Vincent and Gregory stayed away from him. The glares he received from the other slytherins were also new to him.

When he tried to get a copy of Millicent's notes of the last herbology class in his usual way she had laughed in his face and had patted him quite hard on the head before pushing him away.

This went on even through dinner where he was pushed to sit beside the prefect sitting with the first years. Said sixth year prefect seemed not to happy with him.

When the prefects and the first years were done with their dinner they all sat glaring at Draco who still was eating. The glare of Daphne's little sister was the worst she looked at him if she was something she had to vanish from her shoe.

"Finish up Malfoy. We don't want to be forced watching you eat." Said the glaring girl.

Draco looked at the angry girl and raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's my duty to help the first year tonight and I have to make sure you are actually going to your detention Malfoy so finish up." said the equally glaring prefect

Draco was not allowed to have dessert and was lead under the watchful eye of the first years and a prefect brought to the potions class room.

"I will be back when you finished your detention. If I find out professor Weasley is not happy with your work. You will regret it." The threat seamed to keep hanging in the air while the first years and the prefect left him in front of the potions classroom.

Taking a deep breath Draco heard the professor say "Enter."

With the feeling that his shoes were filled with lead he entered the classroom.

.

.

.

When Draco left Moira also stood up. She had found the actions of the Slytherins a bit funny but not as much as she would have thought. It seemed that Draco had lost most of his status in the snake pit.

Tonight she would have the first of her detentions with the caretaker. Said woman had sent her a note to meet her in her office.

When she reached said office she knocked and waited till she was allowed to enter.

When she was told she could enter she did

"Good evening miss Potter. I hope you like working with wood. Because that you will be doing tonight." Said miss Winter. "Please close the door behind you."

Moira sighed and closed the door behind her.

.

.

.

 **London.**

In a seedy pub somewhere in London various people were drinking and talking. Said pub was known as the place were a lot of the seedier part of London frequented. A blue haired man sat on a bar stool and enjoyed the pint he was drinking. Life was good at the moment.

His latest dealing with some of his "customers" had gone really well. The clan might not be happy with his way of living but his actions gave him an in route in various groups and organisations. He had laughed when he heard what had happened to those idiotic Finch-Fletchley's. The scriers would not be happy with them.

The same went for the people that had tried to create a puppet dark lord. Fooling that faction of the clan had not been an easy task but he had succeeded for now. Those idiots where looking over their shoulder for all the enemies they had created for themselves.

He grinned while looking to his own reflection in one of the windows.

"Let them." He thought to himself. The weak have to be culled after all. And the scriers might survive but the clan will deal with them one way or another. In the end the fittest would rule and nobody else.

When he left the pub a while later he missed the homeless man sitting on the ground beside an alley way. He also missed the spell that hit him when he passed said homeless man. When he was out of sight the homeless man disappeared into the alley. A few seconds a soft crack was heard.

.

.

 **A.N.**

My thanks to all the people that are reading this story.

Lonewolf 83


	44. Chapter 44

**Work of Fanfiction.**

 **Sirius P.O.V.**

Sirius was excited well as excited he could get while being under lock and key waiting till the investigation was done. The place he was held was a lot better as Azkaban. The guards were an improvement too. Especially the daughter of his cousin Andromeda.

When said auror showed up to bring him dinner he always cheerfully greeted her with " Hello Nymphadora. How is the weather today?".

He feared the day when he was released because the looks he received held promises of pain, the scorned woman kind of pain.

Where he was held he did not know the window he had showed a different view every day. At least it helped against his boredom.

Right now he was taking a shower and enjoying said pleasure with great abandon.

Now if one of the female guards (except Nymphadora) would join him it would be pure bliss but alas every one of them had declined.

When had finished his shower he found a new set of robes in his cell. A set of very expensive looking robes.

Either he was having his day in court or the ministry had decided to let him and Peter have a snog with a dementor.

"Hurry up Sirius, We have to leave soon." Said an annoyed Nymphadora Tonks.

"Calm down Nymphadora to prepare such a perfection like me takes time."

He felt the glare of said woman in his back while he brushed his hair while smirking in the mirror.

After a couple of minutes he was brought to a different room and put in shackles when he saw who was on the other end of said shackles he tried to look innocent very innocent.

"Hold on to the portkey Black." Said another auror.

As Sirius and his guard took hold of the portkey they disappeared with a pop.

When Sirius and his guard reappeared he found himself in front of the doors of a familiar court room.

"Look sharp Black. You are finally getting your day in court."

"I will dear cousin. Of course unlike you I always look sharp."

Glare intensity increased with two hundred percent. Mission accomplished.

The aurors who were guarding the door to the courtroom looked like statues but Sirius thought he saw some amusement play in their eyes.

When the doors open he walked in with his head held high. Sirius and Nymphadora walked to the chair that was appointed for Sirius. Before he reached it he missed a couple of steps and landed on his face.

A small wave of laughter went through the courtroom.

Looking up to his cousin he saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Watch your step Black it might ruin your perfection." She said in a mocking tone.

"Indeed nothing more dangerous as a scorned woman." Sirius mused. "Especially if they have power."

When he was seated and put in even more chains Peter Pettigrew was brought in and placed in a similar chair on the other side of the room.

If he remembered it correctly this was the same procedure as he had been taught in the auror training program.

Looking around he saw that instead of Dumbledore Frank's mother Augusta was heading the proceedings.

"Would Dumbledore act as a witness?" He asked himself. "Could be, but why?"

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. The last thing on the agenda is the trial of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. As you can see both have been brought before us." Said Augusta Longbottom.

"Hem, hem." Said a woman dressed in a pink cardigan.

"Yes madam Umbridge what do you have to say this time?"

"Well chief witch Longbottom. Why was this known convict not kissed when he was captured?" said the now identified. Madam Umbridge in a simpering.

"It was recalled after his arrest his when new evidence came to light." Said a clearly annoyed dowager Longbottom.

The woman in pink sat down while glaring at the chief witch.

The trial including the testimonies from Moony and the evidence given by him and Peter made it a clear cut case. From this day on veritaserum was one of Sirius favourite potions after the hangover potion and stamina increasing potion.(not that he needed the last one of course).

The woman in pink showed herself a true nuance in his trial. Calling for the removal of Moony's testimony because he was a werewolf. His interrogation under veritaserum should in her opinion be ignored because as a Black he could of course work around the strongest truth serum in existence.

At the end of the trial he found himself a free man with full apologies of the ministry and the august body of the wizgamot.

When he walked out of the doors of the ministry that day he was a very happy man. Also an even richer one.

.

.

.

.

Peter Pettigrew was not a happy wizard. Gone was his life as a pet rat and dead war hero. At the moment he was led to pier where the boat that would bring him to Azkaban was waiting for him he was being dragged between two aurors because he refused to walk said boat. At the pier two boatmen were waiting for him and the aurors escorting him.

"Identify yourself." Said one of the aurors who was dragging Pettigrew.

"of course." Said one of the two boatmen in a clearly feminine voice while throwing back her hood revealing a silver mask.

Before either of his guards could react two green spells were sent their way.

Both aurors felt to the ground staring to the sky with live less eyes.

"Hello Peter. The master is in need of your services." said the female death eater while the other one removed his chains.

The rat like man nodded and left with a soft pop with the other two death eaters.

.

.

.

.

The next day saw a wave of arrests going through Great Britain at least fifteen men and women were arrested.

When the news hit the media The magical community raised their eyes at the reason for their arrest. Unknown member of the followers of "He who should not be named". According to the aurors future arrests were a real possibility.

In the meanwhile in a house of a certain ministry employee three men and a woman were making plans.

"Bertha are you sure known who were captured know that you are a death eater." Voldemort asked.

The woman nodded. " I am completely sure but to be safe you might think about relocating master?"

"I agree with Bertha master. We need a new base of operations. We don't know how long we can control my father." Said one of the two other man.

"If he breaks free the news of your reappearance might reach the wrong ears."

Voldemort nodded and said.

"I agree with you and for our continuing plans anonymity is necessary. Barty start searching out our brothers and sisters. Peter arrange for a new headquarters. If I remember correctly there is an abandoned mansion in Wales. Near Swansea check it out. If we can't use it check some of the old safe houses" Both men nodded.

"Bertha keep your eyes and ears open. I will take care of our helpful associate."

The woman nodded.

.

.

.

.

 **Minerva MacGonagall P.O.V.**

The island if Guernsey was a wonderful place to lay low Minerva decided while sitting on a terrace overseeing the harbour . Especially if you were here with a boat like her.

Most would not recognise her as their former teacher gone were the long years of teaching.

Albus should have been more watchful with that philosopher's stone.

While potions and alchemy never had been among her interests. They were some of Albus his. Over the years she had learned a lot from him. So when he planned to destroy the stone she had replaced it with a fake.

What not many knew was that long life was not the only use of the elixir.

If it was added to certain potions or rituals it could change a lot. Add a few drops to a revitalization potion and said potion did more than revitalize the body.

At the moment she was physically around her early thirties again.

She sipped from a cup of tea while planning her next step when a women's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello Minerva do you mind if we join you?"

When she saw the owner of said voice and her companion she raised an eyebrow and asked

"Aren't you two supposed to be dead?"

"A matter of speaking my dear." said the companion of said speaker. "But we represent a group that is interested in a couple of old friends of you. And we think you might be interested in what our goals are."

"Please seat yourself. And then you two can explain what you mean."

.

.

.

.

 **Defence against the dark arts class fourth year class.**

Every one of the students were excited. Even the normal stoic looking Slytherins had gleams of anticipation in their eyes.

All had heard the tales of their housemates that had defence before them.

When they were allowed into the classroom they were surprised by how it had changed. Gone were the tanks and pictures of various creatures.

The class room had in the back a row of dummies and beside the blackboard hang three live size pictures depicting the human body, the skeleton and the organs that could have come from a biology classroom.

Alastor Moody was waiting on the students while he was leaning against the desk. His eye was spinning around while he watched the students who were seating themselves.

When everyone was seated the professor took roll call and looked at every student as if he wanted to remember their face for future reference.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Alastor Moody and for this year I will be your defence against the dark arts professor. I have read all the lesson plans and notes of my predecessors. The only thing I have to say is that this year will be hard. The only year you really learned much was last year. In your first you barely made the course goal." Hermione gasped after hearing this news.

"you second looked more like a literature classes."

This led to a small amount of laughter.

"Last year your teacher did more than I expected. Lupin has a good name in the freelance hitwizard community I wanted to have him as an instructor at the auror academy when I was the head of it."

This silenced most of the class.

"But he is a werewolf1" exclaimed Pansy Parkinson.

"And your point would be miss Parkinson? He is registered, last year the aurors were aware that he taught here and where he spent the full moon. The only accident which could have become a reality was at the end of the school year when Siruis Black was apprehended. And it did not happen." Said professor Moody

This silenced the rest of the class.

"For the first part of the class you will do a test of what you do know about what you have learned the last couple of years. I want to have an idea what to add to get you lot ready to face your OWL's next year."

After this he distributed the tests and for a while only the sound of scratching quills were heard.

When everyone had finished the test Moody collected them and put them away.

"You will get you results the next lesson. For now I want to tell you about some of the worst curses that exist. The unforgivable curses. Three of the most feared and hated spells in existence. Who can name one of those three."

Ron raised his hand and Moody called his name.

"The Imperius curse." He said.

"Indeed mister Weasely and do you know what said curse does?" asked the professor.

"I think it will place you under someone's complete control." Ron thought aloud.

"It does. It places you in a state that the only thing you want to do is please the caster. This the only unforgivable that is addicting to both the caster and the person on which it is casted on." Explained mister Moody. Who does know another one?" he asked while looking around.

"The cruciatus curse." Whispered Neville softly but the entire class seemed to hear him.

"Indeed mister Longbottom. The cruciatus curse feels like all the nerve endings in your body are on fire and you slowly lose your mind to the pain." Said the a soft voice.

"The last one is the killing curse and the only one known to survive it sits in this class. It is probably the nicest one out of the three."

Many students turned to Moira when he said that.

"They are not stopped by active magic, transfiguration offers some defence against it. If you conjure something to block them." Said the professor

"Why do they call this the three unforgivable? It is easy. Because you need to want to cast them. And when you have tasted them once you want to cast them again and again. They are the most addictive spells known to wizardkind. Now we come to the reason for my little lecture. How does someone fight the craving of the dark arts? Please make a guess someone?"

Dean Thomas raised his hand and was called on by the professor.

"Not practising them sir." Moody chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed lad staying away of them is the best, but sometimes you can't"

Susan Bones raised her hand and said.

"Occlumency helps sir."

"Indeed miss Bones it does helps. The art of defending and strengthening one's mind. Most people only learn the basics. But true masters are capable of many things thought not possible. The learning price is a heavy one because you will learn things you rather would forget again."

A soft Irish accented voice said.

"Cleansing yourself." Everyone turned to the speaker Su Li blushed heavily when she noticed all the people looking at her. Su Li was a student that rarely spoke,

"That is the one I was looking for miss Li. Well done." Praised professor Moody.

"Cleansing is the art we will focus on this semester as an overall project. It is used to recharge and centre ourselves again. For your homework I want one feet on ways to cleanse yourself. And for the jokesters under you I don't mean bathing. Class dismissed."

When the students left the class Moira saw a pale looking and shaking .

"Are you all right Neville?" She asked.

"Great lesson wasn't it Harry." He said in an absent voice.

"Lass, why don't you tell the professor of your next class mister Longbottom will not be present." Said professor Moody from behind them while he took Neville by his shoulder. "Mister Longbottom and I are going to have a spot of tea and have a chat."

Moira nodded and rushed after her friends.

.

.

.

.

That evening in the common room Moira saw Neville reading a book by the fire. When she approached him he looked up and gave her a small smile."

"Are you all right Neville?" Moira asked with worry in her voice.

"I will be, at least he did not demonstrate those curses this afternoon." The boy replied. "Hearing what that curse does ripped an old wound even further open."

Moira nodded and said "Do you want to talk about it?"

Neville shook his head. "Thanks for the offer Moira. But I rather not talk about it. At the moment I just want to forget today's lessons and enjoy this book."

That evening Moira was happy with the books she had gotten from miss Moonstar. It described a couple of cleansing rituals and explained how they worked. When she noticed that it was advised to cleanse yourself after practising occlumency she found out that her book on the mind arts did not mention it.

The next couple of days were a bit of an eye opener for most students. Professor Marchbanks and the new teachers were well received.

Most Slytherins found themselves a bit more relaxed. Madam Hooch was in many of their eyes an improvement over professor Snape. One of the few that would disagree with then was Draco Malfoy.

Many inside the house still shunned him while inside Slytherin house while they showed an united front to the rest of the school a few non Slytherin had caught up to his loss of status.

He found himself alone most of the time. His father had told him to ignore those that were beneath him but even those off equal status turned away from him.

Vincent and Gregory had even found other people to hang out with and ignored him most of the time.

At the moment he was on his way to the hospital wing. He had a small mishap while bottling a potion he had been brewing in his free time and needed to get a few burns checked out by the matron.

He knew deep inside of himself that he had only himself to blame. But ignored that part of him most of the time. Using his father's favourite phrase to bolster himself _"A Malfoy bows to no one."_.

When he heard a soft laugh behind him he turned around and saw a platinum blond woman that looked a lot like his father look at him while grinning.

"Does Lucius still parrots that? I would think the lectures from father would have reached his brain by now."

"What do you mean?" stammered Draco when he realised that he had said his father motto aloud.

"Lucius listened a bit too much to our grandparents. It annoyed our father a lot because grandfather had squandered the majority of the family fortune away and only because of fathers choice in marriage and his business sense the family returned to his former glory." Answered the woman.

"Grandfather is proud of father and his actions. I don't know who you are to say that I am wrong you mudblood." retorted Draco in anger.

"I am Cornelia Malfoy. I am your fathers younger twin sister. I was exiled to the muggle world by my father your grandfather to be precise, because of the loss of my magic after I survived the dragon pox." Said the woman giving him a stern look. "and watch your manners young man."

Draco gasped and his anger disappeared. His grandmother had told him about this women that claimed to be his aunt when he was younger and he had found her reading a letter from said aunt.

"Sorry ma'am. And yes I am Draco Abraxas Malfoy son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." He said.

"Nice to meet you Draco. As I told you I am Cornelia Malfoy your aunt. Could you tell me where I can find the hospital wing? A colleague of mine asked if I could take a patient of his hands."

"Sure madam." Please follow me he said. While they walked to the hospital wing he had answered some polite questions from her while he told her a bit about himself. When they had reached the hospital wing he was in stitches when his aunt told him how she and his father had pranked Sirius Black when he had visited Malfoy manor in their youth."

When he walked in his good mood disappeared when he spotted Potter.

"Aunt Cornelia it was nice to meet you. Have a pleasant day and I hope to speak you another time." He said to his aunt before he made his way to madam Pomfrey and explained why he was here.

The matron clucked about his mistakes and treated his burns.

When he was ready to leave he saw his new found aunt talking with Potter.

"Mister Malfoy what goes on between miss Potter and her healer does not concerns you." Said madam Pomfrey from behind him.

Draco nodded at wat she had said and asked." What kind of healer is my aunt?"

"She specialises in the treating of the mind. After your antics in the great hall the headmistress decided that miss Pottter was in need of some specialised help." Told madam Pomfrey.

"She seems different after last year, and I don't mean her change in gender." Said Draco in agreement.

"She is mister Malfoy. Now of you go unless you want to help me clean the hospital wing." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"I leave that in your competent hands Madam." Said Draco while he left the hospital wing.

He decided he would write his grandmother about meeting his aunt. Maybe she knew the exact details about the exile of his aunt.

.

.

.

.

The next day Sirius his letter had finally reached Moira. The news of his innocence had dominated the papers for a couple of days.

 _Dear Moira,_

 _I hope that you are well and that this letter finds you in high spirits._

 _As you probably have found out I am free man again. I apologise for not writing sooner but I had to take care of some other things first._

 _Now those things are out of the way I want to thank you and your friends again for the help with getting me a trial._

 _At the moment I am redecorating my family's old house here in London. It is kind of a challenge and my wand is just as eager as I am to be busy. I hope to have it redecorated by Christmas so that you can stay over the holiday._

 _What not yet has made the news is the escape of Peter and the dead of two aurors. I think he had help because the aurors were found by the ferry to Azkaban prison. Please be careful._

 _Please write me back. I would love to learn about you, according to the books my baby cousin Nymphadora borrowed me you are quit the dapper hero"_

 _With love,_

 _Sirius Black unfortunate head of the ancient and noble house of Black._

Mora read the letter twice before showing it to Ron and Hermione.

"He seems to be doing alright." Noticed Ron

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well I want to meet this Nymphadora woman. She is fooling him with those piss poor excuses for literature." Grumbled Moira. "And I hope that a certain rat is caught soon." Both of her friends agreed with her.

And so the weeks went by till the announcement came that both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would arrive this day and all students should be present after lessons to welcome both schools.

As could be expected most students could not keep their attention on their classes as most were talking or dreaming about competing in the coming tournament.

After their last class the students assembled before the school. There were a couple of discussions going on how the other schools would arrive. But most of the students were bored with waiting after a while.

Until a student yelled "Look there."

The students and teachers of Hogwarts saw a gigantic carriage which was pulled by flying horse make its way to the school were it landed in front of said students and teachers.

A boy dressed in a blue uniform stepped from the carriage and lowered a step to the ground and held its hand out to help a woman that seemed to be even bigger as Hagrid out of the carriage.

Said woman was followed by group of people who were mainly of the age to be students.

When the woman saw madam Marchbanks waiting for her she smiled while she walked to the to her smaller woman.

"Madame Marchbanks it is a pleasure to see you again." she said in a heavy French accent and was followed by a couple of kisses on the headmistress her cheeks."Do you know who does cares for my horses? I like to instruct said person about the care of my beauties."

"Our NEWT professor for the care for magical creatures professor Hagrid will be delighted to talk about them with you madam Maxime. He is a master of handling any creature." Answered the headmistress.

"Merci, has Karkaroff already arrived? If he has not my students and I would rather await him somewhere where it is a bit warmer."

"Look at the lake." Shouted a voice from the crowds of students.

The water in lake seemed to bubble and after a moment a mast of a ship appeared from the water which was followed by the rest of a magnificent sailing ship that seemed to come directly from a different age.

When the boat had lowered its anchor and it had placed out its gangway the headmaster of Durmstrang arrived and walked with a big smile to the two waiting women.

"Ladies it is a pleasure to see you again." He said after giving a small bow an kissed both their hands.

"And it is good to see you headmaster Karkaroff. I hope you both had good trips."

Both other heads of the visiting schools nodded.

"Then please follow me and lets us dine together." Said headmistress Marchbanks.

When Ron saw who led the Durmstrang students of the ship and towards the school he gasped and said excited." Look guy's. Its Victor Krum I can't believe he is still a student."

"Honestly Ron. He is only a quidditich player." Said Hermione while rolling her eyes.

The trio walked back to school bantering between the three of them.

When they had reached the hall they saw the students of Durmstrang sitting at the Slyttherin table and the Beauxbaton students had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table.

When Ron saw who Victor was talking to he made a face.

"I can't believe Krum is talking to Malfoy."

"Let him be Ron." Said Moira with a grin.

The feast was as grand as any other feast at Hogwarts and the addition of various foreign dishes made it even more so.

When the veela asked if they were down with bouillabaisse Moira looked a bit annoyed but smiled at the girl and gave the dish to her.

When everyone was finished headmistress Marchbanks stood up and started to speak.

"I like to welcome our guests. Welcome to Hogwarts and I have great hope that this tournament will strengthen the bonds between our schools."

The students and teachers of the three schools gave her an polite applause.

"For now I will introduce you to our judge who will select the champions for our schools." With a wave of her hand a cloth hanging over an object standing in the middle of the hall disappeared and a golden goblet with a burning fire inside was revealed.

"Madam Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff please follow me." The headmistress said. When the other two headmasters stood up madam Marchbanks walked to the goblet while being followed by the other two.

When they stood beside the goblet all three raised their wand's and waved them over the goblet the fire changed colour to almost white blue.

Madam Marchbanks pulled a piece of parchment from her pocket and threw it in the goblet. Both other headmasters followed her example and when Karkaroff was done the fire turned back to its normal colour.

All three stepped back from the goblet and raised their wand's in union and started to chant making a dome appear over the goblet. With a flash the dome disappeared. The three headmaster seated themselves again after a moment.

When madam Marchbanks stood up again she said.

"What you just have seen is the activation of the goblet of fire. We the three headmasters put the names of our school in the goblet to announce our membership to the competition. The dome you al saw was the placing of the wards we wanted added to the goblets to avoid cheating. Be warned we will know it immediately if anyone tries to meddle with those wards."

After she took a sip of her glass of water she continued.

"Allow to introduce the judges that are appointed from the ministry of magic.

First we have madam Jorkins of the department of magical games and sports who has replaced mister Bagman." A woman in her thirties stood up and gave a small bow and received some applause.

"And from the department of international magical cooperation we have Bartemius Crouch." An older distinguished looking man stood up and gave a small bow .

When Moira heard who he was she gasped and felt a shiver go over her back.

While everyone else gave him a bit of applause.


	45. Chapter 45

**Work of fanfiction. Everything you recognise belongs to their owners. I make nothing with writing this. As usual there is abuse of the English language and Grammar.**

 **Hogwarts the next day.**

The next morning Moira's had calmed down from seeing mister Crouch.

When the trio arrived at breakfast they were surprised that a certain French veela had seated herself at the Gryffindor table and was chatting with Victor Krum.

When Krum spotted them he waved at Moira and Hermione who were followed by a confused Ron.

"Hello Hermione, Fifi. I must apologise that I haven't talked to you two yesterday. But our headmaster wanted us to sit with the Slytherins. This morning I ran in this beautiful lady that was in need of some assistance. Her name is Fleur Delacour and she is the sister of Gabrielle." Said Krum.

Hermione and Moira gave a nod while Ron seemed to be frozen into place

Turning to her male friend Moira saw the state that Ron was in a hit his shoulder. When that did not help she conjured a newspaper and smacked his head with it.

With a yelp of pain he turned to Moira and asked "What did you do that for."

"getting you to act like an awake and sensible person." Moira replied

"Moira be reasonable he hasn't eaten breakfast yet. Have some patience with him." scolded Hermione.

"I was surprised that Hermione knew Krum. But who did he call Fifi." Ron mumbled

This made Hermione and Victor laugh while Fleur raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"It's a nickname I got saddled up with in summer school." Said Moira while rolling her eyes.

Ron eyes grew when he realised what his friend told him. he slapped his forehead and said.

"You were at school with Victor Krum. Tell me did you at least flew against him one time."

"Ma sœur told me they had a couple of flights against each other." Fleur added with a grin.

"Indeed when they were at it the hospital wing reserved a couple of beds for them." said Hermione with a smirk on her face.

"They did what?" Chorused the twins from behind their younger brother.

"Food first the story can wait." Said Ron who seated him beside Hermione and Victor. while Moira seated herself with a grimace beside Fleur.

"Do you have a problem with veela?" asked Fleur when she saw Moira's expression.

Moira shook her head while she served herself some breakfast. "The best guess I have is that I have some mental defences that make me edgy around people that try to influence my mind. At the world cup I seemed to be ready to hunt some veela's down and kill them."

Fleur nodded. "Do you think it is the beginning of some occlumency defence or a latent ability?"

Moira shook her head. "I don't know but I found out that occlumency practise is a disaster for me."

Fleur nodded "Might it be a dual instinct thing?" she asked

"How do you mean?" Asked Moira.

"When I matured as a veela I had to come to terms with instincts that were new to me. Oclummency was almost impossible to learn for me."

Moira thought for a moment about what the French girl had said.

"You might have a point." She admitted.

"Might have a point Fifi I think she has a point. I can recall a certain redhead that was in need of long cold showers over the summer." Said Victor.

When Ron and Fleur looked at her with question looks in their eyes Moira blushed.

"Wolf problems." She explained.

Fleur nodded in understanding but Ron did not understand what she meant so Hermione explained it to him at the end the boy's face was as red as his hair.

"Ever heard the term to much information Hermione?" Ron asked.

"There is no such thing as to much information Ronald." Hermione retorted.

"Do I hear wedding bells ringing Fifi." Whispered Victor to Moira while they watched Ron and Hermione get into one of their famous arguments.

"I think it would be more like alarms Little red." She responded.

After she had finished eating she smirked at Victor and asked "Pitch?"

The gleam in Victors eyes was all the answer she needed. A moment later the entire population of the great hall saw the two residing celebrities run to the door of the great hall. Hermione who looked over Ron's shoulder groaned when she saw those two leave in a hurry.

"can those two maniacs not wait till everyone has finished their breakfast." She said while standing up and dragging a protesting Ron with her after said maniacs.

At lunchtime said maniacs antics were the talk of the school.

The greatest part of the competition between the two celebrities had been at the end with them being dragged from the pitch by their ears by a couple of school healers Madam Pomfrey and healer Ivankov had not been pleased by some of the stunts the two students were pulling and had decided that their energy could be used in more productive means.

Parvati who sat beside her girlfriend grinned at the look Moira had on her face.

"So is madam Pomfrey your new nemesis now." She asked with a smirk on her face.

Moira groaned and said. "She made me stock and organise the potions for the hospital wing. While she lectured me about trying to be resorted to the hospital wing."

Hermione smirked and said "Well you two were acting like you were deprived of something."

"I needed to blow of some steam, what's wrong with that?" Moira said.

"Nothing." Replied Hermione. "it is better as chasing transfigured class mates or your singing."

"Exactly it was a complete safe and healthy outlet." Said Moira while ignoring the eye rolls of her dorm mates.

"If you say so Potter." Drawled a familiar voice behind her.

Turning around the Gryffindor's were met with the appearance of Theo Nott.

"What do you want Nott?" Said a glaring Moira.

"Well I heard that you would find yourself under the care of a proper family again in the near future. My grandfather has even made an offer for a betrothal already." Said the smirking boy. "Our families have always been close after all miss Crouch."

"My name is Potter remember that Nott." Said Moira

"The Crouch family and i share one thing and that is a inbred idiot that liked to lick the boots of a delusional halfblood bastard of a squib and a muggle. They have no say over me!" She said the last part with glowing yellow eyes.

"Things can chase my lady." Replied the boy before he walked away with a smirk.

After lunch Moira disappeared. After a while Hermione got the map out of Moira's trunk.

Parvati and her found Moira on the seventh floor in a room where she was busy using a couple of dummies for target practice..

When Parvati cleared her throat Moira looked at the two other girls with tear streaked eyes.

Both Parvati and Hermione pulled her in a tree way hug.

"Nott is an Idiot you know that right." Said Parvati. While she stroke the back of her girlfriend.

Moira nodded.

"Why would he make such a public display out of it?" Hermione said with a frown.

"Could be many things from bullying to a warning." Answered Parvati.

"Lord Nott and Crouch sr. were in the same boat with their sons."

"What do you mean?" asked Moira.

"Both were death eaters while their fathers opposed the He who must not be named and his followers." answered Parvati. Continuing she said.

"They found out he was a death eater a couple of years ago when Theo's father was arrested for the murder of his wife and his daughter."

"I see.." said Hermione. After a moment she asked.

"What do you think it was Parvati?"

"A bit of both I think. Theo lives with his older brother who has shown himself a staunch supporter of the pure blood must be pure thinking, his grandfather follows the new blood is needed once in a while line of pureblood thinking. But to make an offer to a family with no legal say about you is quite bold."

"Might there be a marriage contract gathering dust somewhere." Whispered Moira.

Parvati shook her head." The way he worded it told us otherwise and children born out of wedlock aren't usually used to make alliances between families unless the child is the official heir. And you are heiress Potter not heiress Crouch. "

"So no multiply noble titles?" asked Hermione who had stepped out of the hug and watched the two girls hug a while longer.

"No and Crouch has a heir." Answered Parvati.

"I thought his son had died?" asked Moira.

"He did. But Crouch wasn't that careful when he was with a woman a couple of years later. Steven Crouch is a first year Ravenclaw and his twin sister is in Hufflepuff."

"Let's hope their nicer as aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon." Said Moira.

"That's easy Moira. Just hope they can actual be civil to you." Said Parvati.

"So how did you find this place?" Asked Hermione.

"Dobby told me about it when he found me tearing a couple of old harnesses to pieces. When his fellow house elves found out that he knew me personally I became his problem to solve. They are still mad at me for chasing Malfoy through the great hall and ruining all the food they had prepared."

The other girls chuckled at the face Moira pulled when she told them that.

"It's not funny!" Moira complained According to Dobby the kitchen elves petitioned the headmistress for leash laws for any student that can shift in any kind of dog, wolf, fox or similar creature."

Hermione and Parvati's chuckling turned in full laughter.

"It could be worse Moira." Said her girlfriend between laughter. "they could have added a part that said students should wear a muzzle while in their animal form."

"Don't give them any more ideas. Moody was banned from the kitchens because he let me chase Malfoy. Paranoid bugger has to cook his meals elsewhere."

"He must be a competent cook then. We haven't heard about a fire yet." Said Hermione.

"Or good at putting out the fire he starts." Added Parvati.

"At least you are allowed food by them." Said Hermione.

"Well the little blights keep my favourites away, So they are punishing me in their own way." Said Moira.

"Lucky that you aren't a picky eater then." Said Parvati.

Moira nodded. and laid her head back on her girlfriends shoulder for a moment before she stopped the hug and picked her cloak from the floor.

"I am surprised your aren't in your wolf form." Said Hermione.

"The talks with doctor Malfoy are helping a bit. She told me to look for ways to release my emotions besides turning in a wolf."

"I don't think she meant destroying things." Said Hermione.

"Your right. But for moods like this there is something called a repairing charm." Answered Moira.

 **With a couple of first year twins.**

Steven and Clair Crouch were exploring the castle together. Both first year were properly struck by how magical said castle was.

Both had grown up in the muggle word with their mother and their dad.

They knew that their dad was not their biological father but to them he was their father.

Uncle Barty had always been distant to them. One time he had asked the man why he was always so distant.

The old man had given him a sad smile and said." I am many things. A decent politician and a decent wizard. But my greatest failure is that I am not a family man Steven."

This sentence had been nagging at him in the back of his mind for many times.

When he had heard the redheaded Gryffindor girl growl at that Slytherin boy he had been surprised at the words they had exchanged.

"Thinking about the talk between that Potter girl and that boy again?" asked his sister.

Steven just nodded his head.

His sister rolled her eyes at him.

"It is probably some pureblood idiocy started by that boy."

Steven grinned and replied

"It's just the last part she said."

"About that person the Crouch family and she shared?"

Steven nodded while he saw a door in the hall way in front of them open and the girl that was the subject of their conversation appear with two other girl.

"Speak of her and she shall appear." Teased his sister. This time it was his turn to roll his eyes.

When they walked past them Steven thought for a second and before turning around and running after the three girls."

"Miss Potter." He yelled after her.

The girl turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" her town was flat.

"Sorry for bothering you miss Potter. But I heard you talking with that boy from Slytherin during lunch."

The redheaded girls face went from passive friendly to glaring at him in a heartbeat.

"That's none of your business. Now get lost."

Forgetting his Ravenclaw logic for a moment Steven pushed through with another question

"Why did you tell him that the only link between you and the Crouch family was an inbred bastard?"

The Indian girl beside the Potter girl laid her hand on the redheads shoulder While the bushy haired girl turned to him and asked.

"And who wants to know that?" with a hint of steel in her voice.

"Steven don't be so rude. You could have asked uncle Barty about it." His sister said while she came to a stop beside him.

The redheaded girls face softened for a moment before she said.

"That's a story for when your older Steven trust me."

Steven looked down for a moment.

"Sorry for asking. But it was something uncle Barty told me once and when I heard you talk with that boy that called you Crouch. I thought you could help me getting answers." The boy said in a small voice and hoping he had not angered the girl too much.

Moira took a deep breath counted a couple of times to ten in her head before she answered.

"Your uncle had a son once who did terrible things and that is all I want to say about it."

Steven eyes grew a bit at the answer he received.

"I think you two should continue what you were doing." Said the Indian girl with a pointed smile.

Before Steven could protest his sister dragged him away. But when they passed the wall were the trio of girls had left a door Steven only saw a blank wall.

"Hey sis. How do you think they hid that door?" he asked his still dragging twin.

"At the moment I don't care. Potter seemed ready to use you as a toy to chew o. Steven we are going to have a long talk about wanting to know everything." Replied his sister while dragging him further down the hall.

From behind a nearby harness a witch watched this with interest before she made her way to the room Moira had just left.

That evening after a nice Halloween dinner the headmistress rose and called the attention to her.

"Dear students, faculty and guests. In a moment the Goblet will decide who are the champions for our schools. To all that entered the best of off luck."

The people in the room gave a applause after this had finished the headmistress continued. "Madam Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff please join me by the goblet."

Together the three headmasters made their way to goblet and after all three had tapped it with their wand the goblet started to glow a bit.

"For the School Beauxbatons the champion is Fleur Delacour!" Announced Headmistress Marchbanks after catching and reading the paper that had left the goblet.

The response of the students of the French school was a timid applause.

"It is if many not wanted Fleur to be their champion." Whispered Lavender to Parvati who nodded after seeing the reaction of the French students.

Beside madam Marchbank headmistress Maxime caught another piece of paper. With a soft accent she said. "the champion chosen for Durmstrang is. Victor Krum!"

Loud applause arose in the great hall wen Victor stood up and followed Fleur to a small door beside the teachers entrance.

When it had quieted down headmaster Karkaroff read from the paper in his hand. The champion for Hogwarts is. Cedric Diggory!"

The fire in the goblet went slowly out under the loud cheering and clapping from the Hogwarts students and especially the students of the house of the badgers.

When Cedric had joined the other champions headmistress Marchbanks cleared her throat. "This will be all ladies and gentlemen have a nice evening."

After she said this she followed her fellow heads of the other school and miss Jorkins and mister Crouch to side chamber were the champions were waiting.

Moira released a deep breath.

"Madam Marchbanks told you nothing would happen with the choosing of the champions." Said Ron while they were waiting till it had become a little bit less crowded in front of the door.

"I Still have a feeling that something is going to be wrong." Said Moira.


	46. Chapter 46

**Work of fanfiction. No money made.**

 **Hogwarts the middle of the night.**

With a soft "thud" the arrow hit the target a second later it was followed by two others. All three arrows were close together in the middle of the life size target.

A moment later Hermione pulled them from the target and walked back to the point she had stood before.

With a sigh she raised her bow again and released in a rapid tempo four arrows who hit the bullseye with no problem.

It was the middle of the night and Hermione had left her warm bed to work away some frustration she had let built up the last couple of weeks.

Her shooting arrows would surprise many that did not know about her adventures this summer.

After putting the bow down she walked to the target and inspected the shot, perfect as always she noticed with a grim smile.

Her skill with a bow had been a lifesaver on Prysmos. Here it wasn't necessary one but it had its place like late night work outs or stopping idiots.

Placing the bow against the target she did a few steps back and pulled her sword and started a shadow fight. After a couple of minutes she put the blade back in its scabbard.

"Well done." Said a voice from behind her. In a blink Hermione had turned around and had let her wand slide in her hand.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the ghost of Hufflepuff house.

"Why thank you friar." She said courtly.

The ghost gave a soft smile.

"A bit paranoid miss Granger?"

"just frustrated friar. I needed to blow of some steam and while Moira and Ron are my friends there are somethings I rather not talk about with them."

The friar nodded.

"So you come to an old gymnasium and work on skills I never have seen you use before." He said

"I had an eventful summer."

The friar laughed at the words she said.

"I think you rather should say dangerous miss Granger. The way you wield that blade I haven't seen anyone do that since my mortal days. And while I might have been a competent archer you would have outshoot me."

The girl nodded while placing her wand in its holster again.

"Might I ask what troubles you miss Granger?" the ghost asked.

"You may but I think I rather not answer. " Hermione replied while picking up the bow and quiver.

The friar gave a sad smile and said. "As you wish my dear. Good night."

"Good night friar." Said Hermione while walking towards the door.

The friar shook his head for a moment and glided away.

 **The next morning.**

Hermione enjoyed the shower she was taking. Hot water on demand was a luxury that made her feel spoilt. Plumbing in her opinion was the greatest invention of humanity.

When she entered her dorm she saw that her fellow fourth years were all preparing for their day. Moira was busy scribbling away on a piece of parchment which Hermione recognised as the rough draft for divination she had worked on last night while Parvati sat beside her brushing her hair and commenting on something Moira had written.

Lavender was busy tying her shoes while Fay and Sally Ann were gathering their books for the day.

Hermione dressed herself quickly and gathered her own books and homework when everything was placed orderly in her bag she made her way to the common room where she would go over the chapters of transfiguration which would be the focus of a test today.

A while later she was joined by the four fourth years boys. They were arguing about the first task that would be in a couple of weeks.

"Hermione, What have you read about the tournament?" asked Ron.

"And good morning to you Ronald. As a matter of fact I have read "A tale of a sore experience." by Sore Loser. You can find a copy in the library." She replied

Dean smirked as he heard the books title and the name of the writer.

"What did he wrote about the first task?" Asked Ron.

"I can't recall. Ask madam Prince to help you." She replied while focusing again on her transfiguration book.

"Let's not bother the lady lads. If I am correct she is in study mode." Said Seamus which earned him a small smile of Hermione.

"But she has to eat." Gasped Ron in mock horror. Otherwise she will never succeed."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics and quipped "and you had to have breakfast in bed it seems."

"Only a couple of frogs Hermione." Replied Ron with a grin.

"There are such things as balanced meals you know." Retorted Hermione.

"They were quite balanced Hermione they went from my hands to my mouth. One from my left hand the other from my right" He replied.

At that moment Moira arrived and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hermione is disappointed with Ron's morning snack." Explained Neville.

"She finds him to awake for breakfast."

Moira turned to Ron and asked.

"Did you try those new pepper up frogs this morning that you bought from the twins?" Moira asked.

Ron nodded with a grin.

"Don't eat them again in the morning. It scared Hermione for live." She said with a wink.

"Oi." Yelled Hermione who ran after Moira who had ran to the entrance of the common room.

The rest of the fourth years boys and the just arrived girls included followed the two others to breakfast before leaving Ron picked Hermione's bag up and put her book in it before he followed the others.

The day of classes was uneventful. Most of the talking was about the things that held the residents attention. So the talks were mostly about the upcoming first task

Hermione was enjoying a free period and going over the homework she had for this afternoon astronomy class. Professor Sinistra had been excited about the new planetarium that the school had been gifted by an alumni.

Thanks to this gift the professor had been able to improve the curriculum she had wanted from the start of her teaching career.

When Hermoine heard said professor praising the sponsor that had donated the planetarium she had to smile the young professor had been under a lot of pressure to improve the average course grade but had been opposed by the board when she asked for extra funding.

Hermione was at least happy that most astronomy classes could be hold by day.

Putting sdown her quill she cast a spell to dry the ink. After this she checked her final draft.

She smiled when she found nothing that would force her to rewrite it.

She put the roll of parchment away and pulled out a book she had recently found in the library. It was a compendium on groups that had tried to influence both the magical and the mundane world.

Opening it where she had left she started to read.

 **Minerva MacGonagal P.O.V.**

Minerva had never thought she would see her two companions again. Both had died in the first wizarding war. At the moment they were in London were they would meet some people that according to both of them could help with her mission.

Being led inside an old manor house she followed both of her companions to a massive study.

Inside the study were another man and woman wo were a big surprise to her.

The man in the study gave her a warm smile.

"I see you know more about alchemy then my old student thought."

Minerva gave a grin in return.

The woman beside him just gave a small laugh and said.

"Of course she would her animagus form is a cat Nicholas. And cats love secrets."

The man chuckled.

"Indeed Penny she is. Thanks for bringing her here Regulus and Marlene."

Both nodded and left the room.

"Raising the dead mister Flamel?" Minerva asked with a raised eyebrow.

The old alchemist chuckled and shook his head.

"No my dear. Both were already working with our group since they were attending Hogwarts. Please be seated." He said while pointing at a chair beside a fire place.

Minerva seated herself in the chair and watched while Perenelle Flamel served tea.

When Perenelle had seated herself her husband started to talk again.

"As Marlene and Regulus obvious have told you that we share some common enemy's at the moment."

Minerva nodded after taking a sip of her tea.

"Your former master is only a part of the problem that I and my associates find against us. Your former master belongs to a group or rather a clan that has a very clear world view."

Here took Perenelle over from her husband.

"This clan is focused on world domination and their leader spends a lot of time in hibernation. While his descendants battle against their enemy's and each other to show themselves the fittest."

"A bit different as wat Alexander told me when he recruited me." Said Minerva.

"Indeed Alexander tries to appear a person that wants a world that is better for everyone." Nodded Perenelle. "But as you have noticed his actions say otherwise."

Minerva gave a humourless laugh and gave a dark look to the two other persons in the room.

"I am not much for menacing words on the moment what do you want from me?" she asked.

"your help with taking down our enemies. As the saying goes. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Said Nicholas Flamel. "Don't forget that Alexander has a vast interest in you."

"And why is he interested in me beyond wanting me dead?" asked Minerva.

"How about Rahne and above all Moira?" answered Nicholas.

"And why is their interest for them a great concern of mine?" asked Minerva while a her stomach turned to stone.

"The prophecy about Moira perhaps?" answered Nicholas.

 **Albus Dumbledore P.O.V.**

Travelling to this cold and dark place was not something he wanted to do.

Said place would bring him a lot of pain. Of that was Albus Dumbledore sure.

Walking over the dirt road that led to the gate of an fortress he had only visited once.

"You seem to be looking as forward to this trip as I do Albus." Said a white haired black woman that walked beside her.

"For me it is far more difficult Anna." He replied.

"Love has a problem Albus and that problem is called live?" said the woman with a smile.

"But without life. Love is nothing." He quoted back with a chuckle.

"Mother was right in that. But live gave her lemons and she had to make lemonade." The woman said with a smile

"I think that mine would be as sour as hers." He answered.

When they arrived at the gate of the fortress they showed the papers they had gotten from the German ministry.

After a moment the two of them were led to the only occupied cell in the fortress.

When they stood in front of it the guard left.

From the cell came a surprising soft voice.

"Hallo meine liebe."( Hello my love)

"I will leave you two for a moment ok." Said Anna who made her way to the nearby waiting guard.

"Hello Gellert." Said Albus while looking at somebody he had never visited in over forty-five years.

A couple of hours later Albus and his companion left the fortress behind them walking down the same road they had come.

"Did you get the answers you needed?" Asked Anna.

Albus nodded. "And a couple I had no intention for to get."

"So what's the plan Albus?" she asked.

Albus raised an eyebrow while looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that Albus you are not much younger as me young man." She scolded him.

"I would not dare my dear?" he said with a twinkle in his eye a twinkle that had been absent for a while.

 **Hogwarts dinner.**

Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors were eating and talking many Sally Ann was gushing about the new planetarium surprisingly to Millicent Bulstrode.. The fourth year Slytherin had joined said girl at the Gryffindor table and were talking excitedly about the new class structure. Hermione who was seated beside the Slytherin girl added a comment here and there.

Ron was talking quidditch with his twin brothers and Moira when somebody screamed. "What is that while pointing to the enchanted ceiling."

Looking up Hermione saw four dragons fly through the sky and disappear towards the forbidden forest.

A loud cannon blast was heard which made the occupants of the great hall look to the teachers table.

"As you can see there are some dragons in the area." Said the headmistress of Hogwarts while putting away her wand. "These magnificent creatures are here for the tournament and will be shown to the students who have Care for magical creatures as a Newt class. The other students will see them while attending the tournament."

Loud whispers and talking went through the hall at the end of the announcement.

After dinner Hermione made her way to the library. Ron and Moira were doing their homework for astronomy already hoping that they would have the weekend mostly free to visit Hogsmeade.

Hermione had the same plans but had done her homework already and wanted to revise for a test professor Babbling had set for her.

Having achieved a newt already in ancient runes Hermione had extra time to work to her newt. The same was true for Anthimacy but professor Vector had placed her in the sixth year class already the same went for Moira to the girls horror.

Professor Babbling saw it differently as her colleague and had placed the three fourth years in a different class making Su Li, Moira and her doing credit work towards a mastery while they studied for their newts. At the moment all three students were doing research on different rune text identifying were they came from and how they are used.

Hermione had been the lucky one and had gotten the Elder Futhark to work with. So she was planning to decrypt the given text and analyse it further before writing her implantation of said runic script down.

Just before entering the library a voice called her name.

"Granger! Wait for a moment please?"

Turning around she saw Blaise Zabini making his way to her.

When he stood beside her he took a couple of breaths before he started to speak.

"My mother asked me to deliver a letter to you." He said before he pulled said letter out of his pocket before handing it to her.

"Thank you mister Zabini." She said when she accepted his letter.

"My mother had a lot of praise for you miss Granger. She hopes to hear from you soon." He said before he walked away.

Taking the letter from the envelope and started to read the letter while she walked to her favourite table and sat down. After reading the letter she pulled out some writing materials and started on her reply.

 _Dear lady Zabini,_

 _I am happy to hear from you. School does have a different pace of life than the one I had become used too this summer._

 _My studies as expected place in the top of the rankings. The new teachers are quite refreshing and the new equipment for various classes has clearly improved the standard of education at Hogwarts._

 _I don't know if Blaise is seeing someone at the moment. We don't have many contact between the two of us. Being in different houses and all that rot._

 _I thank you for your congratulations on the marks that I have received in Boston. It is a bit of an annoyance for myself that I find that I do not care to much about them._

 _I think it is the experience I gained while I was whisked away by the amulet. As they say experience is a harsh teacher._

 _It might even be something for a case study if I was inclined to talk about it with a psychiatrist which I am not._

 _I am glad to hear your project has gotten the extra people and equipment. I think you will succeed one day with your ideas._

 _With regards,_

 _Hermione Jane Granger._

Letting the ink dry Hermione thought back at this summer and concluded that she was right about being frustrated with her life at the moment. Unfortunate she was still Hermione Granger fourth year Gryffindor but she was also Magpie the lone knight.

While she walked back she stepped into an empty classroom and conjured with a flick of her wand a large mirror. If any of her teachers has seen what she had done they would ask her why she held herself back in classes. Hermione knew the answer even if she not liked it much. She wanted to be the studious school girl

With a shake of her head her entire stance changed gone was Hermione the studious school girl and in her place stood the young woman that she had been on Prymos.

The girl that had to become a woman who had to rely on herself in a broken world. A world were the balance between technology and magic had been destroyed. A world in need of rebuilding.

The girl that had been an orphan, thief, scholar adventurer and mercenary before she had become a knight.

The one that had no qualms about hurting people when necessary.

She had put Magpie deep away in her mind. Were said person and memories would not bother her anymore.

"Do you have found an answer to your troubles miss Granger?" asked the familiar voice of the Hufflepuff ghost.

Without turning around she replied.

"Some friar. I do not like them but I have them." She answered.

"That is usual with answers to troubling questions." The ghost said while he floated beside her.

"might is ask you something?" asked Hermione

"You may my dear." The ghost replied.

"How do you cope with denying a part of your own history?" she asked the ghost.

The ghost gave a sad smile and answered.

"It is not easy my dear. Not easy at all."

 **A.N.**

 **Another chapter done. Comments are always appreciated.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language and grammar.**

 **Hogwarts arena P.O.V.**

It seemed that at least a quarter of the entire population of the Great Britain was attending today mused a small first year Ravenclaw.

When he had seen the dragons fly over the school he had been excited.

That excitement had ended when he had arrived in the stands and had realised that the champions had to face them.

Steven Crouch had to think about the stories he had heard about the gladiators fighting against monsters in the Colosseum in ancient Rome when he had found a seat in the stands. He had been filled with excitement. Said excitement ebbed away when he saw the first dragon being brought in the arena.

A cold shiver ran over his back when he saw that more than ten wizards and witches were needed to get the dragon in place.

Looking around he saw all the spectators wait filled with excitement on what was going to happen. But he only felt fear for the champions.

"Ave Ceasar. Those that are going to die salute you." He whispered.

When he saw Cedric Diggory enter he balled his hands to fists and watched.

Cedric seemed calm and gave a wave to the public.

Steven saw the Hufflepuff starting to wave his wand and a moment later a couple of dogs were transfigured from nearby stones. To even go further he seemed to enlarge them.

Cedric sent the dogs barking and yapping to the dragon while he went a different way hoping to sneak around the dragon.

The dragon who saw the dogs run to her released a blast of fire.

Instead of destroying the dogs they seemed to start to glow and become faster.

"He made them capable of absorbing fire." Realised the boy feeling his fear ebb slowly away.

Cedric stood behind a boulder on the other side of the dragon and was waving his wand again.

Beside him appeared a beautiful dragon like creature from the ground which spread his wing and was send to retrieve the nest to retrieve the egg,

The miniature dragon reached the nest without a problem and picked the egg up with some difficulty while the dogs were still distracting the dragon.

Around him the entire stadium had become silent all were watching the champion trying to get the golden egg.

When the dragon spotted the small flying creature she hit it with her tail making said creature cry out in pain when it was thrown to the ground while still holding the egg.

Steven saw Cedric face fall and saw the champion sent various curses to the dragon to put said dragon's attention on him.

The dragon returned the favour absently with a burst of fire which seemed to hit the dodging champion.

Screams of fear went through the spectators while they saw Cedric's face being burned by the fire.

Cedric only seemed to have eyes for the small creature that had come from the ground who had reached him holding the egg. When the dragon saw that the egg was in Cedric's arm it stepped back.

Steven released the breath he had held without himself noticing. Had the dragon know it had been a test for the champion he asked himself.

Cedric left the arena after cancelling his transfigurations while carrying the small dragon like creature who was still holding the golden egg.

The second champion showed an amazing skill in charms with enchanting the dragon to fall asleep. That her clothes had been burned while the dragon snored and blew some flames at it had not seemed to bother her much. But it had let to some wolf whistling and jeers from the public.

The last champion the one of Durmstrang had been offensive unlike the other two who had tried to trick the dragon. The Bulgarian champion had sent curse after curse towards the dragons head. Before he summoned the nest to him.

Before the nest reached him the dragon trampled the nest destroying most if noy all the eggs.

With Moira and Hermione and their friends there was a lot of cheering for all the champions. The excitement had reached its top just before Cedric had entered the arena.

The entire group had cheered for the Hufflepuff champion.

Hermione and Moira had also been supporting Victor.

"I think that Cedric has performed the best." gushed Lavender

Parvati nodded in agreement while she petted the head of a shifted Moira who was dozing on her chair and had laid her head in Parvati's lap.

"Fleur also worked to her strengths. But Victor should have been more careful though." Hermione added

The two other girls agreed with her.

"I like to know what for a creature was with Diggory in the arena." Said Sally Ann. "It looked cute."

"I could ask Charlie about it." Offered Ron.

"Thanks Ron." Was the reply of Sally Ann.

When the points were given there was a lot of booing about the points the headmaster of Durmstrang gave or rather how he gave them.

In the end Cedric had come first followed by Fluer and in last place Viktor.

Did led to a lot of cheering from the house of black and yellow.

That evening Ron took Sally Ann with him to visit his brother Charlie.

While the rest of the students of Gryffindor tower were still talking about the first task.

Moira was busy with revising for a anthimacy test they had in the coming week.

 **Ravenclaw first year boy dorms.**

Steven sat at his desk in his dorm room and was quietly going over his homework for the next day. Everything was finished to his usual standards.

He had always been proud of his grades and liked to keep them to a high standard. He was worried about what he had seen this afternoon when he wanted to talk to uncle Barty.

 **Memory.**

 _Steven had said good bye to his sister who with the rest of her house would celebrate Cedric Diggory winning the first task would celebrate him winning today to late in the evening._

 _While he was walking to the castle he spotted uncle Barty and his colleague walking towards the Durmstrang ship. Steven who wanted to talk his uncle changed his course hoping that he could catch up with them before they reached the ship._

 _Walking towards a couple of trees he saw his uncle and the woman of the departments of sport meet up with the headmaster of Durmstrang._

 _After a couple of minutes talking he saw the headmaster grip his forearms while his face showed shock and fear._

 _The woman said something to him and the headmaster of the visiting school nodded so fast it seemed that his head could fall off any time soon._

 _When his uncle and the woman turned around Steven hid behind a tree and saw them walk towards the entrance of the school grounds._

 _They would pass him before they could leave the grounds._

 _When they walked past him he heard the woman say._

" _Well Barty all seems to go well. We have the diadem, Karkaroff will start to gather some new recruits under his students and the plans for the school are on schedule."_

" _Yes miss Jorkins." Replied his uncle in a bland voice._

 _When Steven heard his uncle talk he frowned. His uncle never talked like that._

 **Present Time.**

Steven was worried about his uncle and when he had tried summoning Winky she had not responded.

Winky usually responded to him calling for her. The elf would do most things he asked her to do unless it was against the rules that were set.

His parents had not been happy when they found out he had ordered Winky to clean his room.

He did not knew any one that could help him with his questions so he concentrated on the last part of his homework and placed his wonderings away to think another time about them.

 **The death eaters.**

Barty Crouch junior and Peter Pettigrew were two very happy death eaters. Through some manhandling of a real estate agent they had acquired a complete muggle build mansion. For the last couple of weeks the two of them had with their master changed the estate to a proper magical place.

And for now the two of them were visiting old associates. Most of them were in hiding themselves and quite reluctant to give up their new lives.

Their master had ordered to stay away from his followers that were known to the ministry for the moment.

They had been surprised when Bertha had been ordered to recruit that traitor Karkaroff. But the master had just listened to them and waved away their fears.

But right now they had orders to check out a castle somewhere in Northern Ireland.

For both of them it was a bit of vacation to recharge their magic and energy a bit. Still both men were careful.

Having arrived yesterday in a nearby muggle village both men had hired a nearby cottage.

"Do you know why we have to check the castle and find more out about its owners" Asked Peter.

Barty shook his head while both of them hiked to a nearby hill that would give them a good view of the castle.

Both men enjoyed the walk immensely both having been locked up for a while made you enjoy the sun and fresh air a lot more,

When they arrived they could feel the magic from the wards on the castle.

While it looked abandoned it seemed there was someone at home.

"Well Wormtail it seems there might be someone of interest there." Said Barty while watching the castle. His companion nodded and replied.

"Let's hope said person is friendly."

For Bertha the suspension of Ludo Bagman had been a godsend.

It gave her as temporary head a lot of freedom to visit Hogwarts at certain times. At least the department ran smoother to.

Also having some extra time to keep an eye on Crouch senior came in handy.

The man was starting to show a great dependency on the imperious curse.

If that went one the man would not be useful for long.

And while their master had caught him with surprise the man was no fool.

Crouch his house elf was also very uncooperative. Said elf refused to take orders from everyone except Crouch senior.

To Bertha´s amusement she could Crouch junior a nasty boy or a disappointment whenever she saw him.

Barty was a sore point to Bertha. Barty reminded her off the men that had their way with her. He was loyal to their lord without question but his actions spoke for themselves in her eyes.

The man that was known as lord Voldemort sat in the garden of the mansion he had made his headquarters. The sun shone on his face and birds where whistling around him in the garden. On the table he sat beside laid a few books and a couple of pieces of parchment.

He should have listened to his old head of house and searched another way for immortality after been forced to make the horocrux.

He grimaced his horocruxes were a disappointment to him. Mainly because his first had not been voluntarily. Even more because it had become sentient after he had kept writing in it.

When he had given it to Lucius for safekeeping he had not expected that the blond idiot would use it in one of his personal vendetta's. it seemed that the destruction of it had strengthened the others. Which led to conformation of his theory that multiply horocruxes would reassemble the soul after they were destroyed.

The ring was in his possession again as was the diadem. The cup was still at Gringotts and soon he would retrieve the locket. Picking up one of the books he made himself comfortable and started to read while he enjoyed the nice weather. Having a body again was such an improvement.

 **Hogwarts** **P.O.V**

The weeks flew by at Hogwarts as the tournament was losing its shine and most students were forced to focus on the thing they were at Hogwarts for getting an education.

Till at a day in November their head of house had an announcement at the biweekly house meeting.

The announcement had brought dread to most of the boys and whispers of delight of the girl. It was the reason why dress robes were on the list for items to bring this year.

Moira was asked by Parvati to be her date for the ball and had accepted with a blush which led to a kiss on the cheek from her girlfriend.

And while the boys were desperate looking for dates and girls were giggling and gossiping about who went with who to the ball while Moira was searching for a solution for a problem she had.

To her surprise the answer was simple. Embarrassing but simple.

In the Hogwarts library Moira Potter was looking franticly through stacks of books. She had hoped that in the culture section would be an answer to her problems but for the moment she could not find it

Entering a another aisle she did walk into another person. Both Moira and Victor fell backwards to the floor.

`Well Fifi know I know now for sure that you are hard headed.` the Bulgarian seeker said with a wry grin.

Moira snorted while she got up and replied.

`I can say the same from you Little red.`

`What brings you to the culture section of the library?" asked Victor.

Moira looked down and mumbled something.

"What did you say Moira?" asked a confused looking Victor.

"I can't dance." Replied a now red faced Moira.

Victor could not help him and started to chuckle and said.

"I think Anya and I can help you with that."

Moira gave him a bright smile

To her surprise Parvati was dragged to a classroom near the transfiguration classroom by Moira that evening.

When Moira ushered her inside she saw Victor with a girl of his own age waiting for her.

Turning to Moira she raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Planning a double date already when we haven't had a first date yet?"

Moira blushed and shook her head.

"Well Victor was willing to help me with a problem I had?"

"Which problem might that be?" Parvati asked.

"I can't dance, And he offered to teach me. But I really wanted my first dance to be with you." Said a too the ground looking Moira.

When she dared to look at her girlfriend she saw Parvati smile and when the girl saw the redheads fearful face she took her girlfriend's hand

"Milady I think our instructors await." Parvati said while leading Moira further in the classroom.

The twenty fourth of December was a day full excitement for the people at Hogwarts.

The house elves had salivated with anticipation when they had heard that they were responsible for the preparations for the ball.

Everyone was in high spirits.

In the morning a large group of students both from Britain and abroad descended on the nearby village.

Most of them were there for some last minute shopping. Others had come to pick their robes up at the last moment.

Nobody noticed a small woman walking through the village, when said woman had entered Honeydukes nobody payed attention to her when said woman disappeared into the cellar.

That evening Parvati and Moira were watching the champions open the ball.

Viktor was dancing with Anya.

With them were Cedric Diggory who was dancing with his own date Cho Chang of Ravenclaw.

Fleur had come accompanied by Roger Davies who seemed to be affected by her allure to the great disappointment of the French girl.

After the opening dance more couples made their way on the dance floor.

Moira and Parvati danced the night away Having only eyes for each other.

Hermione had been asked by Blaise Zabine and had accepted to the great delight of the Slytherin boy.

Ron had asked Fay to be his date and found himself dragged away by the buffet most of the time.

The biggest surprise was Ginny who had been asked by Neville.

And while all the couples danced a certain cat was watching the festivities with a soft smile.

The next day Hermione Moira, and Parvati were picked up by Sirius spending Christmas day at Grimmauld place with him and Rahne, Lady Moira and Dan. To the surprise of both Hermione and Moira Theresa and Michael arrived with her father who was dating lady Moira.

The holiday was filled with joy and laughter and a couple of trips.

When they boarded the train to Hogwarts they were in great spirits and waved goodbye to their friends and families.

 **A.N.**

A bit of a fast paced chapter. Comments are welcome.


	48. Chapter 48

**A work of fanfiction. No money is made by me.**

 **Limbo.**

Browsing the library she had in Limbo was not Magik favourite thing to do. The place was a reminder of her time spent here. It was also the place that could let her find the information she needed.

Pulling another book from the shelf in front of her she grimaced when she saw the language it was written in and made her way to a nearby table.

A while later five more books and manuscripts had joined the first book and the sorceress supreme of Limbo was taking notes once in a while a frown on her face.

"This is not good." She muttered "Not good at all." While noting something down again.

 **Train to Hogwarts.**

Hermione, Parvati and Moira were in high spirits after their Christmas holiday.

Hermione was busy reading a book she had bought while they were in London. While Moira and Parvati sat across from her and were napping against each other.

Hermione made a mental note to make a picture in a pensive from it.

Turning a page she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." She said and a moment later the door was opened by a Ravenclaw first year. Looking at the boy Hermione recognised him as the boy that had asked about the verbal spat between Moira and Theodore Nott.

"What do you want?" She asked while raising an eyebrow.

The boy looked to Hermione than to the floor and then to the two sleeping witches.

"It might be wiser to let sleeping people sleep." Said Hermione.

"I know." The boy said. "But I am worried about uncle Barty. And when I thought about it maybe miss Potter could help me with it."

"I think he is alright." Said Hermione. "He is a grown men after all and quite busy with the tournament."

"He acts the same as always in a crowd but he is always in the companionship of miss Jerkins, and when they are alone he sounds like a automaton." The boy said.

Hermione frowned when she heard that.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

Steven told her about wanting to talk to her uncle but hiding instead and seeing Crouch and Jerkins talk to the Durmstrang headmaster who looked like he would shit himself at the spot when they spoke with him.

Moira who had woken up pretended to sleep while listening to the boy talk.

When the boy had finished Hermione promised to talk with Moira about it.

When the boy had left Hermione said.

"What do you think?"

"There is more going on. Crouch had plans with me according to Percy but abandoned them at once a while later. And according to the boy he is acting like he is not complete there."

"You could ask Nymphadora to check it out." Said a half sleeping Parvati before using her girlfriend as a pillow again.

Moira supressed a groan while Hermione smirked.

Nymphadora Tonks had spent some time over the holidays with the three girls.

Moira had spent a lot of that time being teased about the books that were written about her. Said girl had even asked Moira to sign one of her copies to great amusement of Hermione Parvati, and their families.

The young woman that hexed you when you called her by her first name was an auror who had been the last apprentice of Alastor Moody. Had been recently partnered up with a senior auror.

"That might be for the best. If you summoned Winky and there is something wrong you would alert them." Reasoned Hermione.

Moira nodded and replied. "I will write her tonight. If what the boy says is right there might be more going on."

 **New York City, Rikers Island.**

Justin Finch-Fletchley was not a happy teen. Rather he was an angry old man. Who had been placed in a cell in the psychiatric ward of Rikers Island.

When the police had found him they had not listened to his demands of arresting his buck teethed cousin and forcing her to restore him. No they had the gall to arrest him for various crimes. Even the judge and the jury did not listen to his demands and sentenced him to this cell.

Why had that little bitch not listened to his mother and give him the power he had needed. Did she not know that it had been his destiny to have them.

"Hello Finch, you got a letter." said a guard who pushed into the cell

"It's Finch-Fletchley and you know that." Justin said in a raspy voice.

"Sure Finch." Replied the guard with a smirk.

Justin cursed the guard in his mind along with that bitch that emptied and blocked his magical core. Walking over to the letter that laid on the ground he picked it up and started to read it. Slowly a smile formed on his face a very sinister smile.

 **Alexander Johnson P.O.V.**

Sitting behind his desk the man known to the world as Alexander Johnson smiled. With the setback that the scriers had gained he had gotten time to focus his attention to his other plans again. Looking at the amulet he had inherited from his grandfather he smiled. Voldemort was becoming stronger again and Dumbledore was out of the picture for the moment. He hoped that the old man would stay that way for a long time. The agent that he had hired to retrieve that brat from prison had reported that she would act soon.

While the brat wasn't necessary his mother had been adamant that if the plan failed Alexander would arrange for the safety and wellbeing of her son.

Opening another envelope he saw the results of one of his agents looking for the hideout of that despicable man Nathaniel Essex.

Even in dead the man's secrets stayed that way.

What the ancestor had seen in that man he would never understand.

 **Spiderman P.O.V.**

Swinging above the streets of New York relaxed Peter a lot. In a way it had become therapeutic for the hero known as Spider-man.

After losing M.J. the raising of Gwen his daughter fell to him and aunt May.

It was hard with him being Spider-man and working at the same time. At least the masked villains were mostly laying low. The downside was that he had not many pictures to sell to Jameson.

Harry had already offered to hire him. Peter while grateful for the offer had told her he would think about it.

Swinging along the Hudson river he saw a boat make its way from Rikers island. Intrigued he landed on a nearby warehouse.

He saw a couple of guards lead an inmate to a nearby van where a green haired teenager stood waiting for them.

Frowning under his mask he made his way across a wall to a place where he could hear their conversation.

"Here he is. Just as ordered." The leading guard said.

The green haired woman gave him a smile and said.

"Thank you gentlemen. I will make sure you get your payment."

The guard nodded while he pushed an old man forward.

"Well Finch it was nice to meet you. Until the next time."

"It's Finch-Fletchley you idiot!" snarled the old man.

"Wat ever Finch." Said the guard while walking away towards the boat

Peter grinned while he made some pictures after that he made sure his camera was secure and ready to go.

"Well a breakout with help from the guards. How interesting" he said while landing in front of the man and the woman.

The green haired woman looked at him and pulled a couple of throwing knives from somewhere. Said knives started to glow for a moment before she threw them.

Dodging them Spider-man grinned under his mask while he sent a large amount of webbing towards the pair who barely dodged it.

"Deb deal with him" yelled the green haired woman who was pulling the old men towards the van.

A moment later Spider-man dodged a shockwave just before it would have hit him.

To his surprise the blast turned around and went after him again.

Dodging the attack again he was in time to doge another shockwave.

Soon he was playing a dangerous game of dodge while various shockwaves tried to hit him.

Looking around he spotted a woman wearing a yellow with red costume. The woman gave him a mocking wave while she shot another shockwave at him.

"Does the Shocker knows you have taken his gear? He is kind of harsh on imposters." Spider-man said. The woman smirked and enlarged the shockwave that was coming his way.

Swinging over the shockwave Spider-man shot webbing at the woman's head and hit her making the woman lose control over the shockwaves for a moment.

Before Spider-man could use the moment he doubled over in nausea.

"A thing to think about Deb. Kearn to control those shockwaves of you better." Said the green haired woman who had pulled another throwing knife and was aiming at Spider-man.

While the van sped away both young women walked towards the masked hero.

With a fluid movement the green haired woman threw the knife at Spider-man.

Said knife was intercepted by a pumpkin bomb who exploded in a cloud of smoke and a moment later Spider-man found himself in the welcome arms of the Goblin who flew away while holding him.

The two women coughed while making their way out of the smoke.

"Let's get out of here. No sense in remaining waiting for the cops." Said Deb.

While touching a button on one of her gauntlets. A moment later both of them disappeared in thin air.

When both heroes returned a couple of minutes later they only found an empty street.

 **Hogwarts. A couple of days later.**

Classes had started again and most of the students focused on their studies.

This included Moira who had found a surprising studying partner in Blaise Zabini. The boy had found himself slowly being merged in their group of friends. To their great surprise even Ron got along with him.

The Italian boy was at the moment helping the redhead with her homework on anthimacy. Much to their surprise Blaise had already sat his newt for the subject.

Moira who was happy for any assistance she could get with the hated subject offered to tutor him in exchange in charms a subject which the boy barely passed.

Hermione was at another table working on her own homework. Quietly nothing down something she had found in an old tome.

When Blaise his mother's owl landed in front of her she looked up.

"Hello Randolph has you mistress send me a letter?" she said while stroking the birds feathers. Said bird stuck out his leg while enjoying the petting.

When Hermione had removed the letter the owl flew over to Blaise and landed on his shoulder.

After reading the letter Hermione put it away and watched the owl's beak go through the boys hair. Randolph for some reason loved to lavish attention on the Slytherin boy.

Their date had been fun. But it had not worked out between them to both their regret. What remained was friendship.

She went over the letter in her mind. That her cousin had escaped was not of great importance to her. Knowing herself he might show up someday.

She admitted to herself she did not know much about her family history from her mother's side. Trying to solve this problem had not led to much results.

When she started to read again she had moved the new information to the back of her mind.

After a while she had written her homework. Making her way to the shelf she had taken the book from she saw a small book stuck between a couple of parchment. After returning the book she picked up the small book. It had no title this made her wary.

When she reached her table she put the book down and scanned it with a few spells which came up negative.

Curiosity made her open the book when she read what was written on the first page her mouth formed itself into a thin line.

" _ **The secret battles of the founders."**_

 **Tonks P.O.V.**

For the hundredth time Tonks asked herself why she promised Moira to look into Crouch. The man seemed to be attached to that Jerkins woman while not doing his job.

This would normally lead to a lot of gossip in the ministry with both being single and department heads even if one of them was at the moment only temporarily.

So far she had only the suspicion of a first year but seeing how Crouch acted made her also suspicious.

Having followed the two of them a couple of times when they went home she had been surprised that both left at different times.

Crouch his new assistant had also be quite helpful and had told her that miss Jerkins visited his boss regularly instead of sending her own assistant.

But all those visits did not warrant any further official investigation.

When she spoke to a friend of her who worked in magical travel she thought that she had hit the jackpot. Miss Jerkins seemed to be fond of the countryside and had made various trips the last couple of months.

That's why she found herself in a small village called little Hallington. Dressed far more conservative as she was used to she walked towards a house that seemed more like a shack. And her senses told her that here were wards in place.

Not wanting to alert the placer of said wards she stretched her senses hoping to find some clue.

A moment later a voice was cleared behind her.

Turning around she saw an old man stand behind her who was leaning on a walking stick.

"You are the second strange woman who is interested in the old Gaunt shack." He said while looking at her.

"What do you mean mister?" Tonks asked.

"Frank Bryce is my name young lady. A couple of months ago a strange lady also went to the shack. But she was not alone." He said in a scared voice

"How do you mean that? Was she there with someone" Tonks asked.

"She was there with a ghost. The ghost of Tom Riddle. Who was killed in the mansion alongside his parents." The man said while pointing his walking stick to a nearby manor.

Tonks raised an eyebrow at that.

"You should believe me girl. he told me that the tramps daughter who lived here had ensnared him with magic when her father and brother were away."

In Tonks mind her thoughts raced coming to a conclusion she made eye contact with the man and asked him.

"When did you see this woman and the ghost mister Bryce."

When the man told her his story she saw his memory of what had happened.

When the man was finished she gave the man a warm smile and wished him a good day before returning to the ministry.

Making her way to the records department she frowned if this was what she thought it was then it was way above her paygrade.

 **The second task.**

The spectators had been a bit peeved when they found out that they would not see much of the second task because it was held in the lake of Hogwarts to the despair of the three champions who stood waiting on the shore. Fleur her parents, her sister Gabrielle and her boyfriend had all travelled to Hogwarts to see her compete. The evening before the task Gabrielle and Pierre had spent with their friends from summer school.

At the moment sat Pierre with Moira and Hermione and their friends watching the three champions.

When Pierre heard the announcer tell what was hidden he cursed in French,

"Those Imbéciles put a unconscious veela in a lake." He spat out in heavily accented English.

Moira raised an eyebrow at Pierre, The boy usually spoke English with a barely noticeable accent

Hermione nodded in agreement to the disgust of her French friend.

When the three champions had entered the lake the waiting had started.

The only view the organisers had arranged showed a view of the merfolk village.

They saw their friends float in the water while being guarded by the villager of the underwater village. It seemed peaceful.

After a while they saw Cedric appear who cut his girlfriend Cho Chang free and left the village with her.

Soon Fleur appeared also having used gillyweed to grow gills and webbed hands and feet. She was closely followed by Viktor.

Both of them left the village with their hostage at the same time.

Just as the time limit expired Cedric appeared by the shore while pulling Cho with him who awoke with a scream finding herself in the ice cold water when the charms that had been placed on her vanished.

Soon they were followed by the other champions.

To their surprise Viktor won the task with his partial transfiguration.

In second place came Cedric and Fleur came in last place.

When Pierre and the others reached Fleur and her sister the boy was glaring and softly growling at his headmistress who gave the boy a very strict look.

Hermione grinned when she said that the glare of Pierre looked a lot like the way Moira looked at mature veelas when she had a bad day.

This led to a scowling Moira and a round of laughter for the rest of her friends.

 **A.N.**

Another chapter done. Reviews are welcome.


	49. Chapter 49

**Work of fanfiction.**

 **Lord Voldemort P.O.V.**

Standing in front of the entrance he had sealed a long time ago. Lord Voldemort supressed a smile. Beside him stood a muggle man who he had captured a while ago.

Sending a cutting curse at the man his hand he smiled when he saw the man flinch when it hit him.

"All right Bill place your hand against the stone."

Bill the muggle did as he was told and a moment later the stone that hid the entrance to the cave opened.

Stepping around his victim Voldemort made his way towards the boat he had left there behind while closely being followed by Bill.

Voldemort looked over the water and amused himself with thinking about the cleverness of the protection he had placed on the cave.

"Well Bill I hope you like caves because you are going to be here for a while."

Bill kept silent as he had been ordered by the man who had put him under his spell.

Stepping in the boat Voldemort and Bill made their way over the water to a small island in the middle of the cave.

When the two of them got ashore they made their way to a rock cropping in the middle of the island where a cup filled to the brim with a potion.

"Well Bill be a good boy and drink the potion." Voldemort ordered.

Bill lifted the cup to his mouth and started to drink after a while Voldemort ordered him to stop drinking and to retrieve the locket from the cup.

When Bill handed him the locket Voldemort frowned this was not his horocrux.

Opening the locket he saw a piece of paper inside of it.

unfolding the paper he read was what written on it and gave a wry smile.

"Bill you got to admit those Blacks have guts and guile." He said to the man who still held the cup in his hands.

Turning to the man he pulled the cup from his hand and placed it again in his former place. After this he pulled his wand a pointed it at the man standing beside him.

With a cheerful good bye he banished the man into the water.

While making his way across the lake he searched for a dark mark in the water and finding none he frowned.

The youngest Black had escaped but how? Or rather with who? He asked himself.

 **Regules Black P.O.V.**

While sipping from a cup of tea and reading the morning paper. Regules Black felt an alert ward go off. For a moment he had to think to which ward it belonged and when he realised which one it was he grimaced.

The dark lord had found out that he had stolen the horocrux.

He hoped that him faking his dead had worked otherwise he had to be careful.

Standing up and laying the paper down he walked to the telephone and dialled a number from his mind.

"This is Reginald. Somebody has entered the cave." He listened to what was said on the other side and replied.

"My tracks are covered sir. But the suspicion of me still being alive might arise." He frowned when he heard the reply and answered.

"Yes sir. I will leave as soon as possible. Does Mary comes with me?"

He frowned when he heard the answer.

"Yes sir."

Laying the phone down he turned to his wife and gave a sad smile while walking towards her and taking her in his arms.

She laid her head on his shoulder and let her tears flow.

 **Muir Island P.O.V.**

Rahne was doing some paperwork which just as taking care of the inventory seemed to build itself up when left unattended.

Her adoptive mother was in America attending a congress about genetics so the day to day running had to be spread around a bit more as usual.

At least most of the work had been done before lady Moira had left.

Yesterday she had got a letter from her daughter.

Little Moira had told her about the happenings at the school. Which were quite mundane if you left out the part of her attending a school for magical learning.

Moira had written about the second task and the other things that were happening. Parvati and Hermione were mentioned many times in the letter.

Moira was worried about her best friend who seemed to have gained the habit to leave the Gryffindor tower in the middle of the night sometimes.

Rahne had understood her daughters fears about it and had her suspicions about why Hermione left the tower. Not that she would tell them to her daughter.

A knock on the door pulled her from her musings.

When the door opened she saw Magik stand in the door opening.

The blond had a frown on her face.

Rahne offered the other woman a chair and served her a cup of tea from the thermos she had standing on the desk.

When Magik had seated herself she took a grateful sip of the offered drink.

"I don't know how you pull it off to make tea taste this good without magic." The blond woman said.

Rahne smirked and replied. "Love, caring and a good blend."

Putting her cup down Magik became all business.

"I have been looking through my library hoping to find something about horocruxes. And I have good hope that the scar of Moira does not hold a horocrux. If I am wrong and it is a Horocrux we can easily place in another object. Some ancient cultures were masters in it."

"And what if it is not a horocrux?" Asked Rahne.

Magik looked at the desk for a moment and said.

"Then she is the conduct keeping that idiot to this plane."

Rahne cursed which at other times would have been funny to Magik The situation was not humorous at all.

Magik continued. "Daytripper is also looking for other possibilities. She is at the moment meeting with other magicials who follow the winding way.

"What if she is the conduct that keeps Voldemort on this plane?" Asked Rahne.

"While it might be an idiot thing to do hope that the bugger gets a body soon. If his horocruxes are destroyed they will attach themselves back to the main soul. After that we destroy him." replied Ilyana.

 **Ministry of Magic for Great Britain and Northern Island. P.O.V.**

Auror trainee Tonks visit to the records office had not gone unnoticed by certain parties in the ministry.

Said parties had been surprised at what the woman had found.

When Amelia saw what her auror had searched for she gave a proud smile.

She had kept the rookie auror out of the investigation because of her age.

But it seemed something had gained the woman's attention and had put her on the path leading to Voldemort

The woman herself could curse herself for not finding the link between Tom Riddle and He who must not be named. She went with him to school for Merlin's sake.

The Ogden case and the arrest and sentencing of both Marvolo and his son should have been looked at after the arrest of the son for the murder of the Riddles.

Outside of her boss her office Tonks was feeling quite antsy.

Had she done anything wrong? She asked herself for a tenth time.

When the secretary of madam Bones told her to go in she did so while being filled with dread.

"Auror Tonks please close the door." Said the director when the young woman entered her office. When Tonks closed the door she saw the wards of the office go active.

"Please be seated Auror Tonks." Her boss said. When the auror had done that she looked at her boss with question marks in her eyes.

"Tonks it came to our attention that you investigated some old crimes. Do you have a good reason for that?" asked madam Bones.

Tonks looked to the floor for a moment when she looked up she said.

"Ma'am I was asked by a friend to check if mister Crouch was compromised in a way. Said friend had suspicions about Crouch being under control of a third party. When I checked on him I found him most of the time being accompanied by miss Jerkins. I did not find this suspicious both of them need to work together for the tournament. But when I followed them I saw him following the orders of miss Jerkins.

I decided to investigate miss Jerkins further and found nothing of note. She seemed to be fond of the countryside for some reason so I checked some of the areas she travelled to. In a village called Little Hallington I met an old man who told me that I was the second woman to be interested in an old abandoned shack. He also insisted that miss Jerkins had been accompanied by the ghost of Tom Riddle."

Raising her hand made the auror in front of her desk stopped telling her tale.

Amelia asked: "Did he say Tom Riddle."

Tonks nodded and said "yes ma'am I even acquired his memory of the event."

Standing up and pulling her pensieve from its place in a cabinet madam Bones said. " Please show me that memory."

Tonks pulled the memory from her mind and placed it in the pensieve and followed her boss in to the pensieve.

When both women came out of the pensieve Amelia bit back a curse.

Tonks never having seen her boss this angry kept quiet.

"So you went checking the records for information about the murder of the Riddles. Summarise what you have found for me please?" Ordered Amelia.

Tonks nodded and started to speak.

"Around 1925 Bob Ogden went to investigate a case of assault on a muggle in little Hallington. This led to him returning to the ministry and gathering a group of aurors to arrest Marvolo and Morfin Guant. Father and son for muggle baiting and abuse of their relative Merope Gaunt.

Marvolo died in Azkaban after being convicted.

Morfin was found dead in his home in 1945 seemingly killed with a razor.

Nearby was also found the body of a unknown wizard who was killed piercing hex. The same day the Riddles were found dead in their home.

According to the investigation they were killed with the wand of Morfin Gaunt."

Amelia nodded after hearing the information.

"Auror did you find any clues to a possible suspect?" she asked.

Tonks nodded.

"At that time there was a Tom Marvolo Riddle attending Hogwarts ma'am. He would enter his seventh year in September of that year. My money is on him."

Amelia nodded and raised her wand and wrote in fiery letters Tom Marvolo Riddle in the air and rearranged the letters till they formed another name.

Tonks swore when she saw I am lord Voldemort."

"My sentiment exactly auror Tonks. You probably stumbled on one of the few death eaters remaining in the ministry."

Tonks nodded and asked. "What is going to happen now ma'am?"

"For the moment we will put surveillance on both Crouch and Jerkins."

Tonks nodded again. "What do I tell my friend?"

"Nothing for now. And off the record who is your friend?" asked Amelia.

"Crouch his heir sought out my cousin's goddaughter." Answered the auror.

Amelia groaned when she heard that answer. Having a very good idea who said goddaughter was.

 **Private airstrip somewhere in England P.O.V.**

Minerva MacGonagall watched from a distance while her former students said good bye to each other.

It was strange to see one of her former cub who was a muggleborn have a moment with a man who had been a death eater and a pureblood fanatic.

Still she could tell that their love was genuine. For a moment she felt a emotion she could not place till after a moment.

Jealousy pure unaltered jealousy.

Whole her life she never had anyone genuine loved her like the two saying goodbye had loved her.

Her husband had been an agreement between the two families. He had acted like he loved her but Minerva had known better.

In all the years after there was only her mission and she could have ensnared Albus further but her desire for real love had stopped her.

She decided at that moment if she found someone she would go for it.

When the plane left Marlene walked to the other women and both left in an car who drove away.

 **New Orleans P.O.V.**

An older pair was walking down the streets of New Orleans taking in the sights. When they seated themselves at a small café nobody took notice of them.

"Well Albus I hope your friend will show up." grumbled the woman while she sipped from her drink.

The man gave her a twinkle eyed smile and answered. "I think he will my dear. The amount of information that I gave should entice him."

"Good because the left time I was in this city I outstayed my welcome for a long time." Grumbled Anna.

"You never told me why?" inquired Dumbledore.

"And that is with good reason Dumbledore. I found it hilarious but certain other factions did not." Said a new voice with a French accent.

When Albus looked up he saw a black man who was at least as old as his companion or maybe even older.

The man seated himself at the table while Anna glared at him. When the man saw the glare he chuckled and said.

"Relax general. Most of those involved can laugh about it nowadays." Turning to Albus he asked. "Is the information you send me genuine?"

"It is Michael, and that worries me." Albus replied.

The man shuddered for a moment.

"That bad?" Asked Anna.

"General let me put it this way if they used the method I think they did. Then is bad not the right term to use." Michael replied.

Both Albus and Anna nodded.

"The only piece of immediately advice I can give you is to keep the both of them away from each other at all costs. And find the thing that anchors him beyond his soul pieces." The man stood up from the table disappeared in the crowd leaving Albus and Anna to think about his words.

 **Alexander Johnson P.O.V.**

Sitting behind his desk Alexander watched the amulet shimmer in his hand.

If everything went right he would gain the power he needed. While most of his pawns were still scattered or captured he was still on the way his grandfather had planned. Soon he could start the steps to the final part of his plans. And then Clan Akkaba would rule over the world under his rule.

 **Barty and Peter P.O.V.**

Walking to the castle had not taken much time. When they arrived at the front gate it opened itself.

Looking at each other both men shrugged and entered the castle.


	50. question don't always lead to answers

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **Lucius Malfoy P.O.V.**

Lucius Malfoy was not a happy wizard at the moment he was a guest of the ministry alongside a rather large group of his fellow death eaters.

He cursed himself silently. He had ignored the signs and had thought himself untouchable after the first wave of arrests. He had deemed his influence within the ministry enough to remain protected from any investigation.

Now he sat in a interrogation room chained to a chair and silenced by an auror who had left after placing him there.

After all this years the ministry seemed intent to clean house.

"Was it because off what had happened at the world cup?" he thought to himself. "Don't be a fool, they even found the less known death eaters." He chastised himself after a moment of thinking it over.

They must have forced Pettigrew to talk. He realised, and while the rat had not been in the high echelons of the death eaters it had known a lot about everything going on. And through their own foolishness actions this summer they had given Bones a legal excuse to go on the warpath.

But why now?

 **Outside the mansion of the dark lord Voldemort.**

It seemed that luck was on the investigators side since they had started to monitor both Crouch and Jerkins.

They had found the hideout of the death eaters and to the surveying aurors surprise they seemed to be led by an alive lord Voldemort.

At the moment the death eaters he had gathered seemed to be most of those that had been in hiding.

To the aurors it seemed almost surreal to see the dark lord sitting in the garden enjoying the nice spring weather.

It became interesting when two death eaters appeared with a grizzled looking goblin. The goblin was certainly tall for his species almost reaching the shoulder of the dark lord.

When both had seated themselves beside the table the talk between the two had started and said talk had taken hours and to the aurors surprise both of them had seen to come to an agreement.

 **Hogsmeade**

Hogsmeade weekend was as usual turning the quiet village into a very popular destination.

Most of the students of Hogwarts and the visiting schools had descended on the small village.

Ron and Fay had decided that they would visit the village together to the surprise of their friends.

Said announcement lead to a round of laughter when they heard the destination. A newly opened restaurant that would show a match between the Harpies and the Cannons that day.

Hermione had planned to visit some shops and have a butterbeer before going back to the school and do some more research.

After having found the book about the founders she seemed to be focused on something else beside her homework.

Parvati was going with Lavender while Moira was having a detention with Mrs. Weasley.

.

.

.

.

Hermione to her great pleasure had been able to finish her shopping at a record pace. Even her time in the book store had been short to her standard.

Now she was sitting in the Hogshead. She had seen quite some public houses in her life but this one fell certainly in the category of "why am I here?"

It was a dirty place that seemed to be frequented by some of the more shady people of the wizarding world. Her being dressed in her school uniform made her stand out in this place.

At a nearby table sat a couple of surly looking wizards playing cards and behind the bar stood a bartender that looked like he was related to Dumbledore.

Having felt the compulsion spell hit her Hermione had decided to play a long and had entered the nearby pub.

Now she sat reading one of books she had bought at a corner table while keeping an eye on the door.

When the door opened she was surprised to see a small man walk in that walked to the bar and spoke to the bartender before making his way upstairs.

A few minutes later the bartender placed another butterbeer in front of Hermione.

Raising an eyebrow Hermione asked. "Who was the man offering me a drink?"

"Don't know missy just be careful." Was the man's reply.

Hermione nodded and drank the new butterbeer while finishing the chapter she was reading.

Standing up she placed her book in her bag and walked towards the stairs.

Making her way up the stairs she saw a door that was halfway open. Shrugging Hermione walked to it and knocked.

"Please come in miss Granger." Said a familiar voice.

Pushing the door further open Hermione laid eyes on somebody she had not seen in a while. Gone was the disguise and by the window of the room stood Minerva MacGonagal with her hands behind back watching the world go by outside.

Scanning the room Hermione found nothing that worried her.

"I came alone miss Granger." Said Minerva.

"I noticed that." Replied Hermione in a dry tone. "What do you want?"

"I am here as a messenger miss Granger. Not as your enemy."

" Well that is a surprise." Snorted Hermione adding a large dose of sarcasm she said.. "I thought you were here about my missing homework."

Turning around McGonagall gave her former student her patented glare.

"Do not joke around miss Granger. I have a message for Moira."

"And the message is?" said Hermione.

"The man I served is after her he hopes to use her to resurrect Voldemort."

"How?" Asked Hermione.

"I don't know but the people I am working with are in a tizzy about Voldemort's horocruxes. I fear that Moira is one those as well."

" I see." said Hermione "Any more information? Perhaps your current address. I know a lot of people that want to talk to you."

Minerva MacGonagal smirked at the last words of the girl and replied." Maybe another time miss Granger." Before she disappeared with a pop.

Putting Horocruxes on her research list in her mind Hermione made her way downstairs. The bartender stood beside the stairs waiting for her.

"You heard everything?" Asked Hermione

The man nodded.

"Please contact your brother and ask that he contacts me as soon as possible." The bartender held up his hand making Hermione smirk while she pulled a couple of sickles from somewhere and placed them in the man's hand.

"I don't know which of you two Dumbledores is the most interesting character." Said Hermione before she left the pub. The bartender just watched her leave with a smirk.

 **Moira P.O.V.**

Moira was not a happy student at the moment. Her detention was no fun at all. Having to clean the potions classroom was a task she rather would not do again. She wondered what the seventh years had been brewing yesterday because all the stains were near impossible to remove.

Behind her desk sat Mrs. Weasley who was marking homework. Once in a while she looked up and watched Moira work.

After another hour Moira was finished with her detention and even complimented by her teacher for her good work.

Sitting in front of the teachers desk she sipped a cup of tea that her teacher had just poured her.

"I hope you have learnt your lesson dear." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes professor. I did." Said Moira while she put her cup down.

After that the two chatted a bit Mrs. Weasley was very interested how Moira was doing beside classes and Moira was happy enough to answer her.

When Moira left the potion class room it was early in the afternoon and she decided to do something she had been secretly planning for a while.

She wanted to check out the chamber of secrets.

Making her way to the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle she found the ghost floating inside the bathroom.

After greeting the ghost Moira made her way to be where the entrance of the chamber was.

"Harry I would not do that." Said Myrtle who had guessed the girl's intention.

Ignoring the warning of the ghost Moira whispered the password

A moment later an alarm went off which startled the girl who was sucked against the celling.

Looking up to the girl stuck at the celling Myrtle said "I warned you." In a sing song voice.

A while later the headmistress came into the bathroom and looked up to the girl which was stuck at the celling.

"Well miss Potter. Would you like to explain yourself." The headmistress said.

"And please make it plausible."

Moira looked down and after a moment she said "I was curious about the chamber ma'am."

The headmistress nodded.

"Well curiosity isn't a crime miss Potter. Going in a forbidden area is. You will have detention for a week with me. Maybe we can find something that can keep you busy for a while."

"Yes ma'am." Replied Moira.

With a swish of her wand the headmistress levitated the girl down to the floor.

"Of you go miss Potter."

When Moira walked away she heard the older woman curse and mumble.

"Dang Flitwick won."

 **Hogwarts General P.O.V.**

Moira found herself quite busy beside her detentions. It seemed that a lot of teachers had lost to the head of Ravenclaw and were taking it out on their students in her opinion.

Hermione and Parvati just rolled their eyes when she mentioned this while Ron agreed with her whole heartily.

It was also the week that saw Draco Malfoy gaining a letter from home before the newspaper revealed the arrest of his father and a couple of other prominent wizards and witches

This seemed to hit the blond boy quite hard.

When Moira this mentioned this in her session with doctor Malfoy the woman nodded but said nothing further about it.

The information that Hermione had been given by their former professor made their way to Muir island as well as to other persons of interest.

Hermione who was again reading the book of the founders found herself quite intrigued when it mentioned something about anchors for a soul in a chapter written by Helga Hufflepuff.

Going over the vague description the woman gave Hermione thought that she meant horocruxes.

It seemed that a horocrux could also be used to bind someone to something or someone.

The four founders had encountered in their travel a duo of witches that had a small company of men and women under their control through the creating of said things

 **Alexander Johnson P.O.V.**

Johnson was seething with anger. The men he had send to capture that little redhead bitch had failed. For some reason the little bitch had not been in Hogsmeade. Why had his source not told him that?

Even worse both of them had been found in London with their throats cut.

He needed that girl even more than before.

Riddle had acquired a body without his "help". This had not been planned just like the arrests of all those "Imperiussed" death eaters

He shuddered at the thought that he would lose control over his pawns and that his plans would fail. All the hard work of his father and grandfather gone.

 **Angelina Johnson P.O.V.**

Angelina was humming to herself why she read the letter that she got from one of her distant great uncles again. Said uncle seemed a bit of a gossip to her because he always asked about Moira or the other prominent students in the school.

Telling him what had happened this weekend to Moira would probably make his day she thought while gathering some writing essentials.

 **Muir island P.O.V.**

To somebody that was not involved with the regular happenings at the research centre of lady Moira would be surprised at the group that was sitting around the conference table of said centre.

Beside the members of Excalibur and lady Moira there were a group of people clothed in robes.

Sitting beside his sister Pete Wisdom was grumbling after the local flying wildlife that had stolen his cigarettes again. At the moment said flying pest was being cooed at by his girlfriend while a hooded man studied the purple menace with great interest. Pete hoped that the hooded man would take said pest with him after this meeting.

When the last two guests arrived some eyebrows were raised. Albus Dumbledore had arrived in the company of someone a few had not expected.

When Fudge stood up and shook the woman's hand with great enthusiasm it was time for the non magicals to raise their eyebrows in question.

The meeting to most attending it seemed to go about the soul anchors of the dark lord and his recent resurrection.

"What are your plans for now minister?" asked Albus companion who had been introduced as Anna Coffee.

"Well madam, at the moment we seem to be looking for the same things as the dark lord. We have increased the security around Azkaban and are looking for a solution for the dementors." Answered the minister.

The woman nodded.

"Do you know how he acquired a normal body?" asked Datripper

Before Fudge could answer the head of the department of Mysteries replied.

"We suspect non magical means, his body seems far to healthy. Using a ritual to resurrect someone with a soul anchor mutilates the body."

"I agree with Croaker the body must have been cloned otherwise the horocruxes or the channelling amulet would alter the desired form." Added Magik while Daytripper nodded in understanding.

"Do we now who has helped him with that?" asked Lady Moira.

"Albus and I suspect a contact from miss Jerkins her father from the second world war. Her father was a follower of Grindewald." Answered Anna.

"Are you sure?" Asked the man that had been interested in Lockheed.

"Cloning a stable magical body is considered impossible."

"Quite sure some of my contacts in the intelligence community have pointed me to a man that had succeeded in cloning stable magical bodies in the war." Was her reply.

The faces around the table became grim.

"If he has a stable body and is searching for his soul pieces I fear that he has found a way to immortality not involving his anchors." Said Albus.

"Maybe he fears to be bound again." Said Daytripper.

"That might be it my dear. And let's hope it is his main reason for searching them." Said Albus.

"What about Moira are we sure that she is a horocrux?" asked Rahne.

"We don't know yet, were going over all the information we have at the moment. The soonest that we can take a look into that will be this summer. Said Croaker.

"Might the link between Tom Riddle and Moira work as a conduct for the negative magical energy?" Asked Rahne. "Moira has reacted quite aggressive a couple of times according to her friends that's quite abnormal for her."

The wizards and witches around the table seemed to think it over for a moment before Croaker answered. "it could be."

Wanting to change the subject Albus asked

"Did you found out who Minerva worked for?"

Romany Wisdom shook her head.

"We have some suspicions but no concrete facts or leads. After her meeting with miss Granger she disappeared again without a trace. But the information about her former boss seems to point to the enslavement theory surrounding the horocruxes."

Albus nodded.

"What are you planning to do about the death eaters?" Asked Brian Braddock.

"For now we keep an eye on them. Most of them are locked up for the moment at the ministry placing them with the dementors might be a bit too tempting target for Tom Riddle and his remaining followers." Answered the minister.

Brian nodded and asked "miss Granger informed us that McGonagall is working with a new group. Do you have any idea who that might be?"

The ministry workers shook their head.

"If their stone had not been destroyed I might have been tempted to point to the Flamels but they are dead." Said Albus.

After this the meeting came soon to an end an too Pete's great displeasure Lockheed stayed with his owner at Muir island.

That evening Rahne sat watching the stars while sipping from some hot chocolate.

Her thoughts were still with the meeting. How could people tear souls to pieces without any thoughts about the effects on said souls she asked herself.

She had seen a lot but this terrified her. She had seen how it affected Illyana. And was terrified it would turn her daughter in an evil version of herself.

"Worried about little Moira." Asked lady Moira. Who seated herself beside Rahne on the stone bench.

Rahne nodded.

"Moira is strong lass. She has faced much and always came out stronger if not a little wiser." Said lady Moira.

"But what if the connection with Tom Riddle has had already too much influence on her?" asked Rahne."What if it turns her in a raging monster?"

"Moira is strong Rahne. She had a hard life and instead of becoming bitter she made something from it. She found friends and family. If she would have acted like a broken woman I would have been worried." Said lady Moira.

"She might be moody and impulsive but she is also kind and caring. Tom Riddle had that taken from him when he was enslaved through his horocruxes."

"You think somebody forced him to make the horocrux?" Asked Rahne.

"It seems reasonable to me." Said lady Moira. "Tom spent most of the war with friends in the summer and many of them noticed a change in him in his fifth year."

Rahne nodded and said "All this talking about tearing souls to pieces terrifies me."

"Me to lass." Replied lady Moira. "Me too."

 **A.N.**

Another chapter done.

Coming up the final task and the horocrux hunt.

Reviews and comments are welcome.


	51. The tides are changing

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **Lord Voldemort P.O.V.**

Sitting behind his desk Voldemort went over the talk with Goldnut.

The half goblin had been surprised when he had sent Peter and Barty to find her. Not as surprised as he hoped, but that had to be expected.

Goldnut had a good reputation in certain circles for her knowledges of obscure magic's.

When he had met him in his youth Goldnut had told him that he would need her expertise one day.

At that time he had shrugged it off as showmanship of the woman.

Now he understood it had not been.

When he had told her about his plans for reforming his soul she had nodded and told him that there might be a few obstacles on his chosen route.

When he asked what she meant she had replied. "to remake your soul again you need more than the pieces. The first soul piece was forced from you and magic like that is always binding."

Sitting behind his desk he thought about what the woman had said.

He needed to know if the man he had killed at the shack had acted alone or had been part of something bigger.

 **Alexander Johnson P.O.V.**

Staring at the amulet in his hand the man sighed, He was close so close.

All pieces were almost in place. And then instead of the ancestor he would rule.

 **In a crypt at a secret location.**

A pair of lips formed a smile all was going as planned.

 **Sirius Black P.O.V.**

In a way living in his ancestral home was a revenge on his parents. Sirius Black mused while he went over the mail he had received this day.

Most of the old alliances and business associates were happy that there was a new lord Black.

To many opportunities had been lost through his father's death and his mother's mismanagement of the estate in the last years of her live.

Narcissa had tried to keep most of them going while his mother was alive but had been hindered by both her husband and his mother who had been the matriarch of the house of Black.

Lucius had used his wife's position to make a grab for most of the profitable ventures the Blacks had. His mother had allowed some of this.

But were the Blacks had built most of those on long trust of their partners Lucius had destroyed most of these investments in his willingness to gain more power.

Sirius rolled his eyes when he saw that the next letter was from his youngest cousin. Narcissa seemed to find any excuse to set her cousin up with any woman she knew was single.

When he read her letter he chuckled Narcissa seemed to be in a rant mode since her husband's arrest.

She let him know that she had set him up with a visiting "friend" of her.

A woman named Betsy Braddock according to Narcissa Betsy was lovely and between lovers at the moment.

Sirius mused for a moment where he had heard the name Braddock before but could not remember it.

Furthermore she seemed to rant about her in laws who were pressuring Draco to become the family head because of "poor" Lucius his arrest and upcoming conviction.

She agreed with her mother in law of course but still wanted to cuddle and protect her son.

It seemed that Draco had met his aunt Cornelia who at the moment was counselling his goddaughter.

Sirius remembered Cornelia as being much like her father. He once declared, being drunk while visiting Sirius, to his parents that Cornelia should have been born as a man because she had a better head on her shoulders then her brother.

Maybe he should meet miss Malfoy sometime? Purely to ask about his goddaughters wellbeing he mused to himself.

 **Black manor General P.O.V..**

A bang went through the home and Sirius heard Kreacher cry out in pain.

Standing up he made his way to where he heard his ancient tormentor cry.

When he found the old elf in the kitchen staring murderous at a locket lying on the remains of a scorched table.

"Stupid locket doesn't want be destroyed. It is a stain on Kreacher honour as much as nasty master is a stain on it." he heard the house elf mumble.

"I thank you for that wonderful endorsement Kreacher. But why do you want to destroy that locket?" asked Sirius.

Turning towards his master Kreacher glared at the head of the family,

"It is not any of my nasty masters concern. It is something Kreacher has to do alone,"

Sirius was preparing to yell at the moment before he realised what the elf said.

Taking a deep breath Sirius asked " Is it soul magic?"

The old house elf nodded.

Sirius cursed and Kreacher by way of old habits filled his mouth with soap.

A few minutes later Sirius spit out the last of the conjured soap while glaring at Kreacher. Who glared back while smirking

Looking at the locket Sirius asked "Why do you want to destroy the locket?"

"Master Regules ordered me to do so before his dead." Answered Kreacher

"Kreacher had to go with the dark lord to hide it, Master Regules healed Kreacher ones he came back. Master Regules realised that it was soul magic and went with Kreacher to destroy it."

"And he failed Kreacher?" Sirius asked.

The elf nodded and said. "Kreacher was ordered to destroy locket but failed and failed again,."

On Sirius face appeared a grin before he said "were going to have a barbeque in Regules his name Kreacher."

The old elf grinned back "I would choose another main course brat. Master Regules preferred desserts." Sirius casted with a focused jab the spell that both needed,

" _Fiendfyre.`_ a moment after casting the spell the locket was engulfed in a ball of fire which destroyed the locket. When the locket was destroyed Kreacher danced around in joy and pulled Sirius in his crazy jig.

For a while both danced in joy.

When both realised what they were doing they pulled back with grins.

`Let´s never mention this to anyone retarded fossil.` Sirius said

`Of course unworthy master, Kreacher has to maintain his reputation after all.` replied the house elf

At the wall off the room a woman who was visiting another portrait bit back a laugh.

 **Voldemort P.O.V.**

Tom had arranged a group that would assault Azkaban, He needed Bellatrix to find the location of one off his horocrux when he felt a part of his soul return.

The locket someone has destroyed it.`` he thought to himself while he supressed the urge to dance around.

Regules had succeeded , Bless the man and his house elf. Lord Voldemort thought to himself.

 **Winky P.O.V.**

The house elf named Winky wanted to cry. All those nasty boys and girls were up to no good.

They had plans Winky did not approve off.

And poor Master Barty could not help her because that nasty man controlled him.

Winky was looking at a way to warn and help the rest of her family bur had not found a way to do it.

At the moment she was in the kitchen of the nasty boy´s kitchen preparing lunch. Winky hoped she would find a way to hamper the plans of that nasty boy.

When she saw a purple haired girl sneak into the kitchen she ignored her.

When after a while she came back and came to Winky.

`What does miss wants?" Asked Winky,

The girl smiled and said "Mister Barty is in trouble and asked me to tell you to go to Hogwarts and talk to his heir."

Smiling back at the young woman Winky replied. "Of course miss,"

With a pop the elf disappeared.

Tonks smirked and disappeared through the backdoor.

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

Sitting in the stands Hermione, Moira and her fellow Gryffindors watched the mutilated pitch. The three champions were standing in front of the mace.

"This is a blasphemy." Said Ron, Fay rolled her eyes and jabbed her elbow in Ron's side.

"Don't be such a child Ron. The pitch will be back in pristine condition again after the tournament." Fay said in a chiding tone

"I know but is still blasphemy." Answered Ron.

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge."

"Do those two remind you of any one?"

"Yes they do. They remind me off our parents."

"Does that scares you as much as me?"

Before Fred could reply their sister had whacked both of their heads.

"I want to hear what is happening you idiots." She said while glaring at her brothers

Both twins looked offended at being called idiots but kept silent.

" _Welcome to the third task ladies and gentlemen. And it promises to be exciting. The three champions are clearly willing to bring the trophy home with them. Our first contestant is Cedric Diggory. Who will be followed by Vicoir Krum and our last contestant "Fleur Delacour."_

The entire crowd saw the three champions enter the maze.

First year Ravencaw Steven Crouch was excited this task seemed to be less dangerous as the two that came before it.

He cheered with the crowd when the three champions entered the mace

He watched the screens that showed the champions their progress.

And in the end he saw Cedric being ported to the platform holding the judges.

Steven applauded and cheered with the rest of the crowd

When they walked back to the castle a familiar elf appeared in front of them.

"Winky." Exclaimed Steven in relief.

"Little heir. Master Barty is in trouble. Nasty woman is here to make sure he does what the dark lord wants." Wimky said in a rush.

From the crowd around Steven professor Moody appeared.

"Who is the nasty lady, lass?" he asked Winky.

Winky looked at Steven for approval when the boy nodded she said. "Miss Jerkins."

Moody cursed and ran to the podium the judges were standing on.

Steven looked at his running professor and said." Winky find all aurors in the crowd. Professor Moody needs help."

Winky nodded and disappeared with a pop.

 **Allistor Moody P.O.V.**

Constant vigilance his ass. If this would be over Moody would be surprised that he would be alive.

When he reached the podium he saw Jerkins look at Diggory who received the trophy for ending first place.

"Bertha Jerkins you are under arrest" Moody yelled.

Around him then crowd looked at him if he was insane,

"What are the charges? Former auror Moody?" Bertha Jerkins asked while raising an eyebrow,.

A voice that surprised Moody spoke.

"Being a known death eater and helping Tom Riddle."

Beside Allistor Moody stood a woman he had not seen for ten years. The woman gave Allistor a smile before she glared at the woman standing on the podium.

"Bertha you are under arrest."

Bertha Jerkins gave a sad smile while she stood up and made her cloak drop to the ground.

"I would tell you to get lost Wisdom. But I had hoped that I would face you some day."

"Bertha we were investigating those men what you did was wrong." Romany Wisdom said

"Wrong? You and that man beside you and the fossil under my control called them respectable wizards." Bertha yelled `I was raped and you did nothing.

I was called a delusional girl while you did nothing!`

"Bertha there was more going on. I told you to be patient." Rosemary said

"Lies. All lies. That are the words coming from your mouth." Replied Bertha Jerkins in an angry voice. Headmistress Marchbanks looked at the woman standing beside her and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by a raised hand of Bertha Jerkins.

"It is too late Griselda, Please lead the crowd away. Karkaroff please take your students home.`

The Bulgarian headmaster nodded while he pulled his fellows heads of school with him. Barty Crouch stood waiting and wondered what the woman who had him under her spell would make him do.

Looking down at the group that had gathered in front of the podium Bertha smiled.

`Vengeance will be mine.` she muttered before unleashing a chain of spells.

Allistor and Rosemary found themselves on the receiving end of Bertha her spells.

Around them they saw the bystanders back away.

"that lass has a lot of anger." said Allistor Moody while dodging some spells

Beside him Rosemary Wisdom grunted and replied "and it is righteous anger to."

Allistor Moody did not care about the right or wrong behind the actions of the woman castings the spells coming his way and deflected all of the spells coming to him. He even send a couple of barely legal spells back.

On the podium Bertha Jerkins was fluid in her movements dodging all the

spells that had come her way

An arrow that came from the crowd hut Bertha in her back both Moody and Rosemary Wisdom ran to the fallen witch before both reached her she disappeared with a pop.

Moody cursed while the face off the woman beside him grew even more grim.

 **Azkaban P.O.V..**

Stepping on the shore of the island housing the wizarding prison Tom Riddle otherwise known as lord Voldemort took a deep breath before he and his followers made their way to the prison.

When the guards of the prison realised who had come to the island they feasted on the ministry employed men and women who were their contacts with the rest of magical Britain.

When lord Voldemort entered the prison the leader of the dementors swarm was waiting for him.

Lord Voldemort nodded at the floating creature and ordered him to bring the prisoners to the court yard of the prison.

Sometime later lord Voldemort stood looking down from above the main gate at the assembled prisoners,

With a wave of his hand he casted a Sonorus charm.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to this little meeting. I am the man known as Lord Voldemort and the person that assured that your cells were opened on this day.

In return I ask that you join me in creating a new order in our world."

Cheers went through the crowd but stopped when a lone voice said.

"Get lost. I lost to many of my kin to you monster."

Turning to were the voice came from lord Voldemort saw a greying woman glare at him.

"Is that your choice my dear." Asked Voldemort with a smile

The woman raised an eyebrow in defiance. A moment later a dementor was feasting on her soul. While the other prisoners backed away from the dementor who was holding her body.

"Anyone else that does not like my offer?"

The man known as Voldemort did not get any response.

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

When both Moody and Rosemary Wisdom looked around for the shooter of the arrow that had hit Jerkins they saw a hooded woman step from the crowd with a bow in her head.

"Are you two ok?" Asked the hooded woman.

Allistor Moody frowned when he heard the voice and replied.

"I can only speak for myself miss Granger. But I have all my remaining body parts.

While pulling back her hood his student nodded while she looked at Rosemary Wisdom.

"I am all right miss Granger. I assumed that Bertha had put everything that had happened behind her."

"It seems she did not." Replied Hermione

At that moment a patronus made his way to Moody. When the ghostlike dog opened his mouth before Moody a woman's voice said.

"Operation Collar is a go. The death eaters have assaulted Azkaban.

Moody's response was quite clear on his thoughts about it.

"D*****."

 **Ministry forces P.O.V.**

Amelia Bones watched the force she had created for around her beside her stood two grim looking Dumbledore brothers while their friend Coffee was talking to some friends of her that had just arrived.

When one of her senior aurors reported that everyone had arrived Amelia nodded.

Casting a Sonorus at herself she asked for everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen the day has come that we will meet the death eaters head on. At the moment we have them at the we want them. Azkaban. Unfortunate as it is we can hit two birds with one spell. Let's move out."

 **Inside the fog. Surrounding Azkaban.**

A group of merchantmen ship were gathering inside the fog the name of the leading vessel would surprise any modern day navy men.

 _`the flying Dutchmen.`_

Who would see the captain and the crew would be surprised by the tell-tale signs that every one of them was a lycanthrope of sort.

The captain gave a grim smile while he thought back to the time when Dumbledore had come to him for help. His first idea had been to toss him over board with a large chain around his legs.

He and his men had no love for the supreme mugwump or most other wizards.

They were despised for their way of living, and had long memories of the things that had happened to them and what they had done in return.

When wiser heads among his men had prevailed, he had gleefully accepted the promised money for attacking one of the most hated places in the magical world and hitting a group he despised for their actions. It had even made him forget to haggle for more gain after hearing the man's plan.

When the ships were in position. The captain gave the signal that would start something would not be forgotten for a long time.

The battle of Azkaban had begun.

When magical cannon fire started to pound the ancient fortress her wards and walls for a moment everyone in the court yard seemed to be frozen in time by the shock off somebody attacking Azkaban so soon after they had done.

The death eaters guarding the gate were surprised by the many boats that landed on the isle´s beaches. They realised that they were trapped

Lord Voldemort cursed and ordered his men to mount a defence. While the death eaters ran for the walls he made his way towards the prisoners looking for the woman he attacked this place for.

When Lord Voldemort had found Bellatrix he ordered his men to retreat. When he had found a way out from the ancient fortress he bite back a curse,

In front of him and Bellatrix stood Albus Dumbledore with his brother.

"Hello my boy. How surprising to see you here." Said his old Headmaster.

Tom's reply was a chain of hexes which hiss opponent easily dodged,

"Anger does not give any solutions my boy." Chided Dumbledore while waving his wand in patterns that animated the world around him.

Lord Voldemort just grinned and fought the man's and his spellwork work head on.

 **At Hogwarts.**

A man looking at the students who were led back to the school smiled when he found his target.

With a smile he casted the spell his master wanted. When he saw his victim grab the red haired in front of her he laughed aloud.

 **Moira her Point of view.**

Moira felt Angelina grab her shoulder and felt a feeling she hated before she disappeared with a pop,

When Moira appeared in normal space she fell on the ground.

From behind her she heard Angelina say. "What is happening?" before Moira could reply a gunshot sounded. Looking behind her Moira saw the body of Angelina lying on the ground with a bullet hole in her head,

"Hello miss Potter. We have been expecting you." Said a cold voice,

 **Azkaban Island P.O.V.**

On the shores of Azkaban island the death eaters were fighting a battle which they were losing. Normally this would break a person but most death eaters that had joined the Azkaban assault had been fanatics in the first war,

While the former prisoners mostly fled or surrendered they fought to the bitter end. And while spell fire decimated their ranks they replied with some of the deadliest curses known to magic kind.

Barty Crouch Junior saw his comrades being decimated around him. Turning around he yelled. `Release the dementors!.` A few moments later the assaulting witches and wizards felt the temperature around them drop.

`Dammit.` Cursed John Dawlish before calling forward his patronus.

Around him he saw some of the Americans that had come with that Coffee woman fall back to the boat they had arrived on.

A moment later he saw why when five of them aimed some odd looking rifles at the dementors. Who floated towards them. Soon a salvo of gunfire ripped through the dementors killing the death eaters who were shielding the dementors. While the dementors were not hurt the guns had shredded the

death eaters guarding them to pieces.

Dawlish frowned, he had never seen a shield breaker rifle in action before. And was quite astonished to see the fearful reputation which it had gained over the course of history being shown at the hands of the squib marksmen

He hoped that it would be enough to split up the death eaters and their dementors allies.

Turning his wand to the sky he send a flare up.

 **On the flying Dutchmen.**

`Sir somebody send up a flare.` yelled one of the lookouts who was standing in the crow's nest.

His captain frowned for a moment and pulled out a hand mirror and said.

"Guess you will be needed soon."

"Were on our way."replied a woman's voice.

 **The beaches of Azkaban**

At the beach of Azkaban a flash of light announced the arrival of reinforcements. To both the surprise off the attackers and defenders the group of reinforcements was small.

Danielle Moonstar spotted the dementors approaching and gave a grim smile while she raised her bow and shot a dementor who had been approaching her. `Hoja boys.`

Beside her a Inuit man charged up the harpoon he was holding and Illyana had drawn the soul sword.

Around them many of the attackers had called forward their patronus.

She saw general Coffee beside a group of men that seemed to be armed with shield breaker rifles. That they were reloading at the moment.

`Harpoon. Wait for the next salvo of those riflemen.` The man beside her nodded and charged another one of his namesakes while he watched the dementors approach,

Meanwhile Illyana was making shot work of a couple dementors that had been cut off from the main group the screams they released on their dead chilled the people around her.

When another salvo of gunfire hit the death eaters protecting the dementors. Both Harpoon and Moonstar released shots of their own destroying another couple of dementors.

`It is like pissing into the wind.` yelled Harpoon over the sounds of the battlefield. Moonstar nodded before she shot another dementor.

 **Lord Voldemort P.O.V.**

Lord Voldemort dogged another ball of fire that reformed itself into a dog before attacking him again. With a wave of his wand the dog his existence ended when a blast of water hit it. Beside him Bellatrix was battling Dumbledore his brother who did seem as vicious as Bellatrix in his choice of spells.

But the most surprising to Voldemort was the ruthless way the oldest Dumbledore brother fought.

This was not the man he had fought in the first war, This was the Albus Dumbledore everyone feared and respected. The defeater of Grindewald. Looking for the opening he needed he animated the floor in front of him sending a wave of stone at both men.

For a moment he used the mark his followers had and made cpntact with those standing guard over the ward stones of the ancient fortress.

When the wards crashed down he apparated away. While hoping that the dementors would keep his enemies occupied.

When the dementors realised that the fight was over the tried to fight for their survival but were driven back into Azkaban. From the remain of the ancient fortress a small group succeeded to float away into the night.

When the attackers had realised they had won the task of cleaning up the destroyed prison started, As did the caretaking of the wounded and the burying of the dead.

Making his way over to his old friend Albus saw many witches and wizards busy with this tasks.

"To bad he has escaped." Anna Coffee said.

"I expected more of his former allies to be here." Admitted Albus to her.

Coffee smirked "Well it seemed some goblins and foreign wizards and witches ended Opposite a no-maj fleet partaking in some international manoeuvres. "The magical ships that kept an eye on them chased them away."

"How fortunate." said Albus who lips turned up a bit. "But troubling. As were those goblins willing that sided with him."

"They seemed to be old allies of Grindewald their homeport seemed to be somewhere in Germany." Answered the just arrived captain of the werewolf buccaneers. Too bad that mutt Greyback and his kids weren't here."

"You can't have everything Willem. At least we know that they are getting more bold again." Replied Albus. Who hoped that the buccaneers had not seen Remus Lupin amongst the crowd who had come with them.

"Indeed old man. But we will keep an eye out for them." Said the man whose eye were starting to glow intensely at the prospect of meeting Greyback again.

When a hour later everyone was ready to leave, and the buccaneers left without a word.

When Albus found himself alone on the island he stared to castle that had once been one of the most feared places in the world. Even after the bloodshed of the day she saw a light starting to shine in the future.

 **A.N.**

Well chapter 51. I really despise having to rewrite my battles as much as I did for this chapter.

On the ships.

The ships that were used by the buccaneers are heavily enchanted and warded to the top. And still in great condition. I don't see the wizarding world having any large fleets.

Because in my opinion enchanting takes a lot of time and work because the enchanter has to create most of the to be enchanted items herself.

The warding takes less time but is in need of a nearly constant flow of magic. So recharging the wards is quite the job, when needed.

On the use of magical rifles and cannons by the buccaneers and Anna Coffee and her friends.

Most cannons of the ships were old canons like the ship they reside on, and just like the ship they are enchanted to the brim. The cannonballs that are used are not enchanted.

Why not enchant the bullets also then? "Enchanting as I have explained takes time and magic, and those cannons are enchanted to last and improve the speed and magical stopping power of the ammunition that is fired.

In the period they came from a magical vessel supporting a small group of mundane vessels would work on destroying the wards while the rest would wait till those were broken.

The same goes for the shield breaker rifles. They are enchanted to last and they enhance the speed and magical stopping power of the bullets they shoot.

They are great at breaking magical shields and wards but most will only be a bit better at breaking body armour as the rifle they are patterned after. And most are patterned after old rifles like muskets or so called elephants guns, at the latest a few have been produced in the second world war. They are expensive and hand made.

Almost any wizard or witch frowns on their use and manufacturing of this sort of weaponry.

The international magical confederation has recently placed a extra ban on enchanting any modern military grade weaponry.


	52. Chapter 52

**Work of fanfiction and my butchering of the English language.**

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

Hermione who had declined to go with miss Wisdom and Auror Moody was making her way back to her friends when she saw Angelina grab Moira by the shoulder and saw them disappear in thin air.

A moment later she saw disappear another man also with a pop.

Her and Moira's friends were confused with the disappearance of both girls and were looking around in confusion, while professor Flitwick ran over to them.

Meanwhile Hermione made her way to were the man had disappeared. Pointing her wand she frowned when she read the residue of the magic that had been cast on this place, the sublime message spell surprised her. It was one of the spells that were mostly used with legimency or other forms of mind magic. A moment later a auror appeared beside her . "Found anything?"

Asked the pink haired woman.

Hermione nodded " Something that made me wish that I had put a leash on Moira and had drenched her in tracking charms this morning. A sublime message spell."

The auror seemed amused when she heard the first part, but a frown formed on her face when she heard the second part. When she read the results of her own scans she nodded.

"And quite an obscure one too." She added.

"Almost missed it. The portkey obscured it while it hid the destination for the portkey." Replied Hermione.

"Tricky." Said the other woman in agreement. "But very useful."

Hermione nodded.

Making their way to were professor Flitwick and a large black man were scanning the area were both of her friends had disappeared, The auror beside her called "Shack we found something." The auror who was still scanning raised his hand in a sign that said that it could wait for a moment longer.

When they arrived the man had just ended his own scan and had stood back up and turned to the two that had just arrived.

"What did you found Tonks?" He asked.

"Wand cast mind magic." Answered Auror Tonks.

" I see." said the man "Portkey residue?"

"That too, but the destination and trace to it has disappeared."

The man nodded and replied " I have not seen this since the last war and then it even was not war related."

Tonks asked "How so?"

"A group of mainly Egyptian wizards and witches wo where operating some sort of trafficking. The strange thing was that a group of vampires finished then off." Replied the man.

Hermione frowned when she heard that. The little she had found out about Horocruxes seemed to point to the origin of them being from that area.

"What did they traffic Auror Shack?" Hermione asked.

This made the woman beside her grin and the man she asked roll his eyes at the woman.

"Mainly museum pieces from Egypt miss Granger. Those were stolen from various collections, both private and public." Auror Shacklebolt replied.

"were they from a certain era?" asked Hermione.

The auror seemed to think for a while and started to frown.

"No and they were also not found by goblin parties."

Beside him professor Flitwick started to frown to and asked. "Miss Granger if the magic you are thinking of might involve Moira then I can assure you she can't be an anchor." Hermione gave the man a small smile before the man continued. "She might be the seal."

Both Aurors and Hermione looks turned dark.

"A seal." Asked Parvati with fear in her voice. Having snuck into the forbidden section one time with Hermione and her girlfriend for some questionable research.

"A seal is created to keep the pieces together or from each other miss Patil.

Mostly they are used to call the soul forward when you haven't one of the pieces at your disposal." Explained Flitwick.

"But Tom has already a body, and the orders are to keep him alive if possible. Said Tonks. He is even hunting his own anchors.".

Flitwick nodded and said. Fascinating as that what you are telling me sounds, let's find a place without too much ears around to discuss this."

All four nodded and while Shacklebolt send a message to the ministry, they made their way to the castle at a brisk pace.

 **Minister of magic office P.O.V.**

Sitting in the office Albus Dumbledore , Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and Croaker were having a bit off a celebration of their own. Behind Fudge stood his senior undersecretary Umbridge.

"To bad miss Coffee her meeting could not wait." Said Fudge while he sipped from his whiskey.

Albus who was sipping from a glass of brandy nodded.

"She said some of her contacts had gain an odd request. One she could not ignore."

"Yes but I shuddered at the use of those shield breakers." Said Amelia.

Croaker nodded and added " Dangerous weapons indeed. But it helped immensely today."

"I am more worried about what the leader of the buccaneers told us. If the allies of Gellert start to reform old alliances." Said Albus.

"We have our own Albus. The Gringots Goblins don't like trespassers on their territory." Replied Fudge.

"If I may suggest something minister." Said the woman behind him.

"Be my guest Dolores." Replied Fudge.

Relying on those buccaneers or the goblins might be someday not enough. Maybe we can look into increasing our fleet under the tonnage accord with the goblins. Those blighters use airships to get around most of that accord. Only maintaining some patrol ships for basic duties around their border"

"Airships have shown their flaws Delores, but we can look into the tonnage use of our own ships." Answered the minister.

"How are the international reactions?" Asked Albus.

"Augusta said that most were positive, but the ICW was not happy with the use of the buccaneers, who as you know are still wanted by most of its members. The hopeful destruction of an dementor swarm was also well received. And they hope we will start a more humane prison system from now on." Told Fudge. "that we used a loophole on the enchanted weaponry ban was also frowned on. He added after getting a glare from Amelia.

Albus nodded ad this. "Anna told me it would be useful. But frowned up."

"Were did she learn to use them?" Asked Amelia.

"I don't think she learnt to shoot them herself Amelia. Both her parents saw action in the nineteenth century when a reappearance of a large group of scourges lead to rekindle the magical slave trade.

Her mother was one of the aurors organising militias and stumbled on some squibs using them to defend themselves from some off those traders.

She formed them in a couple of units that could fit into the mundane world.

Her tactics while not well known are still used by many squibs who want to fight wizards and witches.

"Quite terrifying." Said Delores. What if those teaching fall in the wrong hands."

"Squibs can become quite old Delores. And many have used the things they learned to hunt Dark wizards and witches when the magical community would not. But still like you say Delores it is quite terrifying ." Albus said.

At that moment a small bird Patronus appeared in the room.

"Madam Bones it said miss Potter and another student have been kidnapped from Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick also has more information about the anchors." Said the heavy voice of the auror who was leading the remaining security of Hogwarts,

In a second Dumbledore, Madam Bones and Croaker stormed out of the room, while the minister threw back the last of his drink.

When he reached for the bottle again a stern " Hem, hem." Came from his undersecretary.

When Fudge glared at her she gave him a stern look in return.

 **Anna Coffee P.O.V.**

Anna Coffee was lead through the club to an room in the back of the building. Most of the members only gave a short look before going back to their conversations. Only a hand full that had an inkling who she was kept a bit of their attention on her.

She was surprised as she saw that it was a small dining room were a greying man stood waiting for her. When he turned towards her she had to resist the urge and place an curse through said man's remaining eye.

"What do you want Nathan?" She growled when the waiter has closed the door behind him.

"Your help." Nathan replied while he seated himself at the small table which was set with an generous amount of food.

"No, no and hell no." Replied Anna who put her hands at the table and leaned on it.

"He is planning on rising again Anna, I heard rumours that a group of his descendants are planning something. Something magical."

"So you come to me? I got to admit Nathan you have guts to do that after what you have done to me."

"What I did and still do is necessary." Was his calm reply.

"Well I promised myself something that if I would do if would run into you again Traveller." Anna replied. Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. Before he could react her fist hit him full in the face. Breaking his nose and making him and his chair fall backwards.

While seating herself she ordered. "Explain yourself further Nathan."

 **Moira P.O.V.**

The place she and Angelina had arrived seemed to be a warehouse of some sort. And Moira did not hesitate to look for safety but found herself being surrounded by a group made up by various people.

"Miss Stormcrow. I told you that my grandniece was not to be harmed." Said the same cold voice in anger.

"A young Amerind woman shrugged and while holstering her weapon walked over to Angelina's body and placed her hand on the girls forehead.

A small white glow surrounded the girl's head and to Moira's surprise Angelina awoke, while her forehead healed.

Standing up the woman said "Here you go sir." The sir sounded to be full of sarcasm to Moira.

"Thomas, Bart take Angelina away make sure she is all right." Ordered the cold voice.

Two men who seemed to be wizards nodded and one of them picked up Angelina.

When Moira started to growl she felt a hand touching her and a moment later she was keeling over emptying her stomach and feeling as nauseous as she had never felt before."

"Miss Potter you are our guest for the moment. Please do try to act like one." Said the cold voice.

"Well guests are usually invited. Not kidnapped and killed." remarked Moira while regaining her balance.

"touché my dear, touché." Replied the voice.

 **Minerva P.O.V.**

Sitting still like this she should be used to but when she saw miss Johnson being shot, her first reaction was to transform and make sure that at least Moira would be safe. When she saw miss Johnson being resurrected she calmed down a bit.

She had to smile when she heard Moira talk back to her former master about social niceties.

She saw how her great granddaughter was tied up by a couple of the mercenaries and led out of the building they were in. following them she saw them make their way to an jet who seemed to be ready to take off.

She knew that she was unable to reach the jet in time but still made a run for it. but when the jet had started his engines she was blown backwards.

Rolling over she mentally checked herself over before she felt someone grab by her neck.

"Hello Minerva it has been a while hasn't it." Said Rosemary Wisdom while smirking at the cat she held.

The witch in cat form just glared at the woman who held her.

 **Hogwarts P.O.V.**

When Albus had flooed the school it had only taken a minute before he, Amelia and Croaker were let a frantic house elf.

Turning to the house elf Albus asked.

"Where do we find professor Flitwick?" the elf popped away and after a moment the small creature returned and replied. "He is heading for conference room one mister Dumbydore."

Albus thanked the house elf and led his companions towards said room. When the three entered they found two aurors , two students and Fiilius Flitwick waiting.

The small man gave them a grim smile and said. "I might have an idea why miss Potter was kidnapped."

"Explain it please." Demanded Albus and so the small professor did.

 **A.N.**

Another chapter done. Please review.


	53. A bird, a cat and plotting people

**Work of Fanfiction. And butchering the English language.**

 **Airfield P.O.V.**

Angelina looked around feeling terrified and guilty. She should have known her writing that distant great uncle of her would lead to problems.

Her mother had warned her for him.

In pure teen fashion she had not listened to the warnings her mother had given her.

Well she knew that her "uncle" would protect her, but why had he used her to kidnap Moira?

While thinking about this she saw a woman she had seen around school sometimes enter the room while holding a familiar cat triumphantly by its neck.

"Look who was trying to drag herself in!" the woman yelled.

Most of the witches and wizards around her laughed, a moment later Angelina understood why they were laughing when she recognised the glaring cat.

" _Professor McGonagall."_ She thought to herself.

The woman holding her former professor placed the angry cat in a cage.

"I hope you like your new residence Minerva, it was made with people like you in mind. Soon it will even have a new address. "Down beside the docks", has a nice ring to it hasn't it." gloated the woman from outside the cage.

Angelina shuddered when she heard the laughter of the people around her.

Silently she watched how the men and women around her cleaned the warehouse of any trace they had been here.

When all was finished she was carried toward a waiting car while the cat in the cage was placed beside her on the backseat.

"Don't worry honey." Said the woman who had brought in the animagus from beside the driver. "Your great uncle still has need for you, so you will live a while longer."

 **Nathan and Anna P.O.V.**

Both of them made their way towards the castle turned school. Nathan who had only heard rumours about the ancient bastion of magic education did not seem impressed when he saw a large ruin.

When Anna grabbed his hand his eyes grew.

Instead of some abandoned ruins stood a castle right out of a fairy tale.

Looking over the grounds he spotted the ship housing the students of Durmstrang and the carriage housing the students of Beauxbatons.

"I am impressed." He mumbled. "I had expected the standard tell signs, but I noticed nothing."

Anna just smirked while she led him towards the doors of the castle.

"A thousand year old castle beats time travelling cowboys easily Nathan." She said with a smirk.

Nathan rolled his eyes and walked beside Anna towards the castle.

Inside the castle they were quickly ushered to were Dumbledore was intently listening to professor Flitwick. Looking over the group that was present Nathan frowned when he spotted Croaker sitting in the back.

Anna having noticed the time Nathan used looking over the group raised an eyebrow in question when she saw him stare at the hooded man.

" _Later."_ He replied mentally.

Anna gave a mental nod while both listened to the small man explaining things about soul anchors and the seals that were used for them.

"So you think Tom never made a seal?" asked Dumbledore.

"I do Albus. With a seal his soul pieces would place themselves inside it and not return to the original soul." Answered Flitwick.

"It seems a bit like miss Rasputin her medallion." Said Hermione.

"There is a difference miss Granger. Soul pieces like that are used to corrupt or convert someone to a certain state of being." Answered Croaker.

"Well he was getting quite deformed at the end of the first war." Said Amelia.

Most people that had fought in the last war agreed with her words.

"What if somebody had made a seal? but Tom worked around that." Asked Parvati.

"What do you mean miss Patil?" asked Albus.

"Well professor, you said a seal was necessary for recalling a spirit to a prepared body. What if spirit Tom found a body without the seal?"

For a moment all the people in the room thought this over.

"This changes things significantly. I think." Said Croaker. "If you are correct in your question young lady we have a chance that destroying the containers might only give him more chance to reform his soul."

"So we focus on finding miss Johnson and Potter. And hunt any remaining horocruxes." Summarised Shacklebolt.

"We do auror Shacklebolt. My department might even have a clue where both of the girls are, if my guess about what made this impromptu lesson about soul anchors start was made more clear after the appearance of mister Dayspring." Answered Croaker.

When Albus noticed the man standing beside his old friend his face darkened.

In a blink of an eye he stood before Nathan and a moment later Albus his fist connected with Nathan his nose. Said man found himself on the ground for a second time in one day.

"Dayspring." Albus growled at the man at the floor.

"Hello Albus. Long time I guess." Came from the floor.

 **Alexander Johnson's jet. P.O.V.**

His agent had just reported that she had captured his old follower.

That was at least some good news that made him feel more save.

Minerva needed to be in your sight unless you wanted to die.

His agent had assured him Angelina would be at the safe house when he returned.

Across of him three woman and a man were playing cards at a table. While Alexander detested mercenaries he knew this group was up to their task.

All three women had reasons to see his plan through and mercenaries were easy replaceable.

The man and the pilots belonged to his own people and would make sure his plan succeeded.

Activating the intercom he asked for how long the flight would take.

The answer he got assured him that everything was going as planned.

Lowering the back of his chair he fell in a peaceful sleep.

In a room a tied up Moira was sitting on a chair alone. Trying to get loose seemed to be a futile thing so the girl was forced to wait until someone would release her from her bounds.

The girl fell in a fitful sleep after deciding she could better preserve her strength for what was coming.

 **Hermione P.O.V.**

Unlike the others occupants of the room Hermione had seen Dumbledore's lady friend arrival and the look that her fellow newcomer had given the unspeakable.

Going over the things that happened she realised something.

The agenda of the unspeakables was far bigger then she had thought. While not surprising Hermione found it strange that Croaker seemed to have an answer to the whereabouts of Angelina and Moira.

" _Like they planned it."_ She thought to herself.

Listening to the aurors asking Croaker questions, Hermione came to the conclusion that the unspeakables were up to something and they seemed not to care about any damage to archive this.

When she and Parvati were excused Hermione and Parvati made her way towards the Gryffindor common room.

Inside were most of their friends waiting. Ignoring the questions Hermione made her way towards her dorm.

Inside the dorm she opened Moira her trunk. On top of her belongings laid a cloak made of silvery material.

Not a heartbeat later Hermione had disappeared under said cloak.

 **Private Airfield near London.**

When the aurors stormed the airport they were in for a rude surprise.

Except two security guards the entire airport was abandoned.

"They knew we were coming." Grumbled Moody who had invited himself along. Beside him John Dawlish nodded.

"I don't like to sound like you Allistor, but you are right." he admitted." Mackenzie find the log of arriving and leaving plains." The man ordered.

A few minutes later John Dawlish wanted to curse. The logs had disappeared even the flight plans had disappeared.

Shacklebolt and Tonks had started looking for portkey residue while being assisted by one of the forensic teams of the ministry.

Keith Martins had like Shacklebolt worked on the smuggling ring case and agreed to compare his notes with the evidence they had from that case.

A hour later they got their answer. This had been the place were both girls had been portkeyed to.

"Same modus operandi as the smuggling case Shacklebolt. At least it answers some questions we had over the thefts before they were smuggled away." Reported Martins to the three senior aurors.

All three men nodded.

"Contact the director. It seems the knew that we were coming." Ordered Dawlish. "Ask her to find out how and why?"

 **Magpie P.O.V.**

Standing up a hill Magpie watched the house standing in the middle of the grounds. It had been no surprise to her that Croaker did not stayed long at the ministry after he and madam Bones had left.

But the place she had arrived surprised her. If she was correct this was aunt Anna and her mother's home while they were children.

Never having met her grandparents from her mother side she only knew the place from pictures and stories from her mother.

She had noticed the patrolling guards and had been surprised that it was a combination of mundane and magical security.

The uniforms they wore were unknown to her. But it would make entering the house a bit more difficult.

Making her way down the hill she made sure that the borrowed cloak covered her completely. When she reached the gate she made sure to keep out of sight of the camera's.

When the gates opened she quickly made her way inside.

Three cars had entered the grounds two trucks and a luxurious car.

To Magpie her surprise Angelina was holding a cage while she was led away from the car. When she recognised the cat inside the cage she supressed a laugh at the glaring cat.

Circling around the house She found a side door that was unlocked and warded to the brim.

Grinning she turned away from it. Curiosity killed the cat. Birds knew better.

Making her way further she found a couple of stairs leading to a balustrade that surrounded the house.

Finding herself upstairs she watched guards pass her before she found herself beside two open balcony doors.

"You mean I have to?" said a raspy voice she recognised from their last meeting.

"Yes. We can work around any problems you have." Answered Croaker.

"I don't have problems with that." Screamed the first voice.

"Are you sure. People at your age usual have trouble with it."

"Make sure she cooperates and I will be fine."

"Sure." Magpie could hear the eyes of Croaker roll.

"How long before she is ready?" asked the first voice.

"It takes about half an hour for the potions to work."

After that she heard an door open and close.

Through the door stepped an old man outside. When Magpie saw she had to bite back a laugh. Gone was her pudgy cousin and in his place stood an old frail men.

Sneaking past Justin was no problem and a few seconds later Magpie found herself inside an tasteful decorated bedroom.

Making her way to the door she took a moment to check for any security.

Finding none she slipped out of the room.

Making her way further into the mansion she sensed various magical traces.

Following the one she associated with Croaker she made her way downstairs while avoiding the guards. When she found herself in a ballroom. She saw Angelina staring dreamingly at a mirror.

Angelina was wearing a white dress and her hair had been braided.

" _What is going on here?_ " Magpie thought while hiding herself beside a couple of curtains.

When the doors opposite from the one she entered through opened Magpie saw two hooded women enter.

"At least somebody is happy with the match she is getting." Said one of them.

The other snorted.

"as if anyone wanted to sleep with that corpse without being doped."

Walking to Angelina she continued talking.

"Of course if our girl is a little too enthusiastic this evening. the marriage will not last a day."

Angelina kept staring in the mirror while the first women fed her a couple of potions.

"Good girl." said the woman who had fed her the potions.

"Is that not a bit much?" asked the first.

"I just hate that old geezer." Replied the other woman.

 **Minerva P.O.V.**

While sitting in her cage Minerva wondered why she was not killed yet.

She had been placed on top of an out of the way counter.

Around her a group of witches and wizards were setting up a ritual it seemed.

Recognising some of the runes as being of Egyptian origin she frowned.

" _What are they planning?"_ she thought to herself.

When she saw miss Wisdom enter she heard her say.

"The boss will be at the target side in about two hours. Have we found Riddle and his minions yet?"

"No and our agent playing Croaker has warned us that they will find the airfield soon."

"Enforce the guards and make sure they can handle everything, Make sure that wedding is done soon. I want no mistakes."

"I know Rosemary, I know." Replied the man she had been talking to.

"What about McGonagall?"

"Make sure she stays in that cage," replied Wisdom. "After everything is done we can get rid of her."

 **Lord Voldemort and his followers P.O.V.**

Looking over his followers Voldemort wanted to scream and curse. He had lost at least a quarter of his followers.

The plan of his enemies had been executed perfectly, he could admit that.

When they had arrived at their base he had made haste with disappearing again. This time to another safe place. An old castle somewhere in North Ireland. It was not the hiding place of his goblin ally but save enough for now.

Counting heads he found that he had at least fifty followers, from which at least twenty were serious injured. With a sigh he started to help taking care of his followers. He hoped Bertha had escaped the ministry. But he had his doubts.

 **Bertha Jorkins P.O.V.**

Waking up made Bertha realise that she lay on a bed in a sterile looking room.

Looking around she spotted a greying man who was bend over a worktable placed against the farthest away wall.

"Carl. Is that you." Bertha asked in a soft tone.

When he heard her voice the man looked up from his work and smiled at her.

Bertha smiled back and fell in another deep sleep.

 **Magpie P.O.V.**

Following Angelina and her guards had brought Magpie to a ritual chamber.

Where she spotted a certain disgruntled cat watching the proceedings.

Making her way towards a corner where she could oversee the entire room she watched Angelina being placed in the ritual circle.

A moment later her cousin was led into the room by two guards.

Scanning the crowd she realised that beside the wizards there were a couple of mundane guards.

" _This is going to be tricky."_ Her first plan had been to rip the magic from the site.

Discarding her plan she started to work on another one.

" _Where is Moira when you need her. I plan ahead and she makes them on the spot.?"_ She chuckled to herself before she felt a wand in her back.

"Please let me take your cloak." Said a man that was standing behind her.

When the invisibility cloak was ripped from her shoulders she heard her cousin curse

"Justin. Language." Hermione said with a smirk while she was pushed forward.

 **Minerva P.O.V.**

" _Miss Granger what are you doing here?"_ The cat animagus sitting in a cage asked herself. Seeing her former student being disarmed and searched.

When miss Granger her cousin slapped her she just smirked at him.

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley P.O.V.**

When Justin saw his cousin appear from under a invisibility cloak a thrill of excitement went through him.

" _Finally I will have my vengeance."_ He thought to himself.

Beside him Angelina Johnson had only eyes for him.

When Hermione was dragged to the front she gave Justin a grin.

"Forgetting to invite the family Justin? How rude." His cousin quipped.

Justin smirked before he slapped her.

"No wonder they need to drug the bride with potions. Things like slapping someone is frowned on Justin" Chided Hermione

Another slap silenced his cousin.

"After this is over I will enjoy removing you from the land of the living." Snarled Justin.

Hermione just smirked at him before she replied.

"Good luck with that Justin."

Looking at the things his cousin had with her he frowned. "Where is that banner of her?" he demanded to know, while he cousin was disarmed and padded down.

He saw a sword , bow and a quiver filled with arrows.

When he saw that she had not even brought her wand he cursed.

 **General P.O.V.**

"Don't mind her, get on with the marriage. We can deal later with your cousin."

Ordered Rosemary Wisdom.

Hermione was dragged to were her former professor was being held.

"Fancy seeing you here Minerva." Quipped Hermione at the caged cat

The glare of the cat made her giggle.

Both stared at the ceremony that was going on in the middle of the room.

When the priest spoke the sentence "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I speak." Called Hermione. The glare she received from Justin and his doped up bride were priceless.

"For starters, it is forbidden by the law to bewitch someone to agree to get married."

Before she could continue she felt a wand pointed at her.

"Shut up lady." Growled on of the man guarding her.

Grinning Hermione replied. " _By nature's hand, by craft, by art; what once was one now fly apart!"_

A second later an explosion rocked the house and a second later the outer wall of the room crumbled.

On the hill she had stood watching shone her staff with called up power.

Most of the people had been blown back and before most of them could react Hermione had been on her feet and had summoned her weapons and her borrowed cloak before she opened the cage holding McGonagall.

Said woman jumped out and shifted back before both ran towards the not yet married couple.

Rosemary Wisdom and some of her allies had been recovering and started to fire curses and other weapons at the two escaping woman.

Turning around in a fluid movement Hermione fired an arrow which pierced one of her attackers throat.

Meanwhile Minerva had not so gently banished Justin away from Angelina. Angelina in response tried to curse her former teacher but was stunned by the older women who picked her up and made her way out of the building.

"Come one Marlene where are you." Minerva muttered while she and miss Granger ran for the hill were the girls powerstaff stood.

Hermione was in a state she had not been in since her adventures on Prysmos. Firing arrow after arrow in her pursuing enemies.

When she reached her staff she let her bow slide on her back and pulled her wand from the holster on her staff.

Meanwhile Minerva had laid Angelina down and was sending an assault of conjured and transfigured animals towards their enemies.

"Did you had any plan to get away miss Granger." Minerva asked between casting spells.

"I had planned for the aurors to arrive before I had to think about that." Answered Hermione. Who had gripped the staff and was fire curses towards the advancing opposition.

"I see." Replied the older woman before starting to cast again.

At that moment the sound of another rounds of explosions sounded from the mansion.

In the air two helicopters appeared from thin air and both let loose rounds of machinegun fire at the advancing wizards and witches who shielded themselves.. Beside Minerva a group of wizards and witches landed with brooms.

"Sorry where late Minerva." Said one of them.

"No worry Marlene." Replied Minerva to the woman.

"Where setting up a perimeter its better if you two disappear for now." Ordered a man in a military uniform.

Both woman nodded and before Hermione knew what was happening Minerva had apparated both of the away

 **Egypt.**

Moira found herself being carried towards a pyramid.

Around her three women including the one that had shot Angelina

When they arrived beside said pyramid they were awaited by another group of people. The leader of the second group rushed them inside.

"Hurry. It is nearly time we have to be quick." He said while he led them through various passageways.

A few moments later they found themselves in an underground room that was lighted with torches."

Looking on his watch Alexander Johnson smiled. At this moment Angelina and her husband should be going at it as a pair of bunnies.

Some further in the room Moira was placed inside a circle. And chained to four points that held her in position. The man that had led them inside vanished her clothes with a wave of his hand.

"Hey What do you think you are doing?" Yelled Moira whose face was turning red.

Ignoring the girls protest, the man started to paint hieroglyphs on her body.

"Years ago my ancestor fought of an alien invasion which led to the forming of a group charged with the defence of the Earth." Said Johnson. "One of their leaders decided to build a machine that would create someone that would be formed out of the dreams, hopes , inspirations and desires of a thousand men.

This person should have been capable of recreating the world whenever it would be destroyed."

"How interesting." Drawled Moira while glaring at him.

Johnson turned to her and gave her a chilling smile.

"It is isn't it? Well the plan failed of course. And this brotherhood disappeared in obscurity. The brightest minds of that era killed by a foolish plan. A plan whispered in the designer his ears by one of my ancestor's children."

"Let me guess. He wanted that power for himself." Said Moira.

Johnson chuckled.

"Close my dear, but no cigar. My ancestor a very clever woman to be precise planned to bring power like that in our bloodline."

"Well knowing Angelina's grades she must have failed." Quipped Moira.

Johnson rolled his eyes before continuing.

"She was stopped by two magical members of said brotherhood, Who wanted to let the created force dissipate in the ether. They defeated her and sealed the magic path my ancestor had made to send the energy into her."

"Both decided to hide themselves in obscurity. Hoping to evade the wrath of my ancestors. And for a long time they succeeded. But in hope to improve the world one of them helped to start a school. A school of magic. Hogwarts."

"Good for her." Replied Moira who was testing her bounds.

"Him actually Salazar Slytherin who had hid himself near the remain of Hadrian's wall was persuaded by some friends to help." Explained Johnson.

"The other one hid herself among the people of nowadays Scandinavia.

Over time my ancestors and the clan grew wide and strong. They even defeated Vlad Tempes and his armies."

After pausing to take a breath the man continued.

"This led to the destruction of my clan, when Dracula found out we were still pulling strings in the world a few centuries.

In the end we were nearly destroyed by the vampire king and his followers."

"Well he did miss some people." Said Moira.

"Not entirely, We summoned our first ancestor from hibernation and with his help and the help from Abraham from Helsing we defeated Dracula and his forces. The ancestor thought there were only two left of our clan while in fact there had been more."

"The magical side?" asked Moira.

"Indeed we were active through most of magical history creating strife and war when we needed it. Making sure only the strong and fit survived. We hid in the shadows while our mundane relatives were killed. When my grandfather stumbled on a descendant of Slytherin he knew he had to act."

"So he created Lord Voldemort?" Asked Moira.

"He made sure that the man who would become the dark wizard Voldemort would be born."

"Eew."

Johnson sniggered. "Just some enforced biology my dear. Boy and girl meet, get dosed with a couple of potions, they marry and copulate."

"To much information. Please protect the innocent teen over here." pleaded Moira.

Ignoring her pleas Johnson continued

"In the second world war my father decided to lay the foundation that would rebuild the magical world. And like I told you we create strife and war were we want it.

Deciding to keep paranoia going he forced young master Slytherin to release the monster of the chamber of secrets. Everything went well except one thing."

"He bit more of then he could chew?" asked Moira.

Johnson nodded.

"Tom Riddle's soul broke under the strain of the spell controlling him. My father thought that his spell had been enough. And it was, until Tom's soul was torn to pieces. Creating Voldemort out of the piece remaining in his body. The energy of the dark curse filled the hole of the missing soul piece. My father still thinking he had control applauded the boy when he killed his uncle, and called him a puppet."

"Lett me guess? The puppet cut his own strings." said Moira

"Indeed my dear. Meanwhile I was searching for the other bloodline and to my surprise your ancestor had even been better at obscuring her tracks. She and her descendants had hid their magic in obscurity even having it sealed away by two other clans of magic users. I found myself forced to track both clans down.

When I found them I was surprised that all three clans had not mixed before which would have broken the seal.

So like my grandfather I planned for a magical child. You to be precise."

Moira ignoring the last part of what Johnson said asked.

"And how do you plan to break the protections?"

"Well Riddle and your magic have to break the seal. A bit tricky I admit but thanks to you adoptive mother her work on prophecies I was able to bend one to work on you and Riddle.

"Prophecy?" asked Moira.

"Yes a prophecy. Quite an irritating I must say. _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"Well I see some flaws in that one" Moira said. "For starters my donor was a death eater and my mother has never fought Tom. And I don't have the parts to be a he you know."

Johnson nodded.

"Why do you think I turned you in a boy that would fit the prophecy?"

Moira rolled her eyes and said. "Idiot."

"No need to be rude my dear". Chided Johnson. "Lady Potter found a ritual which could protect you. And protect it did in a strange way I must admit. Instead of Tom being dragged to his nearest horocrux, the link between you made it possible for him to remain an roaming spirit."

"Well he never thanked me for it." replied Moira

"Well that doesn't matter. At the moment most of his horocruxes are destroyed. Tonight you and Tom Riddle will grant my clan the power we deserve."

A goblin came in who was carrying a golden cup. Johnson took I from the creature and placed it above Moira's head in the circle.

"Through my contacts I was capable of getting my hands on the last horocrux of Tom Riddle. In a few moments assassins will kill him forcing him back to living as a spirit. With the last horocrux we force his spirit towards here were both of your magic will destroy the seal.

Placing an old looking object in the wall above her head Johnson smiled.

"After that happens we only need a woman to be impregnated at the right time for the magic to be sealed in our blood."

"So that's where you needed Angelina alive for." Said Moira from the floor.

"Indeed. Of course we needed someone with a drained core. Which your friend helped us with." Answered Johnson.

Is Riddle eliminated yet? Johnson asked one of the mercenaries.

"Not yet."

" _Tom keep alive you hear me! Keep alive!_ " Moira thought.

 **A.N.**

Another chapter I hope you like it. Please review.


	54. Chapter 54

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language. All rights belong to the owners of the characters mentioned.**

 **Diagon alley.**

The streets of the magical shopping district where as usual filled with witches and wizards who were doing their shopping. At Gringots bank it was business as usual for the Goblins of clan Gringot.

Customers were served, swindled and insulted. A typical day for most goblins that were forced to work with those irritating beings known as customers with no respect for goblins in general.

In the corner of the hall a guard kept an eye on a wizard carrying a large box. Said wizard waited in line to be served by the teller manning said line.

Axehandle could not tell why said human attracted his attention, but he got the answer a couple of seconds later. It were the last ones of his live as they were for the lives of most beings in the bank highest hall because said box exploded and turned the people and most objects in the hall to dust.

Outside the explosion created havoc when a lot of people that were around the bank were blown back by the force of the explosion leaving the building through the front door.

 **The city of the goblins of Gringot.**

To the not so great surprise of the goblins inhabiting the city under the bank fighting between rival factions broke out after the explosion.

King Ragnok found himself fighting council members who he thought respected and feared him.

Killing the two attackers in a fury of blows ended the short fight before he stormed to the captain of his guard who was fighting three other traitors.

Both made short work of them.

Overseeing the room he saw that most of his guards were all right.

"Secure this hall and regroup. We have to find out who is attacking us." Ragnok ordered.

His men nodded and disappeared through various doors locating and assembling his troops.

Walking to a window he overlooked the city and growled when he saw one of the gates standing open while enemy forces marched inside.

When he saw the banner under which the attackers fought he cursed softly.

His bastard sister was here.

 **The northern cave gate**

Goldnut casted a couple of spells rapidly at the defenders that came her way. A second later most of them turned to dust when a cloud formed around them. Their leader was cut down by one of her guards.

Smirking the grey-haired woman ordered her troops to advance.

 **Lord Voldemort P.O.V.**

Working on healing his followers was not how he had foreseen the day would go mused Lord Voldemort.

At the moment he was working on Barty Crouch junior whose right arm was literally a mess.

"The thrice dammed ministry used shield breakers my lord." Said Barty in a voice filled with pain.

"And it cost us dearly Barty. We lost various comrades and most likely the dementors will be destroyed." Replied Voldemort while vanishing most of the man's arm beside him stood Pettigrew who was handing various potions to the injured man.

Standing up Voldemort who was quietly followed by Pettigrew made his way to his next patient.

"Peter have you heard from Goldnut?" asked Voldemort.

"No master. Her last message told us she would be assaulting Gringots soon." Answered Pettigrew.

"I see. Let's hope she is successful then. Treaty talks do take time after all." Said Voldemort. Pettigrew nodded his agreement while his master kneeled beside another wounded death eater.

While working on the wounded man Voldemort heard a voice in his head.

" _Tom keep alive you hear me! Keep alive!_ " Yelled a girl's voice.

The warning did not come a second to late when spells were flung his way.

Dodging to the site Voldemort saw the man on who he had been working melt to a puddle of goo. Beside him Pettigrew was already casting spells back at the wizards and witches targeting him.

Around the room various witches and wizards started to counter the attack on their master.

In a matter of minutes they were dead.

Looking over the dead bodies Voldemort found Rookwood in the middle of them.

"Well that is a surprise isn't it Augustus? Loyal to your masters in the shadows to the end I see." Sneered Voldemort at the dead man.

Turning around he looked over his forces and went mentally over their other affiliations.

Then he did something he had not done since the first war and sent a probe through every mark in the room.

In a couple of minutes he assured himself that all were loyal to him.

"Peter make sure this location is secure for now and prepare everyone for our departure."

"Yes my lord ."answered Peter before he disappeared in the crowd.

" _So the unspeakables are up to something. And who was the girl that warned me."_ Voldemort thought to himself.

 **Moira P.O.V.**

" _At least the idiot likes to hear his own voice."_ Thought Moira. _"And in his own arrogance he revealed some of his plans and gave me information about what is happening at the moment."_

Going over what her capturer had told her she knew that for the ritual to work they were waiting till Tom was without a body. If her theory was correct she might have a connection to her nemesis. If said theory was correct Tom might have heard her. If not than it will be a tossup with how much luck the people of Johnson have.

She was part of the second part and the third relied on Angelina and Finch-Fletchley.

" _Focus."_ She chastised herself when her mind wandered to her friend . " _No foci and chained to the ground."_ Looking around she saw that most of the people were focused on their task while Johnson seemed to have started pacing. To her surprise no one seemed to be watching her.

Extending her right arm she willed her arm to shift and to her surprise the cuff that was holding her did not shrink with her.

Mentally Moira did a victory dance before she shifted to her wolf form.

rolling herself out of the chains Moira raced towards the exit. When she passed the guards her kidnappers seemed to realise she had escaped if the loud screams were an indication. Not a second later bullets and spells came after her.

Skidding down the tunnels Moira raced further towards the exit.

When she came at a crossing of various tunnels she stood still for a second letting her senses tell her which one she had to take.

Running further she heard yelling come towards her.

" _They are coming for me from both sides. Let's hope I can pass them without much trouble."_ She thought to herself.

When she saw people come in her view she increased her pace and prepared to shift and bowel them over.

A sound from behind her made her jump to the side and a second later a blast made of air passed her. To her great joy said blast hit most of the people coming her way.

"Deb don't blast her around here. You will make this our final resting place if you are not careful!" Yelled another woman's voice.

A moment later Moira's luck helped her again when she sprinted away just in time to dodge some sort of energy charged knife. Which destroyed a rock beside her former position.

" _Okay. If I am correct one of those two made me sick when they captured me. That leaves the gun toting one who healed Angelina. I don't feel any nausea so I am out of range of that power."_

When she saw the opening to the outside appear she yelped in anticipation.

When she ran outside she did not think twice and ran away into the dessert.

 **Pyramid P.O.V.**

Johnson was cursing and yelling at everyone and most tried to at least look chastised except the three female mercenaries.

When Johnson turned his ire on them they just shrugged while their leader was looking towards their former captive who ran fast from the pyramid.

"You should have thought about her capabilities mister Johnson." Replied the green haired woman.

Johnson calmed down a bit after this subtle rebuttal.

"You are right miss Tracey what do you suggest?" he asked after taking several deep breaths to calm himself.

"We contact the other location. If I am correct the attack on Riddle failed. otherwise I would have sensed his arrival. Deb, Anna and I will find the wolf girl while some of your regular personnel capture Riddle."

Johnson nodded in frustration. "We have some time before we can attempt the ritual again. I will arrange transportation for you three. But you will also be tasked with destroying Riddle his body."

Miss Tracey nodded and turned to Stormcrow. "Get to Britain and find Riddle. Observe until you hear from me or Debra."

Stormcrow nodded and walked towards one of the nearby jets.

Turning to one of the leading guards Tracey ordered to assemble a group with two jeeps.

When the man looked to his boss, Johnson nodded before walking away.

A while later two jeeps were racing after the fast dissapearing wolf.

 **Outside a certain half destroyed house.**

Most of the group that had kidnapped Moira and Angelina had been arrested by the group led by Lance Hunter.

Most of them were already taken away when the director of S.T.R.I.K.E. was informed that a large group of aurors and some mutants had arrived.

When Director Hunter saw the leading aurors he smirked and pulled his sidearm at pointed it at the man on the left who was walking with a peg leg.

"What was our last meeting about Moody?" He asked.

Moody grinned and answered "Your wife her birthday party."

Hunter nodded and asked "Why haven't you arrived earlier?"

"Unspeakables were trying to vanish their traces. At the moment most of them are being round up at the ministry."

Hunter nodded and nodded to another group of people that were led away.

"We will investigate the group we have in custody. Please keep us informed about what you find."

Both men nodded after Dawlish had asked the same from the director of S.T.R.I.K.E..

When a young out of breath auror came to a stop in front of the three man they gave the young man a curious look.

"It's Gringots sir. It seemed it was attacked about an hour ago.

Both Dawlish an Moody cursed.

"Go, we will clean up here." Ordered Hunter.

The three aurors ran for the ward line before apperating away with their fellow aurors

" _Riddle must had have plans ready for after the break out."_ Thought Hunter to himself. _"Or maybe one of his allies."_

 **Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall P.O.V.**

Both women appeared in a small apartment.

Turning towards her former teacher Hermione said. "Do you take everyone with you without asking?"

Minerva rolled her eyes before she walked to the small kitchen of said apartment. When she returned holding two glasses.

The one holding water was given to Hermione while the older women took a long drink from her one glass.

Hermione grinned and asked "No stiff drink for me?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and replied "While you might act like an adult you are not one miss Granger."

Seating herself on the only chair available Minerva stared at the young woman in front of her.

"How was Moira kidnapped from Hogwarts?" she asked.

Seating herself on the couch Hermione replied.

"Portkey with Angelina Johnson as entranced activation. Quite a devious trick according to the aurors."

Minerva nodded.

"How far are the unspeakables infiltrated?" asked Hermione.

"Most were aware of the Akkaba project. Said group was after all behind the creation of the department of Mysteries." Answered Minerva.

"I see. Why did you join them? Most of their ideas seem to be something you disapprove of."

Minerva looked into her glass and replied.

"they offered me the chance to build a world where every magical would be welcome even the ones like my daughter. A utopia or rather something close to it."

Hermione nodded.

"And when you found out they were manipulating bloodlines and families?"

"Alexander told me we would need a shield to protect our world. I made sure the right people had children so we could create a group of thinkers, warriors and dreamers."

"Why dreamers?" Asked Hermione. Minerva smiled at the question and replied. "I asked the same and their answer was without dreams there are no ideas and visions of improvement."

"Do you know what their plans are for Moira?" asked Hermione after a moment of thinking about what the woman had said.

Minerva shook her head. "Not a clue. Moira was taking away by an jet before I was captured. Marlene and I were staking out a certain airfield when I was captured."

Hermione took a sip from her glass and sorted the information in her head for a moment. A few moments later she said.

"I think it comes back to Riddle and Moira. Professor Flitwick explained why Moira could not be a horocrux. When he, professor Dumbledore and that unspeakable started discussing what she could be. Flitwick thought that she was some sort of seal. I think there is more going on?"

"How so?" asked Minerva

"A seal even an unintentional one is a physical object. Lily Potter her actions made the killing curse bounce back towards Riddle.

Over the centuries many have tried to create a defence against the killing curse and failed. around 1739 somebody tested a theory "A life sacrificed for a life." Said theory still has some supporters while it has been proved wrong."

Minerva nodded and asked.

"You think otherwise?"

Hermione nodded "I think the sacrifice of Mrs. Potter activated another seal. A seal that needed to be broken by a descendant from who had placed the seal."

"It seems quite sound to me. And Alexander was quite obsessed with Lily and James. But especially Lily."

"But what links your family with the Potters or Evans?" asked Hermione

"Or the Craig's Rahne her paternal family." Added Minerva.

With a wave of her wand Minerva conjured a black board on which appeared writing. The heading read. Craig, Crouches, Evans, McGonagall and Potters.

"Three Pureblood families with no known ties to two muggle families except the marriage between Lily and James." Mineva said. "When Lily did a heritage test before her fourth year it seemed that her family had magic around the end of the eight century. It disappeared in one generation not even a squib was born between the witch and her daughter."

"Maybe it was bound for some reason. But bindings like that can be broken under certain circumstances ." Hermione added.

Minerva nodded in agreement. "We know the Crouches were established around that time."

Writing appeared on the board under Evans appeared "Bound, eight century."

Under the crouches appeared "established around eight century."

"The Potters appeared around a century later and my clan is a bit younger then the Potters." Said Minerva. What she said appeared on the board.

"Moira never showed me her heritage test so I don't know anything about the Craig family." Added Hermione.

"Maybe my granddaughter has a copy?" offered Minerva.

Hermione nodded and said. "We can ask her. Are you connected to the floo?"

Minerva shook her head and replied. " We are in a muggle location miss Granger, I have a telephone you can use to call them." After she said that she pointed towards the hallway.

Hermione almost ran to the telephone.

After Hermione had made the telephone call she returned to the room.

"Miss Sinclair has one. We are expected to arrive as soon as possible at Muir isle."

Minerva nodded finished her drink and stood up offering her arm to the younger woman.

"Shall we."

When Hermione took her arm both disappeared with a pop.

 **Moira P.O.V.**

Taking a moment to orientate herself Moira stopped running and took a breath before changing to her wolf girl form.

If she was right she was somewhere near the Nile river if the pyramid she had run from was a part of the Valley of the kings.

If she was correct she should be able to find Luxor and the Egyptian magical district. Listening for any sound of people chasing her she noticed the faint sound of driving cars.

Not thinking further Moira shifted back to her wolf form and ran to where she thought to be the river.

 **A.N.**

Please review.


	55. The city in the dessert

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language. All rights belong to their owners.**

 **Pursuers P.O.V.**

Sitting beside the driver of the first jeep miss Tracy was focusing on the dessert in front of her. She did sense the magic trail the young girl left behind.

It seemed that the girl was barely in control of her magic.

" _Or she has shifted and is losing some magic because she is agitated. The trace is faint but a bit more than a normal magical would give off."_ She thought to herself aloud she said. "Keep this course. She is making a run for the city it seems or at least the river."

The driver did respond with a "Yes ma'am".

 **Moira P.O.V.**

Seeing the river appear at the horizon Moira wanted to cheer aloud. If she was lucky she could find the road to Luxor and get away from her pursuers.

She did not dare to look over her shoulder fearing that she would see said pursuers appear behind her. The sound of approaching cars did not made her feel secure.

Running further she nearly missed a couple standing beside a couple of rocks. Stopping for a moment Moira gave both of then a good look in particular the man. If she was not mistaken said man was someone she knew.

Moira grinned when she realised to what both of them were up to.

 **Bill Weasley P.O.V.**

Bill Weasley was a happy man at the moment. His girlfriend and colleague Astrid Johansen had agreed to a late night walk. And when they had reached the border of the camp wards he found his arms full with a woman who he loved greatly. Both being lost in their activities neither held an eye on the surrounding area.

When a loud howl came from behind them both jumped away from each other and draw their wands while turning to where the sound came from. What they saw surprised them.

A smug looking red furred wolf smirked at them.

Bill bit back a curse when he realised who said wolf was.

Lowering his wand he glared at the wolf who was still smirking.

"Moira what are you doing here?" He asked.

When the girl shifted to her wolf girl form he heard some jeeps approaching.

"Do you have a place to hide around here? It seems that some idiot decided I was needed for a ritual." Moira asked.

Bill nodded and looked at Astrid.

"Go to Luxor with her she can't enter the camp. I will meet you there." His girlfriend said.

Bill nodded and grabbed Moira by her arm an apparated away.

Astrid looked around and waved her wand in a pattern making all the traces they had left disappear before apparating away herself.

 **Miss Tracey P.O.V.**

When they drove along a cropping of rocks miss Tracey bit back a curse. The trace of their target had disappeared.

"Stop!" She ordered.

When the car stopped she jumped out of it and started to walk around looking for any trace of the girl.

Finding none surprised her. She sensed the wards and when she tried walking towards them she was blown away by it.

When Deb helped her up she saw one of the guards cast spells at said barrier.

A moment later she stood beside him and followed his spells.

When the guard was done he said.

"Basic camp wards. It is a Gringotts group apparently. Anyone not working for Gringotts can't pass.

"So somebody helped her getting away?" Said miss Tracey.

"Yes ma'am." Answered the curse breaker. "My guess is that they will bring her to Luxor or Cairo if they go for the embassy. But if she got help from curse breakers my guess would be Luxor."

"All right lets go look around in Luxor." Miss Tracey ordered.

 **Bill, Moira and Astrid P.O.V.**

With a pop both Bill and Moira appeared in a side alley nearby the entrance of the magical district.

"Shift to your wolf form and follow me." Ordered Bill.

Moira obeyed and shifted and ram after Bill who had already left the alley.

Both wizard and wolf made their way through the streets of the city before entering a street that was ignored by the people walking beside the entrance.

Moira looked around at the quiet street they had appeared in.

There seemed to be many shops that seemed similar to Diagon alley but it was clearly different with it ancient looks she was strongly reminded of the history lessons she had in primary school about Egypt.

Looking over his shoulder Bill smirked and said. "Impressive isn't it."

The wolf nodded and walked beside Bill who made his way to wat seemed to be a local hotel.

When they walked inside Bill walked to the clerk manning the desk and rented a room for the night.

When they arrived in the room Moira dashed into the bathroom and found a bathrobe she could wear.

When she entered the main room again Astrid had arrived with a female goblin and a greying man. When the goblin saw Moira she said.

"Good evening miss Potter, my name is Spearhand. What are you doing here in Egypt?"

Moira said "I was kidnapped by some people who planned on using me in a ritual to strengthen their clan by completing an ancient ritual."

The goblin nodded before asking. "Do you know the name of said people or the clan they wanted to empower?"

"They talked about clan Akkaba."

When Moira answered the question both the goblin and the older curse breaker frowned.

"Are you sure they said that miss Potter?" asked the man.

Moira nodded "Yes sir." To her great surprise the goblin seemed to start cursing in her native language.

"My dear Spearhand. Please calm down." Said the man to the goblin. After a few minutes Spearhand seemed to have ran out of steam because she stopped her tirade

"I hope that you are lying girl because if you are right I foresee a lot of trouble. Clan Akkaba was destroyed about a century ago by vampires."

Moira shook her head.

"The magical relatives went underground after they were nearly destroyed."

Spearhand opened her mouth to argue but the man raised his hand.

"What are their plans?" he asked

"It seems that Voldemort and I are descendants from some magicals who sabotaged their plan to empower the magic that ran through their bloodline."

The man nodded before he spoke.

"I heard rumours about that. I was even privileged enough to meet some historians who were intrigued by the tale. One of them seemed to think one of the founders of Hogwarts was one of said magicals."

"He told me that Slytherin had a hand in it." added Moira.

The man nodded.

"and making you two kill each other would have broken the seal that was in place."

"Who are those clan Akkaba you are talking about?" asked Astrid.

"The children and their descendants of one of the first known mutants En Sahab Nur otherwise known as Apocalypse." Answered Spearhand continuing she said.

"A mutant that believes in survival of the fittest and world domination.

King Ragnok thought this certain group of followers had disappeared but it seems he was mistaken."

"Wasn't he in the muggle news sometimes?" asked Moira.

Spearhand nodded.

"If I am correct those wizards and witches must have planned this for a long time."

"My former professor was a follower of the man that wanted to do the ritual." Said Moira.

"You mean McGonagall?" Asked Bill to which Moira nodded.

"Well for now we have to keep your safe Moira." Said Bill "Your pursuers probably have already realised that had gotten help from someone. So the city will be the first place they start looking.

"Most of their guards were mutants or muggles. The only wizards I have seen were Johnson and the group that were preparing the ritual." Said Moira.

"That might be." Said the older man. "But you can bet on it that there were more young lady. We need to keep you safe until we can get you back to Britain. The first opportunity will be tomorrow afternoon."

Spearhand cleared her throat and said. "It might take longer civil war has broken out in Gringotts. Ragnok is being besieged by his sister Goldnut."

When they heard that the three curse breakers frowned.

"I did not have the opportunity to tell you yet." Explained Spearhand with a shrug.

"A rising Voldemort, a group that want to use me in a ritual and a goblin civil war. Why do I think this all is connected somehow?" said Moira with a groan. "and it isn't even Halloween."

"But it is always at the end of the schoolyear that you have your biggest adventure." Teased Bill.

"Home schooling looks a lot saver next year." Grumbled Moira.

The others in the room snickered at her comment.

 **Muir Isle P.O.V.**

When Hermione and Minerva appeared in front of the research facility they were met by Rahne, Professor Dumbledore and his two friends.

When Dumbledore saw Minerva his wand appeared in his hand.

"Minerva. How nice to see you." He said pleasantly but his eyes were as cold as ice.

"Hello Albus enjoying your freedom?" Minerva replied.

"Not thanks to you my dear."

"Yes some people need a short leash in life. Don't you agree with that Albus?"

"Could you two behave like adults for a moment!" Admonished Anna Coffee. While she glared at both Albus and Minerva.

Hermione chuckled at what she saw and heard. Until she saw the glare Rahne gave her.

"Lass would you explain to me why you decided to sneak out of school after Croaker?" Said Rahne in a stern tone.

Hermione wanted to groan and behind Rahne miss Rasputin had amusement playing in her eyes while trying to look stern.

"I did not trust the way he was giving answers." Answered Hermione.

"And you thought we had it not in hand?" asked Rahne while raising an eyebrow.

"I thought he was putting down a fake trail. And decided to follow him hoping that either you or the aurors would come after me." Explained Hermione.

"You should have stayed at school." Chided Rahne.

Hermione glared right back at her. "Maybe I should have. But I worry about Moira. And sometimes you have to bend or break the rules to help your friends. Especially when they are in danger."

Beside Hermione Minerva cleared her throat. When she got the attention of everyone she said.

"Have any of you an idea why Moira was kidnapped? Hermione and I think it is because of her heritage."

Nathan Dayspring replied "Maybe she is a descended from somebody that sealed something? En Sahab Nur and his followers have been thwarted by magicals before."

"Let's take this inside." Said Kurt Wagner.

 **Pursuers P.O.V.**

The two jeeps drove at a murderous pace towards the city.

Talking into the radio of the jeep miss Tracey ordered.

"Send search parties towards the magical district. We will start looking in the mundane areas."

A voice gave an affirmative before the radio went silent.

"Looking into the darkness the young woman wanted to curse. But like she had told Johnson she remained calm.

When they entered the city she opened her other senses to find a trace of the girl.

After driving a while she felt a trace of the young teens magic. And like she had predicted it led to the magical district.

Ordering to park the car she stepped out and made her way to the other jeep were Debra had also stepped out of the jeep she had been riding in.

"She has gone into the magical district hasn't she?" asked Debra,

The other woman nodded and said.

"Let the guard set up a base nearby, we and the magicals will track her further."

Deb nodded and a few moments later both women and two wizards made their way to the magical district.

"This will be taking sometime." Muttered one of the wizards.

"Well don't complain than and help us find her." Snarled miss Tracey.

 **With Moira and the Cursebreakers.**

"can't we contact my mother? Magik could have me out of here in a moment." Asked Moira.

De oldest curse breaker gave her a smile and replied. "Not going to happen girl. Magical travel is heavily regulated in Egypt. Foreign wizards and witches need to have a permit to travel magically around or in and out of Egypt. Tomorrow afternoon is the first portkey to London."

"No I understand why I was brought by a plane to that pyramid."

Spearhand who had placed herself in a chair facing a window snorted and asked. "What for people you think would they send after you?"

Moira thought for a moment before replying. "Maybe some of the mutants. One seemed to be capable of sensing energy and making people nauseas, another one shot some sort of shockwaves and there was a third who could heal people. She resurrected the girl who was kidnapped with me."

"Do you know their names and maybe give a description?" asked Spearhand

"The sensing woman was green haired and seemed to be in charge of them.

The one they called Deb I have only seen for a second but wore yellow and red colours . The healer woman was native American and used firearms she was called miss Stormcrow."

"Stormcrow?" Asked Astrid with some fear in her voice.

Moira nodded.

"I had a classmate at muggle college with that name. It was whispered her father was a known mutant assassin who had participated in a massacre on mutants in New York."

"if she is this Stormcrow you are talking about I fear she will be capable of more than healing Astrid." Said Bill.

Astrid nodded while a shiver ran through her body.

"It seems best to keep that green haired women at a distance then." Added their leader. "Miss Potter can you guess how far the range of her ability is?"

"at least ten feet, But this is a guess." Answered Moira.

"Well I hope she needs a line of sight because she seems to walk down the street." Said Spearhand.

 **A.N.**

A new chapter with a lot of chatter and no fight, it seems my muse decided to go on a holiday and left this and me behind. Please review.


	56. Bill I am in trouble

**Minister of magic P.O.V.**

Some days should never happen mused Fudge while he stood watching the aurors and agents of S.T.R.I.K.E. who were leading unspeakables away after a short but intense battle between the aurors and agents versus the unspeakables.

"Department of Mysteries indeed." He thought to himself. "Its biggest mystery is their link with this clan Akkaba."

When he saw Croaker being led away as the last unspeakable he heard a woman clear her voice behind him. Expecting it to be Delores he was pleasantly surprised by a purple haired woman who gave him a small smile.

"Minister my name is agent Braddock and I will oversee the restructuring of the department for the foreseeable future as ordered by the Crown."

Fudge nodded and replied. "Thank you agent Braddock. I hope your task will be finished soon."

"As do I minister. As do I." Replied the woman.

 **The Burrow P.O.V.**

When there was a knock on the door both Arthur and Molly looked op from the things they were doing.

Putting down the book he was reading Arthur made his way to the front door of the house.

When he opened said door he was surprised to see Nymphadora Tonks and a man wearing a muggle military uniform.

"Good evening Tonks. What brings you and your friend to my home this evening?"

The young woman gave him a sad smile and said.

"Arthur under emergency law we are bringing you in for interrogation. This afternoon they found out that most of the department of Mysteries went rouge a long time ago."

Arthur nodded. "I understand. Does my wife have to come too?"

The man beside Tonks answered before Tonks could reply.

"If that isn't too much trouble."

So were Arthur and Molly Weasley led from their house that evening.

 **Muir Isle Research centre.**

The present members of Excalibur and their allies sat around a table.

Albus was still glaring at his former deputy who smirked at him from time to time.

"Two of the oldest people in this room and you act like children." Said Kurt Wagner who gave both magicals a stern look. "At the moment we need to leave the grudges at the door."

"Of course mister Wagner. But It can't been helped that Albus misses my guidance." Replied Minerva.

"Stuff it woman. You know that what you have done was wrong." Said Pete Wisdom.

"Sheanmhair behave." Ordered Rahne who walked through the door of the room carrying a scroll of parchment.

Minerva bowed her head with a smirk while Rahne gave her the scroll.

With a wave of her wand the board she and Hermione had used appeared beside her while she added the information she found on the parchment.

"It seems that your theory might be correct miss Granger.

But unlike the Crouch family the Craig family lost their magic slowly. I think they were forgotten over time. The closest paternal magical relative of Rahne and Moira seems to be a great uncle from Rahne's father. Patrick Craig."

"I have met a curse breaker named Craig sometimes in the thirties." Said Anna. "He thought himself descended from squibs who had fled magical Britain."

"So the ancestors of the Evans family allowed the ancestors of the Crouch and Craig family seal their magic for some reason?" Asked Kitty Pryde.

"Indeed but the question would be why?" answered Hermione.

"Maybe they were criminals?" offered Brian Braddock.

"Or it was because of something else. Maybe the Evans family had sealed something away." Added Nathan. "Through my travels I heard about two magicals who had thwarted the plans of a descendant from Nur."

"When had that happened?" asked Hermione the grey haired man.

"Around the end of the eight century." Answered Nathan. "Said woman had manipulated a group of people that wanted to protect the world."

"Might have been the brotherhood of the Shield?" mused Anna aloud.

"Who?" asked Kurt.

"The brotherhood of the Shield is an ancient organization formed by some of the greatest minds and warriors that have lived or life. They are dedicated to protecting the earth from any threat. Early in his live Nur was even a member of them fighting of a brood invasion." Answered the woman continuing she said "According to some people they disappeared in the sixties but I am not sure."

"Wat would they need to break the seal to gain this power?" asked Meggan

"Descendants of the people that sealed them. Young Moira would be the descendant of the Evans, Crouch and Craig family. Lily and James probably adopted her by magical tradition so blood and magic was involved." Answered Magik

Albus nodded and added. " I agree with miss Rasputin on this. And if my guess is right Tom Riddle might be descended from the other magical."

"Any guess where they would go for the seal breaking part?" asked Brian.

"My guess would be Egypt. Because of the magical travel restrictions it seems logical to travel the muggle way." Said Anna.

 **Luxor magical alley.**

When the two mutants arrived in the alley with their magical personnel they were awaited by one of their contacts a shifty looking man.

"They are in the Grand Mountain hotel." the rat like man said.

Bpth miss Tracey and the leader of the magicals nodded.

"Have friends of the girl arrived?" asked Deb.

"I am not sure but some curse breakers showed up after the wolf had arrived with a red haired man."

"Round up some of your friends and make sure they cannot escape through the back alleys. And keep the aurors busy" Ordered miss Tracey.

Walking down the main street Deb said.

"Knowing those curse breakers they will have asked for descriptions of us so they will be prepared for us."

In front of them they saw the rat like man talk to some of his associates who disappeared in the backstreets of the magical district.

Looking at the hotel miss Tracey cursed the anti-peeking wards on the windows.

"If they have a room at the front they likely have spotted us." Said the leader of the magical guards.

"You are probably correct. What do you suggest we do?" asked miss Tracey.

"The wards are usually on the buildings not on the ground beneath it." said the man.

Beside miss Tracey Deb started to smirk. When she realised what he suggested "Leave it to me. Stay behind me while I work my magic."

When miss Tracey and their associates stepped behind her she stretched out her hands and started to power up her gauntlets.

Around them the few people that were awake saw the gauntlets started to glow and decided that staying nearby could be dangerous to them so the street was empty in a couple of moments.

"Well Fido lets rock your world." Said a laughing Deb before she fired two shockwaves at the ground in front of the hotel. Creating a wave of stone and sand.

 **Moira and the curse breakers. P.O.V.**

Spearhand cursed when she saw the street becoming empty.

"I guess they are going to try to bring this building down on top of us. Or at least the outer wall."

Beside Moira Astrid cursed before she started to cast various spells at the room. Beside her Bill and their team leader did the same.

Spearhand watched with a morbid fascination how the woman on the street created a monster wave out of stone and made the ground towards the hotel look like the an sea.

"Incoming." She yelled before jumping away from the window.

A moment later they all felt the hotel shaking on his foundations and debris started to fall down, after a couple of seconds the windows in the building shattered sending glass everywhere.

Looking around Bill saw that everyone of their group was still healthy and alive.

Spearhand was cursing in her native language and had pulled a single handed crossbow from somewhere and was busy loading bolts in their place.

From the street came a woman's voice.

"Miss. Potter surrender and the people that are with you will survive."

Moira looked at Bill who gave her a grim smile.

Looking around her she saw the same grim look on the others in the room.

The team leader raised his hand and raised three finger before slowly lowering them one by one.

Moira counted back with them in her mind realising she could not do anything at the moment. When the last finger went down the curse breakers send down a volley of spells and bolts. Some spell turned the street into a sandstorm.

"Move." Yelled their leader and Moira found herself being dragged from the room.

Shedding the bathrobe she shifted to her wolf form and ran beside the man who led them to a side entrance of the hotel.

When he opened the door the man's was lucky to dodge a couple of spells which were send his way.

"They made sure we can't leave without their permission." Yelled Spearhand.

"Well lets show them our displeasure then." Replied Bill who sent a chain of spells outside. A couple of screams from outside sounded like music to their ears.

"Patrick can you create a firestorm for a moment?" Asked Spearhand.

"Sure." Said Patrick who started to wave his wand and a moment later a coils of fire left his wand and travelled outside forming a tornado made of fire.

"Go." Spearhand yelled before she jumped outside and shot two of their opponents.

Moira and the others followed her in a heartbeat and together they ran into the back alleys of the magical district.

Moira kept easily up with the group who made their way to the dark and small streets. Patrick and Spearhand were in the lead while Astrid an Bill made up the rear.

Stopping at a small crossing they caught their breath for a second.

"We have not lost them yet." said a hard breathing Astrid.

"Astrid are you ok?" asked Bill in concern.

"I am fine." Replied the woman

"We have to move on. If we are lucky we can get our hands on transportation so we can make our way to Cairo." Said Spearhand.

The group ran further ignoring the yelling and occasional spell from the local population.

 **The pursuers P.O.V.**

"Order the rabble to follow them." Ordered miss Tracey after Deb had destroyed most of the hotel. The woman herself signalled Deb and their men to follow her while they made their way to a side road out of view of the general population.

"What are you planning? We are losing them this way." Yelled the man that lead the guards.

"We will not. We are going to lay in wait for them." Answered miss Tracey.

As by magic two flying carpets appeared above them.

The man in charge of the guards quitted down.

"Why give them a show like that?" he asked.

"Thinning their numbers mainly and intimidation is always a handy thing to do." Answered miss Tracey before she climbed on one of the carpets.

When all of them were aboard the two carpets they flew away over the city.

One in pursuit of their target and the other towards the harbour.

 **Moira and company.**

Having arrived at the harbour the group of a wolf, three humans and a goblin made their way towards the docked ships.

"Are we looking for a certain ship?" asked Astrid.

"A Goblin airship named the "Axe swing". Replied Patrick.

"It is captained by some Russian based goblins. They ow me a favour or two"

The young woman nodded while a look of disgust appeared on the face of Spearhand.

Seeing the look Patrick started to smirk.

"We won that bet fair and square my dear." He said to the goblin.

"Yes but I never agreed to be the wager." Spearhand replied with a huff.

"Just like myself they found you a treasure worth having." Said Patrick while leading their group further down the harbour.

A few minutes later the group was being fired at from a flying carpet that had appeared from behind them.

"It seems we have been found." Said Bill before he send a volley of spells towards the flying carpet.

"Obviously." Said Astrid who was following his example and send her own volley of spells at their pursuers.

When a new group arrived from a side alley Moira did not hesitated and charged them shifting mid jump and bowling three of the group over.

Spearhand dealt with the last two of said group shooting them with her crossbow..

When the three remaining thugs tried to get up Moira lifted two of them up and knocked their heads together knocking them out.

The third aimed his wand at her but was hit by his two friends sending him to into oblivion.

The group ran further down the docks while dodging spell fire from around them.

Moira Dodged a spell by jumping a gave a yell of surprise when she spotted two persons she had hoped they would not see again.

"They have arrived." She yelled.

Patrick nodded and created a bank of fog before sending a wave of fire towards miss Tracey and Deb.

Beside him Astrid had transfigured various animals and send them towards their attackers.

Bill and Spearhand started to create a physical barrier of some sort while the entire group formed a circle.

"Stay together." Ordered Patrick.

The others gave a confirmation.

After a moment Bill said. "Where done."

Patrick smirked and said. "Wait for the signal."

They felt the ground under them starting to shake..

"Everyone take a step back." Ordered Patrick.

When they did that Moira noticed that she stood on a platform made of steel.

"Spearhand now."

And without a sound the platform rose above the ground.

Their attackers were still flinging spells into the mist while Deb send shockwave after shockwave at the ground.

When another wave of transfigured animals appeared miss Tracey snarled and pulled a bo staff from her belt and extended it.

"Keep calm. They can't do much inside that fog." Said Deb when she saw her friends reaction.

With a snarl Miss Tracey channelled some energy through said staff and blew a transfigured warthog to pieces when she hit it his snouth.

Beside them the leader of the guards was creating gust of winds so he could blow away the fog and clearing their view on the girl and her friends.

 **The body shoppe P.O.V.**

Spiral watched the screen showing the fight between the mercenaries and the wolf girl and her friends.

She was certainly amused by the actions of both side.

If the girl had thought a bit while she had been tied up she could have been back at that school of her.

It seemed the girls luck was still going strong. When problem appeared she solved it with luck and being stubborn.

The girl was capable in a fight but had much to learn in the woman's opinion.

The curse breakers clearly showed their skill in magic and thinking on their feet.

But the girl needed to be pushed a bit more Spiral decided. The little wolf needed to release her anger and magic a bit more. Through all those self-control lesson the girl had lost a lot of her edge. She gained control but not the kind of control Spiral thought the girl needed.

With a smile she focused on the two woman leading the mercenaries.

 **Luxor Harbour**.

Miss Tracey got an idea ordering the guard around her to summon all sort of thrash towards her. Said thrash started to glow when it reached the woman.

"Deb sent it their way."

A shockwave lifted the glowing thrash. And send it into the mist."

"Incoming." Yelled Bill who raised a shield.

Beside him Moira was becoming antsy and she felt helpless. She had lost her wand and dragged Bill and his friends into her problems. Waves of sound that hurt her ears didn't help eather.

"Keep calm little one." Mumbled Spearhand. "if you lose control everything will be lost."

Moira nodded but around her an aura started to show. When she felt a hand touch her she started to growl.

"Focus on me little one let your magic flow to me." She heard Spearhand say.

Moira tried it and soon Spearhand her aura showed as much as Moira's and they pulsed in the same rhythm.

"Focus and visualise little one shape the magic into what you want." She heard the goblin say, "You command the magic It does not command you."

Beside them a scream told them that Astrid was hit when Moira looked at the place the woman had stood she saw some burnt flesh that were the last remain of the woman.

The cry that came from the girls mouth formed in a ball of pure magic. Magic that needed release. The mist around them started to disperse and slowly a storm started to form. A storm powered by magic.

When the fog had disappeared the mercenaries saw the curse breakers and they saw a werewolf like creature whose aura was flaring.

When Moira saw them magic willed by intent made her jump onto one of them and with a primal scream she ripped the hand holding his wand from his body.

The hired help did a step back and miss Tracey smirked.

Her eyes started to glow.

Nausea filled Moira's body making her and her allies crumble to the ground.

Around her the storm gained even more strength above the city a storm was growing to become even bigger.

"down Lassie down," She said with a cackle like laugh at the end.

"Well Cherie it is a surprise to see you and Debra again, And Stormy and i don't like the surprise.."

"Indeed Gambit. I Don't ." Said a woman's voice, "I find it quite irritating."

Behind Bill and his colleagues a man and a regal looking women had stepped on the streets,.

"Petite, Remy thinks your plans have failed." said the man his eyes glowing behind his sunglasses.

"Did they LeBeau. For me and Debra you are just a very welcome bonus."

Replied miss Tracey.

Beside her Debra charged up her gauntlets again and further enhanced the howling of the wind

Softly Debra started to sing. "Riders on the storm. There's a killer on the road

His brain is squirmin' like a toad. Take a long holiday. Let your children play

If ya give this man a ride. Sweet family will die. Killer on the road, yeah."

With a wave of her hands the shockwaves she created flew towards her enemies.

Moira howled in anger and pain while she dodged the shockwave coming to her. Behind her the platform she and the curse breakers had used had fallen to the ground. Both Patrick and Bill were shielding themselves and a screaming Spearhand from the sonic shockwaves.

Above the city the growing storm made it presence known. Rain started to pour from the sky. Thunder and lightning started their own show.

"Gambit I am going to try to calm the weather." Yelled the woman beside him before she took off into the sky.

"Well ladied. You might have great cards but Gambit isn't out of aces yet." The man said before he threw a handful of cards towards both women.

When the cards landed in front of Deb they exploded braking the woman's concentration.

Moira did not hesitate and jumped at the woman intending to rip her to pieces.

Before she could land a blow from a bo staff send her away from her target.

Moira howled in pain before she turned around and snarled at the green haired woman holding said staff.

"Heel Lassie. Heel"

Moira did not reply but acted jumping towards the woman intending to rip her to pieces.

"I rephrase my last order then Lassie. Get down." Said miss Tracey while using her glowing staff to hit the wolf girl who was slammed into the ground,

Behind Moira the remaining curse breakers and the man named Gambit where battling Deb and the other mercenaries, Both Patrick an Bill were quite vicious in their spell work this led to a large amount of their opponents lying on the ground taking their last breaths,

Gambit found himself fighting Debra, He knew that he did not want to give the young woman an opening to manipulate some of the vibrations in his body, That would end in a death Cajun a really messed up dead Cajun.

Moira had again recovered and was again charging the green haired woman.

Said woman sidestepped the wolf girl and hit her in the back with her staff.

"Ole." The woman said. While Moira flew against a wall head on.

"for a wolf you are quite bull headed Lassie." She added.

Moira shook her head and her aura startled to get more intense.

"A bull headed peacock wannabee wolf. Well that is quite nice." Said miss Tracey.

Moira just smirked at her.

"What are your laughing at Lassie?" asked the woman.

Not a second later a lightning bolt hit her.

Moira did not wait to see the results and jumped towards Debra knocking the woman over.

"Thanks Cherie." Said Gambit who knocked the woman unconscious.

Their attacker noted the tides changing and many fled away from the group.

When the last one disappeared Patrick and Bill lowered their shield while Spearhand was recovering from the sonic blasts that had hit her.

Moira bounded over to the goblin and nuzzled her cheek,

"I am going to be all right little one. We will fight other battles later."

Patrick turned to Gambit and said "Thanks. Your help was quite welcome and needed."

"Me and Stormy were in the neighbourhood and friendly like a friend of us would say,"

Patrick smiled before replying. "Still you have my thanks,"

"Who were the petites working for?"

"Enemies of Moira she was kidnapped from Britain. She is the foster sister of my colleague Bill. The girl has a knack for getting into sticky situations "

"And the enemies remain. Johnson might send more after us. He still needs me and Tom for the ritual." Said Moira who was standing beside Gambit.

"I am missing Scalphunter's kid. She might be the next thing coming." Said Gambit,

Both Moira and Patrick nodded.

Bill walked towards them while carrying an annoyed looking Spearhand.

"Baby sis we are going to have a long talk about experimenting with storm magic."

"But."

"No buts and no blaming of Spearhand. She told you to focus."

"I did focus."

Both Patrick an Gambit started to laugh,

"Siblings." Snorted Spearhand.

 **A.N.**

 **An annoying long chapter and some crazy plots too.**

 **Miss Tracey.**

 **Daughter of Harpoon and Vertigo. She is one of mr. Sinister his creations. Her powers are a combination of her parents.**

 **Deb(ra).**

 **The child of scrambler and a unknown woman, can manipulate vibrations. Sound and shockwaves are her weapons. Can also manipulate people their bodies by altering the vibrations in said bodies.**

 **Grey Crow.**

 **The child of Scalphunter. A technopath who is capable of healing people and manipulating their bodies and various technological systems. Rumour is that she and Debra are related someway.**

 **What are their plans? You will find out.**

 **Please review.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Work of fanfiction the rights of the HP Franchise aren't mine neither are Marvel's or any other used. Still butchering the English language.**

 **Northern Ireland P.O.V.**

Grey Crow gave a smile this would be easy. Having been dropped off by a teleporter she was preparing a rifle while watching various wizards and witches who seemed be busy evacuating the area. Laying on the ground she started looking through the scope her rifle.

"Well I wouldn't call myself a fair opponent my dear, but shooting your opponents from afar is so passé". Said a new voice

Stormcrow turned towards the speaker and saw her target smile at her with cold eyes. `Good night my dear.` he said before several stunners found their target.

`Check her for any form of tracking charms and make sure she is relieved of her possessions.` Ordered Voldemort. `I like to know who is targeting me beside the usual suspects. ` _Because if Potter was the owner of that voice. I bloody well want to know why.`_

 **The Ministry D.M.L.E. P.O.V.**

`I was surprised that you had such good contact with the unspeakables.` Said Amelia Bones to Arthur Weasley. The gave a small smile and replied. `I am the head of a two man department Amelia. Removing enchantments and spells aren't my only job. I work with various departments.`

`Well at the moment it isn't a pleasant one Arthur. It seemed they were infiltrated and dominated by a clan of descendants from an Egyptian Pharaoh a mutant and a long living one to boot. I want to ask you some questions about them.`

`Well I will answer what I can.` the man replied.

Outside the room Molly sat drinking a cup of tea with auror Tonks.

"What is happening Tonks. Will Arthur be all right?"

"Of course he will be fine Molly it is just standard procedure," Replied the younger woman.

"What is going on here Percy isn't home yet. Arthur is brought in for questioning."

"A mess Molly a big dark mess."

 **Johnson P.O.V.**

Johnson snarled when he heard about the magical storm. If this wasn't the work of that little bitch he wouldn't know who could do this.

Beside him one of his aides gave him another message.

When he read it he cursed. "We will take the horocrux with us. Clean the site and go." The man said.

The aid nodded and ran away.

" _This has all gone to hell."_ Johnson thought to himself before he ran for his jet.

 **Chambers of professor Filch.**

It amazed Argus that his change in status changed the attitude of the students so much. Of course being revealed as an renown expert was helping to an not acting like a demented old grouch helped too.

At the moment he was going over the homework of his seventh years not surprising it was good. While that irritating ghost might have lost many students that loved history from turning it into a carreer. He had also let those who remained turn their love into a passion or dedicated researchers.

"Both are good things." he mused aloud to himself.

"The new job or the bottle of Ogdens beside you." Asked an familiar voice from the fireplace.

Looking up he saw the floating face of Albus Dumbledore.

"While the bottle is nice the job is way more. What can I do for you Albus?" he asked.

"I am surrounded by people who have verba while I need facta." Answered the floating head.

"This is about the disappearance of the students I suppose?"

Albus nodded. "We found miss Granger but the travels of miss Potter might led her to your old stomping grounds."

Filch nodded before standing up.

"I come through in a moment then. I am going to alert Marchbanks and grab some things."

"Of course. The address is Muir Isle." Albus replied before disappearing.

Stepping into the hall the students gave him looks of confusion. Well he would have given them to when he had not seen his attire before it seemed like had stepped from some movie or something.

"Headmistress mister Dumbledore has asked me to help with finding our missing students. Miss Granger is accounted for. I do not know if miss Johnson or miss Potter have been found."

"Albus had contacted me already please take Filius with you too Argus."

Both man nodded and left the hall.

"Nice hat." Remarked the small man. "Your only missing a whip."

"Do you want to imply I look like a reject from a movie Filius?"

"Not at all." Said the small man with a hint of laughter.

When the students heard the exchange many muggleborn and halfblood students had to bite their cheek or tongue. They did want professor Filch to fall back in old habits.

 **Above Luxor. Storm P.O.V.**

Ororo Monroe wanted to curse. Why couldn't that girl and the goblin have turned the magic another way. Magical induced storms were not her speciality.

Magic had a way to distort weather patterns greatly making them almost impossible to control. The little control she had was used to calm it down and make it more manageable.

In front of her an entire storm was going steady and spreading making rain fall down in hails accompanied by lightning and thunder.

Her eyes shining brightly she tried to harness the weather.

To her surprise the storm seemed to choose to travel.

Slowly it drifted from the city of Luxor towards the dessert including the valley of the kings.

 **Johnson P.O.V.**

Looking from the window of his jet the man known as Johnson frowned. Was the storm moving? Yes it was he realised. And it seemed to increase its pace.

"Get us out of here." He yelled towards the pilots.

Both kept silent while focussing on the piloting of the jet.

Johnson cursed all had been for nothing.

"All my ancestors work. All destroyed by that little werewolf wannabee. I will have my vengeance." He roared before a bolt of lightning hit the jet making it explode in a ball of fire. From the ball of fire fell some opened parachutes.

 **Storm P.O.V.**

To Storm the weather seemed to be quieting down, She smiled when she realised this. Still she would have words with both the goblin and if she was not mistaking Wolfsbane her daughter.

Concentrating she increased her control over the weather and started to calm it down step by step.

 **Luxor Harbour P.O.V.**

The Egyptian aurors had arrived and to say they were angry was like calling the dessert hot.

It seemed that they had their eyes on Johnson and his men for a while. At least they didn't carry grudges. But most of the man followers and allies had fled before being arrested.

The next day Moira accompanied by Bill visited the pyramid she had fled.

Looking around in the ritual chamber Moira said. "they sure cleaned up." Beside her an Egyptian auror nodded.

"We know, my colleagues saw your arrival and escape we had hoped to Intercept you and lay a trap for your pursuers." The man said.

"To bad I found Bill then." Said Moira.

"No miss Potter fate is fickle like they say." Answered the auror. "In a way we were able to reach other goals. Arresting Johnson would have been. How do you English say it. The cherry on top."

Moira nodded.

"I hope he is gone but I got a feeling."

"A bad feeling?" Asked Bill with a frown.

" Yeah." The girl replied.

 **Somewhere in the dessert.**

Alexander Johnson was walking to the border of the city of Armant. Beside him both pilots walked in silence. Arriving in the city they avoided questioning and made their way to a safe house.

Inside the safe house Alexander found himself the bar and poured himself a generous drink. Sipping from the glass he seated himself.

"That little bitch." He said to himself "All my work for nothing."

"Setbacks always teach something useful." said a new voice.

Setting his glass down Johnson turned around while yelling.

"I told you idiots I wanted to be alone!"

"You displease me Alexander you wanted a summoning and were not willing to pay the prise how rude." The voice said.

"Ancestor?" asked Johnson in fear when he had completely turned around.

"Insolent child." Replied the voice after that the snapping of bones were heard.

"He might be have useful you know." said a new voice a feminine voice

"There are others." Replied the ancestor.

"Of course." Drawled the woman's voice.

 **In a pub of London.**

Sipping a beer did him good the man thought. The clan would rise again.

And Alexander would pay the prize. S.T.R.I.K.E. thought he was just a messenger all was going well.

 **The great hall of Hogwarts P.O.V.**

When the doors opened for a second time most students gasped. In the opening stood three students and teachers wo were either missing or gone out looking for them Angelina Johnson walked to the Gryffindor table and said before seating herself beside both her fellow foxes. "He guys." She receive hugs from both of her fellow chasers while both of the twins shook her hand while sitting opposite from the two others.

Both students and teachers walked to their seats while the meal started.

Moira was busy talking to both Ron and Ginny While the twins and the chasers listened and Angela added something some times.

Hermione was just eating taking small bites of the delicious meal in front of her. Justin was back in a cell. At least they couldn't make her anything about the things what had happened. After all she had not been seen by any aurors.

Still she had a bad feeling like the feeling Moira seemed to have had when she had returned to the ritual site.

They said good bye to old and new friends when both the other schools left.

The rest of the schoolyear was quiet when they boarded the train Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the sun shine at Hogwarts castle. It seemed like the castle was bathing in it.

"Till the next time then Hogwarts school of Wizardy and Witchcraft." She whispered.

 **A.N.**

 **Year four done. I am both happy and a bit disappointed. The story did not seem to have the flow I wanted it to have. Thanks for all the follows and favourites. They mean a lot to me.**


	58. Luncheons updated 12-10-2017

**Work of fanfiction alle rechtn behoren de eigenaren except my bad grammar and formatting**

 **Apartment of Harriet Osborn**

When the bell rang Harriet Osborn to her friends known as "Harry" laid the rapport she had been reading down and made her way to the door of her apartment. When she opened the door she smiled at the older woman holding a small baby and a baby bag.

"Good evening ladies. I hope you had a pleasant trip?" She said while taking the baby from the older woman's hands .

"We did have a pleasant trip dear. Almost no traffic." Aunt May replied while she walked in to the apartment. "And I am grateful that you offered to babysit the little one while Peter is out of town."

"No problem aunt May, Me and Giz will watch her like a hawk. Did you have dinner already?"

"Little May has but I haven't." Aunt May replied.

When the older woman was led to the kitchen she saw a young woman of mixed heritage with her hair in a braid wearing jeans and a blouse stirring in one of the pots on the stove.

"Good evening." Said aunt May." You must be Giz? I am May Parker."

turning from the stove the woman gave a wave and made a couple of hand signs. A few seconds later an electronic voice said." Pleased to meet you and it is Gizmo. My apologies but my vocal cords are healing themselves."

"Oh." Stammered May when she heard the voice speak.

"Gizmo was in the same centre as I and we became friends. She is an doctor in the air force." Harry said.

"Retired now for obvious reasons. The government doesn't like mutants in the armed forces." said the electronic voice after a few signs of Gizmo.

"I see. So what are you making?" asked May after some hesitation.

"Some pasta. Harriet did not have much stocked when I arrived." Was the reply of Gizmo.

"I told you to call me before they let you loose on the rest of humanity." Defended Harry herself while crossing her arms .

"I did your secretary didn't like my voice and hung up." the words that followed were covered up by some beeps.

"Well at least you have a filter on your mouth.'" Said aunt May with a smile.

"Her highness insisted." Was Gizmo her mocking reply.

"Yes I did. Because telling our doctors that your license was revoked because of bad bedside manners did really impress them."

Gizmo shrugged and turned back to the stove.

Aunt May could not help herself and started to giggle.

She saw that Harry had placed her grandniece in a crib beside the couch and saw that said grandniece was fast asleep.

When dinner was done May said good bye to both women and left.

She was happy that both women had volunteered to watch little May. With Peters lifestyle it was difficult for him to make ends meet even when Harriet had offered to hire him. He was still thinking about it but she hoped he would accept the offer.

"I hope she sleeps through the night." Harry said seating herself on the couch beside May.

"Might be we will see." Replied Gizmo using sing language from the one at the other side of the table.

"Can you run a test on her tomorrow? I trust Peter that he has tested her genetics."

"But you are worried." Signed the other woman. "And you are scared something similar happens like what has happened to her siblings?" signed Gizmo.

Harry nodded.

"I will but you have to talk with your crush about the why and the results sis."

A pillow hit Gizmo in the face.

"He is not my crush"

"And they told me that denial isn't only a river." Gizmo signed before fluffing the pillow and putting it behind her head.

"Army brat."

"Corporate princess." Was the signed reply.

"How do you think he will respond?" asked Harry.

"Angry and a lot of brooding."

"Did you think dad new about you or the effects of a changed biology would have on any children I would have?" asked Harry.

"Me? I don't think so my mother was army approved and bred. Heck our entire group was selected from unknowing sperm donors and specially selected mothers. Heck mom had at least three biological donors herself.

For the altered biology part. Well I am not sure. Our ovaries and the eggs within are with us from birth. Changing the eggs without removal is possible of course now a day but almost impossible to do. I guess it was a possibility he would love to put in places of possibility." Gizmo replied use a paper pad and a pen.

"And don't forget the scriers either." Added Harry after a moment of thinking.

"What I learned from Zabini they were quiet good predictors of talented breeding."

Gizmo nodded. "If he learned more at their feet your fear would be plausible. I am not an expert on magical bloodlines and the effects said "magic" can have on the human body."

"Well did you talked to that hunk that came visiting you. He was cute." Asked Harriet deciding to change the subject.

"I could not convince said hunk to show his official rapport on my mental state. He claimed that it where Doc's orders. So said hunk is in the doghouse at the moment."

"Well you are no longer in the air force and he is stationed nearby." Teased Harriet.

"Not a word sister not a word."

 **Granger Residence. Great Britain.**

"You know that I want to throttle you on this moment?" Dan said while glaring at his daughter.

Said girl nodded while she was pouring tea for the both of them. After adding some milk she gave it to her father.

Seating herself she gave him a faraway look.

"I perfectly understand like Minerva said you are still a teenager even while you act like an adult. I showed that I was a Gryffindor that day and jumped head forward into the hunt for Moira and it led me into deep trouble. My old commander had the same problem with me called me too headstrong young woman." A ghost of smile appeared on her face.

Dan hoped that said commander was long dead otherwise he would show him the fear he could put most people in tenfold.

"When I went after Moira I just had this feeling I had to go dad. And I followed it like the honed instinct it is."

That both Robins had given her lectures about such actions she left unsaid.

"Dad are our plans still in place? Or are you grounding me?" Hermione asked.

"That depends do we need backup?" Dan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope the dark side is on the run. Why you ask?"

"Then I will call for the grenadiers guards for backup. I will need it keeping you save in this house. He said with a stern face.

"DADDY!" sounded the voice of Hermione down the street while the laughter of her father followed. An agent watching from a neighbour's house laughed aloud before jotting down something.

 **S.T.R.I.K.E. Headquarters.**

Around table sat two man and three woman while on two screens appeared the faces of two other persons.

"Well we see you have captured at least one person of interest director Hunter."

"She deflected your highness and if that was the case I would have to dispose of some of my top agents." The man said with a smile. "Regules please report."

"Thanks to the aid of doctor Filch we work faster here as expected this morning we raided a safe house in Arnant they found Johnson and two man believed to be the crew of his jet sir. Their dead's seemed to be quick all three had their necks snapped by one large hand"

"What do the Egyptians think?" asked an old man with a trimmed grey beard,

"They don't have any real evidence but they suspect the botched ritual raised the ancestor and said ancestor became displeased at their failure master Flamel." Regules said.

"After all that work to seal him back again." Grumbled the woman beside master Flamel.

"Relax Penny if the ritual would have worked he would be out for good for now he isn't." said her husband.

"Remember what he did in New York the last time he was loose Nicholas. If he unites his riders and their forces under his banner not much will be able to stop him." She replied.

"And while they are not a Hydra their necks won't be scorched of for long." Added Minerva. Johnson might be dead but others remain from his organisation."

"Indeed lady McGonagall they do. Mister Hunter keep your taskforce on this and your rouges in line. We will deal with the magical court and ministry." Said the queen before ending the call.

"Regules when this job is over call in after you arrive home the day after unless it is important ." Said Hunter.

The man on the other screen nodded and ended his call.

"Okay ladies and gents I want ideas." Hunter said.

 **Muir Island**

Moira was running from the mirror to the living room and the dining room to the great amusement and assurances from all members of Excalibur.

The soon to be fifteen year old girl would be hosting a lunch for her further in laws.

"Lass it is only lunch." Said Lady Moira while looking amused.

"But Parvati comes over. And that harridan to of course." replied the younger Moira.

"And her parents too." Added Pete Wisdom while lightning a smoke.

"Wisdom." Yelled the youngest one of the Moira's while she pushed him out of the glass doors to the patio.

"Hedwig watch that heathen please?" Ordered Moira while feeding both Hedwig and Lockheed some bacon.

Kitty sniggered at this and pulled the teen on her lap while both owl and dragon flew to the patio door.

"Moira it is only lunch and you and your girl have the high ground. You went through the ministry records, your family records and the Goblin nation records with a fine tooth. You and your girl are safe even Steven doesn't object." She said.

"But what if I am not good enough?" Moira whispered while looking down.

Meggan kneeled before the two and said. "Just before my marriage I had trouble believing Brian would marry me for myself and not my ability to look like his princess." When I shifted to a lookalike of Kurt his sister he told me he loved me not my looks. You and Parvati love each other. If you are doubting meet her at the fire place as a she wolf."

 **Parvati**

"Mom that isn't right. What would Moira think?

Lipsy Dad his shoes aren't shining."

The parents smirked

"Padma you aren't a lady of the night. I promised to ask Moira about that." Parvati yelled.

Her parent's smirked at the situation.

"Ten on that at her lady her side it is the same?" whispered the father.

"No bet I know the reports to husband" responded Parvati her mother.

"I bet she will be waiting in her wolf form with a flower between her teeth"

"Which flower?"

"A bird of paradise."

"A Gladiolus."

"Your one"

His wife gave one of those smiles but he loved to win.

"Parvati you are first" her father said.

Parvati stepped into the fireplace with anticipation.

 **Little Moira P.O.V.**

Moira panicked and dashed from the living room she had forgotten the flower.

In a swift move she shifted to her wolf form and let her dress rip from her body.

" _No, No. I forgot the flower."_ She dashed to her room and shifted before opening the box holding the flower.

The Chrysanthemum inside was beautiful reaching to the table beside her she heard an Romani accented voice say "Unstable molecules little Moira. You are a lady after all." Daytripper said. Before a new dress moulded herself to the young girl her body.

Moira seated herself and took a breath and answered "give me a moment."

"What do you want Margali?" She asked a moment later when she turned around and realised that it was not Daytripper but her mother.

"A lot." A chuckle followed. Before Margali replied pulling a box from somewhere.

When smoke came from the box Moira screamed before falling unconscious.

 **A.N.**

 **Back to my old games I guess give me your opinion.**


	59. Moira and Parvati and the fakir

**A.N.**

 **Work of fanfiction. Butchering of English and using childhood series**

 **I have to make an apology I promised no more significant crossovers. Well for Moira and Parvati their time trip I went through my knowledge of series who could give at least two magical people or who could be turned into it. Where I grew up this series had various reruns. The name of the series is Floris and it was the first big role for Rutger Hauer. It was directed by Paul Verhoeven. Two chapters is going be all**

Moira woke up in a dark room and she heard breathing nearby. Looking around she spotted another girl laying on a bed nearby. Walking to the bed she saw that it was Parvati wearing a very nice dress.

Shifting to her half form she looked around the room and spotted a door walking to it she tried to open it but was shocked from the door when she touched the handle. She yelped when she fall back.

"Moira. Keep it down please." She heard Parvati mumble.

"Parvati we are kidnapped." Moira said.

"Don't worry we are save."

"Margali that bitch kidnapped us.

"We are save love. The bitch does not has us."

"Parvati!"

"Sleep now Moira. Answers in the morning."

 **In a castle**. **Nearby Moira and Parvati the year 1504**

A black haired man of Indian decent looked up from his experiments before walking to the window he muttered. `Strange. There are no other practitioners in the area at the moment.`

 **Muir island the year 1995.**

`I found Jemaine and she is injured.` Said a smoking Pete Wisdom.

`It seemed she has been in a fight. I don´t know with who. "

"I contacted the floo registry and they were already on it. Things happening like this aren't liked by them." Mister Patil said with a scowl on his face. "My wife and your friend miss Rasputin are checking for other traces."

"At the moment it can be many things. But we made that mother in law of you run." Added Brian Braddock while looking at Kurt Wagner.

What no one noticed was Padma looking down with a smile on her face.

 **With "Margali."**

The woman who slowly turned in her usual form smirked.

Only two remained from the masters and so few of the hopefuls.

A shame that somebody had altered the path of the magic. The woman mused aloud. "Well if it keep a hopeful and an enemy of her master away. The better."

 **With Margali.**

"Strange it seems my daughter her apprentice to be has disappeared." mused Margali while pouring over a tome for a contact of her wanted information on some old sorceress.

 **Castle Oldenstein. 1504 A.C**

"My liege do you know what the foreigner is doing" asked the head of the guard when he entered the office of the lord of the castle

"Preparing Jasper he sensed something last night. While he doesn't think it's a threat he rather prepares himself" answered his liege lord while splashing water on his face. "I spoke to him before having to relieve myself."

The guard captain nodded before giving his liege lord the daily rapport.

A while later he saw the fakir still doing various poses in the beams of the rising sun.

"Master Sindala. Do you expect trouble?" he asked the man in a moment he stood still.

"I don't know but there were some strange signs last night. Watchful eyes are always welcome captain." Sindala replied.

"Of course Master Sindala." The captain nodded before walking away.

 **At breakfast.**

"They saw you train?" Asked Floris.

"I needed a positive place." Was the answer of his friend. Being prepared is not a crime." Replied Sindala.

"We leave after breakfast."

"If this person is trained in the arts." Said his friend,

"I will still come along."

When the lord of the castle walked to them he asked.

"Floris has Sindala talked to you?"

"Yes sir Wolter. We are leaving after breakfast."

"Be safe."

When the two riders left the castle they rode towards the south.

 **Parvati and Moira 1504.**

"Slept well love?" Asked Parvati while sitting on the side of the bed.

When she saw a red furred wolf sleeping on the ground she smirked and said.

"Fido. Your mistress wants some."

Said wolf looked up. "Breakfast." The wolf rolled her eyes at this. Seeing the look on the wolf girl she said "Sorry Moira I warded the door with some Indian glyphs and runes I expect that we are in area with no magicals capable of speaking or reading any languages from India."

The wolf shifted before her girlfriend stood in front of her wearing a copy of the Hogwarts boy's uniform.

Parvati grinned and teased "found the basic setting?" at which Moira rolled her eyes again.

"Margali was not the person to send us here I influenced it. If said person had their way we would have been send even further back" Said Parvati.

"Check my clothes the imposter gave them to me." Moira grumbled Parvati reached for her wand and cursed.

You know the charms to check for things wandless" Responded Moira

Parvati nodded.

Reaching into herself she casted both. Both came up empty. Moira gave her an proud smile.

"You know that Jemaine wants you as an apprentice." Moira said with a voice filled with pride.

"I didn't but as she and her mother are the only ones left it makes sense."

When they heard some knocking on the door Moira frowned.

Parvati opened it and said in her native tongue " "Who is the blood that calls?"

"Sindala" replied one of the two men standing in front of her,.

"I am Parvati of your blood. With me is my companion Moira of clan Potter. We are placed against our will in the past."

"Descendant I offer aid."

"Thank you ancestor."

Floris looking at his companion asked "What did she say?"

"They were thrown into the past." Said Sindala to his companion.

"Meet my descendant Parvati and her friend Moira of clan Potter."

"Sir Floris of Rosemundt." Said the man beside him

Both girls frowned at his language making Floris frown too.

"Floris they are looking for a language to communicate." Sindala explained recognising the look.

"We know the one you speak but it has changed in our time. Your words are different ." replied. Parvati. Floris smirked at the pronouncement of the Dutch words to him it seemed to be mix of various languages.

"nàmhaid" ( Enemy.) Moira said catching a strange scent.

Floris knowing the word turned around and pulled his sword.

Moira did not hesitate and shifted and ran towards the strange scent

"A werewolf?" asked Floris in astonishment. "It isn't a full moon.`

`Someone that can shift in an animal. Extraordinary.` Whispered Sindala.

`Aww. Get back here you thief.` Yelled a familiar voice. `Get here you mutt look alike.`

Sindala and Parvati laughed when they saw Moira return with a wand in her mouth. Behind her ran a man that was familiar to both Floris and Sindala.

Sindala laughed and said `and the spy got beaten by a youngster.`

Engbert wanted to yell his displeasure at the animagus for being discovered and relieved of his wand.

Floris glared at the man. Before his friend laid a hand on his arm.

`I think sir Wolter will be happy you returned my friend.` Floris said.

`Where did we first met fakir.` Engbert demanded to know.

`My companion his ancestral castle which is at the moment occupied by van Rossem.`

Engbert nodded and turned to Floris `What did I fake?" he asked.

Floris gave him a look before replying and said " Being unable to speak."

"Moira give the man his wand." Said Parvati.

Moira shifted and led the wand fall in her hand. Offering it grip first.

Engbert nodded grudgingly before taking the offered wand. Before he noticed the crest on the girl her clothes.

"School is in session girl and you know it is forbidden to leave."

"When we were pulled back it wasn't sir."

Engbert cursed. Before ordering all four of them to follow him back to the horses.

From behind some trees a man wearing the robes of a monk watched with interest.

 **Castle Oldenstein.**

When the three horses arrived everyone in the court yard noticed the two young woman sitting beside sir Floris and his companion.

When stable hands grabbed the reins the riders dismounted.

"Follow me." Engbert said while leading all four to his liege lord his office.

"before knocking on the doors. Engbert said "Be polite Parvati you are family of the fakir. Moira keep your mouth shut.

Parvati rolled her eyes and said:" Snake." Raising an eyebrow at Moira,

"A badger. He is loyal." Moira replied.

"Raven." Said a new voice from behind of them. When turning around the two of them learned that it belonged to sir Wolter by the greetings of both Sindala and Floris.

"Stupid Gryffindors." Grumbled Engbert

"Welcome to Oldestein. Ladies. I am sir Wolter said raven his brother."

Both Parvati and Moira curtsied.

"This is Parvati my niece and her friend Moira. They are in a bit of trouble." Replied Sindala

"Come in ladies and gentlemen."

 **A few weeks later.**

Both Engbert and Sindala found the castle to small when they found out that both girls beyond runes, potions, divination and anthimacy relied on wands for the basic things for magic. Foci were great but ground work should be done without foci in their eyes.

Parvati her work to alter the destination had impressed both of their new teachers.

Their skill of wandless magic had not

While Sindala learned them to centre and basic mind arts themselves. Engbert learned them to focus and deceive other people.

For some reason Moira had found a friend and teacher in sir Wolter. The words that it was improper went through the castle until his wife put a stop to them.

"She finds his office nice for some lessons." She said while glaring at some serfs in the middle of the courtyard.

When Floris spotted a certain young girl wearing boys clothes and the man his squire sitting beside sir Wolter and his wife going over papers on a day when he forgone knocking before entering the office of the liege lord of the area.

"You are responsible for your holdings. You are also responsible for the people living on or in them. Healthy holdings are a healthy live for both sides using them." Explained sir Wolter.

"As the man that has entered without knocking should know." Said sir Wolter his wife with a smirk that promised retribution.

Floris flinched at the words. His father had never seem him as a heir and had pushed him to learn other occupations and while his mother had pushed him to the sea like her own Portugese family he had never been more as a boatswain for the Portuguese who liked to have their own officers . And his maternal grandfather despised him refusing to be a patron for him

"Floris take a seat. I want to see if you can catch up with Moira and Rembrandt." Sir Wolter his wife ordered the younger man.

Floris nodded and seated himself beside the man his wife.

"Now I hope you can count beyond thousand. Making countess Ada do all the work after you two will marry will displease her immensely." Said the lady of the castle with a sniff.

Moira just smirked at the man.

 **The toll house.**

"You are certain about this sir?" asked a man wearing a large tin hat.

"I am. If I am correct the might know things that can be useful for us."

"Like what?"

"new magic, perhaps information of future events. and maybe we can force the redheaded girl her ancestors to work for us if we can take her hostage." Said a man that removed the robes of a monk

"I see but the armistice is going to be soon?"

"Perfect at least one of them will be curious. sergeant contact Great Pier"

"Is that wise he is superstitious ." Asked the sergeant.

"Offer it to the man as a challenge against his fears.

"Yes sir." The sergeant said while he walked to the door the voice of the man stopped him.

Sergeant you have really start to think larger as the next tavern's stock of ale."

"Yes captain."

 **A few miles away from both castles.**

"Go deal with them he says. They can become problems for me then or later." Grumbled a black skinned woman. "No thank you for watching over him. No thank you for getting the brotherhood out of the way. I was locked up in a tomb too you know. I will bent the fool to my will even if it is the last thing I do."

 **Castle Oldenstein.**

Both Sindala and Parvati frowned. When they sensed a new presence.

"Laying down the mortar she has been using Parvati asked.

"Friend or foe?"

"a secretive one. Not of the road that is for sure. But said person has an influence on it." replied Sindala.

"A summoning?"

"No more like a portal. A very dangerous person that might have followed your trail."

"Might it be our friends? Parvati asked with hope in her voice.

 **A few days later.**

Both Sindala and Engbert had voted against riding out at dawn. The armistice for the tournament was in a day. To them it seemed better to wait.

Moira grumbled about it but most of the staff and the soldiers of the castle agreed with the both of them.

The day that the armistice started Moira stood beside the horse Parvati would be using holding the reins. "I don't like this arrangement." she said to her girlfriend. Parvati smiled at her when she had seated herself on the horse.

"Me neither but apart we aren't as easy to catch as together." Parvati replied.

"I will act like Floris his squire. Stay here and sulk ok. Or do something productive lady Oldenstein is still here."

"If I find nothing to do she will find it for me." Replied Moira. "Please be safe."

Not out of trouble?" Parvati asked with twinkling eyes.

"Trouble attracts me love." Replied Moira with a smile "Not you. Be safe."

She saw the group leave under the lead of sir Wolter. Riding beside him was Engbert and behind them Floris and Sindala who were followed by Parvati and the squire of sir Wolter. After them came a column of ten soldiers.

Moira just felt wrong without one of both adult magicals she felt danger nearing.

Beside her the captain had a frown on his face to.

"This only leads to trouble and the lady is waiting for you. You have lessons in thirty minutes. Etiquette is the subject if I remember correctly."

Moira groaned before she ran to the quarters she shared with Parvati.

The captain smirked while she ran away.

 **Parvati P.O.V**

It was a lovely ride according to Parvati

Beside her Rembrandt the squire of sir Wolter was chattering away trying to impress her.

She listened with half an ear to what he said.

In front of her Floris chuckled when he looked over his shoulder towards her.

A few miles later they were joined by a group led by countess Ada. Floris his lady love.

"Floris I know you are in need of a squire would you mind taking my cousin on?" She asked the man while they rode further.

"You mind to watch my appointed shield maiden then?"

Countess Ada had heard about both girls and smiled. "Which of the two they saddled you up with?"

"Parvati."

"Excellent Hugo was visiting and he loves horses. Parvati can help Viola as a lady in waiting. And you get a squire. Why was Moira left at the castle anyway? I would think she would be more suited for acting as a squire for you."

Floris gave a laugh and replied " She attracts to much trouble. Her own words."

Lady Ada smiled and said "A wise decision The two of you would have made sure to lead us too trouble when together."

Beside them Sindala snorted

From a nearby hill a certain woman watched the column riding down the road.

She smiled. It was a rather sinister one too.

Great Pier knew he should respect the armistice. But he could fight his fears.

Fighting the werewolf would show everyone he was no coward. And it would imply Oldenstein was harbouring those who practiced witchcraft.

His troops were at the moment up north this was a thing he needed to do alone. The description he had got from that sergeant told him the girl wasn't here. Well if she was not here she was at Oldenstein. Taking her out in the man's home would be even more rewarding.

The woman smirked as she noted the large man hiding behind some bushes and trees who was watching the now larger group.

"Well after being locked so long some help is always welcome" She said to herself

Sneaking after the man she smiled noticing that he made his way the group had come from. When he stood still for a moment she levitated him and made him float to her. The man screamed loudly in fear.

When she turned him around she saw him grasping a rabbits feet which hung from a chain around his neck.

"My a bit superstitious aren't we."

"Put me down and I show you superstitious." Growled Grote Pier

"In a moment darling? I just have to make some changes first."

Locking eyes with the man she tore in the man's mind.

After a moment of mental struggle the giant of a man knew no more.

When she sat the man down he kneeled and kissed her feet.

"Mistress what are your orders."

The smile on her face pleased the man greatly.

 **Oldenstein.**

Live at Oldenstein was never boring Moira mused after lady Oldenstein had released her of classes the captain put her to work cleaning stables. Moira had never been fond of the Dursley their treatment of her. but she enjoyed the live on Oldestein everyone pulled their weight. Like Sir Wolter said take care of your holdings and they take care of you.

After cleaning the stables she was put on guard duty by the gate it was boring but like the captain said "I have to put you to work. Moira had preferred kitchen duty but it seemed that she had irritated the lady who had promised her kitchen duty as a reward. "You want to play at being a boy you act like one my dear." Had been the last words of her lesson.

Beside her stood one of the regular soldier. Looking stoically forward he watched the road leading to the castle.

"Incoming." he said after a while. Don't think they are traders."

Moira used a new trick she learned from her mentors. And frowned. "One magical and the other under control of the other. Alert the castle."

Beside her the other guard ran inside the castle.

Moira walked toward the two approaching travellers. One was a hulking man carrying a large sword the other was a black woman dressed like she came from ancient Egypt. Conclusion not good when she heard yelling from the castle "Great Pier." It went up to big problems.

"Let me guess you are the one that came back." Moira said speaking to the woman.

"Yes I am and thanks for releasing me "boy."

"Like I told you descendant girl not boy"

The woman laughed aloud in amusement. "Pier you can please me even more. Kill the little crossdressing wench!"

"Yes mistress." the man his huge sword flashed towards Moira who dodged it

Moira remembered Tjerk and Fatima talking about Great Pier a man that went from farmer to general.

Moira dodged again the blade that came her way.

Making in a coordinated series of handstands and cartwheels she escaped the blade .again

"Stand still." Yelled Grote Pier

"Not likely" Moira replied jumping back to avoid the man his blade again

Moira spotted a set of rocks and danced away again of the sword luring the great man to said rocks when he lunged again she tripped him.

Grote Pier fell head first on the rocks.

"My apologies I do not think you are that kind of an oaf usually." Said Moira

The woman that had come with Grote Pier threw a ball of fire towards the both of them.

Concentrating Moira made a rock flow in front of her deflecting the ball of fire.

The fire was followed by lightning which Moira dodged just in time. Various spells followed who dodged or shielded in some way either by creating shields or raising rock or patches of grass in its way.

"I don't know why my master sees you as a threat. You only dodge have minimal skills without a foci the only thing you ever have archived is being a lowly animagus." The woman said mockingly.

"A lowly animagus. Let me guess you could not archive it yourself. Well while you were stuck some were's learned to use it as a way to forgo the curse of the moon." Replied Moira with a smirk forming an ball of light. They also learned a trick to call the curse forward. "Diana exaudi me voca!*" With saying the last part she threw the ball in the air. Fog started to form around Moira and in the sky above Oldenstein formed a visage of a full moon."

The other woman stepped back fear clearly on her face. She and the people of Oldenstein heard the young girl scream said scream slowly turned in a howl.

"Close the gate." Yelled the captain of the guard.

From the fog stepped a creature that would make people run away screaming in fear a werewolf clothed in the torn clothes of Moira who's aura was glowing, showing an almost black aura which was slowly pulsing.

Turning its head toward the woman who had attacked Moira it opened its mouth and salvia dripped from its teeth to the ground.

Said woman her face had formed itself in a mask of fear.

With another terrifying howl the werewolf jumped at the woman who jumped to the side and started to throw spell after spell at the werewolf who swatted them away with one of her arms or simply got out of the way.

The werewolf seemed to be toying with the sorceress who choose to leave with a loud crack after she dodged a bite attack aimed for her neck..

When the werewolf sat down on her hunches the mist and the full moon started to disappear But the werewolf remained a moment later the werewolf started to laugh while her aura disappeared and the werewolf turned back into the girl they knew wearing non destroyed clothing. "Engbert was right. trickery gets you everything." Moira said aloud.

From the castle walls laughter was heard.

"Somebody please pick up the oaf and bring him inside he has answers." Yelled Moira towards the castle.

A couple of minutes later the captain and a few soldiers arrived.

"Well done Moira. But who was the woman?" The captain asked.

"Somebody that still should be locked away in Egypt at this time. It seems that idiot who kidnapped me did at least something right for his cause. Secure Pier near the well and ask for the lady to join us."

The captain nodded but watched while Moira looked around.

"No stragglers." She said after a moment.

"Good." replied the captain.

The sorceress breathed a sigh of relieve. Could that idiot descendant of her not find another of that bloodline. A fucking were creature. As if they were jackals of Egypt weren't enough. At the moment she was happy that her foolish ancestor had at least killed their descendant.

But a werewolf was a problem especially if she used that spell again.

 **A.N.**

 *** Diana hear my call. Goddess of the moon for the Romans also known as Artemis from the ancient Greek pantheon. Moira improvised and it worked.**

 **Great Pier usually translated as large Pier.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and no I haven't forgotten Spiral. But she is manipulative. Moira should have watched her words. Favours are different from not being manipulated. And Spiral has an interest in her.**


	60. Moira and Parvati and the fakir part 2

Great Pier gasped for breath when the water hit him he was going to drown.

When he opened his eyes he screamed.

"Quite manly great one." Said an auburn haired teenage girl sitting on her hunches in front of him.

"I do hope you don't mind it that we took your blade away. Swinging that around might hurt people." Moira said to him with a soft smile

Pier tried to crawl back in fear but the chains that held him between two poles stopped him.

"Werrreeewoolllfff." Screamed the large man.

"I am no lycanthrope you idiot." Moira yelled back. "Whoever told you that tricked you."

Great Pier looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Try this." the girl demanded. In Pier his hand was placed a crucifix off silver.

When it was taken from great Pier his hands he saw the priest who had given it hand it to the girl who shifted into a werewolf and accepted the crucifix. She laid it on the palm of her hand before she laid it on the other palm. After that she hung the crucifix around her neck.

To the surprise of the people that were standing around no burns where seen and no howls of pain rang through the air.

"They told me you were one." Stammered Great Pier.

"Who, your allies?" Asked Lady Oldenstein.

Great Pier nodded.

"A sergeant from Gelre told me. He said I could defeat my fear by defeating her." he said while pointing at Moira who nodded and asked.

"And the woman?" Asked lady Oldenstein.

Great Pier frowned for a moment but when he started speaking he looked embarrassed. "She captured me while I was watching your husband and his group travelling towards the tournament."

Walking away from the large man Moira was followed by Lady Oldenstein, the captain and the priest.

"At least I can make an educated guess about who has send me and Parvati back in time." Said Moira with a frown on her face. If I was a betting person I would bet the woman was send to kill me and Parvati because her ancestor did not like what she had done. He has too much going on."

The priest nodded. "I think you are right. But how has she broken free?"

Moira thought for a moment before speaking. "There was a great amount of magic when I escaped from the pyramid. The ritual was broken and the magic needed a release" The priest nodded

"Pyramid?" Asked the captain.

"A tomb for ancient Egyptian rulers." Explained Moira." This is not good."

"It is indeed not good. Can she find allies." Asked lady Oldenstein,

"The dark riders if she knows where they are." Answered Moira. "They defeated Vlad Tempes in the past. But I think she does know where they are yet."

"That was about eighty years ago." Said the priest.

"Let's hope they are far away." Said the captain.

"Travellers." Sounded from the walls.

"Or not." Muttered Moira while running towards the door that was in the gate.

When she arrived she saw a group of women and children enter.

"The dark riders the squires of the four horsemen are here" mumbled one of the women leading the group. Moira bit back her comment and ran towards Lady Oldenstein.

"I heard it already Moira." The woman said.

"Eighty years ago. My behind." Moira muttered after seeing the glare of lady Oldenstein she blushed and looked down.

"I agree with Moira her assessment. We have to warn the other villages and towns. Maybe even raise an army." Said the captain.

"I know." Lady Oldenstein said. A moment later she started to issue commands. Making men run for their horses to ride out.

 **The dark lady previous.**

Having apperated away had taken her energy when she had fallen asleep she had not thought about others of her family. So when a horse

kicked her she sent a curse at it. The horse dodged it and its rider was thrown off.

Said rider stood up and grabbed the reins of his horse.

"Who are you? You wear the sign of our ancestor?" the man she had relieved of his horse demanded to know

"I am Cleo descendant of Nur."

"Most don't travel of our lands why are you here?"

"I am from the future. Our master angered a werewolf and send it back in time." Cleo said.

Their leader nodded. "And you want the wolf skinned?"

"Like our ancestor wants it." Cleo said.

The man nodded before turning to his companions and their followers.

"Draw it out." He ordered.

The other three riders nodded an rode on being followed by their men.

A hour later Cleo and the leader of the riders saw smoke appear in the distance.

"That will sent the werewolf a message." Said the leader of the riders.

 **Oldenstein P.O.V.**

Looking at the survivors of the attack Moira wanted to scream.

She should not have tricked that woman in to fleeing.

Siting on the water well's stone surrounding the girl was brooding.

The refugees had talked about them looking for the werewolf.

Moira felt guilty before she chastised herself that the dark riders would have been here without her presence.

Standing up she made her way to Sindala his quarters.

Opening the door she entered the place said man had forbidden her to go in without his permission.

After a while she found what she needed. Sindala had let her try to make a foci. It was not like her wand but she could cast with it. taking it from the box the man had given her she hung it around her neck with a smile she let the emerald show shining for the world to see.

With a wave of her hand a patronus appeared. The stag standing in front seemed to smile. Moira was happy when it appeared. She had never managed to cast a corporal patronus before.

"Hello handsome you look like my dad's animagus form. Could you take a message for me?" asked Moira.

The stag nodded.

"Parvati our enemies are here. Be on your guard. This is a message to all that oppose the dark riders they are near Oldenstein"

After she saw the stag disappear she left the room.

Making her way to her room she nodded to the people she met. In her room she gathered the few things she needed.

When she walked into the courtyard night had fallen.

Walking towards the gate she was stopped by the voice of Great Pier.

"Charging blindly isn't smart girl."

Turning around Moira looked at the man who was still chained to the two large poles.

"What are you suggestion little one."

Pier chuckled at her words and replied "Take me with you. Both of us have a score to settle with that wench. And those riders remind me of the people who killed my family."

"I think that might be a good idea." Said a new voice.

Looking to the stairs both the man and the girl saw lady Oldestein looking at them beside her stood the captain holding a large sword.

"We have sent riders out but they need time if you two were going for the riders and that witch. They would focus on you."

Moira nodded.

Walking to the Lady Oldenstein she took the sword from the captain.

Kneeling she said "Thanks for everything."

The hand that Lady Oldenstein. Placed on her head before pulling the girl in a gentle hug said much.

"Be safe and good hunting. And remember you are always welcome here,"

Moira nodded before turning around and Walking to Great Pier she was accompanied by the captain and a group of guards while archers positioned themselves at the wall aiming for the man in chains.

When the man was released he stood up and gave a bow to the lady of the castle before he took the sword from Moira. Together both walked through the door of the gate and disappeared into the night.

"Good hunting." Whispered the captain.

 **Parvati P.O.V.**

Parvati loved the travelling to the tournament and that she could act as a lady in waiting.

While Moira was in much a girl she was a boy in at least most other things.

After meeting up with lady Ada she had a bit more of fun.

Hugo and Rembrandt had relished in talking about the tournament. But they were boy's and muggle .

When Viola and lady Ada gave her a knowing smirk when she steered her horse to ride beside the two of them.

"Hello Parvati. Kept your fellow amazon at home." Teased Viola in greeting.

"The lady would not let us out with the two of us." Replied Parvati.

"To bad. Moira would be a hit among some of the ladies and gents." Replied Viola.

When she saw Parvati her face she grinned and said. "just kidding Parvati. She would have only eyes for you."

Parvati fought the blush that was making it way in her cheeks.

A few hours later they reached the castle where the tournament was held.

They were met at the gate of the castle Sir Reinbout.

"welcome my friends it is good to see you again." The white haired man said. Beside him Flip the fool bowed with a very mocking deep bow.

"Sir Reinbout, It is great to see you again." Sir Wolter said after dismounting beside him Floris and Sindala were enthusiastic greeted by Flip.

Behind the two man serves helped with dismounting and taking the horses away or the ladies.

Parvati was helped down by a redheaded teen.

"Welcome to the tournament milady. I am Eric Potter squire to lord Willem of the fields of Nieuwoorde and its lo*."

Parvati smiled at the boy before taking his hand and making a sign like the levitation charm in his hand,

The boys eyebrows raised in surprise.

"A double welcome then milady. Not many of our craft live in the area,"

"Indeed young man and my descendant has already discovered that." Said Sindala from behind Parvati.

"Parvati go with lady Ada and her lady in waiting please."

"Yes sir." The girl replied.

"I have no intentions to her sir.?" The squire said.

"I know but at the moment there are people looking for her and her friend who is a member of your clan."

"Sir I am the only one of my clan in this area."

"She is a descendant just like Parvati."

The boys eyebrows rose in understanding. "Clan is clan sir"

Sindala nodded.

The young Potter bit back some words he wanted to ask..

"Patience is a good friend." Sindala remarked.

"A hard one to get." The young squire remarked.

"I learnt that lesson the hard way young man." Sindala replied.

 **Great Pier and Moira P.O.V.**

Having ran to one of the villages that had not yet been attacked. Both great Pier and Moira were watching the village live going on from the top of a nearby hill.

"It reminds me of the old days." Murmured the man.

"Normalcy is a gift we lose after we had it." the girl beside him replied.

"I agree. But why do you say it?"

"My aunt and uncle wanted to be normal people. Well I am not." The girl said. 'I have magic and a trick."

Pier frowned at the answer but his asking for a reply was stopped by the arrival of horsemen who rode into the village square.

"Kneel before the Squires of the Horsemen." Ordered the man leading the horsemen.

He saw children and people hiding themselves away.

Beside him he saw his companion shift into her wolf form and disappear in the woods.

From the village the voice of the leader carried it's message

"I am lord Tred. And I want to know where the werewolf is." Around him his horsemen dragged and herded the villagers to the square.

Standing up he wished his troops where here. Alone it would be five or even ten that he would take with him. And there were at least two dozen more.

" _What was the girls plan?"_ He asked himself.

A moment later the girl returned to him.

"No other groups of soldiers. Let's chase them away." Moira said.

"Only chase." The big man said.

"Well having them licking their wounds takes time too."

Great Pier smirked at that remark.

 **Castle Reinbout.**

The preparations for the feast starting the tournament where in full swing.

Eric had been ordered by Sir Willem to help with the preparations.

At home at the Potters keep the elves would have done the work. But like his teacher said. "Don't mind the work serfs do. You learn from it."

From the corner of his eye he saw Parvati carrying water from the well to the rooms of the guests.

" _Some things don't chance it seems. Or would it be counted as fitting in?"_ He asked himself. "Around his clan and friends there was talking going around to separate from the muggles. His father had tried to counter that by making him a squire for sir Willem.

lifting the basket with food he carried it towards the kitchen.

 **Village near castle Oldenstein.**

From outside the village fog started to appear.

"Form ranks!" Yelled Tred. Pulling his sword from his scabbard.

Most of his troops had dismounted and started to form a line with crossbowmen behind them. Many villagers disappeared while the men tried to pull ranks.

From the fog sounded a chilling howl. Tred knew that this could break his troops. Not many carried silver. A few coins or a crucifix perhaps.

"With a mighty roar a giant of man appeared and slayed a group of his men with one swing of his sword.

"goemiddei."* The man said before charging another group of soldiers.

Tred did not know what was happening they were the riders but before he could react he was thrown of his horse who fled. Looking up he was met by the muzzle of the werewolf who led out a frightening howl.

Throwing the wolf from him while yelling "Retreat!."

The riders followed their leaders ran or rode away from the village.

"Well that will make them think some more before riding into a village." Great Pier said.

Beside him fog enveloped the werewolf.

"Not for long three times is the charm they say." Replied Moira.

"Next time we face the horsemen and the sorceress."

"Good." replied Great Pier.

 **A.N.**

 *** Lo or loo means forest in Dutch**

 *** goemiddei means good afternoon in Frysian**

 **I promised two chapters but personal live took over. And on a second note yesterday being three saints a happy new year and many blessings to all of you.**


End file.
